


You're Closer To Heaven Than I Ever Be

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, StarAccuser, StarAccuser Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 159,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: “Hey… your eyes look pretty amazing… you know that?”“.....I understand now why everyone falls for your charm…..”StarAccuser Human AU - In which Peter is a college student.  He accidentally flirt with an extremely handsome man when he was totally drunk and his kiss made Peter gradually forget everything else, forget that he originally meant to charm Gamora, not her brother.And just imagine Ronan here as a very VERY aggressive and grumpy Lee Pace  X'D





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Peter was totally drunk and he wishes he wasn't that drunk.....

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

Hi, I’m Peter Quill, a sophomore college student.

 

Alright…. So first thing first…. I have no idea why I woke up in someone’s room, on someone’s bed.

 

Last thing I remember, my friends and I came to Gamora’s place to have pool party, halfway through I was really drunk and excused myself to the restroom, they were all occupied. So Gamora told me to take elevator to another floor and use restroom there, so I did. 

 

But I was really really drunk, I didn’t remember which floor to return to, next thing I knew.. I appeared on one quiet floor and I gave up using elevator, I would just walk then, hopefully I’d find the way…

 

And now…. I am on somebody’s bed…. Da heck happened?!?!

 

I try to think but the massive mean hangover in my head threaten to blow my head into pieces.

 

“Wake up already?” 

A low smooth voice asked, and I immediately look up.

 

Stood a tall muscular shirtless man who looks like he just came out of bath, and he is very VERY handsome.

 

“Ar..err… where am I?” I ask the thing I wanna know the most.

“My room, my bed” is the man’s answer…. Alright, I can smell disaster in the air.

“And….you are?” 

“I already told you my name last night, were you that drunk?” The man says carelessly as he walks off with a towel on his shoulder, holy shit he’s so well-built.

“I….guess I was that drunk….” I murmur to myself, mostly.

 

“What happened?” I hate to ask him this but I am totally lost now, it’s totally freakin’ lame to ask someone what happened last night when you apparently woke up on the person’s bed, but I really have no choice!

 

The man just narrowed his eyes, his very VERY beautiful pair of eyes, and slowly shakes his head.

 

“Get up, I’ll send you home” He says,

“You will?” I can’t believe this man will be so kind to send a drunk ass who slept on his bed home,

“Unless you came by your own car” He adds,

“Er...no… I came by Rocket’s car….” Whom I have no idea where he’s at now.

“Then it’s down to one option of me sending you home. Hurry up, I have a meeting conference in the afternoon” 

“Okay….”

 

I try to get up but then sharp pain shot through my body and I have to hiss and wince, and it comes from my lower part of the body...alright, my ass, to be specific.

 

I am speechless, confused… I really REALLY don’t wanna think of the cause. What actually happened last night!

 

“Can’t get up?” asks the low voice and I am quickly out of trance.

“No no… I can…” I try to forget everything else and get up and get it over with. 

“You wanna take a quick bath?” He offers, good-naturedly, I think…

“No, it’s fine” I politely decline, the sooner I get up, the sooner I can get out of here and I’ll worry about other things else later.

 

I am looking for my clothes, when the man just throws me some clean shirt.

 

“I sent your clothes to laundry already, wear these” 

“Why would you do that?”

“Because it’s all stained with liquor and it stinks”

“....Alright”

 

I just silently put on his shirt, the very neat white shirt. Luckily my pants are safe from the liquor but why was it off me last night?? I really don’t wanna think about it.

The man just waits for me to dress without making any comment…..

 

He takes me out of his floor into elevator and damn… I am 6’ ft and he still towers over me, what da heck! until the elevator opens at the parking lot. 

 

The man is now in such lushly suit and he walks to one shiny black car. It’s quite low...maybe it’s a sport car, I think I’ve seen these cars somewhere, on youtube maybe.

 

“Get in” He says as he gets in the car.

 

I try so hard to sit comfortably, what does the console say? Lambor...rhino? No… Lambor...hippo? No…. Lambor…ghini… it says Lamborghini. I haven’t read English calligraphy like forever.

 

The engine roars and the car is swiftly out and I have to grab some handle. Seat belt, seat belt.

 

We don’t have any talk at all during the way, he just asked for my address and he tells his car to give him direction.

“Aster, give me the direction to this address” and I frown, who da hell is Aster?

“Yes, sir” Female voice similar to Siri responds.

 

Holy shit! A car can talk! And it can actually display the direction on the screen now, how convenient?!

 

And finally we reach my place, I feel kinda embarrassed to have this luxurious super car parking in front of such small sandwich shop but like I can help.

“Erm….thank...you” I try to recall his name but I really can’t.. Did he really give me his name like he said?

“Give me your phone” The man states and I frown.

“Why?”

“Just do it”

 

Holy hell, the man is not only handsome, he’s also quite intimidating when he gives command… Alright….

I give him my phone and he types something on the screen.

 

“I put my number in your phone, call me when you’re available” He gives my phone back and I blink...what? 

 

I am totally confused, why do I gotta call him?? 

But hell, I won’t question too much now, I just wanna get off this super low car and be on my way. So I finally nod.

 

With that, I get off his car and the car drives off.

I take a look at my phone that he gave me back, the last number saved name is “Ronan”

 

His name is Ronan?

 

Alright, what da heck happens to my life now……

 

 

To be continue………………

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my human Ronan  
> And college student Peter XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes our faithful Rocket!  
> Just imagine Bradley Cooper as a college student, pretty please X'D

 

 

 

“Look Quill, you were suddenly disappeared and what could we do about it?!” 

“Shut up, you’re such a disappointment and betrayal to mankind” 

 

The first man just sighs and keeps on doing the work in his hand, an invention of some treasure detective robot or some kind. Peter just continues writing his work, the report due date is near already and he tries to finish it soon.

 

Okay, so his ever so trustworthy friend Rocket here decided to just ignore the fact that he went missing the night they participated Gamora’s lavish pool party and drove back home without him! Peter will never give him free sandwich again.

 

“So where have you been exactly? Pass out in one of the toilet?” asks a mouthy man, if there is one person on Earth who’s more mouthy and possesses ‘always asks for trouble’ kind of mouth, Peter will honorably give it to Rocket.

 

“Passed out somewhere in Gamora’s place….” Peter avoids some specific information, Gamora’s place is luxuriously huge, it could be anywhere.

“And how did you get home?” 

“.....I called Uber” Lamborghini Uber, yep

 

Peter just answers carelessly, hopefully Rocket will stop questioning. But Rocket is actually a very smart person despite his asking-for-trouble mouth, if he notices anything wrong from Peter, he’d just keep quiet because he still owes Peter for forsaking him at Gamora’s place.

 

“So…. did you make a move on Gamora that night?” 

“No…. thanks to your stupid drink! Gamora kicked me to the restroom immediately coz she thought I was weirdly drunk”

 

Peter shakes his head with the painful memory of that night, his ever so wishing well friend Rocket here gave him a mysterious drink, he said it would help him have courage to make a move on Gamora but it turned out to be really weird and Peter was really drunk. It all went down to hell when Peter said to Gamora “You know what, I think you’ll be even more breathtaking if you’re green” and Gamora just stared at him….

 

Peter broke up with his girlfriend last month and his friends couldn’t bear seeing him miserable anymore so they encouraged him to make a move on Gamora. Gamora is such a good friend and maybe…. It should stay that way, Peter can sniff in the air that Gamora has been friendzoning him all these times. But well… guess friendship is better and last longer than relationship anyway. 

 

And now he actually got many other things to worry about, such as report deadline, final exam, shop’s yearly revenue tax…. Yondu will kill him if he fails any of those.

 

His phone buzzes, he looks at the screen and makes sour face.

 

He doesn’t want to pick it up so he just flips it downward, if Rocket notices that he won’t say a thing, not yet.

 

“Oops...it’s time for my part-time job now. You sure you can be on your own here?” says Rocket,

“Dude...I’m not a kid. What can possibly go wrong with a sophomore man around the college?” says Peter,

“You know damn well there’re some crazy junkies who’re willing to mug for old iphone because they’re short on drugs….” Rocket’s tone turns a bit more serious and Peter finally nods.

 

“Thanks dude, but I need to finish this report within today so I can return the book to the library and start doing other things else” Peter feels a bit thankful to Rocket’s concern for him… just a little bit.

“Alright, don’t stay too late then, see ya punk” With that, Rocket pats on Peter’s shoulder and be on his way.

 

After that, Peter spends time writing and drawing all the star systems in milky way and realizes it’s already 8PM! Because the librarian comes to politely kicks him out as the library is closing.

 

Luckily, he finishes the part from the book so he can return it and be on his way.

 

It’s already late October so it’s a little bit cold, Peter zips up his jacket and hopefully the bus is still running.

 

But when he sees a familiar super low black car parked in front of the library with a familiar tall man leans onto it with crossed arms on his chest and quite not so happy face looking at his direction.

 

Peter realizes he’s in kinda trouble maybe.

 

 

To be continue…

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will be longer! :D  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy  
> Sorry it took me some time to update this one because I was busy  
> But hopefully you'll like this part and it's longer as I've promised! :DD

 

 

“Peter Quill” deep resonating voice calls him, now he absolutely can’t get out of it, can’t just pretend he didn’t see the guy.

“Hey……..” Peter greets back with his dry weak voice. Peter didn’t see him since the day he delivered him to his humble sandwich shop. He never expects to see him again thou...ever.

 

“You don’t call me” His piercing eyes stares right through Peter’s soul, it makes him feel guilty without really doing anything. What right a man has to accuse him like this?!

“I...er… I don’t think I have anything urgent to call you so….” Peter gives his excuse, again why he gotta feel guilty! It’s not that he has done anything wrong to the man! Or has he…?!

“You don’t pick up my call either….” 

“Well… same reasons as above….”

 

Peter really has no more excuses, if the guy is so eager to give him back his shirt, he will be totally grateful but Peter doesn’t really mind if he won’t get it back… even thou it’s one of his best shirts.

 

The tall man narrows his eyes, he’s wearing long black coat and damn, he looks so damn handsome and everything about him screams money.

 

“Get in the car” He says,

“What? Why?” 

 

He glances at him and Peter feels his hair stands up other than because of the chilly weather.

 

“You are the very first person who doesn’t call me when I said so and even ignores my call. Now get in my car, I’ll drive you home” The man says,

“You will? But er… you don’t have to, you know? I’ll take the bus, it stops right across my place” 

“With a bunch of junkies waiting to mug anyone before you can reach the bus stop” He says sharply and Peter has to blink.

 

Oh well… the man is right, he has been trying to avoid getting on bus at these times or having Rocket send him home in exchange of some sandwiches which Rocket never refuses. Now it’s down to one option again.

 

“You will get in the car yourself or you want me to grab you and shove you in” The man says and Peter frowns.

“Hey, you have no right to talk to me like that…” As scared as he is, Peter still have guts to talk back to this dominant man, coz he is Peter.  
The man just turns to him with arched eyebrow, his very beautiful one, gosh why he gotta be so damn handsome even in awkward situation like this.

 

“After everything happened, I have every right to shove you in my car….” 

“What…?” 

 

Everything happened? What thing happened?? Or maybe he refers to the night that Peter has absolute zero memory about… or he tries to convince himself he has zero memory about.. Damn… Peter’s kinda curious thou, should he ask him? Judging from his grumpy face now… maybe later.

 

Peter gives in and gets into the man’s car, he even opens the door for him… damnnnn…. What a gentleman… really? Is it a trap to lure a victim in before murdering?!

 

“Please tell me you’re not gonna strangle me and throw my body into the ocean” That’s what Peter says when the man is on his seat.  
The man’s face is full of disbelief and annoyance… a little bit of disgust maybe?

“You have very unbelievable soulful imagination” He sighs as he starts the engine and the blackish car roars.

How da hell will he know that the man wouldn’t just seal his lips for what happened that night that Peter has no memory about. Peter will worry about that later when the car swiftly drives off, holy shit, it’s really fast, he feels like he’s flying on the road. He quickly fastens seatbelt.

 

“So…. why do you want me to call you?” Peter starts conversation finally, he wants to ease up the intense situation because the man is freakin’ scary when he’s quiet. At least he’ll try to sway him from the thought of silencing him and throwing his body into the ocean, if he has one.

 

He just glances at Peter and keeps driving, please stop being so good-looking and intimidating at the same time.

 

“Don’t you wanna talk about what happened that night at all?” He asks finally, and Peter gotta blink.

“Oh….erm…. Well…. You know what? If it’s about that night, you don’t have to worry at all. Because I can’t remember anything… You don’t have to worry that I’ll breathe any word coz I have none to….. We can just pretend that it didn’t happen… you know…?”

 

As soon as Peter finishes his sentence, he feels the world suddenly turns around that he has to grab the nearest handle, because the man just suddenly turns the steering wheel and now the car is parked on the roadside after the sound of scratching wheel.

 

Peter looks here and there, absolutely confused. What the hell just happened? 

 

“Pretend it didn’t happen? How about we do it again so you will remember and I’ll make sure you won’t forget it this time!”

 

That’s what the man says and Peter’s eyes widen.

 

“What?!...hmpp!!”

 

That’s all Peter can say as his mouth is completely sealed with his.

 

Peter was startled with the man’s sudden advance, he is suddenly on him and damn! He’s so strong! Peter can’t push him away. Peter makes shocked whimper sound as the man’s hot tongue shoves into his mouth.

 

He closes his eyes and suddenly some memory rushes into his brain…..

 

 .

 .

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 .

 .

 

“Holy hell…. Why Gamora gotta have such a big house! Where do I go now!”

 

Peter who was drunk and got totally lost in his friend’s house, he couldn’t find his way back to the pool party.  
He was kicked to the restroom to wash his face and maybe drown his head in the sink so it’d be sober. Rocket’s secret recipe cocktail really got into Peter and made him weirder than his normally weird, he also lost his chance to make a move and impress Gamora too so he would never forgive him! 

 

But first thing first, where the hell was he?? He took elevator to another floor to use restroom there as Gamora suggested him, why da hell did she have a freakin’ elevator in her place anyway! He had heard that Gamora’s dad actually owned this whole fuckin' place so maybe she was way out of his league… he should have known it…..

 

The elevator took him to one floor, he got out of it but discovered it was totally different floor from the pool party, damn……….. He thought he had pushed on the Pool button already but when he was about to get into the elevator, it already closed and went some floor else.

Hell! He gave up and that was the reason why he was wandering aimlessly on one floor in hope to find some stairs to walk coz he ain’t trust elevator anymore.

But he was fucking tired so he decided it was a good idea to just sit on the floor and leaned against the wall in the middle of somewhere, and why this place gotta be so huge and luxurious. He would never have chance with Gamora, he should have known that………..

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

 

Peter heard low voice asking above him, he looked up and found a tall figure standing not too far from him.

 

In dim light, Peter saw the man was holding something in his hand and his shirt was completely unbuttoned…. Alright.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry but I got lost” Peter answered honestly,

“I suppose you’re Gamora’s friend, the pool is downstair” said the man, and why did his voice sound so good, so rich, like velvet.

“Thank you, sir but… I’m really drunk, I can’t walk right now. I’ll leave once I feel better I promise” said Peter and the mysterious guy sighed as he glanced to the direction of the elevator,

“The elevator lock is broken, usually it won’t open at my floor without a code” 

 

Peter wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or to Peter? He barely understood anything now anyway.

 

The man put something down on the nearest shelf, was that… a fucking gun?  
He grabbed a glass of liquor instead.

 

“I don’t really appreciate any stranger on my floor so you better get going, quickly” 

Peter blinked, was the man just kicking him out?

“Sure… just help me get up and point me the way and I’ll be on my way, sir” 

Well if the guy owned the damn floor then he had every right to kick him out, he wouldn’t want to be on the same floor with someone who actually owned a gun anyway, his blood froze just thinking about it.

 

Peter tried to get up but he really couldn’t… he was struggling and the man shook his head before offering him a hand.

 

The man was quite intimidating but Peter accepted the hand anyway, he pulled him up and Peter fell onto his chest because his legs were weak so he lost balance. The man didn’t even budge but he rolled his eyes anyway, the liquor in his hand just got spilled on their shirts both. After a tiresome working day, this was absolutely not what he expected….

 

“Hey……….you got pretty amazing eyes, you know that?” 

 

The man looked down and found one pair of beautiful green eyes staring up to him, his eyes were a bit watery because he was drunk or something else?

 

“And you look pretty strong too… I got a thing for strong people you know?” Peter continued speaking, 

Gamora beat him in self-defence class everytime…. He seriously thought she was an olympic champion in disguise.  
Thinking about Gamora… maybe he should go home, he’d call Rocket and get out of here…..

 

That was when he was pushed back against the wall and warm lips pressed with his.

 

Hmm? What?? The hot guy here just kissed him?

 

Peter was too confused to resist and damn…. His kiss was so good. 

 

He finally closed his eyes and kissed the guy back, his arms went up to wrap around his neck.  
The liquor glass was thrown carelessly the other way, the drink all spilled on the floor and two guys were making out. 

 

Peter moaned in his throat and next thing he knew, he was pulled into the man’s personal quarter…...

 

 .

 .

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 .

 .

 

Peter squeezes his eyes tightly as he tries to push the man out of him or at least stopping kissing him now!

 

“Stop stop stop! I remember it now, so please stop!” Peter cries out as soon as his lips are free, they’re all wet and plump.

 

“You remember now?” The man is eyeing him, not really convinced, he is not backing off yet,

“Just...fractions… of it?” Peter’s cheeks are flushed because of the memory and because of the guy’s kiss too.

 

He remembers fractions of the memory that he was pulled into the room, pushed on the bed, and his shirt was pulled off of him…. His cheeks suddenly turn crimson with that.

 

But the man doesn’t look very impressed.

 

“Let’s do the whole process so you’ll remember everything” The man offers, what a generous guy.

“What?! Waitttttttttttttttttttttttt” Peter is trying to push the guy off him or at least makes him stop advancing on him again.

 

“Listen! I know it was my fault for flirting with you but I was really drunk! I know it’s fucking lame excuse but I was actually drugged by my friend with his stupid drink! But please, not here not now, not in your car!”  
Peter is breathing more heavily as he finishes.

 

“My place?”

“What?”

“Let’s go to my place and do it”

“Nooooooooo that’s not what I mean” Peter is practically yelling when the man is about to drive off to his place as he just says.

 

“Look! We can’t just do it again. I don’t know you, you don’t know me, we are nobodies to each other and we are not even dating!”

“I am Ronan, Gamora’s brother. What else do you want to know” The man says sharply, he is clearly annoyed with Peter’s babbling and thousand excuses but he will freakin’ try to be patient.

“Erm….what?” Peter asks, confused.

“You said we don’t know each other so let’s get rid of that part first. I know you are Peter Quill, 2nd year in college, majoring Astronomy, well known as a charming, amiable, and very likable guy. You have a sandwich shop on Mane and Lexinton st.” 

 

Peter just blinks,

 

“Did you hire a spy to stalk me?” Peter is kinda panicked now, why would the guy do that?! He is just nobody!

“No, I did not hire a spy but it was not hard to get your information, at all” The man says carelessly,

 

“What do you want?” Peter tries to get himself together, tries not to panic.

 

Okay, so the guy doesn’t want to kill him //maybe??// and he is very pissed off when Peter says he can’t remember a damn thing about that night at his place, he even tried to call him and Peter didn't pick up which pissed him off even more.

 

The guy just sighs….like heavily, absolutely tiredly...like why on earth does he have to deal with an idiot…. Really??

 

“Go out with me” That’s what he says.

 

Peter blinks…. Uh-oh……….

 

 

To be continue….

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh - oh.....  
> XDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains flashback of drunk sex  
> Please make sure it's okay for you * - *

 

 

Hello again, I’m Peter Quill, a lovable ordinary guy currently studying second year in College. 

 

So…. how do I put this? Well… it all started at one night that I got so freakin’ drunk and accidentally made out with an extremely hot guy….. We didn’t know each other before at all and now… I’m stuck in his Bullorghini car //come on, the logo is a bull I saw it! Not a lamb// 

 

He is so freakin’ pissed off that I forgot about that night so he kisses me again to bring back those memory, what a nice guy.

 

And he just asks… no, he doesn’t even ask. He tells me to go out with him….

 

Me? Speechless like a Buddha statue.

 

.

.

 

“You’re not going to say anything?” The man finally speaks up, clearly his strongest suit is not patience.

“I don’t know what to say…..” Peter looks here and there, he isn’t even sure if he heard it right and nope, he’s not gonna ask the man again. The man is apparently not very fond of being asked repeatedly.

 

What da heck does he mean ‘Go out with me’ He isn’t even asking... right? There is no actual question word in there, he knows! He’s in college! 

If so then the man can’t just order him to go out with him as he wishes! No way! 

 

But a pair of beautiful intense eyes are staring at him and Peter just gulps, can’t really say anything out.

 

He knows he has to make it clear, man up and tell him no!

But damn….. he is too damn scary. 

He remembers the guy had a gun the other day too so screw his lifeeee...ee..eee…..ee

 

“Erm… is that a question?” After Peter summons all of his courage, he finally gets his word out,

“No”

“What?! You can’t just order me to go out with you?!” Peter quickly comes to his sense with the man’s blunt answer.

“Why not”

 

What da heck?!?!

 

“You can’t. You have to ask me nicely, properly, and the most important thing we have to have mutual feeling too!”

“You’re so fussy” The man just sighs,

 

What?!?!

 

Peter just explains basic common rules about asking a person out and the man says he’s fussy?? Is he even real?!

 

Yes, they already had sex………maybe….possibly……. but he was drunk! They were both drunk to be honest, he remembers the taste of Vodka from his tongue... 

 

Anyway, how can he say yes? not that he has dated any guy before too…..

 

“Okay….Mister” Peter tries to calm down and he will try to make some sense out of this man, if he has any…??

“Ronan” The guy cuts out, clearly isn’t very pleased to be referred as Mister,

“...Mister Ronan”

“Just Ronan….” The man starts to look annoyed, hell! Not his fault!  
Peter has to inhale and exhale properly to calm down.

 

“anyway….Look, I don’t know how and why we have come down to this… but we cannot go out just like right now, it’s not possible….”  
Peter has gathered all of his courage and sense to explain to the man, he sounds very reasonable and he’s so proud of himself. 

“Of course, it is possible” Ronan answered with straight face,

 

Alright, so Peter’s courage and reason that he has summoned are just thrown down over the cliff, sink into the bottom of the sea, and stay there forever.

 

“I’ll just take that you already acknowledge” The man says, as carelessly as an intimidating man like him can,

“What?! I didn’t say that I agree to go out with you!” Peter protests, the man is practically ignoring Peter now and is about to drive his car off, where to??

 

“Ronan please……”

 

It’s the very first time that Peter actually says the man’s name out, it is new but not foreign to his tongue at all thou.  
And the man finally turns to look at him with both eyes, Peter finally got his attention and he is listening,

 

“We can’t…. I might seem like a very easy guy but I can’t go out with you just like this… We have to have some kind of mutual feeling so we can form a relationship….I...I don’t even know you…”

 

Peter says everything from his feeling and the man’s face is soften, like he knows that Peter is actually right.

 

“What do you want” Low voice asks,

“What?” Peter blinks,

“What do you want or what do I have to do to make you say yes. Just name it” 

 

Peter is uncertain whether the man is actually offering him or what. Is it confidence? That he thinks he can do just anything Peter says to make him say yes.

 

“Erm….getting to know each other properly maybe…?....” Peter just answers the thing that makes sense the most, just a simple thing of course, getting to know each other.  
Ronan just narrows his eyes…. Is he expecting Peter to ask for a yacht or what?

 

“Why do you want to go out with me anyway” Peter suddenly comes up with one important question, 

 

Why an extremely hot suave guy like him who actually owns a freakin’ supercar would want to go out with Peter? 

He is just a struggling college student who is also a sandwich maker but nothing really special.

If it’s the sex then Peter can guarantee that he was really drunk that night and his sex was absolutely not that good…..

 

“Have you ever slept with a guy before?”

 

Ronan asks him back and Peter’s cheeks slowly turn red with the question.

 

He immediately looks away from the man.

 

So the guy knows?... Know that Peter has never slept with a man before…. Until that night that he has only faint memory about.  
Holy shit, of course he must know…. Gosh this is so freakin’ embarrassing.

 

“....if it’s the guilt, you don’t have to feel guilty you know? We were just drunk…. It wasn’t that you were forcing yourself on me or anything like that….” 

Peter is talking and pretending that the car console with the car’s brand carved on it in front of him is the most decent thing to look at right now.  
He was drunk and the man might also be drunk, Peter flirted with him which he shouldn’t have, the man made an advance on him and he didn’t really resist… He really couldn’t blame anyone, except Rocket, yes Peter would blame Rocket.

 

“.........you were crying”

“What?”

 

Peter turns to look at him immediately, the man just looks at him pointedly and Peter feels his own face starts to become pale…….

 

.

.

.

 

‘...it hurts…..’ A voice whimpered,

‘Relax……’ A lower voice said,

 

Peter winced and whimpered even more as the man above him was still moving, they were both sweating and panting and were not even fully conscious. Peter just tried to hold on to the man as much as possible. He moaned louder as the man kept going, he couldn’t even open his eyes properly.

 

They were halfway through when a man heard the sound of sniffing and he had to stop to actually look at the young man under him. Under the dim light, the young face was stained with tears rolling down his closed eyes and Ronan was actually shocked.

 

‘Why are you crying’ 

He asked immediately and stopped everything. It was the very first time that somebody would cry when they were in bed with him, some of them might cry because of happiness, most of them cry with ecstasy to be honest, another type of crying.

 

‘Why….’ The boy was murmuring something weakly,

‘What?’ The man tried to listen carefully,

 

‘Why everybody left me……’ 

 

That was what he heard… like the young man said it out without even realizing it.  
Ronan completely stopped when they were only halfway through but he had no mood to do it anymore. He let the mysterious young man just lay down on his bed, his eyes still not opened.

 

The young man gradually stop panting, his breathing was finally more stable and his face looked like he was slowly falling into sleep, but not very peaceful one. His tears stained cheeks disturbed Ronan, he couldn’t help feeling that he had done something wrong to him. But he hadn’t refused or resisted when Ronan had kissed him…. But he looked very sad even in his sleep.

 

Or it was because of something else? Something the young man had underneath his surface and it just re-emerged when he was drunk and having sex because that was when his body and mind became emotional.

 

He said that ‘Everybody left him…..’

 

.

.

.

 

They are now both silent, beautiful pair of eyes look at Peter intensely but not saying anything, like he is waiting for Peter to talk first and yes…… he can remember everything now.

 

“....I er….I broke up with my girlfriend last month….”

 

Peter finally speaks up.

 

“We were dating since freshman year. She was actually my first serious relationship but still we broke up… she dumped me” Peter felt his eyes hot just talking about this but instead he has sad smile,

“So yeah… it’s actually my problem and it has nothing to do with you so you don’t have to worry” 

 

“Forget her” Low voice states,

“She’s an imbecile for dumping you and making you cry. She doesn’t deserve you”  
The man says sharply and….with hints of disgust in his tone? 

 

“Erm….thank you?” Peter is surprised with what the man just says when they don’t really know each other well yet, he’ll take it as consolation then.

 

Beautiful pair of eyes still looks at Peter pointedly, Ronan doesn’t really buy that because he said ‘Everybody…’ not just one dumb girl.  
It might be something in his life but he wouldn’t press the issue now.

 

“What is the time you’ll leave for college tomorrow?” He suddenly asks,

“Erm...around 9 coz I have class at 10, why?” Peter is confused but he tells him anyway, he is relieved that they finally change the subject.

“I’ll send you home tonight and pick you up tomorrow” 

“Erm...you don’t have to, you know? I can take the bus…..”

“Or I’ll just drive to my place right now and I swear I won’t let you sleep tonight”

“My place…. Please”

 

Peter says weakly, he finally surrenders, the man is too freakin’ dominant. He swears he’s not a weak young man but something about this man is really REALLY spine-chilling and intimidating.

 

“And this time… pick up my call. Don’t you ever not picking up my call again and that is the last warning”

“Yes sir, I’ll try” Peter can only just sit still and acknowledge maybe,

“Stop calling me sir, call my name… or call me Daddy if you want” say the man as he is driving off,

 

Peter immediately looks up to him, what did he just say?! 

But holy shit, the man actually looks like a Daddy type, a very hot one. How old is he exactly?? Gamora never mentions about her family member that much, Peter just knew that she got an older brother when he ran into one, he only knows that she got her sister Nebula. 

 

But Peter wouldn’t breathe another word, they don’t talk at all until the car finally arrives his place, his humble sandwich shop.

 

“Thank you….” Peter has courtesy to thank him properly somehow,

“Come here” His hand reaches to him,

“What..?..” 

“Give daddy a kiss” 

 

Is what he say and his hand is on Peter’s cheek, Peter closes his eyes when warm lips press with his. His lips are nibbling slowly but firmly and Peter can only let him, he isn’t sure whether he is whimpering softly or not but goshhhh his kiss is so damn good! No wonder why Peter totally melted and got swayed easily by him that night. He can also smell his cologne... 

 

“Now get out before I change my mind” 

 

That’s what Peter hears after everything went mute with the kiss.  
The man actually looks like he is restraining himself when his eyes are all predator and Peter doesn’t waste one more second to grab his stuff and jump out of the car.

 

The car drives off with roaring engine sound and leaves Peter standing there.

 

So they are going out now?? Peter is so freakin’ confused with his life?!

 

 

To be continue…..

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!  
> And yep it is Daddy kink * - *  
>  
> 
> Here is Daddy Ronan XD  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Poor college kid Peter absolutely can’t get away from him X’D  
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I'm so in love with this version of Chris Pratt, it's just so Peter * --- *  
>  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning comes :D  
> I've made up some names which I borrowed from some movies X'D  
> Hope you enjoy the story! :)))

 

 

The next morning,

 

Peter is slicing tomatoes when his telephone beeps with message,

 

‘I’ll reach there in 5 minutes’

 

Just a short message and Peter doesn’t even need to check who it’s from, it should be only one person. He sighs and washes his hand.

 

“You got everything, Tullk?” 

“I got it, Pete. You better hurry or you’ll miss the bus” The man behind the counter shouts back at him.

 

His name is Tullk, he’s the closest thing to uncle to Peter because he is his dad’s sworn brother and he is helping Peter with the sandwich shop. He might look a little bit scary and tough but he is excellent with his job, said job means making sandwiches and looking after Peter while his dad is away. 

Tullk will take over the sandwich shop during weekdays when Peter has classes, Peter works full time during weekend but he helps Tullk out with some side jobs and everything before catching the bus everyday. Usually sandwich shop is very busy in the morning when people come and buy before going to work.

 

“Nah I’m not taking bus today….” Peter mumbles more with himself,

“Dun tell me you’ll go to the college by that super noisy car again” says Tullk, like he has enhanced hearing ability,

 

Tullk was interrogating him last night about whose car that he jumped out of because he was preparing to close the shop and he saw everything. Luckily, ‘everything’ doesn’t involve what happened in the car…. Peter could only say ‘Friend’s brother’ which is 100% true, he wouldn’t say ‘His boyfriend’ yet… uh-uh no-no.

 

“Maybe...I’ll see you tonight, Tullk” Peter says before walking off from the kitchen through the back door, he’s just trying to avoid conversation with Tullk, hopefully he’ll be busy with customers when the car arrives.

 

And it arrives, right on time.

 

The roaring engine sound can always get people’s attention other than its impressively impressive appearance, its switchblade door is swiftly opened up vertically like Peter needs more attention, perfect……..

 

“Get in” says the man behind the wheel,

 

He is wearing sunglasses… and nope he doesn’t look hot as hell at all, nope.

So Peter hops in and closes the door before the car drives off. He will deal with Tullk’s more interrogation later tonight….

 

“....good morning” Peter greets first, he actually has good manner to be honest,

“Morning to you, good sleep last night?” He greets back, still driving.

“Yeah I guess….” 

Then they starts to be quiet until the man’s nose smells something in the air,

“What’s the smell, what have you been doing?” He asks,

“Oh...I was helping in the kitchen, slicing some vegetable” Peter has to sniff himself.

 

Is it the smell of the sandwich sauce or the onion that he was chopping but he swears that he wore apron and gloves and he already washed his hands too. Damn, being smelly on the man’s luxurious car is so damn embarrassing.

 

“I’m so sorry if it stinks in your car” Peter says reluctantly,

 

The man just glances at him before his nearest hand reaches out to grab Peter’s. He takes Peter’s hand in his and gently pulling to him. Peter is freakin’ surprised as he pulls his hand to his face.

 

“The smell of food. It’s the good smell” 

 

Peter can’t believe that the man is actually smelling his hand, holy shit….

The touch of his big calloused hand grabbing his is already petrifying and he also smelling it?!

 

Warm lips kiss on the back of his fingers before releasing his hand and Peter’s eyes widen.

What. Was. That…. 

 

His face turns crimson in a blink and he suspects there should be steam coming out of his heated cheeks now if it’s possible.

 

“...Do you always do this? To the person who sits in your car??” Peter can’t help asking, his heart is beating too fast now.

“No” The man just answers carelessly, smoothly and continues driving like everything is perfectly normal.

 

Okay… Peter tries to calm himself down and dear heart, please stop beating too loud, the man will hear it.

He shall take this as ice-breaking for both of them then, now they can talk normally, maybe.

Peter actually got a lot, like tons of question that he wants to know but first of all,

 

“Erm…..How old are you?” 

The man told him he can call him ‘Daddy’ and Peter is curious with his age the most so finally he asks, the man just glances at him as he drives,

“36” 

 

Holy! Peter is currently 19 and that means he is 17 years older than him! 

He’s gonna go out with a much older guy like him… really?  
But he looks freakin’ good for a 36 years old man, and Peter means really REALLY good.

Not that he minds older men thou… he actually secretly has daddy issue, totally his dad’s fault.

 

“And erm… what do you do?” Peter continues asking, he should take this as a good opportunity to know him more maybe,

“...I take care of some family business” 

“And what does your family do?” Peter just asks plainly, he is thinking of maybe some kind of business? But judging from Gamora’s house, maybe some elaborate kind that creates a lot of money which Peter has no idea about.

 

The man just turns to him when the car stops on red light, he takes his sunglasses off, oh hello there beautiful eyes and he’s freakin’ handsome, like god level……...no no no Peter isn’t thinking all of those at all.

 

“You don’t know what my family do? Don’t you know our last name?” Ronan asks with hint of disbelief, 

“Er...no?” Peter answers honestly, is he doing something wrong? 

Why he gotta know his surname to know his family’s business? Is it some kind of mainstream thing like McDonald? He doesn’t look like he owns fast-food chain restaurant thou.

“Are you really Gamora’s friend or you were just wandering from the street that night” And he means THAT night,

“What? Of course I am Gamora’s friend. We joined the same club last year and we are friends since then”

 

Peter means his Guardians of the Galaxy club that he named it as he wished. The club provides news, discussion, and anything at all about the stars and the universe with total of 5 members currently. Peter is not eager to have more members as long as he can still run the club without being forced to be closed. Gamora is surprisingly fond of Stars and the Galaxy that she’s interested to join this crappy looking club with weird members when she is actually studying laws and looks really smart. They are good friends ever since.

 

“And what is our last name?” The man asks,

Peter actually needs to stop and think, holy shit, he totally forgets or he never really pays attention, either of those.

Ronan just narrows his eyes with disbelief, so Peter has totally no idea who they are or what their family is doing? Great...this is just great, just adds up to everything else and makes it even better. He shakes his head.

“I don’t remember” Peter replies honestly, as a good student as he is, he forgot his best friend’s last name, or she never tells him?

But hopefully he doesn’t disrespect him or his family, he seems quite dissatisfied.

Should he ask him?

Judging from his grumpy face now, no…. He’ll find out later.

 

“By the way, how come you guys are siblings?” Peter means they look totally different.

“.....Gamora and Nebula were adopted when they were very young. My father wanted to adopt Gamora but she wouldn’t leave Nebula behind so we had to adopt them both” 

 

Peter just nods with the new information he receives, hopefully Gamora wouldn’t mind him knowing this from her brother, apparently Gamora has a lot of things he doesn’t know. Peter just knew her brother exists like not many days ago too.

 

“......you’re not married, right?” Peter realizes something important and he has to ask, the man turns to him with pointed look,

“Look… I just wanna make sure that I’m not your secret mistress so your wife or husband will come and rip my heart out” 

Well look at him! And he’s already 36! Somebody might already have been married twice at that age.

“Again, you have very soulful imagination, and no, I’m not married” 

 

Peter is relieved, he sees no ring on his finger but he just wanna make sure.

Okay so he is not some rich man’s secret boy toy...maybe?

 

“Why do you want to go out with me?” Suddenly Peter asks,

“I mean, I’m just a college student, I make sandwich to pay for my tuition fees but other than that I kinda have nothing….”

And the man is taking care of his family business, lives in a freakin’ fancy mansion and drives a supercar. He can just have anybody.

 

“......I like you”

 

Peter turns to look at him immediately,

 

“Isn’t that a reason enough to go out with someone” 

 

How could a man just simply say it out like that.

He likes him…. likes Peter, really?

They don’t know each other at all before that night and now he says he likes Peter.

 

“....can I ask you something? That night...that we...we...er…. Anyway, how was it? like...” Peter is stuttering to get his words out but that’s all he can,

“It was not bad” says the man,

“...not bad?” Peter doesn’t really believe his ear,

“Other than you were drunk, and crying, and passed out on my bed. It was not bad” 

 

Peter blinks, alright Peter will take that as compliment then.....

Peter now remembers almost everything, thanks to the guy here, ahem.

His kiss…. was amazing, his touch burned on his skin, Peter was totally carried away that night, drunk or not Peter might still let him touch him anyway…. Maybe, possibly, one quarter of uncertainty.

“You’re blushing, what are you thinking?” 

“Me? No!” 

Low voice brings him back to reality and nope he’s not gonna admit what he’s thinking…. nononononono…...

The man just glances at him and let him be, he will try not to rush thing, he will try….

 

Finally the car reaches the front of the campus and gets everybody’s attention, totally cool //Peter sighs

 

“What time you finish the class” The man asks before Peter can get out of the car,

“.....I finish class in late afternoon but I think I’ll have to be in the library to finish some part of the report so maybe…. 6 o’clock?” 

“I’ll pick you up and we’ll go have dinner” 

“......okay” 

Peter just simply accepts, well, he has no particular reason to refuse him, right? Maybe they'll get to know each other just like what Peter said plus the guy will buy him dinner, should be okay.

 

“You forgot something?” Ronan asks as Peter is about to get out,

“Erm...no?” Peter is sure he grabs everything,

“....come here” The man reaches for Peter and finally he realizes,

 

“.......Do I have to kiss you before I get out of your car” Peter asks,

“Yes, you do” He says firmly,

“Come on, not during daylight like this and in front of the college, people will see” Peter looks around, the car already got enough attention and he doesn’t want more.

“Actually the windshield around the car was designed to block any view, so no, nobody will see anything” Ronan explains calmly,  
Peter is still hesitated, what if somebody has enhanced ability to see through things (??)…. But the man doesn’t seem to back down.

 

“....maybe later tonight?” Peter offers, he really feel uncomfortable to let Ronan kiss him during daylight with people walking around like this.

“....okay” Ronan finally nods even when he doesn’t seem very pleased, and Peter sighs in relief,

“Thanks daddy, I’ll see you tonight” 

 

Now, that is the first time that Peter finally calls him daddy, he wants to reach for him but Peter jumps out and be on his way already, the young man really knows how to get out of trouble. Ronan just smirks with himself before driving off, he will see the boy tonight anyway.

 

Peter is just walking into the campus and minding his own business, he would just pretend that nobody is looking at him for getting out of such fancy supercar.

 

“Quill!!” 

 

Familiar voice is heard and Peter rolls his eyes, hell no, when it’s the time that he needs this friend of his the least…..

Peter turns and see Rocket rushing towards him with such speed, his expression is priceless thou.

 

“How the heck you were on that car! That’s Lamborghini Aventador, dude!!!” 

Rocket is practically yelling and running past Peter to the direction of that car, he lifts his binoculars and looks through it. Peter narrows his eyes, why da hell Rocket have binoculars with him??

 

“Now that seems to be custom-made, there are some special options added on the exterior. The design is simple but very classic, license plates ‘DKASTER’, the color is darker than Nero Aldebaran but shinier than Nero Nemesis so it should also be custom paint job, that adds more about $12,000, the total cost of that handsome beast should be about $524,000……”

Rocket is babbling everything in one go, he slowly lowers his binoculars as the car is quickly out of sight but he picks up the details quite impossibly fast.

“How did you end up on the car, man?! Tell me!!” Rocket turns to wail at Peter, Rocket is in Mechanical Engineering and he’s crazy about cars so no wonder he could pick up lots of details, but Peter can only scratch his head.

 

“Erm….that’s my Uber” That’s Peter’s quick answer,

“Your Uber? Really? A Lamborghini……” Rocket narrows his eyes at him,

“Yeah”

“The only possibility is that the exterior was made as Lamborghini but the interior is actually Toyota or Hyundai, the only place who can do that is China” Rocket concludes,

“I have totally no idea what you’re talking about...but yeah maybe” Peter doesn’t even look into Rocket’s eyes, he looks somewhere else, the bird in the blue sky…..

 

“Oh hey, Rocket! Do you know what Gamora’s last name is?” Peter realizes something important, he better asks Rocket coz he seems to know everything… including things he shouldn’t or needn’t know.

“Dude….what ya talking about? Dun tell me you dun know her last name all these time? You have been friends for a year and you even have a crush on her” Rocket looks at him in disbelief,

“Don’t have to make it sound like I am seriously guilty of something, just tell me” Peter sighs, annoyed.

 

“Her last name is Corleoni. Her father Giovanni Corleoni owns this city, dude” 

 

“What do you mean her father owns this city?” Peter frowns, that doesn’t sound right, the city can’t be owned by any particular person...right?

 

Rocket just looks at him and blinks before he approaches him and put an arm around his neck,

 

“Her father….is the Godfather of this city, Quill. The most influential and powerful man in this New York city, he owns the politicians, the police, the journalist, and so many business out there. Anything he wants, he gets it, it doesn’t matter how he does it and nobody can do anything about it. So it is metaphorical when I say he owns this city which he...actually does” 

 

Rocket whispers to him as if he doesn’t want anybody else to hear it, as if it’s a serious crime to talk about this.

 

“Really? Why I never knew that?!” Peter is freakin’ surprised, how come Gamora comes from that powerful family and Peter has completely no idea about.

“Gamora rarely mentions about her family but I thought you knew. When you say you’re gonna make a move on Gamora, all of us salute you, sir. Thought you’re so brave or maybe just simply out of your mind” Rocket has straight face, such a trustworthy friend.

“No…. I didn’t know, dude. I just think that she’s an amazing friend and I really like her” Peter says honestly, he shakes his head, how could he never know anything about this at all.

“Now you know, that’s why Gamora isn’t often around. She sometimes has to travel for her family business, like right now she’s in Miami” Rocket says casually, again he does know a lot of things that doesn’t really concern him, but wait….

 

“Do you happen to know about her brother too? Her older brother?” Peter almost whispers to Rocket which he doesn’t know why either,

“Of coz, her brother is no.2 head man of her family, no.1 is her dad sure thing. Her dad currently let her brother take care of the family business more and more and damn… that man is dangerous, dude. If her dad resigns, he’ll be the head of the family… why you asking?” 

“No….nothing… why you know so much?” Peter feels like his face is paler than earlier, he glances at Rocket suspiciously,

“Gotta keep your eyes and ears open, dude, we live in a dangerous world” Rocket opens his arms wide and free, totally overacting but well maybe he’s right.

 

But holy shit, a Godfather… of New York city?? Like mafia that he sometimes heard of?

That’s why the man was not very impressed when Peter didn’t know a thing about him. Well, he just makes sandwich and study stars, minding his own business all these time so don’t blame him!

But now he wishes the man’s last name was McDonald or something instead of that, thou.

 

And oh, they’re going to meet tonight and have dinner…

Will Peter be a dinner himself?

Gosh….. Somebody tell him this is not happening.....

 

 

To be continue…….

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Peter will survive after the dinner X'D  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back with some arguments X'D
> 
> And if you're an Italian or know Italian language, I've put some Italian words and I sincerely apologize if I did anything wrong, the blame is on me and I will accept any advice.
> 
>  

 

 

‘The man is dangerous, dude….’

 

Peter looks at his own hand, that was kissed in the morning.

And the man even said he likes him, likes Peter. It was almost unreal but it really did happen, just like that fateful night and he couldn’t just pretend it didn’t happen… or somebody might be very pissed-off, again.

 

He is finishing his final draft of the report he hopes he would get an A out of it which will result in his good GPA so he is still eligible for scholarship the next years.

 

Earlier he had been on the internet because he was curious about what Rocket told him…. So he did the search by himself.

 

Ronan’s full name is ‘Ronan Alessandro Corleoni’, currently 36 years old just as he said. An Aries man, no wonder he’s so hot… hot-tempered Peter means! //we know what you mean, Peter//

An entrepreneur and the first heir of ‘Don Giovanni Corleoni’ elite business owner of many business out there, construction, real estate, banking… and other things that Peter doesn’t really understand. With the total net worth of $26 billions…. Wait what?! That’s more than some country’s GDP!

 

Okay… maybe he should focus on Ronan only,

 

‘Marital Status : Single’

Okay, that’s good…

 

‘Personal love life : Romantically involved with models and actors’

 

…...Peter blinks and frowns, alright, he’s not sure what should he feel about the statement but he continues searching for the images and there they are. Images of Ronan with some very good-looking people in his arm, mostly men, only men actually. Some of them are actors that Peter has seen in the movie or on television, and some of them look like models and are very good-looking, damn, the man really has taste. 

 

Ronan himself also looks really majestic in suits and sunglasses, how come someone look so damn good and intimidating at the same time like this.

 

But actors and models, huh…. 

 

That is the very reason why Peter is doing his report final draft with pouty lips right now.

 

Until one person sits down across from him, Peter slightly looks up and is very surprised to find a very person he is thinking about and totally not expecting to see him now. Peter looks around to make sure that he’s still in his campus library so how the hell this man appear in front of him.

 

“Hey….” His low voice even greets first, totally real person not his imagination,

“Hello….” Peter isn’t sure what kind of expression he should have right now. He glances at his phone and it’s 5:45PM.

“You’re….early?” 

“I’ve finished all the work and decided that I might pay you a visit. Go on, continue your work, don’t mind me” 

 

The man says so casually and how could he expect Peter to just work on his report normally when a man is sitting and staring at him like this, and no… he isn’t this good-looking up close, Peter can even smell his cologne.

 

“I….er….I almost finish” Peter’s trying to ignore that intense gaze, why he’s gotta have such beautiful intense eyes, world’s not fair.

“Good… you draw this yourself?” The man leans closer and point to the drawing on Peter’s report, heck.

“Yeah, it’s the milky way. I draw it myself because I don’t want to just copy and paste the image, it would just look the same with everyone……” 

Peter slowly pauses when warm hand grabs with his and he doesn’t even know what to do next.

“I like to listen to you talking about your study, you look like a very good student” The man comments, still holding on to his hand, excuse me….? Peter just hopes that nobody in the library notices them.

 

“So you nearly finish you said?” As if he senses Peter’s discomfort, he releases his hand finally.

“Yeah… give me like 5 minutes” Peter manages to finish his report and send the final draft to his professor, hopefully he’d be kind enough to give him an A or A+ before he starts packing up his stuff.

 

They walk out of the library to the black supercar parking at the front, he even lifts the door for Peter, he is such a gentleman or he’s afraid Peter might break his car’s expensive door, either of those.

 

“Are you hungry?” The man asks casually as he seats himself,

“Honestly, yes” Peter says and can’t help wondering why they starts to sound like dating now.

“Me too, do you like Italian food?” He pushes the button and the engine roars.

“Yeah, I like Italian food” Dating, dating,

 

But before the car drives off, the man reaches to him, touches on his cheek and gives him a kiss. Warm lips nibble with his, Peter is surprised he has to moan but doesn’t really resist, gosh his kiss is so good and his cologne smells so good too.  
As their lips part, those beautiful eyes look at him intensely and it looks like the man is restraining himself or something. His thumb caresses Peter’s cheek.

 

“Please don’t eat me” Peter says what comes on his mind first, he decided to come with the man because he wants free dinner, not that he wants to be a dinner himself.

“No… not yet maybe” The man smirks, why he gotta smirk! 

And what does he mean ‘not yet’?! No! As long as Peter still doesn’t say yes, he can’t eat him!

But well, Peter can only scream with himself, can’t even voice it out, if he voice it out the man might be pissed-off again and decides to just eat Peter now so he’ll just stay nice and quiet like this, poor thing.

Anyway, he owes him a kiss so he’ll give him that, he’s a fair person. 

 

“You are pouting, what is wrong?” Ronan asks after driving for awhile,

“Me? No, I’m not pouting” said Peter, 

“You are clearly pouting, what is it?” 

“................”

 

As the man doesn’t get proper response, he turns the steering wheel and the car is parked on the side of the road.

 

“What are you doing?” Peter frowns, it’s never a good thing when the man suddenly stops his car,

“You are clearly upset so let’s talk. Tell me what is it” 

“Hey… not everything in the world concerns you, okay?” 

Peter would be only person in the world who thinks he sounds totally normal, not upset at all, and the man arches his perfect brow.  
Not many people have guts to talk to Ronan like this, this young man is obviously something and totally interesting. 

And even when Peter doesn’t agree to go out with him, yet, he sounds and behaves like one already.

 

“Will you talk willingly or you want me to kiss you until you spit it out” Low voice sounds more intimidating, very scary for someone who threatens with a kiss,

“What?! Wait wait wait wait!” Peter raises his both hands as the man advances, big strong hands grab his arms already,

“Hold on, hold on, I’ll talk now” Peter falters and closes his eyes, damn! The man is so close right now he can hear his breathing. 

 

Ronan pauses, he grabs Peter’s hand and kiss on it instead, like he regrets he missed the chance to kiss Peter again. Peter just blinks…. Holy hell, he wouldn’t survive the man for long, he’s absolutely dominant and predatory. 

 

“Damn...do you always threaten people with kissing like this?” Peter still couldn’t help asking, coz he’s Peter.

“No... not until recently, now talk” 

“Could you say it more nicely?”

“.......................”

“.....................”

 

Now both of them are playing staring war, Peter is afraid of the man but he still can negotiate, his absolute talent. Until the man sighs,

 

“Will you talk please? Bel ragazzo” 

“What’s that mean?” Peter frowns with that unfamiliar term,

“Just talk” His tone has absolute hints that his patience is running short,

“Okay…..” Peter finally gives in, he pouts anyway.

 

“So...I know your last name now so as your family’s…..business…..” Peter starts talking, still pouts, a little.

“Good, and what’s your problem” 

“Look, I don’t have any problem with what you’re doing or what your family is doing” 

“And what is it that makes you upset”  
Peter is hesitated but finally after few glances at the man who’s still waiting with pointed look.

 

“I saw….that you were going out with some models… and actors” Peter said reluctantly,

“And…?” The man narrows his eyes, he isn’t sure where the problem is,

And Peter just turns to him with pointed look, that actually surprises him.

“Don’t tell me you don’t approve of who I’ve been with all these years” 

“It’s not that I don’t approve”

“Are you jealous?”

“I AM NOT jealous” 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

 

Peter is trying to figure out good way to put it and not sounding like he is jealous which he is absolutely NOT. The man just looks at him, feeling entertained with the boy being clearly upset now.

 

“Look, I am 36, isn’t it normal that I have some lovers before. Those people you saw, they practically throwing themselves at me and they don’t look bad at all, what can I do?”

The more he speaks, the more Peter pouts and he’s really enjoying this.

 

“Throwing themselves at you? Is that what you think when we met? You think I threw myself at you too?” Peter asks, his eyes are all emotional now with what he just realizes and the man actually has to pause and sigh,

“Yes….” He answers honestly and Peter shakes his head before slumps back on the seat.

 

“...I’m sorry that I thought less of you” 

The man is so used to people willing to throw themselves at him, how could he know that it’s not another one of those, until they really got down to it that he realized that Peter was different from others and now he really feels guilty for assuming things.

 

“Just drive me home” 

Peter says plainly as he looks out the window, now it does give an impact even more than yelling or screaming at Ronan,

“It’s not gonna work.. You and I, we’re too different. I cannot give you like those people have given you, I don’t care what they’ve done for you but I am absolutely not one of them” 

 

“You’re not like them and I don’t expect you to be” The man states clearly but Peter still remains quiet that he has to sigh,

“Listen, I’ve never done this to anyone, I never pick them up or drive them home myself. I am willing to wait when you said you want us to get to know each other properly. If I thought you were like them you’ll end up in my bed right now” 

“Then why are you wasting your time! Because I am not gonna end up in your bed!” Peter fires back,

“Is that a challenge?” He narrows his eyes and his low tone gives Peter’s spine chilling,

“It is not a challenge, you can’t just force me into that….” 

The man suddenly lifts his hand up to cut Peter off,

“I’ve never EVER forced anyone into the bed with me and not going to start it now, you better keep that in mind” 

His tone sounds like he’s gritting his teeth and his eyes are gleaming dangerously, so Peter is willing to be silent, for now.

 

After few moments of silent, Peter starts talking again,

 

“What I’m saying…. is that I am surely not what you like or what you want. So don’t waste your time with me” Peter is calmer now, he voices his reason out,

“How do you know what I want and why do you think so little of yourself? Didn’t you hear me when I said I like you this morning?” 

“I did hear you….but….” 

“But what?” 

 

“I’m scared…. I never have any successful relationship before to tell you the truth….” 

Peter finally confesses, he has had very few relationships before but each time he tried his best, still, it didn’t work out.

 

“Me neither” The man just answered simply,

“You? You must be kidding me, a rich powerful man like you?” Peter couldn’t believe his ears and the man just chuckles darkly and shakes his head.

“You don’t understand…. The life that I live, it’s not easy. Those people that come to me, they all want something from me. Something that I can give them within my power so it’s mutual benefit maybe. But you are nothing like them, they have nothing compare to you….” 

 

Peter is speechless, and if what they say that eyes cannot lie, he might have to believe that now because the man is staring at him with the most intense and emotional eyes he has ever seen.

 

“Let’s try… It has been years that I’ve never had even one single decent relationship. We might or might not be successful this time but I’m willing to try…. Are you?” 

 

Peter still doesn’t reply, he’s actually still speechless and when the man feels that his patience is running out, Peter finally slightly nods.

If a man like Ronan says he’s willing to try, then so is Peter…..

 

“Nodding? I’ll take that as a yes”

“You can take that as a yes” Peter softly replies,

 

The man is actually surprised that Peter finally says it out as a yes, but he is quite satisfied.

 

“Alright so… Italian food?” 

“Italian food” Peter softly replies again,

 

He grabs Peter’s hand and kisses on the back of it before starts driving off.

 

“Do you always kiss every of your date’s hand?” Peter is absolutely curious now,

“No… just you”

 

That’s what he says and Peter swears that he is not blushing.

 

“Actually I should properly kiss you”

“Not now daddy, feed me first and we’ll talk about that”

 

The man actually chuckles, he reaches for Peter’s hand again and holds onto it tightly, again, Peter is not blushing…..

 

 

 

To be continue…….

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope they can work it out ^ --- ^  
> These two are hopeless actually X'D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy they’re back :D  
> Again this chapter contains Italian words, if there’re any mistakes, I sincerely apologize and if you’re an Italian and would like to be my consultant, I’ll love you forever <3
> 
> I’ll just leave some words here so you don’t have to go to google translate 
> 
> Signore - Mister  
> Buonasera - Good Evening  
> Grazie - Thank you  
> Ciao, come stai - Hello, how are you?  
> Mamma Mia - My Goodness  
> Buonanotte - Goodnight 
> 
> Alright, please enjoy the chapter!
> 
>  

 

 

Ronan’s car stops in front of one Italian restaurant, it’s not a big or luxurious restaurant, more like a family restaurant to Peter’s relief because he wouldn’t know how to behave if Ronan takes him to some very fancy expensive restaurant too. 

 

“This place looks nice” He comments honestly,

“The food is really good too, come on” The man says as he gets out of his car so does Peter.

 

Ronan even opens the restaurant door for him, okay, if he’s going to be this gentleman Peter would just accept his kind act then. Actually, he should savour it while he can.

 

“Good evening sir… Signore Corleoni!” The waiter looks past Peter as he spots Ronan, okay.

“Hello, table for 2 please” Ronan just smiles softly as he says, 

“Yes sir, this way please” The waiter quickly leads the way, Ronan puts his hand on Peter’s back as if to encourage him to go first, okay okay.

 

“Signore Corleoni! Buonasera!” Older waiters and even chefs behind the counter start greeting him cheerfully and loudly,

“Buonasera” Ronan just lifts his hand and greets them back as they walk to the table, Peter starts to think if he’s in Italy.

 

“Grazie” Ronan says to the waiter as they sit, did he just… smile at Ronan that sweetly? Before walking away.

 

“Does everybody here know you?” Peter asks finally, and Peter means like really knowing as friends not just knowing from newspaper or media, judging from everyone’s friendly greeting.

“Yeah, my family usually came here since I was very young so the owner and my family know each other well. Now the owner’s son is taking care of the restaurant and I still come here once in awhile” 

 

Peter looks around the place, it is such beautiful cozy family restaurant that reminds Peter a lot of good memories.

 

“It’s a very nice place” Peter comments,

“The food is very good too, it’s one of the best authentic Italian restaurants in New York that only older generation would know” 

“So you’re admitting you’re old?” Peter teases,

“We shall see about that” Ronan smirks at him evilly, and Peter blushes when he gets the message, da heck! 

 

“Signore Ronannnn!” A man in old chef suit comes and greets Ronan at the table, he shakes Ronan’s hand firmly.

“Signore Lorenzo. Ciao, come stai?” Ronan greets back with the smile that Peter feels he must be really comfortable here, and why he’s gotta be that handsome when he smiles. Damn.

 

“(Oh you got company today? I am Lorenzo Rizzi, the owner and head chef here)” He offers Peter his hand,

Peter is totally puzzled but since the man offers his hand, he’d just shake his hand then.

“(He is not an Italian)” says Ronan,

“Ohhh I am terribly sorry, I am Lorenzo Rizzi, the owner” The chef then speaks English in very Italian accent, he looks like a friendly uncle.

“Hello, I’m Peter Quill” Peter then gets to understand things more, he greets back with smile,

 

“He’s my date tonight” says Ronan, to everyone’s surprise, especially Peter.

“Your date?!? Mamma Mia!” The friendly chef and owner exclaims and then after that, is all Italian.

Peter has to watch two of them conversing in Italian very enthusiastically, hand gestures and everything, maybe that’s how Italian people talk? And Damn…. Why Ronan’s gotta sound so hot when he speaks Italian...no..no.. he’s not that hot… no… Hell! He’s freakin’ hot!!  
He doesn’t understand a thing but he picks up some word ‘Bel Ragazzo’? Ronan says that earlier too.

 

“Oh excuse me again! I’m bringing you good appetizers to start with!” The chef finally excuses himself before he shouts to the kitchen behind the counter, 

“What were you two talking about?” Peter doesn’t mean to intrude their conversation but sometimes they motioned at him? Now that’s rude for talking about a person in another language.

“Nothing much, he’s just surprised that I bring somebody with me as a date because I usually come here alone when I want to relax and think of something” Ronan answers as he opens the menu even though he knows almost every dish here by heart,

“You never bring any of your dates here?” 

“No….this restaurant has the memories of my family and they’re outside of it”

Holy….that’s cold…

“What ‘Bel Ragazzo’ means?” Peter frowns as he asks,

“I’ll leave that for you to find out” Ronan leans closer and smirks, this handsome bastard! 

“Fine” Peter mutters as he fetches his phone up and go to google translate. He types down the word and hopefully he got it right. And the translation is….

 

‘Italian : Bel Ragazzo’ ‘English : Beautiful boy’

 

Peter blinks, he remembers both Ronan and the Chef repeated this word for few times, should he take it as a compliment…??  
He glances up and meets a handsome face with a smirk, what the!!

 

“Are you gentlemen ready?” The young waiter is back, and he’s smiling so sweetly to Ronan..okay.

“Are you ready?” Ronan asks him, still smirking, hell man!

“I didn’t even look in the menu yet, I’m terribly sorry” Peter mumbles as he quickly skims through the menu, everything looks really great actually.

“Wait, are we going to share it or we’re eating separately” Peter asks,

“Either way is fine”

“How do you usually do it?” Peter is curious, not that he cares about how Ronan’s culture usually does it. Nope! 

“....We share it within a family” Ronan replies with small smile,

“Then maybe I can entrust you to order everything since you know this place very well, but I just wanna try Spaghetti Carbonara, I’ve heard the authentic one is really good” says Peter as he closes the menu, 

“Alright then, you like seafood or chicken?” 

“Either is fine” 

 

Ronan then turns to order with the waiter in Italian, damn… why he’s gotta sound so hot.

 

“Do you drink wine?” Ronan’s question brings Peter out of his trance,

“Erm… maybe no, I have to open the shop early tomorrow” Peter has to work full time on the weekend which is tomorrow. His sandwich shop opens since 6:30AM which means Peter has to wake up around 5AM to prepare everything.

“Just one glass….” says Ronan with persuasive smile,

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” asks Peter, narrowing his eyes,

“Maybe…” 

“Just water or diet coke please” Peter shakes his head, he avoids Ronan’s gaze and blushes, hell, last time he got drunk wasn’t a good memory and he totally not wanting to repeat it soon.

 

Ronan then finishes their orders and they return the menus,

 

“So you usually come….here……” Peter slowly loses his words as Ronan starts taking off his coat, unbuttons first 2 buttons of his white shirt that stretches on his chest, also his sleeve button cuffs before folding them up,

“You were saying?” Ronan asks as he’s folding another sleeve up,

“Nothing” Peter will just pretend that he didn’t look at the glimpse of his chest hair or his arm hair, hell, Peter has seen a lot of men’s body hair before why is it so different with the man in front of him! 

“You’re blushing, what is it?” Ronan leans closer,

“No, I’m not” Peter answers quickly and looks at something else, salt ‘n’ pepper look nice.

“There’s nothing here you haven’t seen or touched before, why you’re still blushing” 

Alright mister, stop right there.

“I don’t think we should talk about that during the meal” Peter finally looks at him, his tone is very soft for scolding and the man just chuckles, hell, he’s such a tease.

 

“So you’re… Italian?” It sounds the most stupid question to ask but Peter would gladly do if they could change the topic.

“I’m actually half Italian, my mother is Irish, she was an heiress of the largest construction company in New York and Rhode Island”  
Peter just nods, another story of Ronan family’s wealth, and….genetic heritage of how hot the man has become, seems legit.

“But I was born and raised with more Italian culture, if you can see” He concludes, yep, Peter can see that.

 

That is when their drinks and appetizer are served,

 

Peter gets water and diet coke as he requested and Ronan gets a bottle of Italian wine that looks really delicious, but nope nope he won’t drink that.

 

“Are you going to drink the whole bottle?” Peter asks as Ronan already downed the first glass, damn, he’s such a drinker.

“Maybe, as I can wake up late tomorrow” Hell mister, tell me he’s not mocking me.

“You still have to drive me home” Peter points out,

“This whole bottle wouldn’t make me feel anything plus no police in New York wanna mess with my car” Ronan simply says that, alright, as long as he can drive Peter home safely….

 

“Try this, it’s the signature appetizer dish here” Ronan means that very tasty looking plate of Bruschetta in front of them, the redness of sliced tomatoes makes Peter’s mouth water.  
So Peter tries and exclaims approvingly at the first bite.

“This is really good, I mean the tomatoes and the onions are really fresh, the amount of salt and garlic is just right and the olive oil is just...very original, unlike the local stuff here and the bread...oh just kill me” 

Peter mumbles as he is munching said Bruschetta with approving hum.

“You seem to know a lot about food” Ronan comments, as Peter didn’t just say ‘good’ or ‘delicious’ but instead he can just describe the ingredient in details.

 

“My dad is a chef and I helped him in the kitchen since I moved in with him, so yeah, I know some” says Peter as he continues munching,

“Oh he is? How about your mother?” To Ronan’s surprise, well he kinda knows that Peter is taking care of the sandwich shop but didn’t really know about his parents.

“My mother died when I was 8 that is when I moved from Missouri to live with Yondu, my adoptive dad. He’s my mother’s childhood friend and he offered to adopt me when she was really sick and my mother actually agreed before she passed away few days later……”  
Peter tells the story with sad smile…..

 

_‘....come with me boy, I’mma raise you well’_

 

That’s what Yondu said when he came and picked Peter up from his hometown and he really did keep his words, Peter has never been hungry, considering they worked in restaurant.

 

“.....I’m sorry about your mother” says Ronan,

“It’s okay, she’s in better place now, I still miss her sometimes thou” Peter, again, says with small sad smile,

“....my mother passed away when I was young too. She had an incurable cancer, even with our family fortune, we could not save her. And my father… I’ve never seen my father in that deep sorrow in my entire life….”

Ronan’s father, the toughest man he has ever known, he cried his man’s tears beside his mother’s bed on the day that she passed away. That was the first time and the last time he has seen his father’s tears.

 

“I am so sorry too…..” Peter says wholeheartedly, he knows damn well how that feels like, he feels his heart ache just listening and looking at the man’s face when he tells the story.

“Thank you, she is too in a better place” Ronan just smiles softly and he looks really handsome with that….goshhhh Peter Quill you’re doomed!!

 

“And your real father?” asks Ronan,

“Never been found, I have totally no idea who he is or where he’s from, my mother loved him but still he left her even when she was pregnant with me so……..” Peter feels his voice shaken a little, feels a bit uneasy talking about this.

“I’m sorry if talking about this makes you feel bad” With that, his hand is on Peter’s.

“It’s okay….thank you” Peter just smiles and he actually lets the man grab his hand.

 

_‘....why everybody left me…..’_

 

Ronan still remembers what Peter said that night but he decides he shouldn’t bring that up now….

 

That’s when their salad, spaghetti, and main dish are served, Ronan ordered salmon and seafood for their main dish and all of them look really delicious.

 

Ronan explains each dish and put them on Peter’s plate, alright, Peter can do that himself but he’d just let him do it then. He tries so hard to hide his small smile because everybody in the restaurant shall witness how Ronan is treating him and he can’t help blushing…. a little.

 

“So your adoptive dad is a chef and you helped him, you said?” 

Ronan continues their conversation after they’re halfway through their meal and Peter’s delicious hum with each dish.

 

“Yeah, we used to have small restaurant that I always helped him after school. Our food was more like fusion so he cooked many kinds of food but mostly European, Italian was one of them, but not authentic I think” Peter tells the story with small smile on his face with both fond and bitter memory growing up with Yondu, he’s a hot-tempered man as well as loud chef, that what makes his food taste good maybe??

 

“So you cook too?” 

“Kind of, it’s the skill that I pick up since I was very young” Peter answers honestly, 

“Can you cook for me?” says Ronan as he leans closer, and Peter has to blink,

“Yeah, why not” Peter finally says yes, well… he doesn’t have any reason to refuse the man? Right?

And that is when Ronan pulls Peter’s hand to kiss, he even looks at him with meaningful eyes.

“No….. not in front of people like this. We’re not alone” Peter feels his cheeks hot, he’s still not getting used to the man’s expressive gesture and why is he so fond of kissing his hand like this?!

“Sorry…” The man’s tone and smirk don’t sound like he’s sorry thou, Peter just shakes his head, what has he gotten himself into….

 

“So how come you have a sandwich shop now?” He asks,

“Well, Yondu has got a job offer in Europe at the same time I was admitted to the college so he had to sell the restaurant and opened the small sandwich shop which I can manage so I can live here alone while he is away…..” Peter continues his story,

“He’s in Europe now?” 

“Yeah, with Kraglin, his sous chef. He’s demonstrating his knife throwing and pan throwing skill in Zurich right now maybe……” 

 

.

.

 

At the same time, Zurich,

 

“You go tell that motherfucker if he returns my food again I’mma poison him!!!” A raspy voice booms in the kitchen of one busy and famous hotel restaurant.

 

“Take it easy, captain” Kraglin Obfonteri, Yondu’s sous chef and mate, comes in to ease his temper as he sees how trembling the poor young waiter is,

 

“And speak English! Motherfucker!” Yondu roars again before dumping his pan in the sinks, 

 

Yep he knows some French and German but he prefers English when he’s pissed-off.

 

.

.

 

Back in New York,

 

“I see… so you live alone now” 

“Yeah”

“Can I stay over sometimes?”

“.......................”

 

Peter blinks and the man just has cunning smile, holy christ, he rolls his eyes.

 

“Seriously? That’s the information you pick up after everything I’ve said” 

“Yeah, kind of”  
The man chuckles softly and Peter just shakes his head. He seriously doubts how long he’d survive the man…. Even when they already have done it, once, drunk…..

 

They finish their meal finally after drinking and talking, they’ve learned about each other a lot.  
Ronan signs his credit card and puts a bill of $100 cash on it.

 

“A hundred dollar tip? You’re so generous” Not that Peter doesn’t know how wealthy Ronan is, but not every wealthy man will be generous in tipping, Peter knows since he was in restaurant.

“It depends on the quality and the service, I don’t always give tip generously if the food and service sucks. They wouldn’t get tip and they might not get paid at all, you don’t serve Italian people with crappy food” Ronan explains as he puts on his coat.

Peter just nods, alright then.

“And you look happy” Ronan adds,

“I am happy, the food is really great, thank you” Peter sincerely feels thankful, he hasn’t had this good meal for ages.

“You’re welcome” He just smiles his handsome smile… goshhhh

 

“Grazie Signore! Buonanotte!” The chef and crew wave them thank you and Ronan waves them back.

 

.

.

 

A black lamborghini arrives at the back of Peter’s sandwich shop,

 

“Thank you for the meal and everything” Peter turns to thank him, feels awkward as he’s not used to being taken care of like this.

“You’re welcome, that’s your room upstair?” Ronan points at the second storey above the sandwich shop.

“Yeah”

“You’re not gonna invite me up there for some tea?” He says with straight face,

Peter blinks,

“Well… you’re gonna go up to drink tea or do something else?”

 

Peter feels awkward because he seriously never thought somebody will play this pun on him… Gosh, is this even real.

 

“I’ll do something else if you let me” 

Okay, stop right there,

“Okay daddy, here’s the thing. This is quite new to me so I will really appreciate if you would take it slow….”

Take it slow when they already had sex, yep.

 

“.....don’t worry, I won’t do it if you don’t want to” He confirms his words, to Peter’s relief.

“.....thank you, I really appreciate it”

 

As Peter turns to him, the man is fetching cigarette and lighter from his pocket.

 

“You smoke too?” to Peter’s surprise, but well, it’s not uncommon to smoke.

“A little” He answers as he lights up his cigarette.

“It’s not good for your health, you know?” 

The man arches his eyebrow, the very perfect one.

“Or you want me to smoke something else?”

“Like what?”

“Like you, for example” He smirks and Peter gotta roll his eyes, nope he’s not blushing.

 

“Okay, good night daddy” He better excuses himself now maybe,

“Give me a kiss”

“Nope, not when you’re smoking. I’m allergic to cigarette smoke”

“You are? I’m sorry then” Ronan put out his cigarette immediately and Peter actually appreciates it that he did that when he says he’s allergic.

 

“Is it okay now?”

“Maybe….” 

 

Finally Peter let him reach for him and give him a proper goodnight kiss. He tastes the flavor of wine mixed with the faint smell of nicotine from the man’s tongue, their kiss lasts longer than usual and Peter thinks he’s going to pass out.

His hand touches his strong solid chest as warm hand caresses his cheek. Peter whimpers helplessly as the man presses himself onto him, that’s when he comes back to his sense and let go of Peter. He still looks at him with very meaningful eyes thou, during the night like this, he looks both sexy and predatory that Peter has to gulp.

 

“Goodnight daddy” Peter suddenly says goodnight, his survival instinct tells him to,

“Goodnight baby. I’ll see you tomorrow” The man says, clearly restraining himself.

 

“So it becomes routine now? You’re sending me to college and picking me up everyday? Tomorrow I have no class thou”

“As long as I’m not busy, yes” 

“You don’t have to, you know? I can take care of myself and…. It’s not like we’re in committed relationship…..”

“Don’t worry, we will be…..”

 

Alright, what kind of confidence is that.

 

“So are you going to hop out or you want another of daddy’s goodnight kiss” 

“Nope, your quota today has already run out and I’m out now, goodnight”

 

Peter swiftly hops out of the car and goes up to his room, Ronan waits until Peter gets himself in his room safely. They wave at each other before a black supercar drives off, its sound of wheel scratching and engine roaring are very impressive.

Peter securely locks the door and leans onto it.

He can’t help wondering is this really happening to him? A normal college boy like him is going out with a billionaire playboy who happens to be a mafia too. But he treats Peter nicely, very respectfully only that he’s kinda handsy…. And he’s hot too...very VERY hot actually.  
Peter doesn’t mind going out with guys thou as long as they’re understanding each other, he himself grew up with two dads anyway.

Talking about his dad...damn… hopefully Yondu won’t find out, he wouldn’t be happy to know that Peter’s going out with a much older guy. 

 

He always longs for a stable healthy relationship…. Is he going to get it from his relationship with Ronan? He’s kinda playboy and he’s freakin’ rich…. He’ll just leave that to the universe then.

He touches his own neck and sighs before preparing himself to bed as he needs to get up early tomorrow…………..

 

 

 

To be continue……..

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a glimpse of Yondad for all of you Yondu’s fan and yep… this is KragDu * -- *  
> I hope you all like this chapter that they get to know each other better.  
> Let’s wish their relationship progress and prosper without any serious obstacle //aka Yondu// X’DD
> 
> See you all next chap!! <33


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter becomes really long so I have to cut it in half and post the first part for all of you to read today :D
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

 

11:30AM, Pete’s Sandwich shop,

 

Peter is cleaning behind the counter after being busy in early morning but luckily today is Saturday so it is not as busy as weekdays but still a little busy which is good.

 

The doorbell rings so he looks up to greet the customer but then, he finds a tall handsome man in a black suit instead.

 

“Good morning” The man walks up to the counter with his charismatic small smile that Peter kinda gets used to it already,

“Good morning to you” Peter greets back, can’t hide his shy smile as this is the very first time Ronan sees him during work, with apron and everything, kinda embarrassing. But Ronan finds it totally cute. //he is hopeless//

 

“How are you today?” His rich baritone voice asks, with his beautiful eyes and handsome smile, Peter needs to remind himself not to blush and stand firmly, do not faint.

“I am fine, how about yourself?” He asks back, still tries to hide his smile,

“Not bad, only that I need to go to some branch company around here to have meeting conference so I think I should pay this cozy sandwich shop a visit” 

“Hmm… so you have to work on the weekend too? that’s sad” Peter teases so he won’t blush with those beautiful eyes looking at him,

“Yeah, my life’s kinda sucks. But after seeing your face, everything is suddenly better”

 

Now Peter shakes his head, can’t hide his shy smile anymore, this man is really smooth and he’s totally a smooth criminal. 

 

“You want something to eat?” Peter offers,

“Actually yeah, I haven’t eaten anything yet, what’s your popular menu here?” 

“We have turkey, ham, chicken, Pastrami, BBQ pork, roasted beef, tuna… we have a lot of good things actually, you can look at the menu” 

“Can I take the sandwich maker then?” The man concludes,

 

Alright… here it comes again. Peter glances up at him,

 

“The sandwich maker is not available until 7PM, unfortunately” Peter smiles shyly as he says,

“Too bad, I’ll take BBQ Pork then” Ronan smiles too, 

 

They really lighten up the atmosphere in the shop, it looks like pink bubble floating everywhere in the air now actually. Peter is grateful that Ronan choose to come at this time when the shop is not busy, not many people in the shop anymore.

 

“Okay… what kind of bread?” Peter puts on the plastic gloves now,

“Whole wheat, toasted, mozzarella, mustard and light mayo, and all the vegetables are fine” Ronan orders in one go and Peter is thankful that he saves his time,

“So….the conference you said, what’s it all about?” Peter asks as he is doing the sandwich swiftly, he just tries to distract Ronan from staring at him the whole time coz Peter kinda gets embarrassed.

“....just another boring quarterly revenue report and some other marketing strategies that they think it’s important enough to have me hear it. But the real reason I decided to come because I get to pass by this sandwich shop…..” 

“Uh hmm… very flattered” says Peter as he wraps the sandwich and slices it in half.

 

“You want any drink?” Peter looks up with his beautiful green eyes that Ronan can’t stop staring,

“Hot coffee please”

“Here you go, you all set” Peter puts a lid on the cup of hot coffee and sandwich in the bag.

“How much is it?”

“It’s on the house, sir” Peter says with a smile, how can he charge him when the man just bought him very nice dinner last night.

 

And next thing he knows, a hand is on his cheek and warm lips press with his. Peter is actually shocked that he doesn’t even react, the man just kisses him across the counter. Warm lips nibble with his and he has to moan softly before they finally slowly part.

 

“I’ll see you tonight” Low voice and warm smile, his thumb caresses his cheek, Peter is still shocked actually, he can just blink.

 

The man fetches his wallet and grabs some bills before putting them in the lovely tip jar on the counter which has nickels and dimes lying at the bottom.

 

“Hey…..?” Even when Peter said the sandwich is on the house, the man still leaves cash in the tip jar?

 

He already walks out and gets in his black supercar that attracts a lot of people’s attention before driving off.

 

Peter is still stunned with what just happened and he almost jumps when he turns to see Tullk who has shock expression on his face behind the kitchen door.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shitttttt.

 

“Please don’t tell Yondu” Is the first thing Peter would say now,

“I don’t know, Pete….” Tullk is clearly very uncomfortable with the scene that he just witnessed,

“Please….” Peter is pleading with all the puppy eyes he possesses, his ultimate weapon that he has mastered all these years,

“Well….I’ll just pretend I didn’t see a thing then” Tullk concludes, that is the best option, if his brother finds out, the shop will be lit on hell fire for sure so he’d just pretend that he was slicing vegetables in the kitchen then.

“Thank you, I really owe you” Peter is so relieved,

“But you need to tell me in details about him, boy”

“Alright……” 

 

Peter sighs desperately, he’s gotta be interrogated by Tullk again. Then he remembers the tip jar so he fetches it and picks the dollar bills Ronan just put in. Holy shit, two $100 bills just for an order of sandwich and a cup of coffee?!?! 

This is insane… Peter shakes his head.

And he also said ‘See you tonight’

Alright, okay… like Peter’s life isn’t chaotic enough…..Great.

 

.

.

.

 

Ronan is eating sandwich with approving hum, the boy actually got skill, his sandwich is really fresh and good. He will have to visit the sandwich shop more often then, which he already decided he would pay Peter surprise visits whenever he is behind the counter, the boy in apron is really impressive….. 

 

“With that….we think that the new promotion should approach more customers to let them know about the product we offer…….”

 

One lady reports reluctantly at the front of the conference room with 3D projector and everything but the person who sits on the table head doesn’t seem to really pay attention. Instead, he’s having sandwich since the moment he seated.

 

He sips the hot coffee and continues eating the sandwich, to everyone’s awkwardness but nobody would dare saying anything…….

 

.

.

.

 

2PM. Peter’s phone buzzes with message,

 

‘Just finish the conference, so boring :( what are you doing?’

Peter actually chuckles before typing back,

‘Still selling sandwich. How was it by the way? :)’

‘Very delicious, lighten up my mood during the boring session. What do you want to have for dinner tonight?’

‘Actually I’m planning to cook something, you wanna come?’

 

His phone rings not long after he sent the latest message,

 

“Hello” Peter picks up,

“What are you cooking for daddy?” Low voice is heard through the phone, nope, he doesn’t sound that good.

“Just some steak maybe.. Or you wanna eat something else? I see if I can cook”

“Steak is fine, can’t wait to taste it”

“Alright….so around 7 o’clock? I’ll ask my uncle to cover the evening shift”

“I’ll be there, babe. See you”

“How do you like your steak?”

“Medium rare is fine”

“Okay, bye”

 

Alright…. So the man is coming over for Peter’s cooking dinner tonight, how come they progress so fast within only few days is still unknown to him. Maybe because he is very direct and clear with what he wants...maybe.

Peter currently isn’t in relationship too, just got dumped last month actually. Ronan looks scary at first but when they really get down and talk to each other, he’s quite a decent respectful man. Only that he is so forward and kiss Peter’s hand all the time. Isn’t hesitated to woo Peter at anytime possible... Are all Italian guys be like him? Or just him? Peter is still curious.

 

So...he’s going to have the man having dinner at his place tonight. 

Just two of them.

Should be okay...yeah?..right? 

Peter isn’t really sure he’s making a right choice either.

 

.

.

.

 

‘Bring your own wine because I have none. Isn’t old enough to buy yet :)’ 

 

Was his latest message sent to Ronan before he excused himself to prepare dinner for both of them. Tullk is kind enough to let him do it, after interrogating and Peter’s insisting that Ronan is his best friend’s brother and a nice gentleman……. Should be fine.

 

Peter is halfway through preparing the meal when he receives the message.

 

‘I’ll bring diet coke for you too’ 

To Peter’s surprise laugh, he types back,

‘Grazie Signore :D’

‘......You really know how to make an Italian daddy happy huh :)’

And Peter just giggles, well he could pick up some Italian words, those are easy words anyway. 

 

.

.

 

7PM, and Peter hears the doorbell, right on time.

 

“Coming” Peter walks out of the kitchen, he is quite nervous but he’ll get through it.

 

He opens the door and there he is, standing a lushly handsome daddy. 

 

“Hey….” Peter greets with smile,

“Hey baby” Ronan smiles his handsome smile and leans in to kiss Peter, Peter kinda gets used to being kissed as greeting now.

“This is for you” Ronan hands something to him and Peter has to look again, a bouquet of flower? 

“For me?.....” Peter blinks and accepts it, it’s a very beautiful bouquet of long stem red roses wrapped with deep red ribbon. 

For the very first time in his life that he receives such beautiful flower, especially red roses, holy, they look expensive.

“Do you like it” The man asks because Peter is gawking. 

“I….I’ve never received beautiful flower before but yeah… I like it, thank you” Peter smiles shyly, still disbelief, thinking that the man would go and buy him a very nice bouquet of red rose when he invited him over for just simple dinner, he chuckles softly.

He tiptoes and gives a peck on the man’s cheek as thank you.  
It’s the first time that he is the one who gives kiss, but surely he’ll get used to it.

 

“Come in” He invites the man in and locks the door.

“Make yourself comfortable, it’s almost done” says Peter as he’s returning to the kitchen, he put the bouquet on the kitchen counter, he might have some vase to put the beautiful flower in, he needs to check. 

But woh...he never expects Ronan to be this romantic, well he’s an Italian, maybe that’s how they do it. Peter doesn’t really mind thou, then he goes back to the steak he was grilling.

 

“Okay” Ronan nods with himself, he secretly feels triumphant as he sees Peter’s surprised face and happy smile when he receives the flower. One point for ‘Impress your date’ score.

 

He takes off his coat and walks in, take a good look around Peter’s apartment. The place looks quite clean and tidy considers the boy’s living by himself. The furnitures look flashy especially the deep red long couch, Peter’s adoptive father’s taste maybe?

Then he spots the plates of food on the kitchen counter, he puts bottle of wine and two cans of diet coke that he promised on the counter.  
Now they look even better than he originally thought, a big bowl of caesar salad, very delicious looking roasted potatoes, and penne with tomato sauce with basil? Interesting….. 

Ronan seats himself comfortably as he looks at the meal, they look simple but very well prepared and nice decoration, the boy really has experience and good skill in the kitchen. He also smells grilled steak in the air and his mouth starts to water, hasn’t been this eager to have meal for a long time. He starts unbuttoning his first two buttons and his sleeve cuffs before folding them up.

 

“There you go, medium rare steak as ordered” Peter put a plate of very good looking steak sided with grilled asparagus in front of him.

“Thanks baby” He looks at him lovingly, he can’t recall when was the last time that somebody personally cooks for him, except his hired chef of course.

“Well, I know that it’s not as good looking as the meal you always have at the fancy restaurants….” says Peter as he seats himself opposite him.

“It looks perfect to me” Ronan says honestly,

“Those fancy restaurant meals are not very tasty I’m telling you the truth, very boring too. I wouldn’t go there if I have other choices” Ronan unfolds the napkin as he says,

“Alright...hope you enjoy this meal then” Peter takes off his apron and unfolds the napkin too, he is still nervous whether his simple home cooking will satisfy the man’s taste of not, but then the sound of approving hum at the first bite of the steak totally relieves his worry.

 

“This is really good” Ronan compliments, judging from his reaction he sounds quite sincere.

“Well thanks to you for your generous tip so I can buy some good quality meat for the steak” Peter scoops salad into his plate, he’s happy that somebody likes his cooking thou.

“Seriously, I haven’t had homemade steak this good for a very very long time…. Now I seriously think that I should marry you” 

 

Peter stops and stares at the man, what did he just say?

 

“Woh… I...er...I know you’re very good at flirting but this is too far, man…” Peter thought he was going to get heart attack.

“Is it?...too far, really?” The man just has sly smile, seriously dude!

“It is and you better stop joking like that” 

“Who said I was joking…..” 

With that, Ronan’s hand is on his and Peter can just blink, he feels like he can’t breathe. 

 

“Erm….salad??” Peter suddenly offers salad and the gentle heartfelt atmosphere immediately vanished.

“...yeah” Ronan is snapped out with Peter’s sudden move too, Peter then scoops a big portion of salad onto Ronan’s plate.  
Ronan has to come back to think with himself too… maybe he was really too forward with that.

 

 

 

To be continue….

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our daddy Ronan is such a killer X'D  
> I'll post next part in next few days as soon as I finish it :D  
> See yaaaa


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellooooooo the second half is here! :D and it's longer than I originally thought, again X'D  
> After this chapter, think I'll be back within the weekend or the next week,  
> so hope you all enjoy it!!!
> 
>  

 

 

“So..how was your day?” Peter comes up with conversation to change the topic quickly,

“Just another boring day. My daily life isn’t very interesting unlike most people think that the life of a billionaire must be very awesome and partying all the time….” He picks a piece of roasted potatoes to chew and damn, this is really good too.

“You mean your billionaire playboy life?” 

Ronan pauses when he’s about to put another piece of potato into his mouth and Peter just wears the most innocent smile.

 

“You are going to accuse me of my past deeds for the rest of my life? Really?” He finally puts that potato into his mouth and chews, firmly, like he is putting his feeling into it.

“Nooooo how can I? I was just saying” Peter still acts all innocent and sips his diet coke, courtesy of the handsome daddy.

“Actually you’re right, being a playboy is quite fun, don’t have to commit, don’t have to promise anything, just enjoy life and each other’s company…..” 

He sips his wine while Peter feels his own smile vanished and he suddenly wanna throw the man something… oh no, he’s not jealous, he’s not even pouting. But after the meal he might just show Ronan the door and never invite him over again, that’s it.

 

“But a playboy will stop once he finds the right one and falls in love……” 

Peter looks up to him, Ronan also leans closer and grabs his hand.

“Have you ever heard of that….” He asks with his smooth rich voice and those very beautiful eyes fixing on Peter, such emotional eyes that Peter feels his cheeks heated up suddenly.

 

“I...er….yeah...maybe...arr...some pasta??” He reluctantly, slowly pulls his hand from Ronan and grabs the pasta bowl instead.

He doesn’t even wait for Ronan’s answer, he just goes ahead and pours a full scoop of penne with spicy tomato sauce onto Ronan’s plate.

“I’ll get fat if you keep feeding me good food everytime I’m trying to be serious with you” 

“No you won’t. You’ll be fine daddy” Peter confirms with hard smile.

“This penne is really good…. You know what, I always want to marry someone who’s very good at cooking” Ronan says with approving hum after he tasted the pasta,

“Here, have lots of potatoes too” Peter just lifts the roasted potato plate and pours it right down onto Ronan’s and now his plate is flooded.

Ronan shakes his head with small smile, well he doesn’t mind a lot of good food but maybe he has to workout a lot later to get rid of these good calories. Peter is trying so hard to make him stop talking about marriage and stuff with him. No problem, he’s not in hurried anyway…..

 

“So what you usually do other than studying and working at your shop” Ronan finally starts new conversation or Peter might just grill him another large chunk of steak.

“Well… I also run a club, ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ club, that’s why I befriended with Gamora” 

“A what?” Ronan actually has very good sense but he isn’t sure what he just heard.

“A Guardians of the Galaxy club, for anyone who’s fond of stars and the space. I named it myself and currently we have 5 members including me” Peter explains,

 

“Sounds interesting……Gamora joins the club?” Ronan feels both surprised and entertained, maybe he can find something funny to blackmail his baby sister.

“Yeah, she actually has very good knowledge about space and everything, she always finds interesting news and discovery to share with us”  
Peter tells the story with happy smile, he’s really having good time with his club and his best friends.

“Gamora has always been a very smart girl that’s why my father adores her so much…..” Ronan shares his family’s story casually and Peter has to think with himself, 

Yeah, Gamora is very smart, she figures out a nice way to reject him gently by referring him as good friend all the time….  
But fate can be very funny…... because right now Peter’s got Gamora’s older brother sitting and having dinner with him at his place instead. 

How funny is that?  
Peter has to smile with himself.

 

“Your club has 5 members?” Ronan continues asking while feeding himself, this meal is really REALLY enjoyable that he’s willing to get fat.

“Yeah, me, Gamora, Rocket and his best friend Groot, they both are in Mechanical Engineering, Groot is a quiet man which still mysterious to us all why he befriended with a very mouthy man like Rocket, they both are very good at cars and electronic device, stuff like that. And the last one is Drax, he’s studying Philosophy and also being an amateur wrestler, he competes in Olympic too”

“.......sounds like interesting friends you got…..”

Ronan comments with straight face, he really wonders how come Gamora joins the club but she looks quite happy with school so Ronan didn’t really question her anything when they meet.

 

“Yeah, they’re the worst” Peter chuckles just thinking of his best friends’ faces, they are phenomenon type of people that Peter’s so glad being friend with.

“You also mentioned your friend Rocket last time” Ronan asks,

“Yeah, that betrayed friend who left me at Gamora’s place… your place that night. He’s actually okay thou… oh he freaked out when he saw your car yesterday, keeps babbling that your car costs about five hundred thousand something”

Peter just tells the story casually, he knows Ronan is very wealthy, it’s common for him to drive that expensive car but he still gets nervous everytime he sits in it, afraid he might break something.

 

“.......Aster is actually $5 million” says the man and Peter suddenly looks up from his steak,

“What?” Peter is stunted, a bite of steak he was going to put in his mouth is lingered in his fork.

 

“She was custom made in Italy, one of the most expensive cars Lamborghini has ever built. I chose the body of Aventador because I think it looks the best and the most practical. The body is made of titanium, some special options added, A.I installed, and the car is overall bulletproof” 

Peter just blinks, and blinks.

“Why you gotta drive a bulletproof car?” Peter leans closer to ask softly as if afraid somebody might hear their conversation.

“Just in case” The man just says casually as he enjoys the meal,

 

Wait a minute…. A $5 million US dollars car?!?! His sorry ass was sitting in a $5 million dollars car all these time?!?! That equals to a very nice and big house somewhere near the beach! And bulletproof….

 

“......I’ll never sit in your car again” Peter’s face is paler, his steak doesn’t taste good anymore.

“No...don’t worry, as I say, just in case. Not that somebody will shoot or do anything while we are in my car now” He just sips his wine, so inappropriately calm.

Hmm...not exactly that point mister, but yeah that too. Wait, he says ‘now’?

“Wait, somebody used to shoot you in your car before?” 

“....it used to happen” 

“For how many times?” 

“Twice….no….three...no four times, that’s it”

“.........................”

Peter just stares at him with a lot of mixed emotion. He isn’t sure what he should feel right now.

 

“I know you might be anxious but me and my family...we are not like that anymore. That was long time ago, those eras have already ended. Now we do everything legitimately and lawfully” Ronan explains,

“And what is it that was not legitimate before?”

“....I don’t think you should know” 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right” 

And they become silent again until Ronan sighs,

 

“Peter look, I know it might sound terrible but at that time, we had to do what we had to do. Now that finally my family has become legitimate because my parents and I worked so hard to achieve it so we don’t have to worry about our children’s safety anymore…..”

Ronan explains and Peter just listens,

“We have lost a lot, so much, we can just mourn what we’ve lost and cherish what we have left…..” Ronan says with sad tone,

 

“It’s not like that anymore and I want you to trust me….. I won’t bring any harm to you” With that, Ronan’s hand grabs his, he tightens the grip as if to ensure his word,

“Me? Of course not! I’m not worried about myself… it has nothing to do with me….right?” 

“....I hope so” Ronan just gives him small smile.

 

“Let’s talk about something else” Ronan offers, he feels bad that Peter might lose appetite because of his family’s story.

“Agreed” Peter nods,

“What should we talk about?” asks Peter, still trying to get his food appetite back, he finally gets to eat that piece of steak in his fork.

“You can just ask me anything, I’ll answer to every of your question” 

“What is it? Job interview?” Peter teases,

“Maybe...someone said we should get to know each other properly, right?” Ronan gives him small smile, well okay then…..

 

“You..er….. You don’t like women?” Peter doesn’t know why he asks this question, he’s just curious maybe.

Ronan actually archs his perfect brows with that.

“I don’t dislike women as long as they behave and being respectful” 

Oh...interesting, does he means some women was being disrespectful to him?

“I used to go out with girls… but once there are too many of them throwing themselves into my face and some of them even tried to get pregnant with me…. That’s when I started to feel like I’ve had enough….” 

“What? Some girls tried to get pregnant with you? so they can marry you and everything?” 

“They secretly made holes in the condom with needle”

“Holy shit, that’s creepy!” 

Peter is totally blown away, he can’t believe some girls would go that far to get pregnant with someone, but well, maybe they’ll definitely go that far for a guy like Ronan, he’s a freakin’ billionaire after all.

 

“So….that’s the reason why you choose to go out with guys now?” 

“One of the reasons, men are easier to talk to and they’re quite understanding. They don’t set very high expectation, some of them still do though” Ronan sips his wine, 

“High expectation like what? Like living together with you and getting married?” 

Well, thanks to former New York governor, same-sex marriage has been legalized since 2011. 

“Something like that…….” 

Peter then comes back to think with himself, what is he expecting from his relationship with Ronan then…..

 

“How about you? You don’t mind going out with daddy, right?” Ronan rests his arms on the counter and leans closer, his kind smile is very hard to say no to.

“Me? Well… I had only few girlfriends before but I don’t really mind going out with guys thou… I actually grew up with two dads myself anyway” Peter confesses,

“Really? Your adoptive dad?” 

“Yep, they had been together since I can remember. We had some hard time with our restaurant in first few years but they’ve always been there for each other, supporting each other. Watching them taking care of each other all through these years makes me believe in true love despite the fact that my real father left my mother. I consider myself lucky that they adopted me….. So yeah, I don’t mind going out with a guy as long as we have a healthy relationship” Peter concludes,

“It’s good to know” Ronan nods and he flashes his handsome hopeful smile? Hmmm,

 

“And sometimes they forgot to shut the door too. I had to put on my headphone and play the music very loudly to block all those obscene sounds out of my system”

Those are very haunting memories but Ronan laughs very loudly, wholeheartedly. 

“Your adoptive dads are unbelievable” 

“Yeah, they are…. You want anything else?” Peter asks as he sees Ronan’s plate is almost empty.

“No, the meal is wonderful but I’m actually quite full now. It has been a long time I haven’t had nice easy talk during a good meal like this and I have very good time with you, so thank you” 

Now Peter doesn’t know whether it’s because of the wine he drank but Ronan’s eyes are becoming more relaxed, like he is really happy and he feels his heart skip a beat.

“You’re welcome” Peter responds with small smile, he’s happy that someone likes his food and being happy with him.

 

“I cannot understand why your ex-girlfriend dumped you. You’re such a nice caring person and very good at cooking too” Ronan comments honestly, he’s kinda curious.

“Arrrr…..well…… I cannot speak for her but she mentioned that I don’t have time for her anymore as I get very busy with my classes and my shop and everything else” says Peter awkwardly,

“.....I am usually busy too but I’m sure we’ll work things out” Ronan confirms, so confident.

“Okay…..” Peter just takes note, 

 

“Oh, I have to return your shirt too, I’ve washed it already so don’t worry” Peter realizes he still has Ronan’s shirt that he lent him that night, the tag said ‘Giorgio Armani’, who is it?

“You may keep it here, I might have to use it in the future” Ronan replies with wicked smile,

“Alright….” Peter blinks, use in the future, huh? That’s another level of confidence maybe, he can’t help blushing a little.

 

9:00PM, they gradually finish the meal,

 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Ronan leans on the counter, sips his wine while watching Peter cleaning and taking care of the dishes swiftly.

“I have to wake up and open the shop but luckily we open at 9AM on Sunday so I can wake up a little late but I have to read textbooks tonight because final exam is next week” says Peter as he put dishes into the dishwasher before pressing the button and it starts working.

“How about you?” Peter asks casually as he wiping the counter clean.

“I’ll come bug you and get some free sandwich maybe” 

“You’re welcome, but don’t you have more interesting things to do?” 

“Watching you in apron is already very interesting” and Peter has to laugh,

 

“Look...I appreciate that you try to be around but as I said, I’m quite busy with my life so….. I hope you don’t mind that I don’t really have time for you, k?” 

says Peter and Ronan has to arch his brow because this is the first time somebody says he might not have time for Ronan, not the other way round, totally interesting, Peter is definitely something.

“Don’t worry, as I said we’ll work things out” He puts down his empty glass of wine and comes closer to pull Peter to hug. Peter doesn’t resist thou, being hugged by a tall muscular man actually feels really good. It’s been a long time that somebody would hug him like this.

“For example... I might just threaten your professor to just give you an A+ in every class…..” He says and Peter chuckles,

“Or I’ll just go ahead and buy the whole college to make you graduate without even attending the class, instead you’re on the beach in Bahamas with me...” The man continues casually and Peter has to laugh,

“That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard….” He looks up at the man’s beautiful eyes,

“You’re welcome” He gives a peck on Peter’s cheek,

 

“Are you drunk? Can you drive home?” Peter smells the heavy scent of sweet wine from Ronan’s breath,

“If I can’t drive home then can I stay over with you?” His beautiful eyes are almost pleading,

“Of course, the couch is available” 

“So cold…. I can’t believe you” 

 

Peter chuckles then those beautiful eyes are fixing on him before leaning down to kiss him. 

Peter closes his eyes as warm lips nibble with his and gosh….his kiss feels so good, Ronan is such an amazing kisser.

Peter moans softly in his throat as he kisses him back, his arms go up and wrap around the man’s neck, that’s when both of them get carried away.

Their kiss turns hotter and wilder as their tongues entwine with each other. Next thing Peter knows, he is suddenly lifted up so effortlessly like he weighs a feather that Peter yelps and he is put to sit on the counter while the man continues kissing him, so fiercely he has to moan and Peter holds on to him, actually kissing him back. Nobody has ever kissed him this passionately before, it’s so overwhelming he thinks he’s going to faint. 

Ronan’s hand grabs at the back of his neck as he is kissing him and it’s so damn hot.

 

“Ronan….hold on…” Peter finally gets to speak as the man’s lips are nibbling on his neck instead but his voice sounds weak and he actually moans.

“....daddy no….no….” Peter mutters as the man’s hand is caressing his skin underneath his black long sleeves top,

“....no?” Low hoarse voice whispers in his ear and Peter feels goosebump all over his body other than the electrifying heat all through his body since they start making out,

“No….not in first few dates……” Peter sounds almost breathy, his arms still hold on to the man weakly thou,  
And the man sighs heavily, he rests his forehead on Peter’s shoulder, breathes in and out properly trying so hard to restrain himself. He has given his word that he won’t do it when Peter doesn’t want to…..

Peter actually feels bad and really admires him for keeping his word when he can totally do it if he really wants to, he’s so damn strong Peter won’t be able to stop him.

 

“How long daddy’s gotta wait…..” Ronan asks as he keeps nibbling Peter’s lips,

“Well…..I always spend 2 months getting to know each other with every of my ex before we have sex…..” Peter answers, kinda difficult when his lips aren’t really free, luckily the man now kissing his cheek instead,

With that, Ronan immediately takes a good look at Peter,

“....I’ll be dead of old age by that” Ronan frowns, feeling both desperate and frustrated at the same time. 

“You will not, I’m sure you’ll be okay, not much older in 2 months even when you’re already old now”

“................................” Ronan stares at him and Peter just blinks,

 

“I’m 36 not 86…... sometimes you can be really mean, you know that?” Ronan narrows his eyes, the sizzling hot romantic atmosphere is completely gone when Peter said he’s old…..

“Me? No way, Peter is always nice, has never been mean to anyone in Peter’s entire life” Peter insists his innocence, and again blinks his big rounded eyes.

 

“Anyway…...Since we have already DONE that anyway, can we just skip your 2 months ritual and get down to it?” Ronan tries to negotiate,

“Unacceptable” Peter stands his ground,

“I’ll make it acceptable” Ronan says darkly before grabbing Peter tightly and Peter is suddenly scared,

“WAAAAHHHHHH pedophile rapist!! Somebody help me!!” Peter screams for help so Ronan has to immediately let go of him and Peter just run away from the scene so fast like a bunny.

Ronan’s boner is completely GONE once he heard the word ‘Pedophile rapist’

In fact, he has to lean onto the counter with his two arms to support himself.

 

For the very first time in Ronan Corleoni’s entire life that he has to be this FRUSTRATED. 

How come it is SO HARD to get his young lover to agree to have sex with him. He is the ONE most formidable, most powerful man in the city, anything he wants, he gets it.

But his young lover just accused him of being a pedophile rapist! Like not being able to have him when he wants him so much isn’t cruel enough.

The furthest they could do now was just some hot make out, when he tried to advance Peter just freaks out and runs away, he didn’t even get to see the boy’s skin beneath the clothes…...

Maybe this is his Karma for taking advantage of the young man when he was drunk last time. So he will just accept it then.

He can’t just have sex with others too because he’s too honorable to do that. If he decides to be in a committed relationship, he will never cheat, plus, Peter must be very upset if he does so, might also break up with him.

 

He has never been in a serious relationship for years, decade! He has already forgotten how is it like, he kinda misses his playboy life now but…..

 

Peter’s face is poking from one corner that he is hiding behind.

 

“You’re cool now?” asks Peter,

“As an iceberg” Ronan answers, very straight face.

“I’m going now, come give daddy a kiss” Ronan gives up, if Peter won’t let him get any piece of him, he’ll just go then.

“You’ll smoke again?” asks Peter as the man fetches his cigarette out of his pocket and put in his mouth,

“Daddy is stressful so daddy’s gotta smoke” Stressful mostly because of you, my little Peter bunny.

 

“.............I’ll have sex with you if you quit smoking” 

 

Ronan arches his eyebrow and looks at the direction of the young man who’s now out of the corner.

 

“So this is how we’re going to do it? I have to quit smoking so I can have sex with you” Interesting, he thinks,

“It’s not just for me, it’s for your health too, you know” says Peter as he blinks, gives the man very innocent pout,

“For how long?” 

“2 months”

“Then it wouldn’t be any different at all. I’ll give you 2 weeks” His tone is final,

“.....fine” Peter sighs, he accepts thou,

“Now come give daddy a decent goodnight kiss”

“Not while you’re smoking”

“If you let me smoke something else, I might not have to smoke cigarette anymore”

 

Peter rolls his eyes, he walks in to give Ronan a proper goodnight kiss. Ronan’s hand is on his cheek, the other is entwining his waist. Peter moans to the kiss because it is too good to stay quiet.

 

“Goodnight daddy. Drive safely, k?” His hands are on the man’s strong chest as he looks into those beautiful eyes,

“I will. Goodnight baby” Low voice murmurs and Peter has to yelp when a hand slaps his ass.

“2 weeks” Ronan looks at Peter’s young face with meaningful eyes, his hand still lingers on his ass,

“2 weeks” Peter repeats as if to confirm his words.

“Until then, mio bel ragazzo” He gives another peck on Peter’s lips before finally leaving, to Peter’s relief.

 

He grabs his coat and walks out to his car that was parked outside. Peter just sees him off from the front of his room until the car is driven off. Peter told him to drive safely and this must be the most aggressive safe driving Peter has ever witnessed.

Peter touches his neck that Ronan kissed, he’s gotta check if it’ll turn into hickey coz the man is such aggressive lover, how did he survive their first night together is still mysterious to him until now.

But then he comes back to what he just said…. 2 weeks.

It will come sooner or later anyway so yep, he’s willing to be with Ronan in the next 2 weeks if he really quits smoking.  
Hopefully he won’t have to sniff him everytime they meet to ensure the man doesn’t cheat.

 

 

 

To be continue…………

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if big daddy wolf can quit smoking to be able to eat this little bunny X'D  
> I'll see you all next chap!  
> Take Care!
> 
>  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello Sunday :D  
> After this chapter I might be back around next week coz I'm running out of manuscript now X'D  
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!

 

 

Ronan Alessandro Corleoni is in physically and emotionally crisis.

 

After smoking for his entire life, it’s not very easy to just quit it like a snap of his fingers.

 

One week passed and all of his subordinates are scared shitless of him already. Because he snaps very easily all the time. He tries anything to relieve his stress and frustration, intensive weight lifting, shooting practice, martial arts training, and ends up throwing every of his opponent furiously until he is thrown himself, he lays all sweaty and exhausted on the training floor.

 

“Are you alright, master Ronan” The dark tall man who just throws him like a ragged doll approaches,

“....you never go easy on me, huh” Ronan says between his breath, he’s panting so hard,

“Never go easy on your opponent is always my first lesson to you, master” The man answers,

 

Korath Thak, Ronan’s chief bodyguard and sometimes his martial arts trainer stands tall on the training floor. He is one of the best bodyguards in the world and Ronan is thankful that he has been working for his family for a long time. He possesses the physique and skill of an actual warrior. He’s actually much older than Ronan but still can play him like a baby when Ronan himself isn’t bad at all…. But Korath is just too good.

When Ronan told him that he’s going to quit smoking for his lover, Korath is both amazed and delighted. Delighted that his master quits smoking which will result in his better health, and amazed that somebody is actually able to make him do it. Master Ronan isn’t doing this kind of things for just anyone, he must be very serious with his said lover.

Somehow Korath is kinda curious, when did he meet this lover? Korath just accompanied him to NY Fashion week where he took one good-looking model home with him not more than 2 weeks ago.

 

“What time is it?” Ronan asks, still lying and panting like a bean sack.

“7:20PM, sir” 

“Gotta take quick shower and go or I’ll be late” He finally gets up even when his every fiber refuses to, thinking of someone’s pouty face and big rounded eyes, he suddenly possesses strength to get up.

“Late for what, master” He doesn’t know his master is engaged of anything important at this time,

“I’ll go pick up my boy” With that, Korath nods and lets his master be on his way……

 

.

.

.

 

“If you’re busy you don’t have to come, you know? I’ll ask Rocket to send me home, that trash panda is always available to send me home if he gets to eat my sandwich” Peter’s voice is heard through the phone speaker,

“.............you make it sound really filthy and I don’t want him to send you home or eat your sandwich again” 

“What?!? What are you thinking?! That’s nothing like that!” Peter’s voice turns high-pitch with frustration,

“Anyway, I’ll reach there in about 15 minutes” says Ronan as he keeps driving,

“......okay” 

 

With that, the line is cut. 

Peter is currently in Final exam period, which means, he has to study hard in the library until it closes, come back home and study till he passes out. Tullk is willing to take over Peter’s shifts so the boy can study for his final in the weekends, which also means, Peter doesn’t have time for Ronan at all.

Another reason for the godfather only son to be extremely edgy, but it might be a good thing because he also doesn’t want Peter to see him being so grumpy and upset all the time like this, plus, he can’t really do anything to him within this 2 weeks period anyway. Once his probation(??) is over, Peter will also finish his Final and they will have good time together…. hopefully. 

 

Ronan parks at the front of the library and Peter’s on the way to his car already, they kinda know each other’s timing now.

 

“Hello daddy” Peter gives a peck on Ronan’s lips once he seats himself, he knows his routine too, kissing the man as greeting, or at anytime the man requests, he’s kind of demanding thou.

“Hey baby” He is tired from working out and being thrown like a trash bag by Korath, but seeing his boy’s face….he’ll get through it finally. //again, he is hopeless// 

“How was the exam today” Ronan asks casually as he drives off,

“It was okay, hopefully I can get an A out of it” answers Peter, once he finishes one exam, he starts reviewing for the next one immediately, that’s how dedicated he is.

“You know you shouldn’t worry about your scholarship too much, don’t you know how wealthy your daddy is?”

“No-no daddy, can’t do that. We’ve talked about this” 

Ronan doesn’t want Peter to stress out with his study too much, somehow his grade will affect his scholarship. Peter was accepted to the college and provided with scholarship because of his high school excellent grade although he was busy helping his dad with their restaurant. Peter needs to maintain his good grades while he’s studying so he can continue receiving scholarship until he graduates. Ronan is secretly proud of him thou, and Yondu….he’s above the cloud with an umbrella in his hand already.

So….as busy as Peter currently is, Ronan is still willing to pick him up and send him to the college and pick him up again from the college and send him home. That Peter once asked,

 

.

.

 

‘Don’t you have multi-million business to take care of?’

‘It’s actually multi-billion business and we hire CEOs to take care most of them so yes, I can be free when I want to’

‘.....now I feel like a peasant here’ Peter looked at him with narrowed eyes and flat lips, 

‘Sorry’ His tone wasn’t sorry at all and he even smirked at him, what the!

‘Fine…..do whatever you want’

‘As long as you let me, these are like only times I can be with you now so….’

Peter blinked as he processed the message,

‘Okay…..’

Peter blushed a little and he made sure he gave Ronan very nice kiss when they parted……

 

.

.

 

They finally reach Peter’s shop,

 

“You want something to eat?” asks Peter,

“Your sandwich?” The man asks with smirk, 

“Not MY sandwich, a sandwich” Peter rolls his eyes, really….he’s going to say dirty jokes to Peter all the time like this? Unbelievable, Peter shakes his head with small smile.

“It’s okay babe, but Tuna sandwich for tomorrow morning would be very nice coz I need to go somewhere after dropping you at the college” 

“Noted” Peter just knows that Ronan really likes Tuna and menu with fish and seafood, he doesn’t know why.

“You didn’t smoke right? Let me check” Peter comes near and sniffing Ronan’s clothes, 

“I didn’t smoke for a week now, thanks to you” says Ronan as he chuckles lightly that Peter would literally sniff him like this,

“Now that’s one behaved daddy…thanks for dropping me home, k?” Peter looks up to him with his big rounded eyes,

“You’re welcome” answers Ronan, and they’re already kissing,

Their goodnight kiss lasts longer and sloppier now. Ronan is an amazing kisser and Peter lets himself get carried away, he even kisses back now because...why not?

His hand squeezes Ronan’s shirt and Ronan’s touches his head, holds him close.

 

“One more week” the man says hoarsely as their lips finally part,

“Yep….goodnight daddy” Peter just smiles shyly at him, Peter didn’t sense any cigarette in him so yep, he’s willing to keep his words too,

“Goodnight baby, see you tomorrow” 

Now Peter should get out of the car but they start nibbling each other’s lips again,

“Stop….” Peter laughs between the kiss,

“Don’t blame me when you taste so good” 

“You don’t taste bad yourself” Peter says with mischievous and a little shy grin, and Ronan archs his perfect brow,

“....I understand now why everybody falls for your charm….” 

“Me? Hello? I got dumped a month ago, sir” 

“Whoever have dumped you are just completely blind….or simply a hopeless imbecile”

Now Peter laughed with Ronan’s insult, how could he insult other people with his rich calm voice like that, so inappropriate.

“Goodnight! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Peter tries to say goodnight now coz the man starts attacking his ear and neck now, he laughs with that thou, it’s ticklish and….something else.

 

Peter flees out of Ronan’s car once the man finally releases him and Peter also gives him final peck on the lips. He walks into his shop as the car drives off,

 

“What took you so long before you get out of his car, boy” Tullk interrogates him with curious frown right away,

“We…...talked” Peter scratches his head, they were really talking! 

“Okay...not that I suspect anything thou, just wanna make sure you’re alright” 

“I’m alright, Tullk, thanks” Peter is thankful to his uncle, he’s worried about him but he also sees Peter as a grown up boy, he won’t interfere anything as long as Peter’s alright.

“So how many exams left for ya, boy” 

“Another two, and I’m tired already” answers Peter as he makes something for himself to eat,

“....if you wanna take some time off after the exam you can go, you know? You deserve some relaxing time for yourself” 

“Nah...who’s gonna help you then”

“Gef can work more shifts, he wants money anyway, said he wants the new Iphone” 

“If he isn’t busy eating all the sandwiches himself, but thanks for asking Tullk, Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Peter walks up to his room while munching his own sandwich, can’t help laughing with the man’s reference of HIS sandwich, damn the man is hopeless.

 

.

.

.

 

Next morning,

 

“I have to go to Las Vegas today” says Ronan as Peter gets in his car,

“Oh, okay….” Peter just blinks,

“For how long?” 

“I don’t know yet, I’ll try to settle things within these few days because my old man is really pissed off now”

“Oh my god… are things that serious?”

“We let them manage the property but they kinda overstepping this time….there’s a lot of money obsessed idiots over there…..”

“.....you’ll be safe, right?”

What Ronan told him that night kinda makes him worried…. a little.

And Ronan just turns to him,

“I’ll be safe, don’t worry” 

“It’s not that I’m worried….” Peter still doesn’t admit it, so Ronan chuckles and pulls him in,

“You’re driving…” Peter leans on his shoulder anyway, because Ronan’s cologne just smells so good, yep that’s it.

 

They finally arrive Peter’s campus,

 

“I’ll send somebody to pick you up, alright”

“I was going to say ‘it’s okay’ but you’ll do it anyway, so I’ll be waiting then. I’ll finish exam around noon” 

“Okay babe, good luck for your exam” 

“Thanks, you too, be safe k?” 

 

Peter touches that handsome face and leans in to give him a very nice kiss. When Peter once said he wouldn’t let Ronan kiss him in daylight in front of his college, but since the man said nobody can see through the windshield then…. He’ll be away too, giving him something to remind him to come back safely should be fine. And Ronan is totally accepting it, wholeheartedly. They keep nibbling on each other’s lips, the contented moan is heard.

 

“I’ll see you and this is your sandwich” Peter grabs a brown paper bag of sandwich out of his bag and gives it to Ronan before hopping out,

“Peter” Ronan lowers the car’s windshield and calls him before Peter can walk away,

“Yeah?” Peter bends down to talk to him,

“You got money for lunch?” 

“...err...yeah” Peter answers but Ronan doesn’t really believe him, he got some quarters and few one dollar bills from the tip jar in his pocket, he can buy some bread maybe. Ronan just shakes his head before fetching his wallet.

 

“What are you doing?” asks Peter as Ronan just grabs dollar bills from his wallet, holy, he has seen Ronan’s wallet before, it is full of Benjamin Franklin and never ceases to amaze him.

“Here, take it” He hands those bills to Peter,

“It’s too much!” Peter wails,

“Just take it, more is better than less, never leave yourself hungry or I’ll never forgive myself” says Ronan firmly and Peter finally gives in, he accepts those bills.

“Take this too, in case they accept credit card” Ronan pulls one card out of his wallet and gives to Peter,

“What is it? What’s it for?” Peter receives it from Ronan, it’s the black card with Ronan’s name on it.

“It’s a credit card”

“I don’t need credit card, how can I use it when it’s your name anyway”

“I’ll inform the credit card company, you just show your ID. and you can use it. Keep it and buy anything you want while I’m away”

“Really? You’re just gonna play a sugar daddy role with me here?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you when I’m back, baby”

 

With that, he puts on his sunglasses and the car drives off, seems like Ronan really got serious business to be taken care of or else he would linger much much longer. 

Peter takes a look at the bills he got, damn… there’s a lot of hundred dollar bills, some shops or restaurants don’t really want to receive one hundred bill… oh there’re some 20s, yippee.

He takes a good look at the black credit card he received, he examines it but doesn’t really understand so he’d just put everything in his wallet and walk into his campus.

 

.

.

.

 

Ronan is pinching his nose, 

He’d have to bring all of his good men with him to Vegas because that place is savage….just can’t let himself loose. So he doesn’t have anyone to go and pick up Peter, he doesn’t trust just anyone too.

He finally presses on his phone,  
That person will laugh and might also blackmail him as long as he lives but at least he’s much more trustworthy than everybody else,

 

‘Signore Corleoni’ Crisp British accent is heard from his phone,

“I will have to go to Vegas today so can you do me a favor and pick up my boy from his college?” 

‘......since when you have a son in college?’

“No, not son, a boy, my boy”

‘.........since when you see me as your boy toy delivery service?’

“He’s not a boy toy, my lover, committed relationship”

‘......you have a committed lover who’s still in college?’

“Yes”

‘Since when you’ve become a pedophile, my friend’

 

Goshhhhh…..that word makes his head pained to the point of explosion.

 

“Please, I’ll owe you forever for this”

‘Okay...I have a feeling that I want to see him too’ His tone is absolutely entertained and interested,

“Thank you, and please do not say anything weird about me. He’s so damn naive he might think every of your mischievous lie is true”

‘We shall see about that…..give me the details and I’ll be there’ The person chuckles darkly,

“I’ll have someone send you the information, thanks again”

 

With that, he cuts line, hopefully he entrusts his Bel Ragazzo with the right person.

 

 

 

To be continued……

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess who's Ronan's secret friend here? X'D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back!  
> Let's see who's Ronan's mysterious trustworthy friend here X'D
> 
>  

 

 

Peter is munching a piece of bread to relieve his hunger after he finished his exam, he got Ronan’s money but doesn’t want to eat anything much, he’ll just make something to eat at his shop later. He’s already studying for his last exam in next few days now.

 

A man sits down across from him and he has to look up from his notes, he meets with a very handsome man with raven long hair on his shoulder, and very beautiful green eyes. 

 

“Hello?” Peter greets first because the mysterious man keeps smiling at him, 

“You must be Peter Quill” He says, still smiling and holy, what a rich beautiful British accent.

“Yes, I am” Peter blinks, 

“I am Loki Odinson, my troublesome friend sent me to pick you up and send you home safely” 

And Peter blinks again,

“You mean Ronan?” 

“One and only” He smiles again,

 

Holy! When Ronan said he’d get somebody to pick Peter up, Peter expects to see someone like Uber driver….not a prince from UK.  
The man is in black suit and dark green scarf and hell, he looks exactly like a British royal prince.  
And…...his smile is absolutely menacing, Ronan’s smile is already wicked but this man’s is the worst….

 

“You look like a very good boy….” The man just says, still fixing his green eyes on him,

“....maybe?” Peter doesn’t know what he should respond so he just says maybe…. 

And the man chuckles darkly, holy shit… Peter feels he gets goosebump with that chuckle!

 

“So...are we ready to go?” He asks,

“Arr...yes, I’m….I’m ready” Peter replies reluctantly, did Ronan really entrust him with this man?! 

Well, he doesn’t look like a bad guy, he’s extremely good-looking and elegant, like Peter said he looks like a prince, but something about him is really spine-chilling that Peter just can’t describe.

But Peter won’t question anything much, he trusts Ronan’s decision….maybe?  
He follows the man to his car, a beautiful majestic white Jaguar.

 

“He already gave me the address of your place but are you hungry? Did you have lunch?” The man asks as he pushes the button to start the engine,

“Erm...a little...sir” Peter still doesn’t really know him, he’ll be polite with him then.

“Don’t call me ‘sir’, I told you my name is Loki. I’m in the mood of having lunch now so I’m taking you with me” He just concludes and turns to smile at him, again that one signature smile like a snake….and Peter can just blink.

“Okay...sir...erm...Mr.Loki” 

“.....I know now why he likes you so much……” He gives Peter another smile, this one is softer and gives Peter totally better feeling. 

But does he mean Ronan? Well….he also doesn’t know why Ronan likes him?! Peter is curious but won’t ask too much, the man is driving too.

“Oh I forgot to tell him that I pick you up already, hold on just one second” He parks the car and grabs his phone before starts typing something,

 

.

.

.

 

Ronan’s phone beeps with incoming message,

 

‘I got your precious boy’ 

With a photo of them taking selfie together in the car, Peter is actually making v sign too, he looks playful as usual so everything should be okay.

‘Thank you, please deliver him at his place safely’ Ronan types back, then not long before he gets another message,

‘I’m taking him to lunch first. I’m hungry and he looks like a very good company :)’

Ronan can totally see Loki’s real evil smile with the message,

‘As long as you don’t do or say anything weird to him’

‘I’m sure we’ll have very good entertaining talk, dear friend’

 

With that last message received, Ronan can’t help palming his face, hopefully Loki won’t leak all of his confidential or embarrassing secrets.

 

“We are about to land, master” Korath walks in to report, 

“Okay” Ronan nods,

 

He’s on his private jet above the sky of Las Vegas, Nevada. 

 

.

.

.

 

Peter is staring into the menu, Mr.Loki Odinson here just took him to some fine restaurant that he feels anxious only sitting down here, the decoration is luxurious, the waiters dress like professional butler and the menu…. Everything is so damn expensive!!! 

 

“You know what you want?” Mr.Odinson asks and Peter can only gulp,

“erm...I don’t think I can afford the food here, Mr.Odinson, it’s okay I’ll just sit with you” Peter says honestly and politely closes the menu,

The man with black hair has to look at him more carefully with his shining deep green eyes,

“It’s okay, I bring you here because I want some company so the bill’s on me”

“I know but… I don’t think it’s very appropriate to have you pay for such expensive meal for me like this” Peter still tries to reason,

“I’ll make your boyfriend pay me later if that makes you feel better” 

Still, Peter doesn’t look very comfortable,

“Why? He never takes you out for good expensive meals?” Loki asks, very curiously,

“He took me out twice and I cooked for him once but this week I got very busy with my Final so we don’t really go out that much….but mostly our meals aren’t very expensive….” 

 

“Dear, you do realize that he has A LOT of money, right? Like he can just buy a whole restaurant or even the hotel if he feels like it” Loki leans closer with his arms on the table, he kinda gets it now why the boy is hesitated,

“I know….but as I said, it’s just not right to make him or you pay for my meal especially expensive meal like this one….I just… I don’t know” Peter falters and just blinks timidly, 

And Loki just gives him small smile, not the cold reptile one like before,

“Now I start to like you too”

“What?!” 

 

“Don’t worry young one, if you think this is expensive it’s actually not for us and I got you covered. You like fish?”

Peter is still stunted with what the man just said and he just fires him new question,

“Erm...yeah?” 

“Fish ‘n’ Chips here is very popular so let’s have that, and do you drink tea?” 

“Erm...yes? sometimes” 

“Their Earl Grey tea is very good too, if you’re studying for your exam then I recommend you, it helps with your concentration” 

“Erm...yes, please” The man is suddenly very kind to him and he’d accept that,

Loki then finishes ordering for them both, later their hot tea is served with some very delicious looking scones,

 

“So...erm… you’re Ronan’s friend?” Peter starts casual conversation to ease the atmosphere, his own anxiety mostly.

“Our parents have known each other for a long time so Ronan and I are like friends since childhood” Loki replies as he sips his tea, even his tea sipping manner is impeccable.

“Oh okay….” Peter mutters with himself while munching the scone, this thing tastes really good thou.

Yep, they both look equally wealthy and majestic, Peter should have known that Ronan must have friends who come from the same society level with him.

 

“We used to go out once” says the man’s crisp accent and Peter almost chokes on the scone,

 

“You did?” Peter asks with big rounded eyes after he forced swallow the scone,

Well, not that Peter has any right to be jealous of who Ronan has dated before, but he sent his ex to pick Peter up?! For real?!? What was he thinking….

“It’s not like what you think. I mean you’ll have to know it anyway so why would I bother concealing it. The thing is…. when our parents found out that we both have almost zero interest in women so they tried to hook us up. And Ronan and I…. we were always good friends and he doesn’t look bad at all….” 

Loki smiles at him, between mischievous and sincere kind smile….Peter can’t choose which one. Peter can just blink,

“So we went out mostly because our parents pleaded us to and he’s actually a very good lover…. If you know what I mean”

Peter continues blinking, did Ronan just send his ex-lover to pick him up and tell their story to him like this? Really? No...he’s not sad..he’s not jealous at all… no nothing! But somebody will have to explain a lot of things once his perfect ass is back here!!

 

“But please...there’s absolutely nothing between us now, that was like 10 years ago and we were more like friends than lovers. Once we called it off, it’s immediately off and we became friends again” 

Loki fluently explains, he feels both sorry and quite entertained with the young man’s reaction of pouty lips and glassy puppy eyes now, he really is naive and he shouldn’t tease him too much. It’s the same feeling that you wanna tease some animals that are very very adorable like hamster, bunny, kitten, puppy. This young man is like one of them and Loki can’t help himself, just a little teasing should be fine.

 

“....why did you break up then?” Peter can’t help wondering, if the man here says that Ronan is a good lover then why did they break up?

“Well…. As I said, we were more like friends. He wasn’t really into me, I wasn’t really into him, we just did it for our parents’ sake. I can assure you that we rarely had sex and everytime it felt more awkward than good, we had to turn off the light, made it completely dark so we could get it on…..” 

Peter almost spits the tea, maybe he shouldn’t drink anything during this conversation,

 

Alright, okay…. 10 years ago, Peter was only 9 years old at that time and he has no right to be jealous of any of Ronan’s past lovers, of course not.

 

“And my brother was back from Australia too…..” The man says with small smile on his lips, and Peter is pulled out of his own trance.

“What about your brother? He doesn’t approve you guys dating?” Peter doesn’t mean to intrude, he’s just curious,

“Well….it’s complicated but I’m sure there’s nothing you should worry about. Despite his family’s history, he’s actually not a bad guy, you know that right?” The man changes the topic quickly, well okay, not that Peter wants to pry on other people’s privacy especially family affair, that’s kinda complicated as he said.

“.....yeah, I know” Peter can’t agree more,

“I’ve known him all my life and I’ve never seen him this attentive to anyone before…” Loki says truthfully, even himself is totally surprised,

“So he told you about him driving me to my college and home everyday?” 

“Hmm…..yeah” 

Loki is hesitated but then he conceals everything with his smile, that poisonous smile again, so Peter isn’t sure if he knows about this before or Peter’s just slipped it, hmm… I’m sorry daddy. While Loki is silently chuckling with himself, now he got one more thing to blackmail his friend.

 

“How about you, young one? How did you guys meet?” Loki is curious too, Peter doesn’t look like one that Ronan would meet during fashion show or extravagant gala dinner where he usually got someone home, instead the boy here looks like a very good student.

“Oh..erm.. I am Gamora’s friend, Ronan’s sister. I went to Gamora’s pool party about 2 weeks ago, that’s when I met Ronan” Peter skips a lot of details, he’s sure that’s not appropriate to share with anyone,

“I beg you pardon, you met only 2 weeks ago and he’s already into you like this much?” 

“Umm...I’m not sure what is your level of ‘this much’ but maybe?” Well, everything’s the truth, what he just says,

“What did you do to him? Can you share me your secret?” 

Loki is totally curious now because, holy, that’s Ronan Corleoni, he can get just anything and anyone he wants with a snap of his fingers, and he takes care of this young man like they’re in puppy love, it’s just so incredible.

 

“I didn’t do anything! He was the one who did the thing...most of the time” Peter mumbles softly at the end because he gets embarrassed thinking about those memories,

And Loki chuckles, so hard, like he is very entertained and Peter has to blush, what did he just sayy..y..y...yyy….

“Anyway, think I need to say ‘Congratulation’ for both of you, hopefully I’ll see you both together more often in the future” Loki lifts his tea cup as a salute and Peter has to reluctantly follow because that’s the manner, right?

“Thank you?” Peter is still confused but he won’t question anything much.  
As witty as Peter is, he feels like he’s cornered by the man in front of him so easily so maybe he should just remain more quiet now….

 

.

.

.

 

After the delicious meal, Loki sends Peter off at his place,

 

“Thank you so much, Mr.Odinson. I’ll see you again I hope” Peter thanks him sincerely, despite his mysterious demeanor and his spine-chilling smile, he’s quite a nice gentleman actually.

“I hope so too, young one. Until then” Loki gives him one of his sincere warm smile and Peter feels much better,

 

Peter walks into his shop once the car drives off,

 

“Why is it different car this time?” As unconcerned of other people’s business as Tullk is, he can notice the different car, well who can mistake that black noisy car with a white one like this.

“That’s Ronan’s friend, he asked his friend to pick me up while he’s away” Peter answers honestly,

“Hmm… he takes very good care of you, huh” 

“Yeah, I feel like I have another daddy now….” 

And Peter has to ‘oops’ with himself with what he just let slip out of his mouth, hopefully Tullk doesn’t notice a thing, nobody knows he calls Ronan ‘daddy’ anyway.

“If he treats you right then I got no reason to stop you from seeing him, boy. It’s much better than seeing you all sad and quiet like when you broke up with your last girlfriend” Tullk comments honestly, slicing vegetable behind the counter.

“Thanks Tullk…. But we don’t know yet, I know him only 2 weeks, still long way to go” 

Peter is absolutely scared of being heartbroken again just as Tullk said, he was very sad and looked really miserable last time, but Ronan is so persistent about going out with him, so serious too. So maybe he could give it a try….one more time?

 

.

.

.

 

In white Jaguar on the the road,

 

“I sent him home already” Loki speaks to his phone,

‘Thank you’ 

“I know now why you like him so much, you one lucky bastard” and Loki flashes his poisonous smile,

‘Is that a compliment?’ Ronan sounds tired, maybe because he really is,

“It definitely is, you treat him well, okay? I’ll have to hang up now because Thor is calling me, bye”

With that, he slides the screen to pick up another line,

 

“What is it, Thor?” 

‘Where are you, brother’ Another voice booms from the other side,

“I’m outside, have to take care of something I already told you, remember?” 

‘When will you be back? The other man’s voice sounds very demanding,

“Is there anything you particularly need?” Loki narrows his eyes, his tone turns desperate.

‘I want to watch the movie with you!’ 

With that, Loki rolls his beautiful green eyes and sighs heavily, means to have the other person hear it.

“Fine, I’ll be back in about 15 minutes” 

‘Alright, I’ll get the popcorn ready’ That person’s voice now sounds more cheerful,

“What are you going to do without me, brother”

‘I’ll be totally helpless and you know damn well, see you!’

With that the line is cut and Loki has to shake his head but small smile appears on his lips.

 

.

.

.

 

That night, Peter is reviewing his notes on his bed when he receives a vdo call, he smiles when he sees the caller,

 

“Hey, how’s it going” Peter greets with smile,

‘Daddy is very tired so can I see you with no clothes on?’ That’s what he says and Peter blinks,

“Really?” Peter is half surprised when he shouldn’t be surprised with anything the man would say now anymore. The man really looks tired thou, this morning he looked pretty tensed too,

‘Yes, absolutely real’ He answers as he sips a glass of liquor,

“What are you drinking?” 

‘Vodka’

“What? Isn’t it very strong?”

‘Not to me, baby’ He answers with smirk and keeps drinking it,

Damn, Ronan looks like a strong drinker too, hopefully his liver’s still okay.

 

‘What are you up to, babe’ 

“Well, just review some notes but think I’ll go to bed soon. How about you? How’s everything going on over there?” Ronan didn’t call him at all today so Peter knows that he must be quite busy,

‘Not bad, my man said I looked even more intimidating when I can’t smoke so I got things managed quite well but still need to do a lot of things. Do you miss daddy?’ He suddenly asks,

“Nope, not much” Peter grins mischievously,

‘So cold, daddy’s hurt. Look, the bed is so big and I have to sleep alone tonight, you don’t feel bad for me at all?’ Ronan walks around and shows Peter his luxurious suite and king-size bed and why he gotta be topless?! Damn, Peter sees glimpse of his muscles and feels his heart racing,

 

“Can you show me the view too?” Peter requests, he’s never been to Las Vegas so he’s kinda curious,

‘Sure babe, hold on’ He puts down his glass of liquor and opens the curtain, it displays the view of night lighting of Las Vegas and Peter is starstruck. The view is totally breath-taking and incredible. Judging from the height, Ronan must be on top suite floor of some big hotels.

“It’s beautiful” Peter says excitedly,

‘You’ve never been here?’ 

“Nah, unfortunately” 

‘Next time you come with me, so I don’t have to sleep on this large bed alone’ He says as he closes the curtain, can’t leave it open especially in this kind of risky intense situation.

“We’ll see about that” Peter chuckles,

 

‘Can’t I really see you naked?’ He asks again as he lays himself on the bed,

“Nope” Peter shakes his head, still chuckling,

‘How about just no top… daddy is really tired, daddy needs some encouragement’ 

“Seriously?” 

‘Totally serious’ 

Peter has to roll his eyes, this man is really unbelievable but well,.... Should be okay, he can’t do anything anyway. //silently evil grin with himself//

 

“Fine” Peter then put the phone down before taking off his top, then he grabs the phone and lays on his bed.

“Is it good now?” Peter asks with playful smile and arched brow,

‘Good boy. You’re making daddy very happy’ The man looks really satisfied, he even bites his own lips and his breathing is more labored like he is aroused, only by seeing Peter’s bare skin, his curly dark golden locks on the pillow and his bright smile, now he can have a very good sleep.

‘Are you in boxer or brief’ 

“Very thin white boxer” Peter answers, he also has fun with this,

‘Can I see it?’

“Uh-uh nope” 

‘No? So cold’

“Come back safely and see the real thing, okay?” 

That’s what Peter says and Ronan arches his brow,

 

‘Can’t wait to go back, I miss you already, Bel Ragazzo’ 

“.....I miss you too” Peter blushes and gives him small smile, 

For the very first time that he’s also being honest with his feeling and tells the man he misses him too, Ronan is away after seeing each other everyday so… something’s kinda missing,

‘Now I wanna go back like right now but I can’t because my old man will surely kill me’ 

“You can’t do a thing now anyway, another week remember?” Peter teases,

‘That’s right…..’ He smiles his tired one and fixes his eyes on Peter’s young face,

 

‘Daddy needs to go to sleep now, got a lot of things to handle tomorrow. Take care’

“Alright” Peter is touching his skin on the chest and bites his lower lip, he swears he doesn’t put on a show,

‘Goodnight baby’ 

“Goodnight daddy”

 

With that the line is cut, 

Peter puts down his phone, he feels a bit worried because he never sees Ronan looks tired like that, maybe he really got a lot of things going on over there. 

Peter is considering, weighting in his mind and finally he gets up from his bed, walks to his bathroom where there’s a big mirror hanging on the wall, he doesn’t turn on the light so it won’t look too clear, not that Peter’s ever been confident about his look. He leans his back on the doorframe and takes some photos.

He then sends those photos to Ronan, not long at all before he gets the reply,

 

‘I swear once I’m back there baby…..’ 

With the photo of Ronan also standing in big bathroom in front of a big mirror and very clear light, ruffles his own hair, and in white underwear, holy shit! Peter’s eyes immediately focus on one spot by instinct, his eyes widen and his face turns red. Well, thank God he still puts on an underwear! Before he slumps on his bed, buries his face into the pillow and laughs into it.  
But damn, the man’s physique is really impressive… those muscles, those abs…. that bulge…. 

 

Peter turns off the light and go to sleep with soft giggle immediately…….

 

 

 

To be continue…………….

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!  
> For anyone who guess it was Loki! Let me give you a big applaud! //hippo clap paws  
> And you might be able to sense it, yep I'm a ThorKi fan X'D  
> See you next chap!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all :D  
> It takes me some time to finish this chap and it's quite lengthy but hopefully you all like it!  
> and please welcome, the Guardians of the Galaxy! XDD

 

 

‘I have to stay here much longer…..’

 

Is what Ronan says when they vdo call one night,

 

“Oh…...” Peter is in his bed already because he has exam tomorrow, the last one.

When Ronan said he’ll come back tomorrow only the night before. Yep, as busy as they both are, they do vdo call every night.  
Not that Peter is disappointed that he won’t see the man tomorrow,… maybe a little.

 

“For how long?”

‘Few more days, I hope’ Ronan looks tired and definitely not in his best mood as he ruffles his own hair,

“Okay, make sure you rest well, k? You look really tired” 

‘I will, thanks babe’ 

“By the way, you still owe me an explanation of why you sent Mr.Odinson of all people to pick me up, he’s a very nice gentleman thou, when you guys have dated” Peter now stares into the screen with narrowed eyes like an angry bunny, and he once said he’s not jealous.

‘He told you about that? I already forgot those time I’ve dated him’ Ronan can’t even recall those memories, it’s just so blurred to him. 

Ronan looks honestly like he totally forgot about that, ouch that hurts.

‘We were dating only few months and I can assure you that I’ve kissed you more times than I kissed him’

“What? You were dating few months, we met only 3 weeks ago, minus one week coz you’re away” 

‘That’s right babe, even minus 1 week I still kiss you more times than I kissed him’ 

Really…??.... Well, they kiss everytime they meet and part, sometimes more than once, sometimes continuously, sometimes it takes looooooong time before they can really part… Peter starts to blush thinking about that so he stops arguing. 

 

“Anyway don’t worry about tomorrow k? I’ll call Rocket, we’re going to some party later anyway coz we both finish final”

 

Ronan suddenly looks more serious when the words ‘party’ and ‘Rocket’ are heard.

 

‘What party?’ His tone is immediately dark,

“Erm….party at the college….I agreed to go with him…” Peter silently thinks that he slipped something he shouldn’t.

‘No’ 

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

‘I don’t let you go’

“What? You can’t be serious?! It’s just a party and I’m a man. Nothing bad could happen!”

‘And what happened last time?’ Ronan reminds him with narrowed eyes and Peter’s mouth is moving, trying to find something to say but none available,

 

‘I’m sorry babe, but your friend Rocket and Party are just bad combination now and I don’t entrust you with him’ 

Ronan’s tone is final but Peter is blinking his wet puppy eyes, trying to convince him with his ultimate weapon, finally Ronan sighs,

‘Fine, if you really want to go’ 

Peter’s bunny ear flicks up immediately, if he has one.

‘But do not accept drinks from strangers, even someone you know, both men and women’ 

“Okay daddy” 

Peter’s blinking his big rounded eyes, he better keeps Ronan in good mood so he won’t change his mind, calling him ‘daddy’ with big rounded eyes always works. They have been seeing each other only a short period of time but Peter kinda figures this out now.  
But seriously, Ronan wouldn’t allow him to go to party now, does he turn into his daddy for real?

 

‘It must be very late for you now, go to bed. You have exam tomorrow’ He says,

“Okay….you take care too, k?” Peter just blinks his rounded green eyes, 

Ronan asked Peter to cook him something good once he’s back but it’s okay, only just few more days… not that he really misses him...nope nope.

‘I will, goodnight baby’ 

“Goodnight daddy. MUAW” Peter sending kiss to him and makes one handsome daddy smile even he’s tired,

 

The line is cut and Peter turns off the light, prepares himself to sleep.

 

/

/

/

 

The next morning,

 

“Here’s your sandwich” Peter hands a brown bag of sandwich to Rocket once he’s in his car,

“Thanks dude! You’re such a savior” Rocket doesn’t even wait till he reaches the college, he opens the wrap and eats it right away,

“Hmmm...always so good!” Rocket hums with approval, 

“Thanks” Peter knows how Rocket likes his sandwich and which ingredients to put in there, he calls it ‘TrashPanda Mix’

 

“So what happened to your uber, dude?” Rocket asks between his bite,

“....he’s out of town….” Peter silently hopes that Rocket won’t ask anymore questions,

Luckily Rocket is busy chewing and humming with each bite so he doesn’t ask anything, thank god.

“Tonight at 7 o’clock, ya ready right? StarLord” Rocket calls his nickname and Peter chuckles,

“Yeah, let’s go” 

 

They fist bump to seal the deal.

 

/

/

/

 

They arrive at the party, loud ED music is heard, people are drinking, dancing in weird clothes such as hula dancer, viking, even in bikinis. Well, it’s after final exam so let’s give them that.

 

Peter sticks with one bottle of fruitpunch in his hand and says hi to everyone he knows because he is that friendly and everybody kinda likes him. 

 

“She’s totally hot but not very nice, that girl is suspected for seeing 3 different guys at the same time, that one just dumps her boyfriend for someone richer” Rocket pointing here and there while chatting with Peter,

“What da heck dude? Why you know these stuff?” Peter gives him suspicious look, but knowing Rocket all along he shouldn’t be surprised anymore,

“I’m doing intensive screening for ya dude, in case you wanna get to know any of the girls here in the party, ya should thank me, you know?” Rocket drinks his beer casually,

“Thanks dude….it’s okay thou” Peter mutters with himself, he doesn’t need that anymore but he doesn’t know how to tell Rocket, he better leaves it to the universe.

“And that girl seems to be nice but actually really mean and picky…..that group of girls are giggling….. Groot! That traitor!” 

 

Rocket is describing until he eyes spot one muscular skinhead guy in black sleeveless t-shirt, showing his muscular arms and the girls are giggling around him, listening to anything he says,

“I’ll be right back!” Rocket can’t let this happen! That stupid chunk of muscle just attracts all the girls! This is an absolute betrayal and Rocket won’t have it!

“Okay…..” Peter just shrugs, he’s okay on his own thou, his ears need some rest too.

 

“Hey Peter” He heard somebody calls him so he turns and finds a lovely girl with long brunette hair,

“Hey April! how it’s going!” He greets her with happy smile, he meets April once in awhile when there are college club committee meetings.  
April is managing ‘We Love Comedy’ club and also very nice girl, Peter likes her straight face comedy so much.

“Doing good! How about yourself!” She greets back cheerfully,

Peter gives her a friendly hug and she tiptoes to kiss Peter’s cheek and Peter’s like... uh-uh…

“I’ve heard that you broke up with Cindy….” A girl named April starts a conversation right away,

“Oh….erm….yeah… just a month ago” Peter scratches his head and laughs dryly even he feels kinda awkward,

“I’m sorry about that…… we should hangout sometimes, you know?” Her beautiful dark brown eyes look right at him and Peter just blinks,

“..yeah..sure….” Peter kinda gets the message,

“Here’s my number” She hands him a piece of paper,

“Oh….thanks” Peter accepts it anyway, 

“I’ll talk to you later” She doesn’t forget to give him one lovely smile before walking away,

Peter takes a look at a piece of paper in his hand, it has telephone number and address….. Did she just give him her address?? Peter makes sure he puts that paper into his pocket, at least he shouldn’t let it lose coz it has her address but damn, what was she thinking?!

 

“Hey Peter, nice shirt” He turns and finds another girl, 

“Thanks” 

 

“Hi Peter, how’s it going?” Another girl with her group of friends,

“Not bad, thank you”

 

Peter keeps receiving greetings from girls once he’s alone, come to think about it, more girls say hi to him since he broke up with his ex-girlfriend but he was very busy with his life so he didn’t really pay attention, but in this party, everything is kinda obvious.  
Nah….they might just be friendly. Peter is actually voted as one of the most lovable guys in the college with his quick-witted sense of humour and he’s nice to everyone.

 

‘Do not accept drinks from anyone’ 

Peter can literally hear someone’s spine-chilling tone with pissed-off handsome face,  
That’s why Peter sticks with a bottle of fruitpunch in his hand, didn’t wanna disobey that voice not that he’s scared or anything.

 

“Hey….I know you” oh...this time it’s a guy’s voice,

“Me?” Peter points at himself, he doesn’t recognize these few guys thou,

“Yeah, you’re the one who got a ride on a fancy supercar lately”

“Oh no, you got the wrong one, that’s Bryan in faculty of Agriculture not me. We always got mistaken, I take the bus” Peter quickly responds with the most innocent look. 

“Come on, we know it’s you. Care to share any secret? You just suddenly won a lottery or should I say ‘how to become a rich man’s boy toy’?” 

Peter blinks, he was actually struck by that statement,

“Well if you need to know you should go ask Bryan, he’s over there” Peter points the other way,

“Come on dude, tell us” Those guys still laugh with the drinks in their hands, damn, drunk people with mean attitude should absolutely not be associated with.

 

But not before Peter can respond, a man steps in between them, he’s taller and so much thicker than Peter, and holy shit, Peter would recognize that back muscles anywhere in the world.

 

“Seems like you gentlemen are having fun right here, please let me join” 

It is the one who just won gold medals from the latest Olympic games in Rio De Janeiro, Drax the Destroyer.  
Those two gentlemen mentioned are suddenly pale.

“What are you guys talking about? Go on. Oh but let me show you something, can you see my biceps and triceps here?” He pulls his sleeve up and flexes and holy shit, those muscles are just the size of mountain, along with visibly popped up veins and very cool tattoo ink,  
And everybody can just stare,

“You know I always use my arms here to crush my opponent’s head until they submit or else their heads might explode like watermelon” Drax continues casually, 

“I also use them to crush anyone’s head who ever offend my friend…..” With that, he flexes both his arms, and everybody gulps, including Peter.

“So please, let me join this interesting conversation, just like Socrates’ quote ‘The unexamined life is not worth living’, I can’t wait to listen to more of your wisdom” 

 

With that, those poor guys decide to walk off the scene and meet with Rocket and Groot, especially Groot who also possesses such impressive biceps and quite pissed off face, they try to turn the other way and there she is, one perfect figure, standing in high-heel and flawless white jumpsuit,

 

“Did you just insult my friend?” Gamora asks with ice piercing gaze and arms crossed, everybody who knows her knows damn well she can still kick ass in that jumpsuit and high-heel.

So those guys are totally sober and manage to flee in a blink like their feets are on fire. Gamora just sighs heavily like she misses the chance to kick some ass.

 

“Oh my god, what did you just do? Let’s check the floor, those pimps must have pissed all over” Rocket says to Gamora with overacting pose,

“Shut up, you dirty raccoon” Gamora smirks at him before they hi-five and fist bump as greeting.

“When did you get back from Miami? And where’s my souvenir?” Rocket fires question,

“Almost a week and here’s your souvenir” Gamora hands him a pink magnet with Miami word on it, she better gives it to him now or else he wouldn’t shut up all night, whining about not getting souvenir.

“Thanks! You’re the best!” Rocket hugs her as thank you. He’s so happy, he collects souvenirs as hobby.

“How are you, big guy?” Gamora hi-five with Groot,

“Not bad, girl” Groot’s rich voice replies as they hug,

“Hey Drax” Gamora hi-five him,

“Hello princess” Drax also gives her friendly hug,

And then, the last one,

 

“Hey Peter” She smiles at him,

“Hey Gammie, you look gorgeous” Peter comments honestly and they hug.

“You don’t look bad yourself” Gamora pats his back firmly.  
Peter hasn’t seen her at all since the day of that pool party and now she’s just looking fantastic! 

 

“Hey, look at all of you. It’s just like GOTG club reunion!” Peter announced and everybody cheers, bumping drinks in their hands.

“Why do you use ‘reunion’ when we never permanently separated, I suggest you should use ‘gathering’” Drax comments as he fixes his eyeglasses and Gamora visibly rolls her eyes,

“That sounds really like family, but yes we are family” Groot says and everybody has to stop and think because that sounds familiar from somewhere else,

“I think I’ve heard that from another universe but it’s okay” Peter finally concludes and everybody pays no mind.

Now they are busy chatting with each other. Well, Peter also can’t deny that his group of badass friends just saved his ass from those drunk mean people and they don’t even mention it, he’s so thankful.

 

“This traitor right here just chats to those chicks casually, unacceptable!” Rocket points to Groot,

“Well, they just ask me about car engine and what can I do” Groot answers carelessly and sips his drink,

“Dude, you seriously think they’re interested in car engine? They’re chicks! This would absolutely not happen if you wear more decent top!” Rocket still batters at him and Groot doesn’t seem to care, again everybody can’t help wondering how could they become friends.

 

“Erm...why did you go to Miami?” Peter tries to find topic to talk to Gamora, 

“Oh, my father has some properties over there so I need to go there and take care of some business for him once in awhile” Gamora replies casually as she sips her drink,

“Property like luxurious hotel?” Peter teases, he’s also curious,

“Hmm...2 hotels at the beach front and one condominium that we sold out in a blink because of its modern Italian design. And we just renovated the hotels into more modern style but yeah you can say they’re luxurious” Gamora just answers like everything is perfectly normal before turning to chat with Drax,

 

Peter blinks, now he should blame himself why he didn’t know about her family’s fortune before?! Yep, he knows Gamora drives a white Porsche, she mentions flying here and there from time to time, where about? Europe, South Africa, Caribbean, Australia, Asia…… holy shit, maybe it’s totally his own fault for being so clueless! 

 

And now his mind drifts off to someone else who’s also at the other place right now.

Wait….does Gamora know about this?!?! 

But no… she seems perfectly normal with him just like before!

So yeah, hopefully Ronan didn’t tell her yet. 

It’s not that he’s embarrassed or anything for actually going out with Gamora’s brother //when he used to have a crush on her// he’s just… not really ready to tell everyone yet.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on in your mind but watching your facial expression changing drastically in short period of time is quite entertaining” comments Rocket,

“Da heck, man? Don’t you have more interesting things to do?” Peter almost jumps, he didn’t notice someone is noticing him.

“Nah… being here is much more fun, plus I gotta keep this man away from those chicks too, they’re too dangerous, meant to take advantage of his biceps only” Rocket points at Groot,

“And I gotta keep him away from people’s feet that he practically asks for with his mouth” Groot points back at Rocket while sipping his beer,

“Seems legit, dudes” Peter nods, really, they’re actually perfect for each other.  
And yep, being among his good friends is really REALLY good. They chat about anything and everything cheerfully.

 

Drax can’t shut up about his girlfriend Ovett, a Russian gold medalist wrestler that he met in Rio last year and they are having long-distant relationship, grossly sweet. Peter tries so hard to shut his hearing sense down when Drax starts telling the story of how he and his girlfriend fiercely practice together when they get to meet each other. Hopefully Peter is nowhere near their place at that time.

Groot is a quiet guy but if anyone asks him about car engine especially Dodge Charger that he’s so much passionate about, he can just describe the origin of it all night long. Oh and he’s exceptionally good with plants, his family owns hundreds of acres of variety agricultural products that he always goes back and helps them during school break. 

Rocket is talkative and he will talk about anything at all, he knows about other people’s stuff so much that he should be a detective but can’t, coz he’ll leak his employer too. 

And Gamora….. Gamora's just standing, sipping her drink, and being all elegantly yet strongly beautiful she is. Peter notices many guys try to approach and say hi to her but they quickly back off once Drax and Groot look at them, Gamora totally doesn’t mind thou, she shrugs and keeps chatting with us happily.

 

And Peter? Well, his life isn’t very interesting. He studies hard, manages the shop, his dads are away. Last time Yondu called was like last weekend and Peter was totally relieved that he didn’t mention anything. 

And yep, he just freshly got a boyfriend, a sizzling hot much older daddy type who comes with very fat pocket and fancy supercar, Peter ain’t complaining about it. 

But nope, he won’t leak anything, not yet. He isn’t ready to tell any of his friends about this now and possibly forever.  
Talking about that, his phone just buzzes at the impeccable timing. He fetches it from his pants’ pocket and the screen displays the name ‘Daddy Wolf’

Yep, Peter secretly changed the name Ronan gave him, this is much better. He even sets the screen photo of an actual arctic wolf with blue eyes, isn’t he so adorable?  
Anyway, he quickly excuses himself from his friends and walks to more quiet place which happens to be outside the party hall.

 

“Hey there, Ronan” 

‘Baby, where are you?’ 

“I’m at the party”

‘I can see that, just wanna quick check that you’re still sober’

“I drink fruitpunch, signore” Peter shows him the bottle he’s carrying,

‘Good boy, I gotta go now. Call me when you get home, k babe?’

“Alright” Peter nods,

 

Then the line is cut, seems like Ronan really is busy. But his voice when he says ‘good boy’ is really REALLY erotic, did he do it on purpose?! Or Peter just overthinking thing?! Peter shakes his head before returning into the party, got some quick chats from the girls on the way thou.

 

/

/

/

 

As the night is getting late, people getting crazier as they’re practically drunk senseless. The GOTG club members decide they should go home as they’re surprisingly good college kids, except for Rocket as he got himself so drunk, the rest are not heavy drinker or party animal, except for Rocket again. Groot knows damn well so he never gets himself drunk because he needs to drive his best friend home.

 

“Peter, come with me, I’ll give you a lift home” Gamora offers,

“You will? Thank you. I know I shouldn’t trust my life with Rocket” Peter is relieved, Groot can also gives him a lift home but he’s quite handful with his friend already so, and Drax stays at the dorm.

They all say goodnight and the club dismissed, they’ll catch each other in the GOTG chat group.

 

Peter waits on the outside with Gamora until a majestic white Rolls Royce approaches,

“Let’s go” Gamora leads the way, the driver quickly opens the door for them,  
Okay, how much is this car again?

 

“Rocket is so crazy but we had lots of fun!” says Gamora once she relaxes on the cushion seat, 

Gamora refers to the incident that Rocket did drink gamble with someone they don’t even know over a piece of lighter, when Rocket doesn’t smoke and that thing doesn’t even look expensive at all, he just wanna do it for his own satisfaction maybe.

“Yeah, it was really fun” 

Peter is trying to get himself comfortable on the big and vast seat beside Gamora, and why is the car interior so spacious and luxurious? And holy shit! Above their head is literally countless of light dots! It’s just like stars in the night sky!

“What are these? They’re so beautiful!” Peter is totally awed with it,

“It’s called Starlight Headliner, I know you’ll love it. My father ordered it because he knows I love stars so much” Gamora smiles so sweetly Peter realized why he had a crush on her,

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come” says Peter casually while appreciating the view above them, well they all thought that this party is too nonsense for Gamora’s precious time,

“Relaxing and partying once in awhile is good…..” She hugs a white furry cushion comfortably,

 

Okay….seems like Gamora doesn’t have any idea about Peter going out with her brother,  
Good good… not that Peter has any intention to conceal it but maybe…. He’s not ready to let her know yet. 

 

“So you’re seeing Ronan?” asks Gamora casually,

“Yeah, for awhile now….” Peter also answers casually as he still moons over the starlight…..

 

Peter blinks… and blinks…

 

“What!? What are you talking about!” Peter panicked once he realizes what he just said.

“It’s okay… relax, breath breath….” Gamora tries to calm him down, but no! He won’t calm down! How the hell Gamora says something like that! 

“Really, I have totally no idea what you’re talking about……” Peter puts on his most innocent look even his eyes panic and stop blinking, his body stiffened. 

“It’s okay, Peter. Ronan called me and told me to go the party that’s why I was there….” Gamora’s still calmly speaking, hopefully to calm Peter down too.

 

Peter blinks, and blinks again as his brain is processing her words.

 

“He what?” 

“He called me and actually ordered me to go to the party and watch over you because he was worried you’d get drunk or somebody would drug you” 

“He did?? What else did he say?!”

“Nothing…. But I kinda figured things out” Gamora shrugs, 

 

“Peter relax, it’s okay. It is absolutely fine if you guys seeing each other” Gamora calmly explains as Peter’s face is full of horror, threatens to cry that Gamora feels bad for him.

“I...er…..I don’t think I’m ready to let anyone know about this but…..” Peter’s face still drained of color,

“Look, he’s my brother and you’re my best friend….I only wish the best for both of you” Her hand grabs with Peter’s as encouragement.

“......if he didn’t say anything then how did you figure things out?” Peter can’t help asking, and Gamora has to look at his face again,

 

“Peter, that’s my brother, I know what he’s like. He wouldn’t do this to just anyone and…..somebody told me he even quits smoking lately and I suspect that he didn’t do this on his own…”

With that, Peter starts to blush, shit….Gamora should stop being so smart sometimes….

 

/

/

 

‘You want me to what?’

‘Go to that college party and keep an eye on your friend Peter Quill, don’t let anybody make him drunk or drug him’ 

‘And why is that?’ Gamora arched her eyebrow at her phone screen,

‘Just do it….please’ Ronan pinched his nose and he looked desperate,

‘.....okay’ Gamora nodded as she kinda understood everything now.

 

‘But one thing Ronan. Peter is my best friend, if you EVER break his heart….’ 

‘That will never happen’ Ronan answered firmly, 

Alright….Gamora nodded as it seemed Ronan has already given his word,

‘Watch it Gamora, don’t you forget you’re my baby sister’ Ronan tried to put on his big brother look,

‘And that is the best reason I should kick your ass if you hurt my best friend…. I’m actually scheduled to have dinner with papa tonight’

‘I’ll take care of that’

‘Alright, see you when you’re home and…. congratulation’

‘Thanks baby girl’

 

/

/

/

 

“.....by now you should have known about my family but Peter… whatever people might think about Ronan and my family but Ronan is actually not a bad guy, you know that right?” 

“...yeah… I know”

Peter recalls that Gamora is not the first person who tells him this already,

“I think that he really likes you so…. do you like him too…?” Gamora asks with small smile,

Goshhhhh, Peter just wanna jump out of the car like right now.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer, I don’t wanna intrude your privacy too but Peter, I know you since Freshman year and I know you wouldn’t go out with my brother because of what he has….”

“Maybe I did exactly that, who knows” Peter teases, awkwardly.

“Very funny” and Gamora just smiles knowingly, hell...even thou Peter is reborn for many times he still might not outsmart her. 

 

“Guess I can only say ‘congratulation’” Gamora concludes with small smile, 

“Thanks Gammie, but really, let’s see if I can last longer than others he dated” 

“Hell yes, you will” She flashes him a victorious smile, and why are these siblings so confident ?

 

Finally, the luxurious car stops right in front of Peter’s shop,

 

“Thank you for the ride and….everything else” says Peter promptly, really he still doesn’t know why he can still face her, he’s still so embarrassed that finally she knows about him and Ronan.

“You’re welcome, goodnight Star Lord”

“Goodnight Gammie” 

And they hug, Gamora even pats his back firmly, what a strong girl.

 

Peter exits the big car and it drives away.

 

He quickly gets up to his room, fetches his phone after he securely locks the door,

 

‘I’m home already but I’m not gonna call you because I am angry that you told Gamora about us going out and I’m not gonna take off my clothes while we talk anymore :((((‘

He quickly types the message and sends, not long before he got a response.

‘Daddy is worried about you. Please don’t be angry’ 

‘No, still angry :(((((‘

‘I bought you this’ 

 

And Ronan sends him a picture of a [bunny key ring](http://99ajannie99.tumblr.com/image/167970071089), it’s very cute and fluffy that Peter almost squeal in the middle of the night, he laughs so hard at it.

 

‘Very cute :D but I’m still upset :( ’

 

Not long after Peter sends the latest message, he got a vdo call,

 

“I pick up because I want to but I’m still mad at you” Peter says to the screen,

‘Come on baby, let’s not go to bed angry’ Ronan’s tone sounds almost like pleading, almost… apparently he’s having fun with this.

“Why you gotta tell Gamora about us?”

‘She’ll figure this out sooner or later anyway so why would I bother concealing this from her’

Well, Peter knows Ronan is actually right, Gamora is too damn smart.

‘By the way, do you like this?’ 

Ronan grabs that bunny doll the size of his hand and shows it to the screen and Peter just laughs very very hard.  
Ronan’s bearded handsome face and very cute fluffy bunny doll being put together is absolutely illegal. 

 

“Where did you find it??” He’s still giggling, 

‘At some shop, I thought about you immediately when I saw it so I bought it’

“You thought about me when you see a fluffy bunny doll, really?”

‘Yeah, because that’s what you are, my little bunny’

And Peter rolls his eyes, he still can’t stop smiling thou,

 

“It is very cute but I’m still upset” He smiles thou,

‘Wait till I get back and I’ll make up to you in a very good way, surely you won’t be upset no more’

And Peter arches his eyebrow with that,

“So confident, huh?” 

‘Absolutely…… so I can’t see you with no clothes on anymore?’

“Nope, that’s your punishment for telling Gamora without consulting me” 

‘Okay...my fault, I admit it’

“Good” Now Peter is lifting his chin up, so proudly.

 

‘It’s almost 2 weeks now’

“Yeah I know….” Peter just smiles shyly,

‘Wait till daddy’s back there,k?’

“Okay, I’m not in a hurry thou” Peter teases,

‘But I am, can’t wait to go back’

“Alright” Peter just gives him small smile,

‘I’ll let you know once I’m back there, is there anything you want from here besides the bunny?’ 

“Nah...just you and the bunny is fine” 

‘Alright then….’ Ronan gives him small smile as his eyes fix on Peter lovingly,

“M-hmm” Peter smiles too, and he said he’s still angry.

 

‘You won’t take off your clothes for real? Really?’

“Not a chance” 

‘What are you doing tomorrow?’

“Tullk said I should take some day off after Final so think I’ll just stay home and relax, how about you?”

‘I’ve cleared up most of the mess and now gotta set things straight that’s why it takes some time but hopefully I don’t have to come here again so soon’

“Okay, sounds good” Peter nods,

They do realize that they try to find things to talk so they can keep on going with the conversation just like teenage couple, unbelievable.

 

“I gotta go take shower and go to bed now” Peter says with small smile, yep he’s still angry.

‘Too bad I can’t join’ And Peter chuckles,

“When was the last time you shaved, daddy?” Peter suddenly asks,

‘Last 2 weeks maybe. You don’t like it?’ says the man as he touches his own beard, he was so busy and stressful that he doesn’t care to shave at all.

“It’s kinda ticklish when you kiss me but I can’t say I don’t like it….” Peter says truthfully,

 

Hell….. Ronan looks hot as hell with that beard, just the right amount and if somebody likes daddy type men, Peter would be considered winning a big lotto for his case.

 

‘....are you seducing me or what? because it’s working’ 

“What? Of course not! I’m going now, calm down and help yourself, k?” 

‘....so cold’ Ronan shakes his head but no heat in it,

“What? I’m as warm as the sunlight, as kind as an angel….”

Ronan already rolls his eyes even before Peter gets to finish his sentence,

 

“Anyway, goodnight daddy”

‘Sweet dream, baby. I’ll talk to you soon’

 

They hang up, Peter shakes his head because he can’t cope with the feeling that they’ve turned into a hopeless teenage couple, and what’s with that bunny!! So damn cute!!! Peter can’t stop laughing imagining Ronan actually bought that at the shop, an intimidating dominant large man buying a fluffy bunny key ring…… Peter really wants to see everybody’s face when he did that. And nope, not that Peter already forgave him, which he actually kind of did.

 

Anyway….it’s almost 2 weeks as Peter has given his own word too, even when Ronan is away but he can be back at anytime now, 

 

Hmm….. should he be worried…??

 

 

To be continue………..

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy in case any of you out there waiting for their…… you know.  
> It’s coming near and I hope you’d like it.  
> But first, here’s[ daddy Ronan with beard](http://99ajannie99.tumblr.com/image/167970093464) and you can thank me later XDDD  
> See you next chap!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy it takes me some time to finish but now I’m giving you this long chapter! So we’re even! X’D  
> This chapter contains a lot of gay sex tips, please make sure it’s okay for you * - *  
> Other than that, please enjoy their smut!! Finally!
> 
> //spreading StarAccuser smut to the universe//

 

 

Lord of Star wrote :

‘Hello, I’m 19 years old and I just got a first boyfriend lately. The thing is, he and I are going to get down on ‘it’ soon. We’ve done it once but we were kind of drunk and I can’t really remember everything. I’ve dated only girls before and from our last situation I believe that I’m a bottom here. So...any good suggestions that we will do it smoothly? because I’m quite nervous...’

Edit 1 :  
‘He’s much older and quite experienced, daddy type and freakin’ hot’ 

Edit 2 :  
‘9 inches….maybe’

 

Peter Quill is kinda frustrated.

 

Ronan is coming back anytime now but Peter isn’t confident about their //not practically// first time together so he decides he should do some research to ensure he won’t do anything embarrassing to his soul.

He can’t ask his dads, absolutely not.

He doesn’t really have any close gay friends he can ask.

 

So yep, he’ll have to rely on the internet then, hopefully somebody would be kind enough to give him nice decent and practical suggestion.  
Today is his day off so he can fully devote his time for this national research. Peter has gone down to help Tullk in early morning but he just kicked him back up to his room, said he should rest today, okay then.

Oh, there’s somebody replying to his message on the ‘askgaybros’ forum,

 

‘Lots and lots of lube, and make sure that you stretch yourself well enough to handle his stuff but if your boyfriend is very experienced, just let him guide you and tell him how you feel. Good luck’ by QueerTy

 

‘Foreplay! Take your time and don't rush. Make out, feel his body, get used to his touch, and remind him that you haven't bottomed before if you do decide to go through with it but since you made it through last time which was your actual first time, think you should be okay. I was in a similar situation a few months ago and I bottomed for the first time with these same concerns. He was a good, nice, patient dude and he rimmed me for a while, and it didn't hurt when he went inside me. It felt quite interesting actually.  
For the most part communicate what you want to do, what you want him to do, take your time and have fun! Hope that helps’ by Space_Prophet

 

Peter has to blink for awhile after reading, rimmed? What is rimmed? It sounds familiar thou… so he decides to google it and the result has him shocked.

Nope… absolutely not, he can’t remember whether they have done it last time or not but hopefully they didn’t have to get down to that this time… gosh they really do this for real?

But wait, somebody wrote something about it,

‘It’s an indescribable feeling. You expose yourself and your most intimate part to him when you let him rim you. It depends on each person but it turns me on immediately and my body is relaxed enough to let him fuck me so I recommend it’ by SupraFreak

No….still no, not that he’s against it or anything but he isn’t sure he’s ready for that.

So he returns to the forum that he initially posted,

 

‘Take it slow, relax, communicate and use lots of lube for anything penetrative’ by qsmack

Okay, that’s short, simple and makes sense.

 

‘Your boyfriend sounds perfect. Other than self-preparation is communication. Tell him how you feel and how you like things to be done with you. Good luck, wish I could join’ by Chunk2000

Erm….thank you?

 

‘Let me list all the things for you.

1\. Lube and more lube, there’s no such thing as too much lube and you want yourself to be lubricated enough for your man to slip in.  
2\. Cut your fingernail. Why? Because you’ll need to finger yourself to loosen up. You might practice fingering yourself in the shower to help you get used to the sensation.  
3\. Clean yourself beforehand because you won’t be fully present at the moment or enjoy it if you’re worried you’re unclean.  
4\. Communication and take it slow.  
5\. Use condom, because safe sex is the must.  
Hope these help’ by PrideQueen 

Wow...now that’s one long suggestions. Peter makes sure to say thank you to the person.

 

‘Just make sure that you’re well-prepared both physically and mentally, hygienic issues and everything. Especially if you are in love with the one who’s on top of you I am sure everything will work out fine. I never thought I would reach orgasm by bottoming alone but I did with the man that I love and now he’s my husband. Good luck young one’ by SpacePirates

 

Now that’s interesting….. This man’s talking about love and Peter has to think about it. Does he love Ronan and does Ronan love him?  
Holy shit, now that’s deep. Peter’s never thought about that before. Peter agreed to go out with him because he was very persistent and he’s always around, like tries to be with Peter as much as they can. Despite everything that Ronan has, he still tries to be with Peter so Peter really gives him that. 

Ronan said he likes him….and he also mentioned about relationship, not just about casually dating or seeing each other, he wants to have relationship with Peter. That’s more than enough for Peter to give him a chance. He even quits smoking for Peter which directly leads to his current situation right now that Peter doing research about having sex with a man as they’re surely going to do it as soon as Ronan is back here.

But speaking about love, that’s just too much too soon. Let’s see first if their relationship works in the long run.

 

Okay so….he shouldn’t worry too much as anxiety will not lead to good sex. He should try not to be nervous when it comes and hopefully the fact that being with Ronan would help, they have already done it once anyway. Now he wants the sober one to be good memorable experience for both of them.

Maybe he’ll start with doing shopping list for now, he needs to visit drug store around here.

 

/

/

/

 

Later that day, after Peter spent the day doing research and relaxing, watching some educational vdo (??) he receives a call with a wolf photo on the screen.

 

“Hey Ronan”

‘Good day to you master Peter. My name is Korath, I am master Ronan’s chief bodyguard and I am using his telephone to call you to inform that master Ronan will reach your place in about 30 minutes’ 

An unknown voice speaks to him fluently in one go and Peter blinks as he is processing the information,

“Ronan is coming in 30 minutes?!?!” Peter repeats what he just heard,

‘That is correct, master Peter’ The voice responds,

“And why is Ronan not calling me himself?”

‘He is now resting, sir’

Peter frowns, resting? What does he mean resting? Like sleeping maybe, at late afternoon like this? but think that’s not the most important issue here,

“So…. 30 minutes you said?” 

‘Yes sir’

“Alright, I’ll be waiting then”

‘Thank you sir’

 

With that the line is cut. Peter takes a good look at the phone again.

Holy shit! Ronan is coming to his place in 30 minutes!! 

How come he’s just suddenly back and Peter isn’t sure he’s prepared for this. Peter runs around the place, make sure his place looks nice enough to welcome a guest.

Hmm...does Ronan want to eat something too?? He didn’t really prepare anything but he can always go down and grab something from the shop storage fridge and cook something out of it or he might visit the nearest fresh market. What does he want to eat? Peter should sticks with fish and seafood then. 

Especially if Ronan wants to do ‘that’, Peter should distract him with food to buy himself some more time for his own sanity and his heart preparation.

But everything’s so sudden! How could he get everything done in 30 minutes! WAAAHHHHHHHH!  
But he is Peter, he’ll manage.

 

First, he goes down to the shop storage,

 

“Tullk, I will need to borrow these vegetables, k?” Peter grabs some fresh vegetable that he can make some good salad out of it.

“Sure Pete, what’s going on?” Tullk notices that Peter doesn’t grab the ingredient portion just for himself.

“Well… my boyfriend is coming and maybe I’ll have to take day off tomorrow too” Peter scratches his head, hopefully his blush isn’t visible to him.

“Okay” Tullk just nods and doesn’t question anything else, he’s super uncle for Peter.

 

Peter then goes to the nearest fresh market to buy some fresh seafood that he can cook something for Ronan, grilled seafood platter is what Peter has in mind. Hopefully Ronan is okay with it. 

Then he rushes home, luckily he makes it within 30 minutes. But not long after he put the groceries in the sinks, his doorbell rings.

 

Peter freezes. Oh my god, he’s here, he’s here, he’s hereeeeeeeeeeeee.

 

It’s okay Peter Quill, legendary Star Lord, distract him with delicious food or flashing puppy or bunny eyes whatever Ronan calls it so he might at least be gentle with him. //blush//

Peter goes to the door and opens it to welcome Ro….nan………

 

“I do apologize that we visit you so abruptly but is there any place I can lay him down?” 

 

Peter is stunned with the image before him, a large black man with heavy accent who seems to be freakin’ strong with Ronan’s arm around his neck as he is supporting him.

 

“Master, we’ve arrived” 

“.....hmmm….” Ronan’s almost incoherent response as his body seems to collapse anytime if this man isn’t supporting him.

Peter’s still shocked and looking back and forth between them until he realizes what he has been asked,

“Sure, this way please” Peter immediately leads the way and the man follows.

“Here, you can lay him on the couch first” Peter leads them to the nearest place that Ronan can lay down, it happens to be his dad’s red couch.

The man lays him down on the couch before he sighs and adjust his own suit. 

“What happened to him??” asks Peter, worriedly

“Master Ronan hasn’t been sleeping for 2 days” the black man answers,

“What? Why he’s gotta do that??” 

“He rushes his work to be finished as soon as possible, he even called for board meeting in the middle of the night. Once he’s finished he just ordered us back here and told me to contact you before he passed out” The man explains while Peter still blinks,

 

“Let me introduce myself officially. I am Korath Thak, master Ronan’s chief bodyguard. I spoke to you on the phone earlier” The man offers his hand politely even when he looks so damn intimidating,

“Oh hello, I’m Peter Quill, his….boyfriend….maybe” Peter shrugs as he introduces himself and shakes his hand,

“Pleased to finally meet you master Peter. I will have to leave Master Ronan to your care because he ordered to be delivered here” 

“Okay...no problem” maybe,

“Thank you so much. I’ll excuse myself” And the man excuses himself swiftly with every firm step.

Peter sees him gets in a black expensive-looking car before it drives off so he locks the door and coming back to the matter here.

 

Okay….. so he has imagined Ronan would appear handsomely like a boss as always, or hungry and request some good meal or hungry in another meaning that involves Peter, he has imagines variety of situations but Ronan passing out on his couch is absolutely not one of them.

Peter takes a good look at him, the man is so still, is he still alive? 

Oh yeah, he’s still alive because he’s even snoring right now.

Peter scratches his head, is he really the man that everybody keeps saying he’s so intimidating, powerful, dangerous, blah blah blah, because he absolutely doesn’t look like one now.

 

Anyway, he must be very exhausted that’s why he just passed out like this, not sleeping for 2 days so he can come back here as soon as possible huh? 

Peter shakes his head before finding him a warm blanket and a pillow.

“Ronan, sleep on the pillow, here” Peter manages to get Ronan’s head to be on the pillow, the man just murmurs something and keeps on sleeping,

 

What’s with his beard that he doesn’t care to shave, Peter pokes at those softly and giggles with himself. He manages to take his shoes off because his dad wouldn’t allow it and the man can sleep more comfortably too before covering him in warm blanket.

Peter can’t believe his eyes, the man looks so precious to him right now.  
Ronan looks just like a child when he’s sleeping, a very big and handsome one.  
Peter just lets him sleep while he goes do some other things, waits for the man to wake up.

 

/

/

/

 

Few hours later,

 

It’s already evening and Peter finishes preparing the salad and some part of the meal, in case Ronan wakes up and being all hungry,  
He hears someone groans from the couch, oh finally Ronan resurrects. 

 

“Hey, you finally wake up” Peter greets the handsome zombie walking up to him.

 

//Ronan’s POV//

His little bunny is smiling at him, he must have died and gone to heaven. After overworking and yelling all week at the Vegas, finally he reunites with his little bunny with that beautiful shining so brightly smile.

 

“Hey baby” Ronan hugs him and he’s so warm, oh he’s real.

“You look like a zombie, are you okay?” Peter laughs as he hugs him back, gosh...he misses this hug.

“Not so sure myself. I’d love to kiss you but I’m worried about my morning breath. Can I borrow some towel and use your bathroom, baby?” Ronan murmurs as he kisses Peter’s temple, gosh… he misses the owner of these golden locks of hair so much, finally he gets to touch the real thing.

“Sure, come here” Peter takes him to the master bathroom and finds him some decent towel and amenities.

“Here’s your bunny” Ronan picks it up from his suit’s pocket and Peter just laughs so so hard.

“Thank you!” He continues laughing even after accepting it from Ronan, he then tiptoes to give him a nice thank you kiss that Ronan really appreciates before excuses himself to get some shower so his body will be refreshed and actually awake.

 

Peter takes a good look and pets the thing, gosh it’s just so cute and fluffy! Its fur is very nice to touch. He still can’t believe that Ronan would buy him this cute little thing. Peter squeezes its chubby head and limbs, and its long ears. It’s too cute for him to use maybe, he’ll just keep it in his room on his study desk then. It’ll surely help him relax during studying just by looking at it.

 

It’s not long at all until he hears the sound of master bathroom’s door opens,

 

“Are you hungry? Dinner should be ready………” 

Peter is about to tell him that dinner should be ready in next 20 minutes as he is warming up the grillgrate when he sees Ronan walks up to him in underwear only. Holy shit...

“I think I forgot to find you some clothes” Well, who would have thought that Ronan would just walk freely in underwear, thanks to him he still wears something! And nope, his eyes are not focusing at something in particular.

“It’s okay” He’s drying his hair with the towel,

Fuck…. Peter means that he himself is so fucked because that scene is unbelievably hot! His life is so fucking ruined! 

 

“Let...let me get you your shirt” Peter is about to sprint into his room and unearth that shirt wherever it is but Ronan stops him,

“That’s fine. I don’t need it” He catches Peter into his arm loosely,

“What?? You’re gonna sit and eat in underwear?!” 

“No…..” He drops the towel on the couch before wrapping his arms around Peter,

“Then what are you doing? You wanna eat or not?” Peter starts to blush when he is pressed into Ronan’s body, and holy shit…. All the solid muscles are real!

 

“I wanna eat you first…..” 

Oh… Peter blinks with what he just heard, they fix their eyes on each other and Peter feels his own heart racing, 

“I really miss you mio bel ragazzo…..” His lips kissing down Peter’s temple, his cheek, and his neck that Peter immediately wraps his arms around Ronan’s neck and his own breathing starts to hitch,

God… his lips feel so good and being pressed into Ronan’s full of solid muscles body already has him lose all the sanity, his body is still warm and damp from the hot water, and he smells so good.

 

“It’s already 2 weeks…..” says Ronan’s breathy voice as his lips nibble with Peter’s,

“I know….” answers Peter’s equally breathy voice,  
Peter’s hand touches Ronan’s cheek and they’re already kissing,

Their lips and tongues entwine, expressing how much they miss each other, especially Ronan, he rushed his work to the point of sleepless nights and came directly to Peter’s place, now that’s determination or maybe just simply outrageous.

And Peter, he can’t say that he doesn’t miss him. Knowing the fact that the man has done everything to be able to be with Peter, now that kinda melts his heart and he is willing to keep his word.

So they’re kissing each other with every feeling they have, it’s passionately and intimately.  
Peter even feels the man’s hardness as he is pressed into him, shit…. Ronan is already very aroused just by kissing with Peter and maybe...Peter is too. Gosh.. his lips and tongue feel so good.

 

“You sure you didn’t smoke at all?” Peter still manage to have mood to ask even his knees already threaten to give in from the kiss,

“I can swear to my ancestors’ soul or any God that you believe in… and if you still don’t let me have sex with you, I will be very sad and sulk to no end….” says Ronan and Peter chuckles, 

“I know…..” Who is Peter to be that heartless to refuse him after everything Ronan’s done, he touches Ronan’s handsome face and his thumb caresses his daddy beard, 

“Let’s go to my room” Peter’s voice is close to whisper but Ronan can hear it very clearly and he kisses him again.

 

Peter turns off everything in the kitchen and leads Ronan to his room,

 

“Wait right here, I’ll be back in 15 minutes” He makes Ronan sit on his bed,

“5 minutes” Ronan bargains as he pulls Peter down on his lap,

“Come on daddy, you’ve waited all these time and you can’t wait like 10 more minutes?” Peter chuckles as Ronan keeps nibbling his neck with his bearded face,

“I don’t want to wait even one more second….” Ronan murmurs into Peter’s skin,

“Come on…. I’ll be right back” Peter gives him small smile like he’s shy while peeling off Ronan’s arms around him,

“Wait here and behave, k?” He pecks on the man’s cheek before walking off to his bathroom and not forgetting to lock the door,

 

Ronan just slumps on the bed, okay…. He can do this, he can wait for his boy to finish his bath and maybe also prepare himself…. Gosh, he’s painfully hard only thinking about that. He can now hear the sound of water running.

Damn it… he hasn’t been this excited to have sex like… forever. He has never been this anticipating to have sex with someone before. Even thou they’ve already done it once but Peter is still considered very new to having sex with man. That thought just keeps driving him crazy. Although he was partly drunk that night but he never forgets how it was to be with Peter, so beautiful and so innocent. He feels guilty for leading him to sex when he was drunk but he never regrets it. He is beyond happy that he is the first man Peter’s been with and he will make sure he’s his only man from now on because Ronan is that possessive. 

Now he’d just try to calm down as he waits for his boy to be ready, he looks around the boy’s room, very cozy and full of books. The bunny keyring that Ronan gave him was put on his study desk so cute that Ronan smirks. He even has a star shape light on the wall which gives the room dim light right now. Poster of the stars and galaxy, Peter’s really passionate about stars, huh.

 

Finally, the sound of running water stops,

Ronan sits up on the bed again, damn.. He has been with countless people and all of them are very hot and beautiful but nobody can make him this excited.  
The bathroom door opens and Peter comes out of it with damp hair and a towel on his waist, and Ronan almost stops breathing. 

 

“Come sit on daddy’s lap” 

Ronan tells him and Peter actually does, he walks to him and straddles on his lap,

“You’re so fucking beautiful….” Ronan’s voice is close to whisper as he wraps his arms around Peter’s body and his naked skin feels so good to his touch, he smells so good and his damp hair and skin make him incredibly alluring.

“Am I…..” Peter smiles softly as if he’s still shy, his arms wrap around the man’s neck.

 

“I..er… I might not look as good as….others...that you’ve been with….” 

Peter bites his own lip as he says, he has never been confident in himself, in his look. He doesn’t work out regularly or go to gym but his teenage body actually gains some muscles after working for his dad’s restaurant for so many years. They’re lean and beautiful. Peter is a big kid and not skinny, he’s got some meat on him, just the way Ronan likes it.

“.....you’re already irresistible to me” says Ronan truthfully as he squeezes Peter’s little tummy softly and Peter squeals before they both chuckle.

“Well erm… this is not practically our first time but…. I hope you’ll be kind enough to be gentle with me, k? I still want to walk after this” says Peter and Ronan chuckles, 

“Daddy will take very good care of you” Ronan whispers as he starts kissing Peter,

 

“Oh daddy….” Peter murmurs, gets carried away with the kiss, 

Calling him daddy in bed is actually such major turn on, Ronan pushes him on the bed in the next blink as they keep kissing.

Peter doesn’t mind to be pressed on the bed thou, everybody kinda perceives that he’s a bottom in relationship, even with his ex-girlfriends, they usually pushed him to the bed, not the other way round.

But this time...with a big muscular dominant man and so fucking charmingly hot. Peter’s heart is racing, it’s such a good experience that he has never experienced before, when sober.  
Ronan pulls the towel off of Peter’s body, as well as his own underwear. That’s when Peter really is sober…..

 

“Shit…..I’m going to die….” His hands cover his face after he sees what’s underneath the white underwear. Ronan’s manhood is as manly as himself, Peter doesn’t know how did he survive last time and now he wants to write some will just in case.

“I’ll make sure you go to heaven…” That’s what Ronan says, very promising.

 

He takes Peter’s hands off his face and kisses him, they kiss so passionately as their hands ruffle each other’s hair. They are immensely aroused by their bare skin touching and body rubbing with each other.

Peter’s hands caress those solid muscles, from his shoulder down to his back.  
Ronan starts kissing down Peter’s skin on his neck, his chest, his stomach and Peter breath hitched as he senses those beard scratches down his skin along with nibbling lips and hot tongue, gosh he is just so turned on.

Peter moans and breaths sharply as hot tongue licks up his shaft.

“Oh god...fuck… holy shit…” Peter moans senseless as the man starts swallowing him down to the base.

His body jerks up uncontrollably, he hasn’t had blowjob for months now and this time it’s especially freakin’ hot, the man is fucking good at this. His hand ruffles Ronan’s hair and the other hand just covers his own face while he moans senseless. 

Ronan’s hand grab at Peter’s legs firmly to make them open for him and Peter is so embarrassed, he has never been this vulnerable to anyone in his entire life.

 

“Baby, you have lube?” asks Ronan as he realizes something very important, damn…. If there’s no lube available then things will turn out very sucks.

“...in the left top shelf” answers Peter as he still covers his face and his breathing labored, 

So Ronan reaches to open that shelf, there are lube and also condoms in it, his boy really got things prepared, huh? Good.  
He grabs both of those before pouring large amount of lube on his fingers.  
Peter groans as he feels something rubbing at his entrance before entering his body.

“Relax baby….” Ronan slowly pushes his finger into him and it goes in easier than he thought, the boy must have done something with himself in the shower,

Peter keeps moaning as finger moving in and out of him. Gosh...this is such fucking new sensation to him, he has prepared himself in the shower just as he has done research and he also tries to relax as much as he can when one more finger is pushed into him.

“God….fuck….daddy” He murmurs senseless,

Peter is still quite tight, he has to loosen him up more and he feels even more excited. Then Ronan just shoves Peter into his mouth again as his fingers keep stretching him, scissoring him open and Peter sees stars.

“Holy fuck! Damn it...Ronan” He keeps moaning and his body keeps jerking only that Ronan keeps his leg firmly while doing his job,

Ronan’s fingers even reach good sensitive spot in him and he starts to lose all of his sanity together with Ronan’s hot damp mouth on his dick….Holy shit, this feels so good that he isn’t sure if he leaks any precum,

“Baby you taste so good….” Ronan suddenly says,  
Okay… he does leak…. Peter moans and whimpers in embarrassment,

Ronan then come up to kiss him, he tastes the flavor and smell of sex from Ronan’s tongue and holy shit, that’s freakin’ turn on.

 

“Baby I’m gonna fuck you now….” says Ronan’s hoarse breathy voice against Peter’s lips and Peter blinks his puppy eyes,

“Okay…” says Peter’s even more breathy voice,

Holy mother of freakin’ little stars…. Here it comes… But he’ll be okay, he’s prepared his heart for this, he’ll be okay….

“Just relax tell me how you feel, k? And please….this time don’t cry” and he kisses Peter one more time,

Oh….that’s right… Ronan mentioned that he cried during last time that’s why they didn’t get to finish it...holy shit… so damn embarrassing. But as Ronan spreads his legs opened, he realizes he got something more important to worry now.

Ronan pours the lube down on his entrance, fingers the lube in and Peter’s already stuffed the nearest pillow on his own face.

“What are you doing?” asks Ronan with chuckle,

“Just...go on, don’t mind me” Peter still buries that pillow onto his face, because he isn’t sure what kind of face or noise he’ll make while Ronan’s working him up so he’d just hide behind the pillow.

Ronan shakes his head and chuckles, he’d just let the boy do whatever he’s comfortable with then as he tears the condom wrapper opened and puts it on himself then pouring lots of lube on it.

 

And Peter feels it… holy shit, Ronan is entering him with his Ronan jr. and he starts to whimper.

“Baby relax...yes… just like that” Ronan slowly, gradually enters him, Peter is still very tight but with the soaking amount of lube, he can keep going.

Peter on the other hand, tries so hard to relax but feeling Ronan’s hard cock stretching him opened is just so overwhelming that he whimpers more and crushing the pillow,

“It’s okay….it’s okay… daddy’s got you” Ronan tries calming him down so his passage will be relaxed enough to enter as he is willing to be gentle and patient this time,

Slowly, Peter’s body starts to relax more as the muscle’s getting used to the intrusion so he keeps going and finally seats himself in. Peter actually cries out as he literally feels Ronan’s full length in him. Gosh he’s come in so deep and he’s just so big! 

That’s when Ronan removes the pillow off of Peter’s face that got Peter inhale sharply,

“It’s okay… trust me…” Callous hand caresses Peter’s cheek, he’s whimpering with wet eyes and he leans down to kiss Peter.  
Peter whimpers to the kiss and holds on to Ronan like his life depending on him.

 

“You’re just so fucking big….” Peter murmurs between the kiss, his body feels so full to the point of almost suffocating,

“And you’re so warm and tight, baby….” Ronan mutters as he keeps kissing him, seriously Peter’s warm and tight passage is driving him crazy,

Ronan tries slowly pushing into him and Peter groans, he’s just slowly, softly grinding into him and Peter moans his heart out,

“Oh my god….” The sensation of being pushed inside is just so alien to him,

His breath hitched and his body arches up when Ronan hits his sensitive bundle of nerves inside him and he moans without realizing it,

“Here?” The man smirks as he keeps repeating the act slowly but firmly,

“Holy shit….. Fuck!!” Peter moans harder that he needs to cover his own mouth,

Ronan doesn’t even get into real action yet and his body is uncontrollably trembling with the sensation already,

 

Ronan slowly, gently speeds up and thrusts harder as Peter’s body has adjusted to him as he keeps telling Peter to relax. Peter’s eyes widen when Ronan’s hot tongue licks up from his calf to his ankle and how is he going to relax with that?!

Peter crushes the pillow in his arms as if it can help him while Ronan starts to thrust harder and faster,

“Fuck!! Ronan!!” Peter moans his heart out in every thrust,

“It’s okay….come here” Ronan bends down to kiss him and they moan into the kiss,

Peter tightens his arms around Ronan as he keeps going, tenderly by the man’s standard.

“You’re so fucking beautiful….” Ronan murmurs as Peter moans, he touches Ronan’s face and kissing him back,

He’s being gentle to let Peter rest when his body needs it and speeds up as hard as Peter’s body can take it. 

“Holy shit...daddy… oh god…” Peter hugs him tightly, his fingers even pinch into the man’s skin as his body trembling all over from the hard thrust.

They both start breathing hard, looking into each other’s eyes as their bodies move together,

 

“Baby I’m gonna come” Ronan whispers as he firmly drive into him, Peter’s body is driving him crazy and he’s already sweating,

“Okay….” says Peter’s breathy whisper as he still holds on to the man’s neck,

He moans with every thrust until the thrust turns harder and faster, his hands are pressed down above his head as the man’s ramming into him.

“Fuck…..fuck!!” Peter squeezes his eyes shut and screams his lungs out with the harsh thrusts that hit right into his prostate together with the obscene sound of body slapping.

Finally orgasm hits him and his eyes see only white, he came all over himself and body convulsing all over.

“Good boy….” Ronan smirks as he’s also working his way up to the orgasm and eventually it hits him, he came with aggressive grunt as he pushes in few more times.

 

Ronan slowly slumps down on top of Peter as they both are breathing hard, trying to catch their breath and sanity. Peter feels like he’s still in another dimension, he’s never known that having sex with another man can be so damn intense and he even reaches orgasm like he never experienced before. Holy fuck… does anyone on the street hear him screaming? Hopefully his room wall is thick enough! But first….

“Daddy I can’t breathe…” Peter pats the man’s solid shoulder,

“Sorry….” He quickly lifts himself up that his total weight won’t press down onto Peter but then he starts kissing him and Peter moans,

“How do you feel baby? Are you okay?” He asks between the kiss,

“Maybe….” Peter just answers tiredly because he feels he’s totally worn out, he’d need a long rest before he can get up and walk, if his legs still can walk.

“I can’t believe I just come…. Holy shit…..” Peter slumps back on the bed, he wants to sleep for another hundred years,

“I’m glad I made you come” Ronan whispers as he keeps kissing down Peter’s neck. He is totally irresistible to Ronan and he falls for him deeper and deeper…. Shit, it’s totally worth his effort of quit smoking and everything.

 

Ronan finally gets up and takes off his used condom, tying it, he’ll dispose it in the bathroom later but now he’ll just continue snuggling with his boy. He pulls Peter into his arms and kisses his damp hair as they wait together for their orgasms to come down and their breathing becomes normal.

 

“How do you feel?” Peter asks him while touching the man’s solid chest because it looks nice to touch and it really is, fuck….he’s so fucking sexy all over.

“It is totally fantastic, worth every of my effort of not having sex all these time” with that answer, Peter nestled into him,

“Are you hungry?” asks Peter as he touches the man’s beard, apparently he kinda wants to explore his every part curiously, they’ve already had sex anyway. Maybe next time they can take it slow and explore each other.

“A little, you?” 

“Kind of… wait till I can get up and let’s have dinner” 

“Okay…..” 

And they kiss each other, Peter’s hand caresses the man’s solid strong muscles as the man’s hand groping his ass.

 

“Are you asking for a second round or what. Because I totally don’t mind” says Ronan because Peter’s hand keeps caressing his body and it turns him on,

“uh-uh…. just some nice make out please” Peter quickly shakes his head, his sorry ass isn’t ready to accommodate Ronan’s greatness again so soon but damn he’s so freakin’ hot and their sex is actually amazing.

“Okay…..” 

 

So they make out until they can get up from bed and have a decent dinner. Apparently some couple is very high and happy right now.

 

 

 

To be continue……

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one long chapter! I know! And finally they get down to it! //crying happy tears  
> I hope you like it.  
> It turns into another long story and please bear with me everyone out there!
> 
> See you next chap! Lots of Love!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back!  
> Let's take a look at their relationship after daddy wolf finally got to eat his little bunny XD  
> so happy for him LOL  
> 

 

 

Pete’s Sandwich shop, late morning,

 

After busy morning, Peter receives a phone call with wolf screen photo, uh-huh totally a surprise,

 

“Hello” Peter keeps it simple because he’s in his shop, can’t risk to have Tullk hear him call someone ‘daddy’.

‘Baby can you come with me for a moment?’ 

“Why? What happens?”

‘I’m flying somewhere and I want you to see me off’

“Oh….okay…. Let me ask my uncle, k? Hold on” and Peter goes behind the kitchen door where Tullk is,

 

“Tullk, I’m going out with Ronan for awhile, is that okay?” 

“Sure, boy” Tullk just simply agrees,

“Thanks! I’ll be right back” and Peter disappears from the kitchen,

 

“Okay, I can go” He talks to his phone,

‘Alright, I’ll reach there in 5 minutes. See you babe’

 

Peter can’t help wondering where Ronan is off to again, he’s just got back from his long week in Las Vegas few days ago and now he’s going again? Maybe his billionaire life isn’t really awesome that he once said. He seems really busy but still tries to meet up with Peter any chance he can, now that’s not bad.

And the big black car arrives, right on time, should be his car.

 

“I’ll be right back, Tullk” Peter tells his uncle as he takes off his apron,

“Take your time, Pete” and Tullk watches him walk out of the shop and get in the car,

Hmm….Now his nephew said he’ll be right back but Tullk’s instinct is telling him something else so he fetches his phone,

“Gef, can you come to work today? Yes? Okay good. See you” 

 

/

/

 

“Hey daddy” Peter greets him once he’s in the car,

“Hey baby” Ronan’s hand on his cheek and they’re already kissing, they’re both at the back passenger seat so they can kiss as much as they want while the car’s moving,

“How are you?” Ronan’s lips still nibbling with Peter’s as if he doesn’t want to let go,

“I’m okay, luckily the shop is not busy at this time so I can sneak out a bit. How about you? Where’re you going this time?” Peter finally gets to answer when his lips are released, he chuckles,

“Some place around here….” Ronan just answers carelessly, still fixing his eyes on Peter’s face lovingly,

“And you need me to see you off, really?” Peter teases,

“Yeah…” Ronan gives him small cunning smile,

“How is your body?” uh-uh now that’s a good question,

“Not bad, considers it finally got to rest last night” Peter also answers with small smile,

 

After they finally got to have sex that evening, Peter cooked him dinner and they ate peacefully, also awkwardly as Peter couldn’t really look at Ronan directly as they just had sex when Ronan only smiled kindly at him throughout the meal even when Peter was biting crab legs, clearly he was in deep. 

Peter had to sit on donut cushion while eating because that would be kinder to his sorry ass, thankfully his dads have it, now he understands why they have it. 

And…. Ronan stayed over that night, convinced Peter for another round of sex which actually was successful in the next morning when Peter let him do it from behind because he was kinda curious and wanted to try too, the result was awesome thou only he got his ass slapped that he yelped quite a bunch of times. And yes….he was also rimmed, after he said he wouldn’t do it but finally he got it and it was surprisingly amazing, the hot wet tongue really made him lose all of his sanity, he came intensely after that.

 

Then they spent the rest of the day cuddling and making out. They tried a lot of things as their bodies desired to. They explored each other, got to know each other’s body, by the end of the day they were already familiar with the other’s naked self. 

Peter even asked about Ronan’s scars on his body, they were from his tougher days in the past and he used to be in the army until he resigned to take care of his family business. That knowledge totally amazed Peter.

That night which was last night, Ronan had to go and take care of something so he had to unfortunately leave but Peter got to rest. Apparently they have worn each other out and drove orgasm after orgasm out of each other, that was really nice memorable time of them both,

 

And the next morning, here the man comes again,

 

“...I miss you” Ronan just says out of the blue,

“We were together until yesterday evening, signore” Peter teases,

“I miss you already, come here” And Ronan pulls him into his arms and starts kissing him again but more intensely and passionately,

“Stop...your driver will hear us” Peter tries to stop him but he’s kinda get carried away too,

“No, he won’t” says Ronan as he keeps nibbling Peter’s neck and Peter shudders, damn… he’s so fucking skillful and where is he touching?!

“Fine…..” If his driver really can’t hear them then he has nothing to worry about.

Peter ruffles the man’s hair as they start making out with content moan until Peter is pressed down on the seat so forcefully that he yelps and laughs before his laughter turns into heartfelt moan the next moment…..

 

/

/

 

The car finally arrives, the place is the airport for private jet.

 

Both of them get out of the car and accompanied by people in black suits, Ronan’s bodyguards maybe? and if the wrinkles on Ronan’s suit and shirt and their messy hair are spotted, nobody would breathe the word, 

 

“Oh my god, this is your plane?” Peter is totally awed as Ronan walks him to his private jet.

“Yeah, come take a look inside” Ronan takes his hand and Peter follows him up the stairs.

Again, he’s totally awed with the beautiful modern interior, on one side are single seats, on the other side is long couch, they all look luxurious and really nice to sit.

“Sit here, Peter” Ronan takes him to the single seat so he sits,

“I’ve never been on a private jet before. It’s really nice” Peter is still looking around here and there, totally fascinated.

“I just got this one last month, glad you like it” Ronan sits across from him,

One good-looking stewart offers them warm hand towels,

 

“So you usually travel by this jet?” Peter looks out the oval window, wiping his hands with the warm towel,

“We got a lot of jets but this one is my personal” Ronan’s signing some documents and hands them back to his man,

“Nice….” Peter has small smile on his lips as he still looks out the window,

Now he’s reminded again that his hot daddy is actually filthy rich. Peter’s totally surprised that Ronan’s willing to stay over at his place when it’s just one humble cozy apartment and request to eat Peter’s cooking when he can actually have ANYTHING. Peter is silently happy with the thought.

 

“Please fasten your seatbelt, sir” The steward comes and actually helps him fasten it,

“Oh thank you” Peter thanks him and the young steward gives him sweet smile,

Hmm….does Ronan only hire good-looking men to work for him? He can’t help narrowing his eyes at Ronan suspiciously, but he is distracted as the jet is moving and preparing to take off, he hasn’t flied on the plane like forever! He used to get on plane few times to visit his grandfather and his mom’s relatives in Missouri when he was younger, he could afford only economy flight on small old plane that he feared for his life at the time. So he gets really excited till he grabs the seat tightly when the jet starts running and ascending swiftly in the air.

 

Peter looks out the window with glee as he sees all the skyscrapers of New York city and everything else, the cars on the bridge, the river….oh my god this is amazing!! 

As the jet is ascending higher and further up from the view of New York, Peter blinks as if he realizes something important.

 

“Ronan, why am I flying with you?” He turns to ask with his eyebrows knitted,

And Ronan just smiles at him, very kind with something hidden behind, oh Peter knows that smile.

“I’m going to the Caribbean for few days and you’re coming with me” 

Peter blinks and blinks as he processes the information,

 

“WHAT?!?!” 

 

/

/

/

 

Peter has to reluctantly calls Tullk to inform him that he is suddenly out of town for few days and Tullk is surprisingly very calm and okay with it, even tells him to enjoy the holidays. 

So he just got kidnapped by his own boyfriend, onto his private jet and it is flying them to the Caribbean as Ronan told him. Holy Christ…. How could this even real??

 

“Baby stop sulking, I just want you to have some good holiday”

“I can’t believe you actually fooled me and took me all the way up here” Peter still facepalms himself, 

Peter is always smart and quick-witted but he just got too distracted by the fancy private jet and everything, hell who would have thought that Ronan would take him up to private jet and fly him anywhere he wants like this! But now he knows that Ronan actually does it whenever he feels like it.

“I didn’t even bring any of my belonging, even my wallet and passport! How can I go into another country without a passport!” Peter starts to panic,

“Nothing to worry about when you’re coming with me, k?” Ronan just plainly says,

Alright...okay then if he says so. Currently, he got only his phone with him and the clothes he’s wearing.  
Peter is quietly munching the snack provided by the lovely steward, it looks like mini fruit tart and it tastes really good thou.

 

“Are you hungry?” asks Ronan,

“Not really, I just ate at the shop” but the fruit tart is quite good, he just finished the third one,

“Good, come take a nap with me then” Ronan stands up and takes Peter’s hand,

“What? Nap?” Peter is confused but he stands up and follows Ronan to the back of the jet,

“Yeah...I got to sleep only few hours last night. We have almost 3 hours until we reach the destination so I can get some good rest” 

“You slept only few hours? Again? Daddy you need to take better care of yourself, you know? Lack of sleeping is not good for your health, you’ll look old and have temper issues” 

“Alright alright” 

And they disappear into the personal cabin with the door shut and locked, the lovely steward can’t help cooing ‘coz they’re just so cute.

 

Peter takes a look around, again very nice and luxurious cabin with large bed that takes up most of the space in the room.

“What are you doing?” Peter asks as Ronan is taking off his clothes,

“I wouldn’t sleep with my suit on if I can choose, babe” And he takes off his shirt revealing his solid muscles, oh hello there, and even his pants, now he’s in his underwear again… goshhhh.

“Do I have to take off my clothes too?” Peter’s just curious, seriously, only curious,

“If you want to” Ronan smirks as he presses the button, so the windows are slowly closed down and the dim light is on.

Well...he just comes directly from his shop after making a lot of sandwiches this morning so yes, he better takes off his clothes, doesn’t want to have any sauce stained on Ronan’s super expensive looking bed. So he does and Ronan is totally enjoying the view.

They finally lay down on the bed facing each other with Ronan’s arm wrapping around him,

 

“Have you ever had sex on the plane?” Peter whispers, he is curious again,

“When I was younger… but now I just pass out once I reach the bed” 

“It doesn’t sound very safe to me, you know? The captain and the crew might hear it and what if there’s turbulence and we roll on the floor or float up to hit the ceiling naked, it’s not a turn on at all” 

And Ronan actually laughs at that, 

“How is it possible that you always make me laugh, baby. You are truly amazing” Ronan looks at Peter’s young face with meaningful eyes and his thumb caresses his cheek lovingly, he laughs much more often now when he is with his little bunny.

“Yeah? thanks” Ronan compliments him, now he’s shy, a little.

“See you when I wake up, babe” Ronan kisses him before closing his eyes,

 

Only few moments later, Ronan is already sleeping with steady breathing. He’s really lack of sleep then. Peter takes a good look at his face, now he can see the man really looks tired. Despite everything he has, he’s still one human and sometimes he looks lonely, maybe he needs somebody with him?

Well, Peter isn’t actually busy at the moment //he is already abducted from his shop anyway// he can accompany him for awhile.

Look at him, sleeping soundly like a child, what did Ronan say yesterday morning that he stayed over at Peter’s place?

 

/

/

 

‘I haven’t slept this deeply with someone beside me for a very long time now’ 

Ronan told him while they were in bed after they woke up, cuddling and having pillow talk,

‘You? Are you kidding me? Coz not that I’m nagging you but I can recall that you have LOTS and LOTS of lovers before, signore’ Nope, Peter wasn’t emphasizing on the amount at all.

‘.....none of them gets to sleep beside me, baby’

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Once it’s done, it’s done. They’re sent home or sent to separate room. They are not allowed to sleep with me all through the night’

‘What? Why would you do that?’ 

‘I can’t risk being murdered in my sleep…..’ 

With that, Peter blinked, 

‘Oh…..’ 

Hell, Peter thought the man was so damn cold but then that really made sense,

 

‘Being in my position is not easy, baby. I have to sleep alone with my men guarding everywhere but I’m used to it’

‘Used to it? Used to what, being alone and lonely?’

‘Kind of….’

‘Nobody should get used to loneliness, you know?’ Peter looked right into Ronan’s beautiful pair of eyes and Ronan looked right back at his, they paused their conversation and just looked at each other, 

 

‘Maybe you’re right’ Finally small smile appeared on Ronan’s lips,

‘So….why is it okay with me? Why did your men leave you with me then? I can still stuff a pillow on your face, you know?’

‘And why would you do that?’ Ronan chuckled, 

‘Well...for...for...erm… because I feel like it’ Now that was the best reason Peter had, damn him,

‘If you’re that naughty you’ll be severely punished, babe. And trust me, my men are not far from here, they’re still around’

‘Still around? Like guarding in front of my apartment’s door right now?’

‘Possibly’ With that, he chuckled again, but his eyes were relaxed, unlike every other time Peter had seen him,

 

‘But erm...you said nobody allowed to stay overnight with you, so why you can stay overnight with me?’ Peter’s still curious,

‘You’re different. And I like the feeling of having you in my arms while I sleep and wake up’ 

Now Peter rolled his eyes, damn, this man was smooth all the time, everytime, from head to toe,

‘And I’m thinking of having our second round now, are you ready?’ Ronan was on him the next moment,

‘What? Hmmmmmm’ His lips were already sealed,

‘Hey!’ Peter yelped when he was suddenly flipped over facing the mattress,

‘Where are you touching? Oh god…..’ 

And every other thoughts disappeared with Peter’s moaning as they’d begun their second round that morning…..

 

/

/

 

Damn, Peter blushes thinking about those memory, they hardly wore clothes and kept touching each other, making out all the time. Now he knows what Ronan’s into and Ronan knows what he’s into so, not bad at all. He’s totally relieved that Ronan isn’t into those weird kinks that he saw in those educational vdo…… fine, gay porn vdo, he watched those strictly for educational purpose only, really. 

 

‘You’re different……..’

 

Peter looks at Ronan’s sleeping face with that word ringing in his mind. 

Could it be? That they can really have it? A decent relationship.

Maybe….. 

But for now, think he can get some sleep himself, he’s kind of excited where Ronan’s taking him to despite being taken away by surprise.

Peter snuggles with Ronan and falls asleep some time later on the private jet heading to the Caribbean.

 

 

 

To be continue….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're heading to the Caribbean for holiday!!  
> I'm actually jealous of them but also hoping they'll having good time together!  
> See you soon! :D  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy let's take a look at their time together in the Caribbean!  
> I love the Caribbean and if any of my readers from there, let me give you a big heart shape <3  
> Please give warm welcome to this couple X'D

 

 

Hello everybody, I’m Peter Quill. I’m going to be a Junior college student in the next semester.

 

I just got a freakin’ hot daddy type boyfriend lately, yep, Ronan and I finally get down on ‘it’ //blush// and yep we were both sober. It went much better than I expected thou probably because he’s attentive and really hot and really good….//still blush// 

Yep, he’s actually really good at it so I don’t really have any good excuse to refuse him when he wanna do it, is that a good thing….? But wait, why am I talking about my sex life here?! There’s obviously more important thing to talk about, for example I was kidnapped from my own shop by my own boyfriend! How dope is that, huh? He said he wants me to have some good holidays after final exam, so sweet I’m gonna cry. 

Anyway, he’s taking me to the Caribbean, says he’s got some business to be taken care of over there and thinks it’ll be a great idea to tag Peter along and stay there together few more days.

Well…...I don’t usually travel so I don’t really know what do they do in the Caribbean, there’re islands, the sand, the sun, and the sea there right? Yeah I think that’s what it is.

I’m still not sure if I’ll enjoy my stay here coz I don’t know if I’m a sea person……

 

/

/

/

 

“SEA!!! Oh my god!!! It’s fucking blue sea!!! The real thing!!” 

 

Peter runs to the beach with open arms so fast like a bunny once they reach the hotel. Ronan is totally entertained with his little bunny’s reaction to the sea when he just said he isn’t sure he’ll enjoy it like 5 minutes ago? At least Ronan is relieved that Peter seems to have a good time now.

Peter’s now in shorts and casual beach shirt as they stopped by some shop to get anything Peter needs after Peter furiously refused to wear the swimwears that Ronan’s got for him, 

 

/

 

‘How am I going to wear this?! It’s the size for a child?! And what’s with this net rear! And this one’s so thin! Doesn’t covering anything at all and thong?!?!’

Peter quickly threw them back at Ronan with crimson red face. Well...maybe they’re too sexy and revealing for Peter’s like… but Ronan likes to see it, too bad he wouldn’t wear it. 

 

/

 

“Peter” Ronan calls and walks up to him as Peter’s taking pictures on the beach with his phone,

“I’ll have to take care of something, shouldn’t take more than 2 hours. At the meantime you can do anything you want. You can stay here on the beach or hanging out in the shade over there or if you’re tired, hungry and want a room to rest, just inform my men. They’ll take care of everything” 

“Alright…” Peter pouts his lips a little, he understands that Ronan’s gotta work, well…

“Be a good boy, k? I’ll be right back” His arms wrap around his waist, pull him in. The sea breeze blows at their hair softly.

“Okay…” Peter still pouts but he’s totally overacting, clearly he’s having a good time by himself,

Ronan smirks and kisses him, before leaving with his men.

 

Peter looks here and there, apparently very excited and curious with the surrounding.

They are in the Bahamas just as Ronan once said, Peter thought he was just kidding, Jeez. 

The temperature is just so perfect, much better than single digit celsius in New York right now. And the beach is just incredibly beautiful, crystal clear blue sea and delicate white grains of sand. He can’t even believe he’s really here. 

So he wastes no time to take off his shirt and leaves his phone on the beach before walking down into sea and laughs happily when the tide hits him. 

He lowers himself into the water before swimming around. The seawater feels so good! Yippeeeeeeeee.

 

/

/

 

2 hours later,

 

Ronan is back.

He was thinking he’d see Peter laying all comfortably and sexy in swimwear enjoying the sunlight on the beach but instead he finds Peter…...building sand castle on the beach. Hmmmm... It’s okay, still very adorable anyway.

Ronan calls to him and Peter waves at him, clearly very lively at the beach.

 

“Having a good time, baby?” He walks up to him, still in suit and shiny leather shoes, so inappropriate for the beach.

“As you can see” Peter continues forming the castle, other than that he’s also drawn the solar system and milky way on the sand, very impressive.

“Come on baby, let’s head to our place” 

“Oh, we’re not staying here?” 

“No, it’s too crowded and I prefer privacy”

“Then why are we here?” 

“Because I need to take care of some business here as an owner”

 

Peter blinks and looks right back at the place, the very vast and beautiful area of the resort as far as Peter’s eyes can see, the place is constructed and decorated with classic European style.

“You own this place?” Peter knows that he shouldn’t be surprised with anything anymore but he also has improved because he isn’t shocked or extremely awed with it, just being surprised, a little, so he’s totally improved. 

“My father was pissed off with the former owner of the resort so he just took over and now I have to take care of it” Ronan answers carelessly, like he’s bored, alright.

Peter still blinks, 

Okay, being pissed off with somebody so just go ahead and buy his asset, totally normal. 

 

“Alright, where are we going?” Peter asks plainly, he’s being totally cool see?

“I have my private island and a villa there, so let’s go there” 

 

Private island and villa…...yep, Peter’s totally cool.

 

/

/

 

They are traveling to the said island by a yacht, a big and luxurious one, like Peter has to care anymore. Ronan will take him up to a yacht or down a rowing boat, whatever, Peter doesn’t care anymore, as long as he’s safe until he gets back home.

 

Now Peter is totally enjoying the view thou, the scenery is absolutely spectacular, warm sunlight, blue sea, cool sea breeze that he senses the scent of nature everywhere. Gosh… he’s never imagined he’ll be in the Caribbean country, especially on a yacht like this, this freakin’ boat is freakin’ expensive, right? Whatever, Peter doesn’t care anymore just as he says.

 

“What are you looking at?” Two strong arms wrap around him from behind and a kiss on his temple, hmm….not bad at all.

“Everything, it’s just beautiful” Peter hugs those strong arms back,

Ronan is now changed into casual clothes for the beach and sea, now that’s appropriate.

“Glad you like it” Ronan holds on to his boy, it’s totally worth the effort of abducting Peter here,

“How long will it take ‘til we get to your island?” 

“About half an hour, but I’d like to take you to visit some place first”

“Where is it?”

“We’re approaching it now”

 

Peter then takes a good look around, oh that’s right, there’s a big island in front of them with boats docking around and some people on the beach, seems like a popular place.

 

“Why are we visiting this island?”

“You’ll see it” 

Ronan still puts on his cunning smile that Peter has to look up to him with frown, what’s his hidden agenda again? Hopefully not another surprise kidnap plan ‘coz Peter isn’t really fond of it, not entirely.

 

The yacht has to drop anchor away from the beach because it is too large to sail near the beach and they travel to the island by smaller speed boat. The nearer they get, the more Peter frowns.

What the heck are swimming in the sea? Peter tries to take a better look at those and finally he sees it…. Dogs? No… Turtles? No…. Dragons?.....nwah…. Holy shit…..PIGS! It’s a group of PIG!!

Yep, real and live PIGS swimming in the sea and walking on the beach EVERYWHERE! 

 

“Pigs! Ronan! There’re pigs in the sea!!!” Peter keeps pulling Ronan’s arm to see what he just witnesses,

“Yes, the island is called Exuma. There’s herd of feral pigs here and they’re used to the tourists. It’s quite an attraction of the island, do you wanna visit it?”

“Hell yes!!” Peter doesn’t even have to think about it.

 

Peter keeps looking at those pigs with wide eyes and bright smile. Holy shit! He never knew there’s an island in the sea full of pigs! And they’re even swimming so carefree in the crystal clear sea like a boss! Holy shit again! 

He knows now why the beach is full of boats and tourists, they come to visit and take photos with the pigs!  
The boat slows down as it approaches the beach and pigs swimming around, some pigs swim to the boat, hoping for food.

 

“Holy shit….real pigs in the sea” Peter still cannot believe his eyes, holy shit they’re huge!

He wants to pet them but Ronan grabs his hand,

“Uh-uh don’t put your hand near them carelessly babe, they are still considered very feral, they might think your hand is food” so Peter’s a bit disappointed,

“Do we have anything to feed them then?” Peter’s making bright hopeful eyes,

“It is not very safe to feed them directly, you should put the food in the basket provided on the beach”

“I can’t feed them?” Peter’s blinking big rounded eyes again, he’s even being more dramatic than usual and Ronan rolls his eyes, 

 

“Do we have anything to feed?” Ronan finally asks his men and they show him a big bag of fruit mostly bananas,

“Here you go, babe. But be careful” The fruits are handed into Peter’s hands and he’s beyond happiness,

So Peter’s feeding them cheerfully and Ronan is okay seeing Peter so happy, 

“Ronan can you take photos for me?” Peter’s still very excited to feed the swimming pig,

“Sure” He receives Peter’s phone and take photos for him, his man offers to do it but it’s okay, he can do this for his boy. Seeing Peter’s so happy through the screen makes his lips curve up too.

 

Ronan just turns to talk to his man only for a moment when he hears the sound of water splash,

 

“Peter!” Peter is already swimming in the sea with the pigs and Ronan thinks he kinda freaks out.

“Ronannnnn, take photo for me!” Peter’s waving at him oh so happily, doesn’t sense any danger at all.

“How come you just…..!!” Ronan’s out of word, when he keeps telling Peter to feed the pigs carefully and Peter just jumps right into the sea with them.

“I’ll swim to the shore, see you there!” Peter’s still senseless to any trouble and continues swimming with the pigs happily, they think he’s one of them maybe.

“Shall we accompany him, master?” His men ask, prepare to jump into the sea and defend their master’s precious one from any pigs?

“It’s okay, I’ll do it” Ronan takes off his shirt, revealing his solid muscle and jumps into the sea,

“No no… I am not your friend nor food” He tells the nearby pigs that approach him and swims after his naughty boy to the shore,

 

That’s when his men jump right into the sea and follow him too, can’t risk to have any pigs biting their master,

 

Peter reaches the shore and squeals happily before noticing a hot daddy also walks up the shore with him, a soaking wet muscular handsome daddy in beach shorts, hmm…..

“I didn’t know you wanna swim too” Peter laughs cheerfully, doesn’t care about the man’s pointed look at him.

“Come onnnnn, it’s just so tempting I can’t help it” 

But Ronan still frowns, oops….

“Come on daddy, don’t be upset” Peter hugs him and gives him very innocent smile, blinking his big rounded eyes,

They’ve been together only for a short time, again Peter kinda figures out way getting out of trouble with Ronan already.  
And he’s all wet and beautiful right now, so Ronan gives him that.

 

“Oh my god Ronan look!! Baby pigs!!!” Peter squeals when he spots some baby pigs walking around them,

“Oh my god….they’re so cute!!!” Peter sits down to pet them with awe,

“Peter….”

“Ronan! Take pictures for me!” 

Ronan doesn’t even get to speak when Peter’s already scoops up one cow spot baby pig into his arms,

“Hurry up! Before his mama come charge me” He even orders Ronan to be quick…. Alright, okay,

So Ronan takes pictures for him with his phone, luckily his is waterproof, 

But seeing Peter so happy...it’s kinda everything to him, he is kissing and cooing the cute baby.

He even records the moment Peter running around with the baby pigs and being chased by its mama because she thinks Peter is disturbing her cubs and Ronan laughs so hard. Nope, he’s not gonna help him ‘coz Ronan’s already warned him and watching Peter screaming and running away from giant pig is quite entertaining. 

Until Peter runs to hide behind him, now that becomes his problem. His men have to distract the pig away or else the result will be messy. 

 

“Did you get the pictures? Let me see” Peter is excited and he laughs so hard when he rolls the clip of he himself being chased by the giant pig! This is masterpiece!

“Thank you for taking me here, it’s so fun!!” Peter jumps to hug Ronan, yep, he’s really happy.

“You’re welcome” Ronan pets his head, seeing Peter laughing and being so happy is already worth his effort,

 

Peter gets to hang out with the pigs some more until it’s getting late and Peter’s kinda hungry, he eats some bananas to relieve his hunger thou, hopefully the pigs won’t mind.

They leave the island some time later,

 

“I’ll never eat bacon again” Peter whines as he hugs Ronan and buries his face on his chest when they’re back cruising on the yacht, the baby pigs are just too damn cute!!

“We’ll see” Ronan just answers carelessly,

They rolls the pictures they’ve taken, apparently there’re also some photos of them together taken by Ronan’s man too, awesome!  
Their first set of photos taken together happen to be among the pigs! How dope is that!!! Peter laughs so so hard at that. 

But he is happy, yep, really happy so he snuggled with Ronan and Ronan is totally okay with it, seriously he hasn’t laughed that hard before when Peter was running away from the pig, so he’s contented. 

 

/

/

 

Finally they reach their destination, Ronan’s private island and his stylish villa, uh-huh.

 

“Hello Korath, good to see you” Peter greets Korath cheerfully as he spots the man at the pier,

“Good day to you, master Peter. I’m glad you remember me” Korath greets back politely,

“Of course I remember you. And you don’t have to call me master, just call my name. I’m sure not anyone’s master, Ronan is” Peter just shrugs and points at his hot daddy beside him,

“Alright, Mr.Quill, I hope you enjoy your stay here” Korath nods to him with small smile,

“Now that’s better. Thank you!” 

“You’re hungry?” asks Ronan,

“Hell yes, I can eat the whole elephant now” Not literally thou, or maybe.

“Let’s have dinner first then” 

“Yes, master” Korath leads the way and talking on his handsfree communication device, inform every party that their master is already present and everything better be well-prepared.

 

Peter looks here and there while walking on wooden deck entrance to Ronan’s residence hand in hand just like a couple, the sun is setting and it’s incredibly beautiful. The shallow sea water is really clear that he can see the rocks and coral reef down there, holy shit. 

“Ronan look! Fish! Lots of fish!” Peter points at the some colorful fish swimming in the shallow sea water near the deck,

“Yes yes, don’t jump,k?” Ronan has to lock his boy securely with his both arms or else he might just jump down into the sea and being pricked by the sea urchins and their holiday together will turn really really sour.

He doesn’t trust his little bunny’s enthusiasm anymore.

 

 

 

To be continue………

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place called Exuma really exists with a lot of pigs!  
> Feel free to google it or take a look at some of the amazing photos! :DDD  
> [ Exuma Pig Island ](https://www.google.co.th/search?hl=en&authuser=0&biw=1366&bih=662&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=lNMwWoPoIYjbvATa97zgAw&q=exuma+pigs+island&oq=exuma+pigs+island&gs_l=psy-ab.3..0i8i30k1.287691.290908.0.291028.17.16.0.1.1.0.88.1178.16.16.0....0...1c.1.64.psy-ab..0.16.1109...0j0i67k1j0i30k1j0i5i30k1j0i24k1.0.RNalZERYz3Y)
> 
> I'll try to update even more regularly because I might be busy next month so please stay tune!! :DD  
> Hopefully I can end the story soon, but doesn't seem like so X'DD


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you allllll  
> I'm still not recovering from The Last Jedi I've seen few days ago so this is my ghost force typing to all of you X'D  
> Hope you like this chap!!

 

 

They sit down and have dinner on the balcony where they can see the spectacular view of the sea and islands. Peter is munching the meal with approving hum because it’s really good and Peter is just so hungry after playing and swimming all day.

They’re having the big seafood platter and other delicious looking seafood menu, the seafood is really fresh of course and the dipping sauces are just so yummy that Peter keeps asking what are the ingredients in them. Ronan has to have the chef fetched to answer all of Peter’s questions. Peter is hoping he can cook this in the future and test it on Ronan….oops.. have Ronan tastes it which Ronan doesn’t really mind as long as he won’t get food poisoning afterward.

 

Bright stars start to appear in the sky as it’s getting late and Peter is totally starstruck. 

 

“Oh my god….it’s so beautiful” Peter is totally awed with the breathtaking stars in the sky, he has seen the stars this bright only when he climbs up the very high mountain and much far away from the city but still, not as bright as this.

“You like it?”

“Yeah….I wish I could bring my telescope with me” Peter still looks above the clear night sky with countless stars,

“You can bring it next time we come” 

“So there’ll be next time for us to come here?” asks Peter teasingly,

“Of course, you can come anytime you want” 

With that answer, Peter has small smile with himself, so Ronan’s already promising him with exotic trips to his private villa anytime he wants...hmm.

“I bought this island and had this villa built few years ago but I hardly come here as it doesn’t really make sense to come all by myself” 

“You’re saying you’ve never brought anybody here?” Now, Peter doesn’t mean to interrogate Ronan about his infamous playboy life but since he started it, Peter would just grab it.

“No….this place is for my privacy, therefore it meant only for my family” 

“And….I am considered as one of your family?” 

“Yes, if you want to be” He gives small meaningful smile,

 

“I have this place built… with the image of my family in it”

“Your family?”

“Yes… the one I love and our children” 

 

With that, Peter actually is stunned. He blinks few more times before pretending he’s just looking at the stars.

“So erm…. You wanna have children?” Peter feels he needs to find something to talk to! Not that he thinks this has something to do with him...nope nope.

“Yes, I need to and I want to. My father is okay whether I’ll adopt or doing surrogacy because he knows damn well that I’ll never marry a woman” 

“So you’ll marry a man you love…?... in the future?...” 

“Yes… and the future may come soon, who knows” With that, Ronan gives him small cunning smile,

 

Hell...this man better stops being so smooth and giving him so much hope already! 

They met only a month ago and he already called Peter family and talked about marrying and children! Gosh! This man’s gotta stop!

But as Peter’s been growing up with a tough life that’s why he sticks to the reality and not having too high expectation. Ronan and he might or might not make it in the long run but right now is already very good enough so he’ll savor it and leave everything else to the universe.

Apparently Peter has nothing and Ronan might have to marry someone his level…..

 

“Why do you like stars so much?” Ronan changes the topic as if sensing Peter’s discomfort and Peter is grateful.

“I don’t know. It’s just the feeling and maybe because my mom kept telling the story of the night full of stars when I was born and I seemed to enjoy clear sky with bright stars since I was very young. She even gave me nickname of ‘Star Lord’” 

“What?” 

“My nickname ‘Star Lord’, I always go by that name everytime I write something about the stars and the galaxy” 

“....Interesting” Ronan just nods,

 

“How about you, signore? Tell me about you and your family too” Peter thinks it’s a good time to get to know more about Ronan and his family since he seems to value family so much. 

“What do you want to know?” Ronan asks plainly,

“Anything you wanna tell that they don’t write it on the internet and has nothing to do with your playboy life” 

Ronan chuckles softly, so Peter’s really still not okay with his playboy life before they met,

 

“Well, in my family, There’s my father who’s already old and grumpy, myself, and two little sisters, Gamora and Nebula. We mostly do business in real estate for a living…” 

Peter rolls his eyes when Ronan says ‘for a living’ yes sir,

“My great-grandfather who migrated from Italy, Sicily to be precise, started his business with some of his friends, my grandfather founded his banking business, and my father has profound knowledge about property management and real estate, he got married to my mother who was an heiress of the largest construction company in New York, that was when my family business net worth went up like skyrocket”

Ronan starts telling and Peter’s listening with big rounded eyes, 

 

“And how come you’re their only child? From my understanding, Gamora and Nebula were adopted that means they only have you at first, right? Why didn’t your parents have more children? Apparently your family business needs more people to help taking care of if I get it right” 

Peter doesn’t mean to intrude but he is curious, he’s known that some wealthy people have problem with having children, maybe Ronan’s parents were one of them? Probably?

 

With that, Ronan takes a good look at Peter’s face but his eyes are all tender,

“So you don’t really read about me or my family on the internet, right?” 

“Well...not really, why do I have to read when I can meet you in person anyway” Peter shrugs, his answer is partly true, because Peter read until the part of Ronan’s being playboy and always seen with good-looking person in his arm, that was when Peter stopped reading everything and silently cursed someone (??) 

Ronan gives him small smile, almost sad, he looks out at the sea and exhales, heavily.

 

“I was not the only son at the beginning, Peter. I was the youngest son…..” says Ronan as he still fixes his eyes out there,

“What do you mean?” Peter frowns,

“I used to have 3 older brothers, I was the fourth child of my family…..” Ronan tells with unreadable expression and neutral tone, almost sad.

“3 older brothers? Where are they now?” Peter being Peter, he just asks what he thinks,

“They are already with my mother…..” His eyes looks right at Peter and Peter just blinks,

Ronan once told him that his mother passed away with incurable cancer when he was young, that means…. Oh….

 

“I am so sorry for your loss….. Accident?” again, Peter just asks naturally, because that’s 3 of them and holy shit, what a new knowledge!  
Ronan used to have 3 older brothers! He’s wondering if they’d look as hot as Ronan when they were still alive…. Wait, what is he thinking?!?!

And Ronan just looks right at him,

 

“Murdered” 

With that answer, Peter suddenly feels his blood freeze,

“What?” Peter’s voice is breathy, he stops anything and everything he’s thinking about when he heard that word,

“My third brother was murdered in his sleep when he was taking care of the business in Las Vegas…. My second brother who was a lawyer was shot in his car, he died at the hospital and his widowed wife moved back to live with her parents in another state with the money we gave her, she wanted nothing to do with our family and we never heard of her ever since…..”

Peter listens to every word with wide eyes, 

 

“And my eldest brother, who I admired so much, died in car crash with his wife and my two little nephews, Augustino and Antonio…..”

Peter feels like his breathing stops, he just looks at Ronan with wide eyes. Ronan’s beautiful blue eyes are now very sad.

 

“I am so sorry….but car crash… wasn’t that an accident?” asks Peter, 

“The brake cable was cut so it was not an accident” Ronan answers plainly,

Holy shitttttttttt. 

 

“At that time, I was still in the army and had to immediately resign to take care of everything because my father was very heart-broken. He still cannot cope with the feeling of losing his grandchildren until now….” 

 

‘ _We have lost a lot, so much, we can just mourn what we’ve lost and cherish what we have left…..’_

 

Peter remembers that Ronan once said that, he thought it was just metaphorical….oh God… 

 

“Ronan, I am so sorry” Peter really means what he says, he even feels his heart almost breaking with the thought of losing so many loved ones at the same time,

“It’s okay…. That was about 15 years ago. After I got everything settled, it was just me and my father left so we decided to adopt children. My father always wanted girls in our family, that was when we adopted Gamora and Nebula. Having 2 little girls running around the place was absolutely a blessing for a very quiet big house and my father gradually recovered from his sorrow” 

 

Now Peter just listens to everything with every courteous manner he has. He can literally hear the sound of the sea tide as it is so quiet. 

Holy shit… that was extremely tragic. 

Behind Ronan’s cunning smile and very smooth flirtatious behavior, this is what he has been through. 

Compare to Peter that he never knew his real father, lost his mother to the brain cancer, and having hot-tempered adoptive dad. Wow….his life suddenly turns into a good one, apparently none of his family members have been murdered as he knows of. 

Ronan’s story is so heart-breaking and Peter feels like he could cry himself. 

 

“So…. is everything okay now? I mean…. Are you safe from those… you know?” Peter reluctantly asks, he doesn’t even want to say that word,

“Yeah, it’s absolutely okay now. Those bloodshed eras have already ended and now I’m just an old overworking man” 

Peter almost breathes laugher with that,

“You’re not that old” Peter says with small smile on his lips,

“I can recall that you called me old more than once” now Ronan accuses him,

“That was just a tease….you’re an absolutely hot daddy for me” 

Ronan arches his perfect eyebrow with that,

 

“Come here” 

His low voice calls and Peter complies, he walks up to Ronan and seats himself comfortably on his hot daddy’s lap,

 

“Should I give you a reward for finally saying something so nice to daddy for once” Ronan fixes his eyes with his bel ragazza on his lap,

“I don’t know.. But I’m already very happy. It should be me rewarding you since you take me all the way here and I’m having such good time” Peter bites his lower lip as his arms wrap around the man’s neck loosely, 

But really, he’s so relieved that they finally change the topic, lifting up the atmosphere between them.

 

“Then I think a very hot sex should be good reward for both of us” Ronan concludes,

“I knew it, you were just trying to have your way with me in exotic places and claiming you’re doing it for my holiday. Confess it, daddy wolf” No heat in his tone, instead he’s smiling very seductively and Ronan arches his brow with the pet name Peter gives him,

“Well, you’re not wrong” 

They chuckle and finally sealing their lips together. Peter moans as their lips nibbling, tongues teasing each other before they deepen the kiss, now that’s one hot make out and Peter totally loves it. 

Ronan has taken him all the way here to have holiday so he’s willing to have good hot sex with him as a reward. He also can’t deny that Ronan’s really good at it and he kinda….likes it.

 

“I’m so sorry about your family, Ronan” Peter hugs him tightly once their lips part, he can’t get over the fact that someone has lost so much,

“I never know who my father is and my mother passed away on hospital bed…. I thought that’s the most painful thing I can ever imagine but…. I just.. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through at that time… so all I can say is that I’m so sorry for you…..”

Peter says everything from his heart, he feels pain even just hearing it from Ronan, his sad eyes are describing everything,  
Ronan returns the hug, his hand caresses golden locks of hair slowly and they are quiet for awhile,

 

“Thank you Peter” He finally speaks,

“It took my father and I a long time before we can recover both mentally and socially. At that time I had to be really strong because my father was very heart-broken till he fell sick… fortunately, we made it through . And adopting Gamora and Nebula was actually a blessing for us because our house becomes lively again once they are with us… but you don’t have to tell Gamora that because my father has already spoiled them rotten” 

Peter chuckles with that, he takes a good look at that handsome face, it doesn’t look sad anymore and Peter is totally relieved, 

 

“How about you? Has anyone spoiled you rotten yet?”

Now that’s one of Peter’s unintentionally best skill, being all charming and flirting, he’s just caring for people around him, really.

“I am hoping that you’d do that” Ronan puts on cunning smile, his hand starts crawling up Peter’s leg and slips under the rim of his shorts so smoothly Peter has to arch his brow,

“Well, considering you’ve taken me all the way here, I’ve played with pigs, I’ve had good food, I’ve seen beautiful islands and sea… so yeah, I think I can spoil you for a day” Peter winks at him,

“Just one day?” Ronan arches his brow too, but with playful smile.

“Uh-huh you’d have to work harder if you want to prolong the promotion” 

Peter’s trying to be funny and seductive at the same time, maybe it works more on the funny part.

 

Ronan fixes his eyes on Peter’s face before he smiles and leans in,

“I will give you anything you want… how about that?” He whispers as their lips almost touch,

“Hmm...that doesn’t sound so bad” Peter hums, he doesn’t expect Ronan would play along, the result is awesome thou, his fingers caress Ronan’s beard teasingly,

“What do you want. Just name it” asks Ronan, he’s so confident he can give Peter anything he wants,

“I just want a faithful lover and decent relationship” 

Now Ronan arches his brow and looks at Peter again,

 

“Is that possible?” Peter still caresses Ronan’s beard softly with his fingers, he swears he isn’t seducing him, really.

“....of course, as I say. Anything you want, you got it” 

Well, Ronan was thinking that Peter would ask for something he wants, like objects, tangible things. But really, once again Peter’s proved that he’s different from other people Ronan’s met and that’s why Ronan falls for him so much.

“So confident? Let’s see, how about we start with the word ‘faithful’? F-A-I-T-H-F….” Peter teases, yep he’s just teasing,

And Ronan already kisses him,

 

“I can be faithful, baby. Much more than you can ever imagine” says Ronan once their lips part,

“Wow…..Alright then, if you say so” Peter chuckles, much more than he can imagine?? Holy, is that pure confident or is it for real? Again, Peter will wait and see, but first… think he can give a man some decent kiss.

 

So they kiss under the moonlight and beautiful countless bright stars in the sky.

 

/

/

/

 

Later that night,

 

“Baby come on, come out of the blanket. I’m sorry” Ronan is in his underwear, standing outside the bed and talking to a bundle on the bed, his tone almost desperate, almost.

“......I’ll never trust you again, you dirty old man” says the voice from under the blanket in one corner of the bed, the voice is quite hoarse.

 

“I didn’t mean it” Ronan says,

“You totally did it on purpose, don’t tell me otherwise and I’m not forgiving you” The voice of the bundle still not backing down, 

 

Alright……

After their very nice romantic dinner, they relaxed for awhile before pulling each other into the master bedroom, they made out and had very hot sex which Peter totally didn’t mind.

Everything was going very nice and smooth, Peter even got carried away with the hard thrust behind him and it felt absolutely fantastic once his body got used to the sensation and Ronan’s greatness.

Until Ronan decided it’d be nice to flip Peter up, had him lay back flat on top of him and thrust up to him. At that very moment, Peter actually saw stars and moaned out loud with every thrust because it hit right into his prostate. And Peter meant he moaned really really LOUD. 

He tried to cover his mouth but his two arms were locked from behind, securely, and Ronan even sped up into him and Peter moaned his throat out, he actually screamed maybe.

“Fuck!! Ronan!! I swear!!! Damn it!!! AAAHHHHH!!” Peter was cursing and moaning at the same time.

He was so defenseless of the man’s harsh thrust, his legs started to give up and he didn’t even have strength to squirm.

 

He heard the man evil chuckle while he was doing it so he totally did it on purpose!! How dare he say he didn’t mean it now!!! So unfaithful and deceiving!

Then the intense orgasm hit him hard, the hardest he can ever remember. He came all over himself before the squirming body melted down into a boneless puddle on the bed after the man let go of him, he thought he’d gone to heaven literally for having too intense orgasm.

 

After regaining his sense and strength, Peter quickly kicked Ronan off the bed and threw every pillow available at him madly with crimson red face. 

He remembers that Ronan’s men are around the place and they didn’t even bother to close the door to the balcony! They must have heard him moaning and screaming during a quiet night like this and how is Peter going to face them now!!! He’s so embarrassed thinking about that.

 

So he transforms himself into a bundle of something covered with the blanket and whines to no end until now.  
He shouldn’t trust his daddy wolf and immediately takes back his word, Ronan is OLD! And DIRTY!

 

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight!” Peter tells Ronan sharply,

“Really” Ronan has his hands on his waist, luckily he manages to wear his underwear and there are pillows on the floor surround him.

“Come on baby, wasn’t that very good? You came so hard” Ronan says truthfully, trying to convince Peter,

“How am I going to face your men now?! Everybody must have heard my pitiful screaming!!” 

“Trust me, they don’t care” 

“But I care!! waaaaaahhhhhhhhh” 

Peter continues whining under the blanket.

 

Ronan sighs...well, maybe he’s gone too far this time but the orgasm they reach was freakin’ phenomenon, he’ll do it again if he gets any chance, shouldn’t let Peter hear it.

 

“Come on now” Ronan gets on the bed and wraps his arms around the big bundle,

“Who says you can come on the bed! Get out!” The bundle starts squirming,

Now that’s interesting, nobody has ever told him to get out, he likes that.

 

“Baby please don’t get mad. I love you” 

And the bundle stops squirming immediately, 

“............what makes you think it’s appropriate to say you love me in the situation like this” the voice under the bundle mumbles,

“Because I do, and I will say it more if you want to hear it” 

Ronan doesn’t hear any response so he’s peeling the blanket off until the golden locks of hair are visible,

 

“Come on, daddy loves you so daddy can’t help teasing you” Low voice whispers, 

Ronan slowly turns the bundle around until a pair of rounded wet eyes face him, still glaring at him angrily but very very soft glare and so beautiful Ronan can’t breathe.

 

“I love you, Peter” He says with small kind smile,

Those beautiful green eyes widen before blinking as lips start curving downward,

Peter jumps on him that Ronan falls back flat on the bed,

 

“You dirty old man!” says Peter furiously as he hugs him tightly,

“I know, I know” Ronan just chuckles as he hugs him back.

 

They’ll stay here few more days so he will absolutely find something to make up to Peter, apparently, he’s so madly in love with him…….

 

 

 

To be continue……..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan's past revealed and please bear with their sweetness! XD  
> As I've mentioned I'd try to update often, regularly, some lovely nice comments will also be appreciated :D  
> See you next chap!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not fully recovered from The Last Jedi, yep, still my force ghost typing this to you X'D  
> My story is long and wordy as I want my characters to fully develop and I have a lot of fun with them <3 hope you all like my style too! <3  
> Here's new chap for you!

 

 

Ronan is laying down on the bench, relaxing and watching Peter soaking himself in the pool, looking up to a lot of stars in the sky above them.

 

They’ve gone out in the sea during the day, swimming, snorkeling, or just laying together on the very nice beach. Ronan’s appreciating Peter’s back that’s getting tanned and he can’t help feeling turn on, his little bunny is just so desirable and irresistible. The more they’re together, the more he finds the person attractive…. What do they call this symptom again? Hopeless case. 

 

They’re going back tomorrow so he’ll make sure they savor every moment together.

Then his phone rings, he takes a good look at the screen with straight face before picking it up. 

 

“Yes, father” 

‘Where are you at, my son’ Hoarse, yet powerful voice is heard from the other side,

“I’m in the Caribbean”

‘With someone?’

“....yes, with someone” Ronan’s eyes train on the one enjoying himself in the pool,

 

‘When are you coming back?’

“Tomorrow late morning, father”

‘Come meet me once you’re back. I haven’t seen your face since before you were off to Vegas that I start to think you’re avoiding me’

“.....I am not avoiding you and I will see you once I’m back” 

‘Alright, I’ll see you’

And the line is cut,

 

That was short, simple, and effective phone call. Well, nobody would dare disobey that voice, even Ronan himself. 

He takes a look at Peter who still enjoys seeing the bright stars above them before Ronan gets down in the pool.

 

“I thought you don’t want to swim” Peter turns to the approaching man, smiling.

“Seeing you all soaking wet is quite tempting so here I am” Ronan teases and pulls him into hug, 

“Are you having good time, my baby?” 

“Yes, very much” Peter returns the hug, trying to ignore where Ronan’s hands going on his body.

“Can I share your good time too?” Their foreheads touch,

“What kind of good time do you want?” Peter thinks he knows what that means but...just wanna ask,

“The kind the involves you naked” He answers with cunning smile,

Yeah, that’s him, Peter’s daddy wolf. Trying to devour his little bunny at anytime possible, now that’s determination.

 

“How about you? Will you be naked too?” asks Peter as his hand caresses down Ronan’s arm, his bicep is really impressive.

“If you’re so demanding of it”

And Peter chuckles before they kiss, their passionate kiss turns into hot make out in no time. Peter holds on to Ronan’s tightly as he feels his shorts being taken off under the water, alright, okay signore. Since his kiss is really good and the atmosphere is so damn romantic so Peter will let himself get carried away with that……..

 

/

/

/

 

The next morning,

 

Peter is sitting on the sinks counter in the big bathroom and helping Ronan shaving his beard off, well he doesn’t really want to, Ronan looks pretty hot and very daddy-ish with that.

 

“My father doesn’t really like it when I don’t bother to shave for a week or two. He wants everybody to look clean and presentable before him, he’s kinda old-fashioned” Ronan gives reason, 

Peter is shaving his overgrown beard and mustache while his hands rest on Peter’s hips comfortably,

“Why did he suddenly call for you, nothing urgent right?” Peter’s curious, not that he’s very worried, maybe a little.

“We have to see him once in awhile. He wouldn’t like it when his family members being absent for too long, my case is just two weeks” 

Peter nods with that,

“Seems like he’s kind of lonely old man, you should see him more often then” Peter comments,

“Do you want to meet him?” Ronan suddenly asks with teasing smile, now nobody should look that handsome with shaving foam on his face here and there,

“Nawwwwww I’m just nobody, wouldn’t be eligible to meet him, now stay still” as Peter starts shaving the other half of his beard,  
Ronan just fixes his eyes on him quietly,

 

“Here you go” Peter finishes the shaving so Ronan washes his face,

“You’ll make a pretty good shaving attendant” Ronan comments as he looks himself in the mirror, his hand touches his face which looks pretty clean now,

“Is that position really exist? Hiring someone to do the shaving job?” 

“Yeah, if someone is really good at it. How do I look?” 

“.....very handsome” Peter takes a look at Ronan’s after shaved face, he likes Ronan with beard because he looks unbelievably hot and daddy-ish but with a clean face like this….well, Peter must admit that Ronan is a really handsome man with or without beard. 

“Thanks baby” Ronan kisses him thank you, and kiss him again and again, Peter isn’t hesitated to respond.

 

“Don’t we have to hurry back?” asks Peter as they still keep kissing each other, Jeez… kissing Ronan now’s giving him new sensation and he absolutely loves it, the faint smell of aftershave is very nice too.

“Not until I’m done with you, come here” 

Ronan lifts him up from the sinks counter so effortlessly that Peter yelps and giggles before they both slump down on the bed, kissing and holding on to each other……..

 

/

/

/

 

A big black car stops right in front of Peter’s place,

But a couple in the car still kiss each other so passionately like nothing else really matter,

 

“...I think we reach my place” Peter pats Ronan’s shoulder softly, he was into the kiss but then he saw the view of his place through the window,

“Alright, I’ll call you” Ronan doesn’t really want to let his boy go but he has to,

“Okay, take care. Thanks for such a nice trip” Peter gives another peck on Ronan’s lips, 

Really, they’re even more into each other after spending time together in the Caribbean, totally worth Ronan’s effort.

“You’re welcome”

 

Peter gets out of the car and it drives off, looking up to his room, finally he’s back. But before going up, he goes to the shop first,

 

“Hey Petey, you’re back” Tullk greets him as he sees his nephew walks into the shop,

“Yep, sorry for suddenly leaving and thank you for taking care of the shop, here’s your souvenir” Peter hands a bag full of souvenir from the Bahamas to Tullk which was paid by Ronan’s credit card of course.

“What about mine?” Gef requests from another corner of the shop,

“Here is yours” Peter hands him a colorful keychain with the word BAHAMAS and a lovely pink lizard on it, Gef totally loves it.

“How was the trip, son?” Tullk asks, checking the stuff in the bag and hands Gef some bag of snack, again Gef loves it.

 

‘It was good, we had sex all the time’ Nah….Peter can’t really say that.

“It was….good” Peter says with shy smile, that maybe Tullk doesn’t need to ask for anything more. 

 

“I actually get to take photos with pigs! They’re on the beach in Bahamas! Let me show you!” Peter fetches his own phone and searches for the image excitedly, 

“So you’ve been to Bahamas, huh?” asks Tullk,

“Yeah, you know the place?” 

“I know, it’s in Europe” Gef answers with confidence, both Peter and Tullk have straight face,

“No, it’s in Asia” says Tullk also with confidence and Peter has to look at him too,

“No….it’s in the Caribbean with beautiful sea and beach, 3 hours from here” Peter corrects both of them and hands them his phone.

 

Both Tullk and Gef enjoys the photos on Peter’s phone, Peter already directed them to the ‘safe album’ so he doesn’t have to worry they’ll see some photos Peter doesn’t want them to see. Him and one handsome daddy kissing in the bed, for example.

 

“You look really happy, Pete” Tullk comments truthfully, he might not know where the place is but one thing he knows for sure, his little nephew is very happy in the photos he’s viewing.

“Yeah...it was really cool” Peter scratches his head shyly, thinking of all the good time he had there….with Ronan.

“This one should make good porkchop” Gef points at one giant pig that Peter took photo with,

“You’re unbelievably heartless” Peter gives him very judgemental look, well, what to expect from Gef.

“You also eat pork” Gef accuses him,

“Not the one that I’ve taken photo with! but yes I’ll try to reduce it now coz the baby one is just so adorable” Peter has come up with his determination,

 

“So you just spent only few days over there, why don’t you stay longer? You’ve flied all the way there anyway” Tullk asks,

“Well, Ronan has to be back because he’s really busy but he promises to take me there again as soon as he can, if I want to…..” Peter scratches his head again, his habit when he’s shy which he rarely is.

“So your boyfriend is really rich huh?” Gef comments,

“Maybe……” 

He has a whole resort there, he owns a freakin’ private island with a villa on it, yep Peter would just stick with the word ‘maybe’.

 

“When did you get a boyfriend anyway? I thought you like girls” 

“Recently, I’m okay with either boys or girls as long as they are nice” Peter voices his reason,

“As I always say, Pete. If you’re happy and he’s treating you right, then I have no problem with it” says Tullk as he hands the phone back to Peter,

“Thanks Tullk, really. So erm… is there anything you want me to help?” Peter offers, he feels bad for suddenly being absent from work few days ago,

“Nah kid, go take a rest. Ya just come back” Tullk waves him off,

“I’ve rested enough. I’ll go slice some vegetable then” with that Peter goes to the kitchen and prepare to do any side jobs available. He has nothing else to do anyway.

 

/

/

/

 

A black Lamborghini arrives the large gate that is automatically opened. 

It drives into the area before parking in front of an enormous mansion with classic Italian architecture design.

 

“Master Ronan” Head butler greets him as he walks into the place,

“Hello Phillippe, where is my father?” 

“He’s in his office, master” The Butler politely responds,

“Thank you”

 

Ronan heads to the direction of the office with the maids greeting him along the way. 

He knocks on the door few times before entering, the master office is a large room filled with antique and books. One man is reading a book on the desk,

 

“Good morning, father” Ronan greets as he approaches the desk,

“Oh, you’ve arrived” The man looks up from the book and takes off his glasses to take a good look at Ronan.

Silver grey hair and wrinkles on his face make him look old but his eyes are still clear and intense. That’s him, the one and only Don Giovanni Corleoni, also known to everyone as the Godfather.

 

“How was your trip with your secret one?” He asks with small smile and Ronan rolls his eyes,

“Father, I am willing to take care of family business as long as you leave my personal life alone” says Ronan, hands in his pants,

“And I am not accusing you of anything, not yet. Sit down” He points to the chair in front of Ronan with his glasses, so Ronan does. He sits down across from his father who’s putting down the book and glasses.

 

“Why you gotta be so alarmed, I didn’t say anything bad about it yet even though I’ve heard of some whispers that you have been with someone quite often lately” The old man looks at him, almost innocent and Ronan doesn’t bother to hide his eyes rolling at all.

“Is that the reason I was summoned here? To report to you of who I’ve been with?” asks Ronan with arched eyebrows,

“Yes” The old man’s still very cool about it,

Ronan sighs, unbelievable but he should have seen this coming.

 

“How long you’ve been with this one now?” The old man suddenly asks, his eyes never leave Ronan’s face and that gives him pressure, a little.

“About a month” Ronan answers honestly,

“You’ve been with someone for a month and took him all the way to the Caribbean, that never happened in the last 10 years. Now tell me who is it” The godfather is totally interested now, he feels excited like a child.

“Father please, we’ve been seeing each other only a month” Ronan feels his father’s excitement, so he tries to calm him down.

“But is he the one for you?” The old man cuts sharply,

Ronan actually pauses, thinking about it for a moment. 

Peter’s beautiful smile as bright as a star flashing on his mind.

 

“Yes…. I think he’s the one” He finally answers with clear blue eyes,

 

His father claps his hands and hold on tight with very approving hum,

“Bravo, perfetto, eccellente! Now tell me when will you two get married” He rubs his hands excitedly,

“Father….we’ve seen each other only a month!” Ronan repeats what he just said, as if his father needs to hear it.

“The period doesn’t matter, son. The first moment I looked into your mother’s eyes, I know right then and there that she was the one and I sealed the deal by proposing her even before we reached 2 months anniversary” 

Now Ronan ruffles his hair, frustrated, like he needs to hear that.

 

“Who is he?” His father still doesn’t back down even when his son is clearly uneasy with this,

“He is…. Gamora’s friend from the college” Ronan confesses,

“So he is the same age as your sister, the girl that you raised?”

“Yes….”

“Since when you’re into youngling? my son”

 

Ronan really doesn’t know how or doesn’t want to answer that, he secretly thanks his father for refraining from using the P word, his migraine worsen everytime he hears that P word.

 

“Do you have his picture?” Ronan’s father suddenly asks,

Ronan is hesitated but he hands him his cell phone anyway. The old man even puts on glasses again to be able to see the picture clearly. It’s the picture that Ronan took for Peter on the beach, very happily holding a baby pig.

“Oh….such a nice lovely boy, huh?” His father comments after taking a good look at it,

“He is…” Ronan totally agrees,

 

“So this is my future son-in-law, huh?” He glances up to Ronan,

“Positively, yes” Ronan finally nods, 

“What a beautiful pair of eyes and such lovely smile” His old man still compliments Peter and Ronan has to rolls his eyes, he silently agrees thou.

“His name?”

“Peter” Ronan answers clearly, the name is so familiar on his tongue lately and his father nods as he’s still looking at the image carefully,

 

“Hmm….my son, you never goin’ break his heart, alright? He’s a type of person who’ll never come back to you no matter how much you beg…..” His father says with thick accent,

“Yes….” Ronan acknowledges reluctantly, 

 

How come his father knows what Peter is like only by looking at his picture is unknown to him but he’ll trust his old man’s words. He actually can sense that Peter is that kind of person too. Peter expects a lot from the relationship, he is full of love, he is caring, loyal, and passionate. Peter will never forgive him if he breaks his heart…. Hopefully that day will never come.

 

“So...how long do I have to wait till I can see my grandchildren?” His father suddenly concludes, he returns Ronan his phone and takes off his glasses so he can look right into Ronan’s eyes, 

Now, what part of ‘We’ve been seeing each other only a month’ that is so hard to understand, Ronan gives up.

“Well….I need to wait for Peter to graduate and persuade him to marry me…. Maybe” 

“You’re so hopeless” His father comments with his both hands palming his own face.

And Ronan sighs, why his old man gotta make it sound like he’s such disappointment in relationship.

“You don’t even have confidence that he will say yes once you propose. How come you’re my son” Ouch… that hurts.

“You gotta show him! Make him see that he’s the one for you!!” The man stands up and speaks loudly with very thick Italian accent.

To Ronan’s distress, he’s 36 and still needs to listen to his father’s advice about relationship.

 

“All these times, you were wasting your time screwing with those pretty faces and got nothing decent out of it!” His father begins preaching him again,

“Well… they’re nice to look and touch, they actually taste good too” Ronan immediately pauses when he receives a glare from his old man. If the same situation happens when he was a teenager, his father might just throw something at Ronan’s head already, a solid rock maybe.

 

“I am already 73, my son. I’m not even sure I’ll live long enough to see my grandchildren….” 

He suddenly sounds weak and old as he slowly approaches the large window behind his desk.

 

Again…. His father is being dramatic about this again. 

 

“Your great-grandfather built everything from the scrap… we worked hard for our family to live well. That was all we had in minds...and look what it all becomes now….” His tone is softer as his eyes look far beyond the kingdom he has built, his very sad eyes.

Ronan stands up from his seat and slowly walks up to his father.

He notices a frame of picture on the desk, his father with two little boys on his lap. The boys are laughing as well as his father’s warm smile.

 

……..

_‘Uncle Ronan! Uncle Ronan let me ride on your shoulder!’_

_‘Me too!’_

_‘Alright, alright…..one by one, k?’............._

 

Ronan’s blue eyes are sadden with the flash of old memory slips into his mind.

 

“Once I am done, you will be the next ‘Don’, my son” His tone is almost desperate, exhausted,

“I know…..” Ronan simply responds.

 

“I’ve never wanted this for you, Ronan… You remember why we gave you this name? Because when you were born, your mother thought you were the most beautiful baby she had ever seen……” 

His tone is softer and hints of nostalgia as he speaks,

“We thought we could leave you out of all these….and you can do whatever you want with your life but no……” 

At this moment, his father’s voice really sounds like an old man, tired, not the powerful godfather everyone always witnesses and Ronan just lets him speak.

 

“It is okay. This is my family too” Ronan states,

 

And both of them share the moment of silence as though they don’t have to speak anything anymore, they look out the window and just let the silence soothe their minds as if it can relieve the pain of reality.

 

/

/

/

 

Next morning,

 

“A wedding?” asks Peter with rounded eyes,

“On this Sunday at noon” says Ronan as he’s having the hot creamy soup from the bread bowl, damn…. this thing is so damn good, he really doesn’t mind if he can have this soup as breakfast everyday of his life since this moment on.

 

Both of them are having hot creamy truffle and salmon soup in the bread bowl by chef Peter Q. as breakfast in this lovely morning. Yep, Ronan stayed last night, he just casually planted himself here anytime he wishes.

 

“The former president’s granddaughter’s wedding” says Ronan as he still has the soup with approving hum,

“Wow… that sounds huge. I should go with you? Really?” Peter asks with uncertainty, really he’s nobody and he’d rather stay at the shop and make sandwich,

“Yes, you’ll be my date” Ronan answers casually, “You don’t expect me to go alone when I’m actually in a relationship with you, right?” 

“....alright then” Well…. If Ronan says so, 

Peter isn’t really sure he’s ready to go out with Ronan publicly like that but he insists he wants Peter to go with him or else he won’t go and his father will get mad at him and he’ll be in trouble...blah blah blah. Sometimes his daddy can actually whine like a child, really.

 

“Do you have any suit?” 

“I usually borrow my dads’ but I think I’ve outgrown them now…don’t worry I’ll look for it in the thrift stores” says Peter casually,

“In what?” Ronan asks again,

“Thrift stores, there’s a lot of good quality used clothes there, one time I got Abercrombie jeans that fits me with only $9 dollars!” says Peter excitedly,

“......you are wearing used clothes all these time?” asks Ronan as he narrows his eyes,

“Erm…..yeah. Not all of them….some….mostly…” 89%. 

 

“I am taking you shopping on Saturday” Ronan’s tone is final,

“Later you stay over at my place and we’ll go together on Sunday” Ronan concludes smoothly as he finishes the last drop of the soup, 

“Okay…..” Peter reluctantly agrees but seriously he wouldn’t ask Peter if he works on that day at all? Really? Guess Peter has to bother his uncle and Gef again, they’re happy to work thou.

“Baby, you have more of this soup?” Ronan rarely asks for more food but this soup is REALLY good especially in early morning like this,

“Sure, hold on” Peter swiftly walks up to the stove, maybe he has to reheat the soup a little bit more,

 

_‘Is he the one for you?’_

Ronan can hear his father’s voice on his mind as he’s watching Peter’s back in the kitchen and small smile appears on his lips.

 

“It’ll take few more minutes” Peter feels two strong arms wrap around him from behind as he’s reheating the soup, “What are you doing?”

“Don’t you consider taking a job as my personal chef? I’ll pay you handsomely” Ronan kisses his golden locks of hair almost tenderly,

Peter chuckles, actually he’s quite happy that someone enjoys his cooking so much, normally he just cooks for himself. He cooks for homeless people and charity events sometimes.

“And what are my duties?” Peter asks teasingly, stirring the soup.

“You cook for me during the day and keep me warm at night” Low voice whispers,

“Now that’s out of chef’s duty, signore” Peter chuckles but then he moans when warm lips nibbling down his neck with wet sound.

 

“You wanna have the soup or not….” Peter feels his voice is powerless now, warm hands even slip under his sweater,

“After I’m done with you” And Ronan captures his lips, Peter is turned to meet the kiss and he’s responding in no time,

“We’ve already done it once this morning….” Peter’s arms wrapping around the taller man’s neck, anyway there’s none of resistance in his tone, just affirmative sentence.

“I wanna do again now….come on” 

And Peter is already dragged to the direction of his own room, luckily he managed to turn off the stove before he was half-dragged half-lifted into those strong arms but maybe he’ll have to reheat it again anyway.

 

“I actually have to thank you because now I recover sooner and last longer after I quit smoking…” Ronan mumbles with smirk as they’re now making out in Peter’s room, trying to get each other’s clothes off,

“Do you have to say that?!” Peter mutters with blush, is he really doing this to himself? 

The truth is, they have sex everyday.

 

But then his sweater is taken off of him, there’s no time to feel cold as he is pressed into the solid hot as hell frame.  
Soon the clothes are all on the floor follows by blissful moan and contented heavy sigh………….

 

 

 

To be continue……

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you who's curious about what Ronan's father is like.  
> The one and only I got on my mind as the Godfather is the legendary Robert De Niro > __ <  
> Only him deserves to be Ronan's badass father XD 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Don Giovanni Corleoni ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c495153ca5f7906fc6b5f3a7f838d547/tumblr_p19pura6Qb1rovr4xo1_540.jpg)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short but I just wanna say Merry Christmas to all of you!!  
> Have a happy holiday! <3 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

 

 

Saturday afternoon,

 

After Peter informed Tullk that he’ll stay over at Ronan’s place and go to the wedding together on Sunday, being the best uncle Tullk is, he’s absolutely okay.

So Peter just hops in the black supercar once it arrives in front of his shop,

 

“What are you doing?” asks Ronan as he notices Peter’s working on some kind of flyers,

“My monthly food coupons, just arrived this morning” answers Peter excitedly,

“What?” 

“Monthly food coupons. It offers good discount and promotion in most chain restaurants. Look, a dollar off for every burger set, 2 chicken tacos for only $2 dollar, and oh...this month special sub is Italian B.M.T! One of my favorites! I make sandwich but having others is also good once in awhile. This fried chicken value set looks yummy too…..” 

Peter is babbling and flipping through the flyers happily, doesn’t notice that Ronan’s lowering his window down and his flyers are suddenly disappeared from his hands,

 

“What?? Hey…!!” Peter sees his flyers are thrown out of Ronan’s window in the next second.

“What did you just do! That’s my food coupon for the whole month!!” Peter whines loudly and pitifully with such sad longing eyes as he looks back the road and his flyers are nowhere to be found.

Ronan fetches his wallet and drops it on Peter’s lap.

“You don’t have to rely on those stupid coupons anymore, take all the cash and buy anything you want to eat” says Ronan sharply as he keeps driving,

Peter looks back and forth between Ronan’s face and the wallet in his hands then his lips curve down.

 

“No” Peter tosses it back on Ronan’s lap,

“What?” Ronan looks at his wallet tossed back at him,

“What do you mean no? Take it” He throws it back at Peter,

“No!” Peter throws it back at him again, 

“I say take it!’ Ronan offers it to Peter’s face,

“And I say NO!” Peter takes that wallet and forcefully trying to put it back into Ronan’s pants pocket which was on the opposite side from him so he’s practically lowering his face down on Ronan’s lap and that’s quite distracting for someone’s trying to drive a freakin’ car.

 

“What are you…!! Aster, take control of the car!” He orders quickly or else they might end up in unpleasant accident on the road,

‘Yes, master’ Female A.I voice responds before the black supercar is driving on its own and Ronan can take his hands off the steering wheel.

 

“Baby, I would love to have your face near my crotch anytime but not while I’m driving, k?” Ronan grabs Peter’s hand trying to force the wallet back into his pants, 

“I am not giving you a blowjob! And take your wallet back I don’t need it….holy shit! How can you take your hands off the steering wheel while driving like this! We are going to die!!!” Peter panicked as he realizes the situation, Ronan’s both hands are on him and he’s not even looking at the road ahead of them. They are going to die….e...e..eee….eeee..

“Stop yelling, Aster is driving by herself and we are not going to die” says Ronan’s-try-so-hard-to-be-patient voice,

 

Peter blinks and takes a better look at the steering wheel, it is moving by itself, he looks at the road ahead of them, the car is really driving by itself.

“Holy shit! How can this even possible!” Peter is totally stunned by how swiftly the car is driving, stopping by itself.

“Aster is equipped with self-driving mode so I can drink alcohol or even sleep in my car. She’s even better driver than I am” says Ronan, still holds on to Peter tightly,

‘You’re praising me too much, master. But it is actually true. For the records of unpleasant incidents encountered, yours are 86 vs. my 0’ 

Female A.I voice is heard and Peter’s looking around the console, holy shit! Ronan’s car can really talk on her own!

“Just drive” Ronan rolls his eyes, but he can now focus on his matter with Peter,

 

“Alright, what is wrong with you? Why can’t you just accept the money”

“No. I will not accept your money casually like this” Peter states clearly, still pouts for Ronan’s throwing his food coupons away.

“Why not?” 

“We’re not a married couple and I am not selling myself, you can’t just throw your money on me after we fucked like this!” Peter’s tone is angrier, yep he’s still pissed for his food coupons.

 

Ronan blinks….and frowns as he’s processing the information.

 

“Are you saying that we have to get married first so you’ll accept my money?” He asks finally,

“That is NOT what I meant!” Peter is frustrated, like really? That’s what Ronan picked up?

“My point, is we’re just dating, just an ordinary couple dating. You can’t just give me money to buy things casually like this. I date you because I wanna date you not because I fancy your fat pocket!” 

Normally, Peter wouldn’t yell at Ronan or any other people like this but this time Ronan’s gone too far by throwing his monthly food coupon away! Peter’s really upset with it!

Still, Ronan remains very neutral, he doesn’t get it or he just doesn’t care?

 

“Which fat pocket you’re talking about?” Ronan asks plainly and Peter blinks,

Then he spots Ronan’s smirk, Peter suddenly realizes and his face heats up.

“Oh my goshhhhhhhh...hhh...hh…..hhhh” Peter grabs his belonging bag and screams into it.

Ronan really is wrecking on his nerves, first his food coupons now this! He can’t take it anymore, he needs to scream to relieve his frustration! 

 

‘I believe he means your wallet and the large amount of money that you possess, master’  
Female A.I voice informs,

“I didn’t ask for your comment, please remain silent” Ronan commands his A.I car, annoyed.

‘As you wish, master’ The voice responds, absolutely no hint of guilt and Ronan rolls his eyes, seriously he needs to write a complain letter to the one installed her, but he doesn’t think that genius billionaire will listen to anything he complains anyway.

ANYWAY, he should get back to his own matter here or else his love life might have gone jeopardized, completely. Peter’s frustrated wail can still be heard.

 

“Peter, baby, I’m sorry for throwing your food coupons out the window” He begins with apologizing appropriately because he is a decent gentleman, maybe. 

“You better!” Peter muffled voice yells at him, still buries his face into his belonging bag.

“But I don’t want you to rely on those coupons, they’re junk food too. I want you to be able to eat anything you want anytime you want it. Not that I’m throwing my money on you, I’ve never had that idea about you I swear….” 

As Ronan explains himself properly, Peter’s upset whining slowly subsided, to Ronan’s relief. 

Peter finally lifts his face up and glares at Ronan, to Ronan’s opinion, he looks very cute… especially with that pouty lips and big rounded eyes, he looks like an angry little bunny.

 

“Come on” Ronan quickly pulls him into a hug, make up hug. 

Peter still pouts thou but he doesn’t resist the hug, can’t deny the man’s hug feels really good. Ronan notices the car monitor saying ‘Nice move, master’ and rolls his eyes, he really needs to write complain letter to Stark Industry’s CEO. Their A.I is too smart and nosy.

 

“But you know what? The idea is quite tempting, let’s do roleplay next time. You’ll be the escort and I’ll be your client…..I’ll make sure you give me a good blowjob with hundred dollar bills in my hand”

“What!!” Peter blushes crimson, but well… can’t really deny that the idea Ronan suggests sounds quite interesting…..

And Ronan kisses him, make up kiss, hmmm.  
Peter doesn’t know how could they end up like this but now they’re making out while the car is driving by herself…… not bad actually. 

 

/

/

 

They finally finish shopping in late afternoon after Ronan took him into some shops to try this and that until Ronan approves. Actually Peter almost ran away from the shop once he saw the price tag, luckily Ronan caught him and comforted him (??) said they just borrow it //not true// and he’s not going to buy everything just because they look good on Peter //also not true// That’s when Peter agreed to try all the clothes and Ronan was totally enjoying the show of his boy trying on this and that. 

Finally they ended up with charcoal grey three pieces suit that Ronan totally approved of. 

He secretly told the shop manager he’ll just take everything and gave him his card while Peter was changing back to his own clothes.

 

“Mine is custom tailored, if we have more time I’ll order yours to be custom tailored too” 

Answers Ronan when Peter asks about Ronan’s suit while they’re having dinner. 

“Oh okay” Peter’s munching sushi, they end up with Japanese food tonight. 

Peter kinda remembers now that he saw the tag inside Ronan’s suit said ‘GIORGIO ARMANI for Ronan Corleoni’ when he was picking up their scattered clothes.

“I usually don’t do shopping by walking around like this. I just order it through my assistants but doing it once in awhile with you is quite fun” says Ronan as he picks a piece of sushi to eat and Peter just shrugs, well he kinda had fun too. 

Walking in and out of shops that Peter would never imagine in a million year to walk in, let alone trying on their clothes and stuff. He still got goosebump the moment Ronan put a very expensive looking watch on his wrist. Peter strongly refused to receive it, said he never put on wrist watch anyway, he just looks at his phone for time so Ronan finally gave up. 

 

“Baby, you still have my credit card with you?” Ronan suddenly asks as they’re having sushi and sashimi, Ronan really likes fish and seafood. He means the one that he gave to Peter before he went to Las Vegas.

“Yeah, of course, I was thinking of returning it to you. I don’t have any need to use it anyway” Peter searches his wallet, very old one, Ronan silently notices his wallet and makes a mental note he’ll take Peter to choose some decent wallet later, 

 

“Here you go, I didn’t use it thou” Peter hands him back his black card, totally relieved that he doesn’t have to keep that card anymore, he’s paranoid he might lose it. He did a research and found out that this black card is quite exclusive, jeez what was Ronan thinking giving him that.

“Here’s your card” Ronan hands another card to him in exchange and Peter blinks.

“What are you talking about?” Peter still eyes the new black card given to him suspiciously like it’s his enemy. 

“I order an extra card in your name so it’s easier for you to use” Ronan just simply explain, almost carelessly,

Peter takes a good look at the card, it’s really his name! Peter Jason Quill, holy shit!!

“It’s not real, it’s a toy, right?” Peter flips the card back and forth. Ronan giving him a toy credit card that matches his, so cute.

“It is not a toy, it’s real. You can use it to buy anything you want” Ronan’s patiently explaining, again.

“You must be kidding me, I don’t have any credit, how did you get it with my name anyway” 

“I can get anything I want, babe” Ronan concludes, and Peter rolls his eyes,

 

“Ronan, we talked about this” Peter is about to complain,

“How about you keep it for grocery shopping when you cook for me” Ronan swiftly responds,

“Well… I usually order in bulk for my shop anyway….” But he’d order better quality product if he has plans to cook for Ronan,

“Keep it, at least I can be assured that you can eat or have anything you want while I’m away, consider it as food coupons from me”

“Very funny” Peter looks at him pointedly and Ronan just smirks,

 

“....alright” Peter finally gives in after taking a good look at the card for awhile, well what can he do when those pair of beautiful eyes look at him intensely like that,

“Good boy” Ronan leans in and kisses his temple,

“No… not in public like this” Peter chuckles shyly, he’s still not used to his hot daddy expressing love to him in public,

“Why would I bother to order private room if I can’t give you a decent kiss” His daddy protests, almost pouting, almost.

“Well….” 

Peter looks here and there, they’re really in private room at the restaurant because Ronan doesn’t want any prying eyes on them,  
He turns to give Ronan a peck on the cheek, he has taken him all the way to shopping anyway, this can be considered as their date. 

 

“No no no…. Wait till we get back to your place, will you?!” Peter protests as the man is so eager to devour him right now, holy shit, his daddy is so easy to turn on. 

Ronan asks for the check not long after that, someone is really impatient.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious, as I like cool and badass women so Aster’s voice is either Angelina Jolie or Charlize Theron.  
> And yep she was installed by Stark Industry XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Peter to the wedding and meet with surprise guests X’D

/ 

/

/

 

Peter is totally awed with the scenery as he looks through the car window when they reach the destination. It’s the freakin’ chateau in the forest hills. He has totally no idea this kind of place exists in New York. It looks totally like a place in fairytale, is he really participating the ceremony here?

 

“The place was built in 1919. Very popular among the upscale people” says Ronan behind the steering wheel,

“It’s beautiful” Peter’s still appreciating the scenery, the castle, the formal gardens surround it, just amazing. 

“Are you sure I should go in there? I’m not sure I won’t do anything embarrassing” Peter’s still quite nervous, he’s never been to this kind of place before.

“There’s actually nothing you should worry about, we go in, we participate, we talk to people a little and we leave. Just stay with me” Ronan assures him, 

“Alright….” Peter still isn’t sure he’s suitable for this kind of ceremony but as Ronan said, it should be okay. Just another wedding, the former president of the U.S’ granddaughter wedding, totally cool. 

 

“Did I mention that you look really nice today”

“Several times already, signore” Peter chuckles, Ronan keeps complimenting him since the moment he finished suiting up, he also got his hair trimmed so it’ll look less like birdnest. The person who did his hair was absolutely fantastic, the ones who helped him suiting up too, can totally tell they’re professional.

He’s currently in a freakin’ expensive looking charcoal grey three pieces suit that he never imagined he would wear in his life. The fabric is really nice and comfortable, it fits him perfectly and he looks like a young royal prince. 

 

“And you look like you’re getting married yourself” Peter teases him back, 

Well, look at Ronan, they both suit up but still, look at him! Peter thought he got used to Ronan wearing suits already but no, today is absolutely another level. The hair, the tie, and everything looks so classy.

His daddy is fucking hot and handsome. Peter totally won’t mind if Ronan wanna have his way with him in that suit.  
And Ronan just glances at him and smirks,

“Thanks babe”

Peter shrugs, he’s just being honest.

 

/

 

They both get out of the car, Ronan’s men are already waiting for them in front of the venue, his men are as many as the event’s security guards. Ronan’s security level is extremely high and everybody knows that.

 

“Peter” Peter is still looking around when Ronan calls him and offers his hand, so Peter grabs it before walking into the venue,

Peter is appreciating the view of the place, everything looks so amazing in his eyes, while other people silently take a look at him and can’t help wondering who he is, coming together with a man like Ronan. 

They’re wearing matching charcoal grey three pieces suit by the same designer, totally not on purpose, really. 

 

“Mr. Corleoni. I am so glad that you come” One old gentleman greets him,

“The pleasure’s all mine. Congratulation Mr. Johnson” Ronan answers and they shake hands,

 

Holy shit, Peter remembers that man, that’s the former president! Peter remembers because his dad didn’t really like him or his party(?), he doesn’t really like anyone actually, his adoptive dad is quite hard to please. 

 

“How is Don Corleoni doing. I hope he is doing well” The man with silver grey hair holds on to Ronan’s hand with both hands,

“He is doing fine, engaged in chess game so he sent me. With his regards” Ronan just answers casually with small smile.

“Oh….very nice to hear that. Please come inside, thank you so much again for coming. Please let us know if you need anything”

“Everything seems perfectly fine, thank you. I hope you don’t mind my men all over the place….Peter” 

Peter is just standing not too far behind, doesn’t really want to listen to their conversation when Ronan calls for him and grabs his hand.

“Excuse me” Ronan politely excuses himself before walking away with Peter and his men.

 

Peter doesn’t even wanna look to the direction of the former president, afraid he’d say something to embarrass himself.

“How come you just talk to him casually like that?” Peter whispers to him,

“He won the election because of my grandfather’s money so yes, I can talk to him casually” Ronan whispers back before he turns the other way as some people greet him, some upscale people that Peter doesn’t know, they’re just so eager to greet Ronan thou.

 

“Oh hello Korath, good to see you. How are you?” Peter recognizes Korath among Ronan’s men, he greets him happily, 

“I am doing very well, how about yourself, Mr. Quill” Korath greets back politely, he looks totally professional and badass on duty. Peter secretly hopes Korath wouldn’t remember his embarrassing night on the island, Peter’d just pretend it didn’t happen. 

“Not bad, does Ronan always come to this kind of event?” Peter would just talk to Korath as Ronan seems busy talking with other people.

“If master Ronan’s father tells him to, yes sir” Korath answers politely,

“And…...does he always bring someone with him? You know...some good looking one….” Peter whispers like he’s a little boy doing something suspicious behind his daddy, he’s just curious.

 

“No….master Ronan never brings anyone with him, Mr. Quill” Korath answers honestly, his small smile is almost kind, considered how intimidating he looks when he’s on duty.

“Oh…..” Peter just blinks, never huh?...hmm…

“Why does he bother to bring me now? I don’t know any of these people anyway” Peter shrugs, he loves the place, completely, but he isn’t sure he’s very comfortable among people he doesn’t know like this, they seem to be quite upscale and things… some of them keep looking at them, him? not that he cares thou.

Korath just gives him small kind smile, he wouldn’t answer for his master, hopefully young master Peter will find the answer by himself. 

 

“Excuse me, Peter let’s go” Ronan’s warm hand holds his and leads him the way,

“Who are these people?” Peter asks, he heard them talk about something, some kind of business that Peter has no idea about,

“Politicians, businessmen, investors… you have no idea how much I don’t wanna talk to them” Ronan answers with straight face, almost bored,

“Oh… why not?” 

“Don’t you see how boring they are? I’d rather spend my time with you, alone” Ronan turns to whisper right into his ear, yep...that’s him.

“Come on, it’s a wedding, you should be celebrating it. The place is just beautiful, I like it here” Peter comments, trying to cheer up his daddy. But honestly, the place is really beautiful and Peter totally loves it.

“Glad you like it” Ronan just smiles, encouraging himself maybe.

 

Ronan has to stop and talk to some people again, they dress like king and queen from somewhere. Peter just shrugs and enjoys the view around him, the place is totally fantastic. The castle, the forest, the beautiful decoration, hmm…. 

Then Peter realizes some people are looking at him, but when he looks at them they just pretend they aren’t….oh, what’s going on? Well...Ronan with his men surround him, watch over him every step, and they all look so damn badass like they mean business, yep that should look weird and attract attention, Peter blames them.

 

Peter then fetches his phone to take photos because he can’t resist it, the place really is breathtaking. He’d love to run around the place and take a lot of photos but Ronan might not approve it. He secretly takes selfie with Ronan thou, he’s so handsome today and Peter can’t resist it. 

Then he notices some familiar figure that he shouldn’t in an upscale ceremony like this, he looks more carefully and he totally trusts himself, he wouldn’t mistake that beautiful suave raven hair once he sees it.

“Peter let’s go…..Peter?” Ronan turns to grab Peter’s hand but then, the person isn’t there anymore, he quickly looks around…..where did he go!

 

/

 

“Mr. Odinson!” 

The owner of the name slightly turns to the voice, that’s when somebody is already flung onto his chest.

Those green eyes were startled as well as the people surround him but then, the person is quite familiar when he looks more carefully.

“Mr. Odinson, do you remember me? I’m Peter, you picked me up from my college” Peter greets him cheerfully, still hugging the man to everyone’s panic. 

 

Somebody just hug attack Loki Odinson. 

The rain must fall in blood drops later.

 

Some of his men are about to take the unknown person away but then Loki raises his hand, they immediately stop.

“Young one, so surprised to see you here” His crisp British accent greets back, his hand lands on Peter’s head and pets him almost tenderly,

He remembers now, even the person is in very neat suit and hair totally different from the last time they met but he can never forget that beautiful smile. 

Loki was totally surprised that someone would hug him. NOBODY would dare to hug him, but with this person, he totally doesn’t mind now.

“Me too!” Peter still talks to him with happy smile, so happy that he finds someone he knows here, and it happens to be this gentleman, he was so kind to Peter last time they met. 

 

“What is it, brother?” 

Peter hears another voice then a person appears beside Mr.Odinson, wahhhh he’s so big, not as tall as Ronan but almost as thick as Drax! With clear blue eyes, beard and short hair. And what’s with his accent? 

Peter immediately lets go of Loki when those blue eyes train on him intensely, he doesn’t seem very pleased. Is he Mr. Odinson’s bodyguard? He looks like one thou.

“Someone I know….” Loki accepts a flute glass of champagne from him with small smile,

“How come you’re here, young one?” Loki turns to ask him, flash him very kind smile and Peter’s totally relieved.

“I’m here with Ronan” Peter answers,

“Oh…..I see” A smile appears on his lips,

 

“Peter!” 

And they all turn, yep the person Peter just refers to, and oops…. He seems quite unpleased.

“What are you doing?” Yep, he’s really unpleased,

“I’m….er….I saw Mr. Odinson so I just come to greet him…. Sorry” Peter blinks his puppy eyes, hopefully it’d help him now….maybe.

But seriously, what could have gone wrong? Ronan and Mr.Odinson know each other, they’re friends….right?

Ronan slowly turns to the person mentioned, but it seems like he doesn’t really want to, why?

 

“Loki” He greets him, 

“Ronan, my friend. Good to see you” Loki lifts his glass to him, he greets back with a smile,

“.....Thor” Ronan’s eyes slowly turn to the other person,

“.......Hey…” The person greets back, doesn’t seem like he really wants to, or Peter just overthinking thing?

 

“What a nice occasion that we all meet, champagne anyone?” Loki asks, good-naturedly, looking for champagne server but seriously, nobody dares getting near them now, the atmosphere is too deadly.

Peter just looks at them back and forth, what’s going on? Why do they have such intense vibe, Mr. Odinson mentioned they were childhood friends last time, right?

 

“New hair, Thor? It looks good” Finally Ronan says something to break the ice,

“Yeah…. New boy? He looks good” The person named Thor says, motioning to the direction of Peter almost casually.

And everybody are stunted and Peter just blinks. The atmosphere is almost overly awkward until Loki grabs the man’s arm, almost too forcefully, because he yelps in pain.

 

“It is so good to see both of you here, I hope you enjoy yourself. Now would you please excuse us” Loki’s crisp British accent says fluently, he looks at both Ronan and Peter and smiles almost apologetically then he walks away with the man.

Peter blinks, he’s still stunned from the situation. And Ronan sighs, tired. 

 

 

“What were you thinking you big oaf. Why did you say something like that? Even I, myself, wouldn’t be that mean” Loki scolds his brother once they are far enough,

“It’s true, I’ve never seen him before so he should be that playboy’s new one, eh?” Thor says with his thick accent, still has displeased face.

“Stop right now, you’re embarrassing us. Give him a break, that was far too long before now” Loki continues scolding his older brother, really.

Thor almost pouts but puts his arm on his brother’s back possessively as they walk away together.

 

 

“Ronan I’m sorry, are you mad at me?” 

“No….I’m just surprised that we ran into them” or he should say, he wasn’t surprised at all, of course Odinsons must also be invited.

“I was just happy to see him so I came to greet him….but why you guys have some kind of uneasy moment, Mr. Odinson told me you were childhood friends” Peter feels guilty that he acted on his own and the unpleasant moment happened. 

“We were...I’ll tell you about it later” 

That’s when the ceremony is about to begin so Ronan takes Peter into his arm and leads them to their seat.

 

/

 

The ceremony is held in the garden in front of the castle on a beautiful day like this. Ronan and Peter are seated in VIP front row, Peter can see the groom waiting for the bride, the pastor, and the big wedding arch made of beautiful white flower with the formal gardens in the background. Absolutely fantastic, one of the most beautiful wedding one could ever dream of. 

They sit on one side and the Odinsons brothers are seated on the other side.

 

“We were friends since childhood because our parents knew each other for a very long time….” Ronan begins telling the story while waiting for the ceremony to start, holding Peter’s hand in his.

“Their parents were very busy with their business in energy production and storage so they sent their sons to study abroad since they were young….Loki was sent to England and his brother Thor was sent to Australia….” Ronan continues, 

Peter keeps listening, now he understands why those two brothers have different accent,

 

That is when all the guests stand up when wedding music is played and the father of the bride walks the bride down the aisle. Peter can’t stop looking at the beautiful bride, her long dress makes her look like a princess in the fairytale.

 

 

“Will you take this man as your husband, love him, respect him and share all life has to offer...your hopes and dreams...your achievements and disappointments with him from this day on….” 

“I do….”

 

 

Peter is witnessing everything with awe, it is truly fortunate to be able to participate the ceremony that’s full of love like this. He feels his hand is held by the man beside him, Ronan gives him warm smile and Peter just smiles brightly back at him. 

 

“.....I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Lanchbert, you may kiss the bride”

 

The groom kisses the bride and everybody stands up and applauds. They walk out together arm in arm as a marriage couple and flower petals are thrown up above them. Peter feels he’s really happy for them even thou he doesn’t know them personally but love is magical and so beautiful he loves to see it happen to everyone. And Ronan puts his arm around him, he’s contented seeing Peter so happy. 

 

/

/

 

“.... After they graduated, they came back to help with their family business in the States. Everything was going on well until their parents caught them kissing and discovered that they were secretly in love….” 

Ronan continues after they are seated on VIP table, no other guests sitting with them thou.

 

“What….” Peter’s eyes widen in shock,

“But they’re brothers” Peter’s voice is still disbelief, he almost spits the cake he’s munching. holy shit, is he listening about incest here?!

“Loki was adopted when he was born so they’re not blood related and they were mostly growing up separately but still… their parents were very shocked especially their father Odin was very furious. He sent Thor to Australia to take care of the business there while Loki remains here….”

“That was also when our parents encouraged me and Loki to date. If we’re not going to date women then it’s much better to have us dating… Clearly the house of Odin had more serious problem than my family when their sons were fucking each other….” 

 

“Holy shit……” Peter mutters in shock, he slowly secretly steals glance at another table where the said brothers are sitting, it looks as though they’re enjoying the ceremony but no, they’re enjoying each other company.

Thor puts his arm around his brother casually yet possessively while Loki leans onto his brother comfortably.

“Thor is still mad at me because he expected me to watch over his brother, not dating him….Even though that was almost 10 years ago” Ronan continues sternly as he sips his wine, 

Peter nods, he understands everything now. 

 

“Thor was really angry when he discovered Loki and I were dating, he rushed back to the States, got into a huge fight with his father. They even threatened to leave everything behind and elope together if their father would separate them again. Their mother and sister then tried to talk it out with their father that was when everything was kinda settled and they could stay together until now” 

“Wow….” Peter is totally awed, talking about elope now.

 

“So erm...Is their father okay with the things... now?” asks Peter, curiously,

“He accepted it finally. Thor is so protective of his brother and Loki…. Loki threatened to end every girl and anyone who tried to date Thor, some of them found giant python in their house and that was the soft one….” 

“Holy shit…” Peter gulps, steals the glance at the person again, maybe that’s the reason why Peter got an indescribable chilling when the man smiles. But other than that he was okay, luckily Peter wasn’t on his bad side.

“Their forbidden relationship is kinda open secret to everyone but nobody would dare speaking it out loud. Their oldest sister Hela is taking care of the family business right now. She's a very strong and capable woman even I wouldn’t wanna mess with her…. So now their father can retire and live together with their mother in their mansion in Norway where they go visit them once in awhile” 

Peter nods… so it means that their love finally wins, wow…. Look at them, having their eyes only for each other. 

 

“Anyway… I hope you’re not bored here...” says Ronan, he takes Peter all the way to this wedding and ends up listening to those brothers' psycho love story. 

“Me? No, absolutely not. The ceremony is wonderful, the food is good, the people are weird but it’s okay, overall the atmosphere is very nice. I’ve never been to the wedding like forever so I’m happy to be here with you” Peter says truthfully, 

“Good… I still like your food better” says Ronan with small smile, 

“...Now I’m not sure whether you really like my cooking or you just try to get me on my knees tonight” Peter looks at him, smiles knowingly, 

“....I can assure you that I really like your cooking and the idea of you being on your knees actually sounds very good too. Shall we do the roleplay we talked about tonight” Ronan suggests, quite eagerly,

“Hmm...if you ask me nicely” Peter negotiates, clearly having fun with this. 

 

Somebody is really restless because he didn’t get laid last night for throwing Peter’s food coupons away. 

Ronan took Peter all the way to his very impressive penthouse on top floor of very high rise building in the middle of New York city, still Peter didn’t let him have his way with him. But Peter seems to love the night sky where he can see the stars quite clearly so maybe Ronan still have hope tonight if he works his way with his boy properly. 

 

“Please….” Ronan then purrs into his ear,

“Stop...you’re unbelievable” Peter giggles uncontrollably because that is really ticklish, can’t believe Ronan would do it for real. 

Then their lips press with each other, just the tender loving one.

Peter normally wouldn’t allow Ronan’s hand on him or kissing him in public like this but this is the wedding and his daddy is fucking handsome today, so he kinda gets carried away. One lovely kiss should be okay….. 

 

 

“Oh….look at them… so lovely” Loki talks to his brother as his eyes witness the couple’s soft kiss and loving eyes to each other.

“Maybe it’s time our good old friend is about to settle down, what do you think, brother?” Loki turns to ask his brother as he's leaning on him, but seriously their faces are already very close now.

“You think so? What makes you think he’s different from others he was screwing with anyway” Thor asks back with his thick Australian accent, 

“Can’t you see they’re so in love, brother. I’ve never seen him look at anyone like this in a million years. He also takes very good care of him. Maybe the next wedding we go is theirs, who knows?” Loki comments with small smile,

“Maybe” Thor shrugs, doesn’t really care while sipping his beer, 

 

“And you… stop being so childish already, he had to date me because our parents were so fussy, other than that he’s a good friend and you know it” Loki preaches his older brother(?) but with very rich smooth voice and seductive smile,

“Fine, I’ll try…” Thor shrugs, 

“Now that’s one good brother of mine” Loki touches his beard teasingly, he likes Thor’s long hair but he got it cut lately, now he can’t deny that his brother is so damn hot and Loki is so glad.

 

“Are we going to kiss too?” asks Thor, expecting something.

“No…. wait till we get back, k?” Even thou Loki couldn’t care less about these people around them but their intimate moment is special, he wouldn’t share it with any prying eyes.

Thor just shrugs, anything his brother says, he lifts Loki’s hand to kiss instead. 

 

 

“Wow… they’re so loving” Peter comments softly, he’s secretly happy to see that they’re so in love even thou he can’t help wondering because they’re actually brothers while Ronan has his arm on him possessively,

 

Apparently these two couples are trying to outdone each other without realizing it. 

Peter and Loki are pretty neutral but Ronan and Thor can’t keep their hands off their precious, they’re both very possessive when it comes to their loved ones. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For their age, Peter is 19  
> Ronan and Thor are 36 and Loki is 31.  
> As Peter is much younger here so he’s about 6’ ft, smaller than all of them, that’s why he can press his face on Loki’s chest perfectly XD 
> 
> I hopelessly love ThorKi and hope you all love them too <3 see you next chap soon!  
> Will try to update it before New Year’s Eve, maybe X’D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello they're back!  
> Just as I promise, on New Year's Eve  
> The chapter is a little bit short but just wanna say Happy New Year to everyone!  
> I wish you all have great moments especially great love life like these two!! LOL XD
> 
> XOXO

/

/

 

“Alright, here is clam chowder, grilled Tuna fillet and vegetable for your lunch” 

Peter gives Ronan containers in recycle cloth bag,

 

“I don’t like vegetable…..” says Ronan with stern face, he accepts the bag thou,

“No, eat more vegetable. It’s good for your health. I’ll never cook for you again if you throw it away” Peter insists with hands on his hips,

“….I don’t wanna go to work” 

“What?” 

Now is that another level of ‘I don’t like vegetable’?

 

“Why I gotta work when I can take you to Hawaii or other tropical countries, you’re on school break too” 

Ronan whines, yep, the most powerful man in the city is whining as he pulls his boy into a hug.

Thinking of his father who’s sitting in front of his chess board, staring into it and playing with his imaginary friend, and says he’s busy…. 

Totally unfair, he can totally still work but he makes Ronan take care of everything by saying ‘I’m already 73….and I don’t even see my grandchildren….’ blah blah blah. 

/

‘I’ll give you one month off work if you get married and give me my grandchildren’ 

That’s what his father said and Ronan just rolled his eyes to no end.

/

“Stop whining like a child and go to work like an adult now, daddy. I gotta work too coz I was off for many days...” Peter tries to cheer the man up, he returns the hug and the man still doesn’t let go of him,

“Come on now, I’ll see you tonight” Peter looks up to him with encouraging smile, really, his daddy is almost pouting like a child because he doesn’t want to go to work, unbelievable! 

“I’ve worked too much, I need vacation” Yep, he still whines,

“Christmas is coming, I’m sure you can rest at that time” Peter’s still trying to cheer him up with lovely smile. Ronan just shrugs, his boy is right but he’s kinda lazy already.

 

“…. what are you doing on Christmas eve, baby” asks Ronan, 

Christmas is only a week away that’s why the weather in New York right now is minus something at night so he tries to escape to other places but his little bunny wouldn’t go with him, at least he has someone warm to snuggle at night now.

 

“Oh...well...my shop closes on December 24th and 25th. When my dads were still here we used to celebrate it at my grandpa’s house when I was younger but since they went to Europe… I was mostly alone…” 

Peter replies softly, feeling uneasy talking about his lonely Christmas.

“But I volunteer to cook for homeless shelter and orphanage house thou, it was very fun too and actually a good feeling doing good things for others on Christmas” 

Now Peter gives himself encouraging smile, really, if he has to be alone then he’d rather make himself useful by doing good things for others in need too. Clearly, homeless people and orphans are much more in need than him.

"Your dads don't even come back on Christmas?" asks Ronan, he feels bad for his little bunny,

"The plane tickets are too expensive at that time and they're quite committed to their work, it's okay thou. They usually come back when the tickets are less expensive" Peter gives encouraging smile, to himself mostly maybe.

 

“....Come to my house then, my father wants to meet you too” says Ronan and Peter immediately looks up to him,

“Your father what?” Peter asks in disbelief,

“My father wants to meet you” Ronan repeats what he just says,

 

Peter frowns before he fetches his phone and typing something on it,

 

“This one?” He shows his phone which displays an image of one man to Ronan,

“I have only one father, so yeah that one” replies Ronan with straight face,

“Whyyyyyy?” Peter wails,

“....he just wants to meet you and if it’s okay for you, he said he wants you to cook some food for us too”

“What?!? How come?! All of sudden?” 

“Well, he just notice that I am enjoying your food so much lately so he wants to try maybe….” Ronan shows his lunch bag cooked by Peter as a solid evidence. 

 

Peter feels like he’s just turned into the screaming painting.

He takes a good look at the image on his phone. Ronan’s father, Don Giovanni Corleoni, the godfather of New York. His stern look already made Peter’s face drain of color.

Well, he has been going out with Ronan for almost two months now but he still doesn’t really prepare to meet Ronan’s father at all! He never expects it actually. Peter totally forgot that he’s dating the great Don’s only son, of course he would wanna see who his son has been screwing with! Now his pale face starts to sweat in the middle of winter. 

 

“Are you sure? Isn’t it too soon? I mean…. We just met like… not even two months?” 

And he will go see Ronan’s FATHER, that legendary GODFATHER, on Christmas eve already?! He’s freakin’ the fuck out right now.

“And he wants to meet you already. Don’t worry Peter, it will be just family gathering, you don’t have to panic” says Ronan plainly,  
It is too late because Peter is already panicked. 

 

“I gotta go now, let’s talk about this later and thanks for the lunch, baby” 

Ronan touches his face and gives him a very lovely kiss before getting out of Peter’s apartment, gets in his car and drives away.  
Leaving Peter shocked and unprepared for this, he sees the car off before going to his shop.

 

/

 

“What are you muttering about, boy?” asks Tullk when he notices his nephew is talking to himself for awhile now,

“I...er…. Ronan asks me to go to his house and meet his dad on Christmas eve….” Peter reluctantly tells him, but seriously his uncle is the only person he can talk about this matter to right now,

“That’s wonderful, you should go then. Much better than being all by yourself like previous years, eh?” His uncle absolutely supports the idea.

“Well……” Peter scratching his head, it is such a freakin’ dilemma.

Spending time and snuggling with his hot daddy during Christmas, totally big YES.

BUT! meeting his family especially his great Don father?! Uh-uh Peter is absolutely unprepared for this yet, maybe forever. 

 

“If he invites you to meet his dad I think he’s totally serious with you, boy….” Tullk comments truthfully,

“You think?” Peter asks back, all these time that he’s dating the man happily, he still thinks that he’s in some kind of good dream. It’s just almost unreal that someone so perfect would walk into his life when he felt totally crappy at that time. 

“Yeah… and one thing, son…If he’s serious with you and you’re serious with him... you’d have to tell your dad eventually, you know?” 

Peter just looks at his uncle with unsure face, almost afraid.

“....yeah I know” His voice is full of worry and he sighs,

Peter has almost zero confidence that Yondu will be pleased to hear about him going out with a much older guy like Ronan, but maybe he can convince him with Ronan’s fortune? Say he’s really rich and Peter don’t have to pay anything at all when they’re together… maybe. He hopes so.

Anyway….he’ll worry about his fussy dad later, clearly he should be worried about meeting Ronan’s great dad on this Christmas! He even asked Peter to cook for him and his family! Hell, he doesn’t even know what does Ronan’s father like to eat?! Same as his son maybe? Ronan’s just glad to eat anything Peter cooks, he’s such a sweet boyfriend, Peter really gives him that. But how about his dad?! Holy hell, he’d have to ask Ronan and make a very long list to ensure their first meal together is going great!

 

Tullk sees his nephew babbling with himself again and decides to just leave him be before going on sweeping the shop floor. 

 

/

/

/

 

“He likes Italian food” 

 

That’s Ronan’s answer when Peter asks him what kind of food his father likes,

“You’re really not helping, of course he likes Italian food, I mean something more specific?” Peter whines,

“He likes authentic Italian food” Ronan replies and Peter just groans to no end,

“Come on, I’m just joking with you” Ronan puts his arms around his boy that turns to the other side of the bed and pouts with bulged cheeks,

They’re laying on the bed that night, yep Ronan just assumes he can sleep over at Peter’s place anytime now. He hardly goes back to sleep at his own places actually. He even ordered additional closet to hang his clothes, holy shit, Peter will ask Ronan to share his rent now...maybe no, afraid he’d just buy the whole building to save the trouble of paying rent. Peter can totally sense that in the air.

 

But well….having warm solid body to be snuggled with during winter nights like this is totally the best idea ever so Peter lets him stay over as often as he wants. He’s just curious how come his cozy apartment is more tempting to stay than Ronan’s several luxurious places.

Peter once comments that Ronan’s places are lack of the feeling of family, well they’re all luxurious and very neat but Ronan doesn’t stay at one place for long, he has to stay here and there depends on which place is closer to his workplace the next morning so right now he just stays at Peter’s to save all the trouble. 

Peter will cook for him, first dinner, breakfast if he stayed over, now he has to pack lunch for him too because Ronan requests it, Peter swears he didn’t put anything suspicious in there, like drugs that makes Ronan got addicted to his food, really.

 

ANYWAY, the biggest problem right now is, what should Peter cook for Ronan’s father? And his whole family on Christmas. Peter’s really having hard time figuring that out. Afraid he wouldn’t satisfy the great Don and embarrass himself, he was just helper in the kitchen when they had restaurant, now he just makes simple sandwich. 

 

“You’re worrying too much, my family is actually very simple and down to earth but we love food because we’re Italian, it’s part of our lives. Sometimes my father got the chef fired because he doesn’t like the food” Ronan tells the story casually,

“Still not helping” Peter still has his back to Ronan, mumbles hopelessly,

“Peter listen, I am not as strict as my father but I have taste too. If I love your food, I’m sure my father and my family will love your food too” Ronan tries to encourage his sad bunny, 

“You might favor the food because you get to fuck the cook” Peter comments plainly, still not turning.

“Well…..good point but not entirely true. Baby come on, you’re worrying too much. Just cook him some authentic Italian, traditional European food should be fine” 

“What makes you think I can cook authentic Italian or traditional European food, signore” The more Ronan speaks, the more hopeless Peter is,

 

“Baby, you are a wonderful cook and I have trust in you. I’m sure you can do it” Two strong arms hug Peter from behind and warm lips kissing his neck, hmm…..so damn distracting.

“I’ll try my best then….” Peter complies finally,

“Your best is more than enough” Ronan helps confirming that, but hey his lips still lingering on Peter’s neck down his shoulder that Ronan gradually pulls his pyjamas down.

“Stop it, signore. Help me figure out the menu first” Peter turns and pushes Ronan out by the hand in the middle of his face. Ronan sighs, his little bunny is already level up.

 

“Authentic Italian food you said, so…..Bruschetta, Spaghetti, Gratin, Lasagna, Pizza? Wait… I don’t think we can make pizza without the pizza oven…” Peter’s going through the list of authentic Italian dishes on his phone,

“We have pizza oven so you can make pizza” says Ronan with his palm on his face, 

“Wow...awesome. Let’s try then, Neapolitan?” Peter suggests one type of pizza that looks delicious” 

“Uh-hmm he’d love that” says Ronan, still palm on his face, 

“Okay….macaroni and cheese and meat gratin looks good so let’s do that…. You’re coming with me for grocery shopping, k? So you can suggest which good products and ingredients I should buy” 

“Okay….” Ronan answers plainly, really his little bunny is busy searching for good dishes to cook and he’s totally focusing on it now while Ronan’s getting sleepy. Maybe he won’t have his way with him tonight but it’s okay…. Peter’s concentrating on menus to cook for his family, it’s such a blessing and he loves to see that.

 

“It’s still a week away so can I cook for you to taste first?” asks Peter,

“If you want to pack more pounds on me, yes I totally don’t mind” Ronan sounds very very sincere, but really, he enjoys Peter’s cooking quite too much lately that he gained few pounds without realizing it. 

“You still look completely hot to me with or without your six-pack, daddy” Peter flashes him his angelic smile and Ronan smirks, 

 

“I’m sleepy so I’m gonna sleep now, goodnight baby” Ronan kisses him goodnight,

“Goodnight daddy, 5 more minutes I promise” Peter’s still searching for his menus on his phone, the more he does, more ideas keep flowing into his mind,

“Take your time, babe” Ronan mumbles as his eyes closed, 

“I’ll make Risotto for your lunch tomorrow, k?” 

“K……” 

 

Peter later ends up getting out of bed and writes down the whole list of ‘should cook for father’ on his study desk while Ronan already passed out in the bed. Being as young as his little bunny is such a blessing.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue.....

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope our Peter can make it through at his boyfriend's house on Christmas X'D
> 
> and Happy New Year everyone!!! //blowing kisses


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all  
> I hope you have great new year! :D  
> Here's StarAccuser to add more awesomeness to your new year! XD  
> Happy 2018 everyone 
> 
> XOXO

/

/

/

 

Christmas Eve,

 

A black supercar drives on the road through the hill swiftly,

 

“To be honest with you, I’m still not sure about this” Peter murmurs from passenger seat,

“You’re overthinking again, babe” Ronan chuckles as he sees Peter’s pouty lips,

 

Ronan only gave him 1 week notice so he doesn’t even prepare any Christmas gift for Ronan’s family and he just said ‘Don’t worry about it, your cooking is more than enough Christmas gift to all of us’ Well, did he speak for his family or from himself only? Hmm…. Still, Peter is nervous.

Yep, today is the day. He really doesn’t know how come his life comes down to this, that he’s on the way to spend Christmas Eve with Ronan’s family and meet his father officially. He still thinks he’s dreaming. 

By the way, Peter searched on his phone and found another picture of [ Ronan’s father ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0f4be944d32043f4fc58d2ee0c560b5b/tumblr_p1zbq4sKxW1rovr4xo1_400.jpg) when he was younger. Oh hello there daddy….

 

“He looks so good back then, I know now where your good-looking genes come from” Peter comments genuinely, well look at him!

“Yeah, he was quite the man” Ronan also admits that while he is driving both of them to his father’s house that is quite far from the city.

 

“Aster, check the route” Ronan orders his A.I. 

‘The route is clear sir, you can speed up to 250km/h without any restriction’

 

So Ronan does,

 

“WOOOHHHHHHH You don’t have to drive that fast, man!!!” Peter cries out as the man suddenly speeds up his Lamborghini.

“There’s no traffic why do we have to drive slow, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can rest” and if they have time he might get some piece of Peter too, maybe.

“Ronan!! I swear if you drive faster than this!... WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

 

Peter screams his lungs out as Ronan even speeds up, he grabs his handle tightly and holds on for his goddamn life. Ronan really enjoys seeing Peter screaming and squirming on his passenger seat, until….

 

“That’s it!!! You’re not gonna get laid tonight!!!!”

 

That’s when Ronan complies to slow down.

 

/

/

 

They finally reach the destination, Peter is starstruck at the place, the formal gardens and the mansion. Yep, the freakin’ enormous mansion in front of his eyes. He’s seen this kind of mansions only in movies. Of course, what to expect from a billionaire residence. There’s Christmas decoration on the trees, in front of the mansion, everywhere, the lighting at night must be very beautiful. 

Ronan is greeted by all the maids and attendants who are taking care of their belongings.

 

“Peter let’s go, Peter?” Ronan finds Peter hiding behind one gigantic pillar murmuring to himself ‘this is the bad idea, this is the bad idea…..’

“What are you doing back there, come on now” Ronan coaxes him out of the pillar and takes him inside the mansion with a firm hand on his lower back to reassure him.

Well, Peter surrenders and goes with him because Ronan looks very handsome in black sweater. Peter tried to get him to wear matching hilarious Christmas sweaters with him but think again, that might not be good first impression with Ronan’s dad so Peter paused the idea, maybe later. 

Peter’s also in black sweater that Ronan secretly got for him, there was a lot of clothes delivered to his place recently. Peter just opened the door and many gentlemen carried bags of clothes into his apartment, he could only watch with shock, didn’t have to ask at all who sent those clothes to him. He agrees to wear those only because he’s going to meet Ronan’s father, he should at least look formal and polite in front of him.

 

Again, right now Peter is totally awed with EVERYTHING. The mansion architecture is in Italian style, the antique, the elegant Italian marble flooring, the crystal chandelier and the painting on the ceiling? Hot damn… Peter has to grab Ronan’s arm tightly or else he might just faint for being in this twilight zone. 

 

“Ronan! Peter!” 

Hmm? He hears some familiar voice, certainly he’s in twilight zone and he starts to hear things. 

There she is, Gamora in red jumpsuit and she looks absolutely stunning, coming towards them and kisses on Ronan’s cheek.

“Hey, baby girl” Ronan kisses her cheek back, wow that looks really heartwarming.

“Hey Peter” She looks at him with very sweet yet meaningful smile,

“Hello Gammie, Merry Christmas” Yep, Peter remembers now, Gamora is Ronan’s sister, of course she must be here. He gives her very friendly hug.

“Merry Christmas to you too, good to see you here Peter” Yep, she still has that smile on her face and Peter rolls his eyes, should he be happy or shy?

“Well good to see you too, Gammie” says Peter sincerely, with faint blush on his face. 

 

They haven’t seen each other at all since the college party night. That night Peter tried so hard to conceal the fact that he’s dating her brother, but now he comes to their house together on Christmas Eve, guess he’s got nothing more to say then.

 

“Where is father, Gamora” asks Ronan as he puts his hand on Peter’s lower back, Peter feels embarrassed but he doesn’t protest thou,

“He’s in the living room” answers Gamora cheerfully, of course she wouldn’t miss their gesture, 

 

But before any of them speaks anything more, the sounds of high-heel clicking, pacing on the floor is heard and it’s coming nearer and nearer.

 

“Daddyyyyyyyyyyyy” 

Beautiful ginger hair just runs past him and jumps onto Ronan, to Peter’s shock.  
Ronan’s hands have to be off of Peter to catch that.

 

“Nebula, when will you stop jumping on me, you’re already 18” says Ronan’s calm yep loving voice with a girl, quite tall girl, on him. 

“I’ll jump on you as long as I want!” says the girl then she kisses Ronan’s both cheeks and hugs him tightly, to Peter’s complete shock.

“Come on now, let go” Ronan tries to talk to the one on top of him, he glances at Peter with small smile quite apologetic, he even pats her butt, what the!

“No!” That girl still whines and refuses to let go of him, she even holds on to him more tightly and Ronan rolls his eyes.

 

Peter has open mouth and Gamora just shrugs with arms crossed, 

“How was your trip to Paris?” asks Ronan with small smile, damn he looks so kind just like a daddy to small child.

“It was great! I bought some winter collection for you and I know you’ll like them!” says the girl cheerfully as she still keeps kissing Ronan’s face like she hasn’t kissed him enough.

“Thanks baby girl but...can’t you see we have a guest” says Ronan,

“We do?” That’s when the girl complies to come down from Ronan but her arms still not letting go of him.

 

“Nebula, this is Peter. Peter, this is Nebula my youngest sister” Ronan gets to introduce them finally, 

Those big brown eyes train on Peter as she adjusts her white fur scarf,

“You must be Ronan’s boyfriend” Her tone is neither friendly nor hostile… probably she just doesn’t care.

“....Maybe” answers Peter as he still blinks, what a beautiful girl with a slim hot body and very long legs, holy shit, with the high heels she’s even taller than him!

Then she just turns and grabs Ronan’s arm, doesn’t bother to continue any conversation.

“Daddy let’s go, let’s go see Papa” She then just takes Ronan away, all Ronan can do is turning to Peter with apologetic smile and Peter can just stand still, stunned.

“Sorry about that, Nebula is kind of possessive over Ronan” says Gamora, here comes his angel.

“Why does she call him ‘daddy’??” That’s what troubling his mind the most right now,

How come his own sister just call him daddy! Just like Peter’s calling him daddy! Peter wouldn’t have this if he hasn’t got any good explanation! 

 

“......when Nebula and I were brought into this family. I was 4 years old and Nebula was just 3 years old. She kept calling Ronan daddy because his blue eyes and brown hair resembles to her real father… We both lost our parents to the Tsunami in Dominican Republic 15 years ago…..” 

Gamora tells that story and Peter immediately turns to look at her.

“Oh my god Gammie...I’m so sorry” 

This is the very first time Gamora tells him about her true origin and he feels really struck by that, his displeased feeling suddenly disappears. 

 

“Thank you Peter but it’s okay now. I actually have faint memory about everything. I only remember that I was living there with my parents and suddenly the big wave came and wiped everything away. I was conscious again at the survivor camp that was when I met Nebula. We were sent to orphanage later when nobody claimed to be our relatives. Nebula stuck with me as I refused to let go of her. We didn’t have enough food to eat or toys to play but we shared everything even our small blanket…. until Papa and Ronan came to adopt us….”

Gamora tells the story with faint smile on her face but she is shocked once she turns to see Peter’s already shedding his tears.

 

“I….I am so sorry….Gammie… I never knew….that you have been through all of that….” Peter sniffs, wipes tear off his face with his fingers.

“Oh no… Peter stop crying. Ronan will kill me if he knows I make you cry. How about this, now I am the first daughter of the billionaire and the most powerful man in New York City, how about that? Now stop crying, please” Gamora tries to comfort and makes Peter stop crying, she glances at the direction of Ronan, hopefully he sees none of this.

“Alright… but still, you lost your parents when you were very young and even sent to orphanage” Peter sniffs with glassy eyes, 

“Yeah...but that’s the reason why I am with my new family now, right? Everything happens for a reason Peter and you know it. Come on now, let’s go see my Papa” Gamora pats on Peter’s shoulder firmly like always, she’s such a strong girl that’s why Peter likes her so much.

 

Peter used to think that his life was absolutely tragic when he never knew his real father and lost his mother to brain cancer. But look at others! Ronan lost almost everyone of his family, now Gamora lost parents and was sent to orphanage. Peter shakes his head, he would need to rethink everything about his life now. 

Yondu might not be a perfect dad but still he is Peter’s daddy, he and Krag raised him and never left him hungry. Peter is already very grateful for that. 

Maybe he should call him to say…. Merry Christmas? They just talked the other night and luckily, he and Ronan were just making out at that time, not fully engaged in hot sex so Peter grabbed his phone and sprinted out of his room with lightning speed, leaving Ronan alone in the bed, he would understand. 

 

Anyway, Peter suddenly realizes that he’s brought into the zone of living room, the very vast and beautiful one, where Ronan’s father is.

 

“Papa, I’m back!” Nebula hugs her father tightly and kisses his cheek,

“Welcome back my girl, did you have fun in Paris?” Old man’s voice is heard, 

“Very much, I bought you a sweater!” 

“How lovely” The voice sounds quite happy.

 

“Hello father, Merry Christmas” Ronan steps in, he hugs and kisses his father’s cheek, 

“Merry Christmas my son, another year that you are alive and well, thank God” His father kisses him on both cheeks, “and hopefully you’ll bring me my grandchildren soon” His hands on his son’s face and looks at him so lovingly….. and Ronan just has a little dry smile. 

And then his father just notices a guest, to Peter’s flinch, holy shit….. He can’t move…..

 

“Peter come here” Ronan is kind enough to walk back to him and put a hand on his back to encourage him to move forward, maybe he knows that Peter can’t walk anymore.

“Father, this is Peter Quill” Ronan introduces him to his father,

Peter still feels like he is immobilized, feels his palms and feet sweat in the middle of Christmas like this.

That’s him, the real, one and only. Don Corleoni, godfather of New York. 

 

“....hell….hello sir...Nice to meet you...and...Mer...Merry Christmas...” A cheeky young man like Peter is always fluid, excellent with his words but right now… he’s just stuttering.

“Merry Christmas to you too, child. I am Ronan’s father, you must be my son’s precious one” 

An old man with wrinkles and silver grey hair just smiles very kindly to him. He’s in light grey cardigan which makes him look even more like a very kind domestic grandpa. But Peter won’t be fooled by that...nope...nope… every inch of this old gentleman still screams POWERFUL. Peter should watch every of his step and word.

“Maybe….sir” 

Ronan’s father just asked if he’s Ronan’s precious one and he just answered ‘maybe’. Excellent job, Peter Quill.

He doesn’t even have courage to shake his hand properly, his hand is shaking, afraid to shake the Godfather’s hand as if his hand might get burnt, only the old man reaches out to shake hand with him, he still wears very kind smile.

 

“Glad to have you join our humble family’s Christmas, Peter Quill” 

“It’s...it’s been an honour...sir” 

“Don’t have to be very formal with me, son. Just call me Papa like my two little girls here” He motions to his beautiful daughters on each of his side now.

“And I think you will cook some food for us too, right son?” He turns to ask him casually,

“Yes….sir” Peter slowly nods,

“Peter is a very good cook and he also makes very good sandwich, Papa” says Gamora with a smile as she holds on to the old man’s arm.

“Oh….is he? Perfectto” The old man nods with smile,

Thanks Gamora...now her father has high expectation of his cooking, thanks girl…..Peter silently succumbs to his fate now.

 

“Papa, I wanna show you the sweater that I bought you” says Nebula with little pouty lips, holding on to his arm.

“Oh sure… well, just make yourself at home here, okay? Ronan, take him for a tour or up to your room, whatever you like, okay?” 

Erm...the last sentence to Ronan isn’t obvious AT ALL.

“Yes….father” Ronan sounds like he’s gritting his teeth, a little. 

“Now will you please excuse me, I got two daughters to chat with, what a happy old man I am. See you at dinner, sons” 

He then walks with his daughters holding each of his arm and the girls are giggling, well quite very lovely sight to see. Gamora just turns to wink at him...or Ronan?... or both of them? Anyway…. Peter turns to bury his face on Ronan’s chest, he heavily sighs and hugs him tightly to support his own weak legs right now.

 

“I thought I was going to pass out…..” Peter murmurs into Ronan’s strong chest,

“You did good, baby” Ronan pats his back up and down,

“Did I? Did good…. Really?” Those pair of desperate green eyes look up to Ronan,

“Yes, Peter. He likes you” Ronan gives him small smile and hugs him,

“He does??? How could you know?! We talked only few words… I talked only few words” 

“Trust me, baby. Everything’s going to be fine” Ronan’s fingers caress his face lovingly,

“Well...okay” Peter buries his face onto Ronan’s chest again, his cologne smells so good, and his strong arms hugging him, really soothing his anxious mind. Peter gradually feels better. 

 

“So...dinner's at 6 o’clock, we still have a lot of time before then...you want a tour?” Ronan suggests as he kisses Peter’s hair,

“Yeah...why not” Peter shrugs, having a tour around his billionaire boyfriend’s family mansion, what can go wrong?

“Come on then” Ronan then ushers him with an arm on his back,

“I didn’t know at all that your sister would call you ‘daddy’” Yep, Peter still has question about that,

“Well….because I resemble her real father and the fact that I was the one who practically raised both of them. So yeah, Nebula likes to call me ‘daddy’” Ronan explains as they walk into mansion,

 

“You raised both of them?” asks Peter with surprise, 

“My father was very busy keeping our business together so it was me who spent more time with them. Taking them to school, playing, shopping, and even school’s parents meeting” 

“Wow...I never knew you’re very good with kids” 

“Now you know” Ronan gives him small cunning smile, alright signore.

 

“Can you imagine a three year-old girl in one of my hands and a four year-old girl in another hand? It was absolutely hectic but it’s all good fond memories. I am completely relieved that they’ve grown up now” 

Ronan says with small loving smile, thinking of the memories when he took both of them out, holding their hands in his. Nebula would want to go see the toys in one store and Gamora in another store while other mothers looked at him fondly as if he was a single father taking care of two daughters on his own, well he couldn’t blame them. And both of them were very cute lovely girls, Ronan loved them with all his heart. 

“You make it sound like you’re very old, daddy” Peter chuckles, but damn, knowing that Ronan is such a good caretaker of children is absolutely heartwarming. No wonder he wants his own children…

Peter blushes a little thinking about that. 

 

“This is my great-grandfather and this is my grandfather….” Ronan points to the framed old photo on the wall in the very vast hall, the photos of his ancestors are hanging there.

Peter takes a look at each photo Ronan describes to him, there’re wedding photos, family photos. Italian people really do value family so much.

Ronan’s parents’ wedding photo, his father was absolutely hot and his mother was absolutely beautiful! No wonder Ronan inherits both of their good genes. 

“Is this you? Oh my god, you looked so cute!!” Peter points out once he sees Ronan’s family photo with four boys, the youngest boy was on his father’s lap. He was barely a toddler with very beautiful big rounded eyes.

“Yeah, that was me” Ronan smirks, no need to conceal the truth anyway.

Peter looks at the photo and Ronan back and forth...hmmm….that unbelievably cute boy has all grown up to be one hot daddy, Peter is thankful //??//

 

“And this…..?” Peter points at another photo next to it,

“That’s my eldest brother Gianni and his wife Gabriella, and my two nephews….. Augustino….Antonio…” Ronan slowly points to each person in the photo, he looks at them with sad eyes especially to those little boys and sighs.

“I’m sorry, Ronan….” Peter thinks he needs to say that. It’s just so unbearable seeing the boys so young and passed away. This tragic event should not happen to anybody at all.

“Thank you Peter” Ronan nods and turns to give him small smile,

 

“.....wanna go up to my room?” Ronan suddenly asks and Peter has to blink, once, twice,

“erm...if you declare your intention clearly” says Peter, his sympathy for Ronan’s loss gradually disappears.

“I just think that we both woke up early so maybe we can rest for few hours before you have to come down to the kitchen…..” Ronan’s reason is very solid but his smirk….hmm..not so much.

“Really? Just rest?” asks Peter with knowing smile, 

“Yes...just rest” Low voice replies with meaningful eyes and cunning smirk that Peter has to roll his eyes with chuckle. 

They’ve been together so often that Peter kinda knows his daddy’s move and intention now, and when he says ‘move’ he means nothing explicit… really.

 

“I don’t think it’s very okay...to have sex when I just come here for the first time and your family is downstair, Ronan” Peter reminds him, he wouldn’t want his father to judge him,

“And I really don’t mean to have sex with you now unless you really insist, baby” Ronan replies,

“...really?” Peter narrows his eyes, doesn’t really trust his daddy,

“Uh-huh….we stay overnight anyway, why do I have to do it now?” 

Hmm...now his daddy has a point. Not having sex during daylight while family is downstairs but should be having sex during the night while other family members are sleeping in other rooms… hmm… 

 

“Okay then” Peter finally nods,

“Okay” 

Ronan then takes him upstair via very majestic curved staircase with golden balustrade to his room to rest before Peter has to come down to the kitchen few hours later. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's guess whether our Peter bunny will be eaten before dinner or not X'D  
> Apparently his daddy wolf is always hungry LOL


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before Christmas Dinner, dear all  
> hope you like it :)

/

/

 

“Your room looks nice” Peter is strolling around Ronan’s room, 

 

Again the room is in Italian style, the wooden table, the wooden closet, the beautiful large bed and fluffy looking rugs on the floor that Peter thinks he can just roll on it. And the fireplace… gosh, this room looks really cozy to sleep in.

 

“I stayed in this room until I joined the army” says Ronan,

“Uh-hmm” Peter nods, still taking in the room’s overall atmosphere. 

He walks to the glass door that connects to the balcony, gosh the view outside is breathtaking, green nature everywhere. The city can be seen faraway. 

“You like it?” Peter hears Ronan’s voice with two strong arms hugging him from behind,

“Yeah, you got very nice room, signore” Peter rests his arm on Ronan’s, still appreciating the view. It must be so heavenly to be able to live here everyday. 

 

“Why don’t you live here anymore? Too far from your work?” asks Peter curiously, he wouldn’t wanna go anywhere else if he has this kind of beautiful room.

“I can go to work from here by helicopter but I don’t really like it, plus I prefer more privacy” He kisses on Peter’s hair, hmm… Peter thinks he knows what kind of privacy Ronan’s talking about.

“But I plan to come back here...after I get married” 

Peter’s hand on the glass door stills once Ronan mentions about marriage again.

 

Well…. When Ronan talked about marriage with him when Peter cooked for him for the first time, Peter thought Ronan was absolutely kidding or teasing him or trying to lure him into having sex with him. But after they start dating seriously and Ronan still brings this thing up… it can’t.. Peter can’t help thinking that the topic is directing towards him….

He grabs Ronan’s arm more tightly.

 

“Ronan… why you always talk about this with me?” Peter can’t take it anymore, he has to make things clear or has to have the things made clear to him.

“About what?” 

“About marriage...and children….and your family” Peter stutters a bit then he is turned to face Ronan. His beautiful intense blue eyes are fixing on him.

“What do you think, Peter? What do you think why I am always talking about this with you” He asks with more seriousness that Peter sometimes hears but his tone were gentle.

 

“Ronan...I’m going to be honest with you. I can’t help feeling that all these time you’re talking about marriage… the topic is directly to me. And if it’s not… you better stop. You better stop giving me so much hope already” 

“It is directly to you” Ronan immediately answers firmly, and Peter can just look at him with shock, his eyes turn glassy.

“Ronan you can’t… We’ve been dating only 2 months. My dads don’t even know I’m dating you and what if you find something you don’t like in me and I’m… I’m just 19…” 

“I am not forcing you into anything, Peter. You have nothing to worry about. I’ll wait until you’re ready….” 

Peter’s glassy eyes fix with those intense blue eyes.

“You’re sure about this, Ronan? I mean...it’s really okay? With me?” Peter’s tone is close to whisper already.

 

“I’m sure…. I am in love with you, Peter” 

With that, Peter breathes out heavily he sounds like he’s going to cry but instead his lips form into happy smile. He buries his face onto Ronan’s chest and hugs him tightly.

Ronan returns the hug, his fingers comb Peter’s golden locks lovingly and kisses those. 

He hasn’t had this feeling towards anyone for a very long time that’s why he’s so sure Peter is the one even though they start seeing each other only two months ago. 

 

“Do you want to call your dads?” 

Peter looks up from Ronan’s chest to look at him properly,

“Erm… maybe later” Peter answers, feeling unsure.

“Why are you always afraid of telling your dads about you and I going out. They’re married to a man themselves” Ronan points out, he notices that everytime Peter’s parents call, Peter would suddenly disappear into another room with the speed that Ronan had no idea he possessed, no wonder Ronan feels like he’s a little bunny.

“It’s complicated, Ronan… it’s not that they’re strict or anything like that but…. I’m just not ready to tell them about this yet. Hope you don’t mind” Peter’s blinking his puppy eyes,

“Of course not, it’s totally up to you. Not that anything can make me give up on you anyway” Ronan’s back fingers caress Peter’s cheek tenderly and Peter can only smile the brightest.

“Thanks, daddy” He brushes his face with Ronan’s strong chest. 

 

“Shall we rest?” Ronan motions to the large bed in the room. It looks really nice to sleep in.

“Sure” Peter smiles, who could resist the temptation. 

 

They climb on the bed and hold on to each other, Peter is totally surprised that Ronan really meant for them to rest, nothing suspicious at all, he needs to write that down as a record.

But now the bed feels so comfortable, it feels really good to sleep in it.

 

“Wake me up about 3 hours before dinner time, k?” mumbles Peter, he starts to fall asleep now.

“Sure babe, sleep now” Ronan kisses him and they hold on to it. Such a nice lovely soft make out until both of them slowly fall asleep, snuggling in the bed.

 

/

/

/

 

3 hours later and Peter is woken up by Ronan’s A.I alarm from his phone. 

 

‘I hope you had good afternoon nap, master’ Aster’s voice is heard from Ronan’s phone.

“....we did...thanks Aster” Ronan talks to his phone, 

“Is that Aster’s voice?” Peter mumbling from the bed, he would freak out if he can’t remember the voice.

“Yes, her main function is with the car but she also takes care of my places and facilities. She’s simply my assistant” Ronan stretches himself,

“Wow...she can do that much?” Well, Peter has heard about A.I working among people but he never expects he would experience one,

“She can do a lot, you remember the roses I brought to you when we had dinner at your place for the first time? That was actually Aster’s choice, she ordered it for me” 

“Oh my god, really?” Peter is totally amazed of how much Ronan’s A.I can do, he gets up and asks for Ronan’s phone.

“Aster, thank you for the roses. They’re beautiful” Peter speaks into it,

‘You’re so welcome, master Peter. The beauty of the flower suits you well and the meaning of red roses represents master Ronan’s love for you’ Aster answers with the shimmering screen,

“Woh….” That’s even better than Peter’s thought and Ronan rolls his eyes, his A.I really overdo things. Well, guess he has nothing to conceal from Peter anyway.

 

“Judging from your voice, you must be very beautiful” Peter compliments, seriously, he’s complimenting A.I now, how come his life comes to this point.

‘This is my image, master Peter’ 

The image of a beautiful woman with brunette hair and intense blue eyes with plump lips appears on the screen. Holy shit! She looks absolutely sexy and beautiful! 

“Damn..you’re so beautiful...and sexy. Hopefully you don’t mind I say you’re sexy, some girls get offended by that” 

‘Thank you master Peter and I don’t mind being praised as sexy from a cute young man like you’ 

The woman on the phone even gives him sexy smile and Peter’s eyes widen, how could this even possible?!

 

“Are you two done?” Ronan asks from beside Peter, clearly very annoyed.

“Oh sorry, I gotta go now. Talk to you later Aster” Peter returns the phone to Ronan and gets up from the bed, heading to the bathroom for quick face wash to refresh himself up.

“Don’t flirt with him” Ronan now talks to his A.I with serious tone.

‘I do apologize for my flirtatious behavior but I was just being honest. He is really a very cute young man’ The sexy woman image smiles at him.

“Don’t have to do unnecessary things, you understand?” Ronan looks at his A.I pointedly, really his A.I is outrageous sometimes and her inventor said she was made in his own image, Ronan’s image… really? That genius billionaire clearly just wanna give him headache but she’s a very good company.

‘I do understand now. Merry Christmas, master’ She still gives him beautiful smile before disappears and Ronan sighs, tosses his phone on the bed.

 

Peter is brushing his teeth to get rid of his morning breath before washing his face also. Damn, the faucet is gold and the white marble sink counter, even the bathroom is absolutely breathtaking. The very big bathtub looks good for two people to share, maybe he should try it tonight.

Peter comes out and Ronan goes in to wash his face too. Didn’t forget to exchange some lovely kisses. 

Golden locks head looks here and there, searching for his belongings and finds that his clothes are already hung in the closet neatly and his stuff are already on dressing table, holy shit, the maids here work really neat. But maybe they don’t really have to, Peter can take care of his own stuff, maybe next time he comes here he’ll ask them, if he’ll ever come here again, yep.

 

Peter is looking for his phone charger and found it on Ronan’s study desk. He grabs it but then his eyes see some photo frames on the table. 

It is the photo of Ronan in army uniform, holy shit! Ronan looks so young in the photo and so damn hot!! The eyes so intense and his strong pose, damn his life, Peter never thought he’d be into men in uniform before this moment.

But then… the frame next to it is the photo of Ronan...with another man. He’s also in army uniform. 

And Ronan….Ronan looks so happy with him.

 

“You ready to go, Peter?” 

Peter feels he hears Ronan’s voice but he can’t move, still in his own thought. 

“Peter” Until the voice is closer so now he sees what’s Peter is looking at. 

Ronan himself is also stunned by that. He hardly comes home that he forgot all these photo frames are on his desk.

 

“Who is this?” 

Peter points to the man beside him in the photo. He is not being jealous, he is just curious, really.

Ronan pauses to take a good look at the picture before he answers, “....my ex” 

 

“Your ex?” Peter feels his own voice is very breathy now.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan's ex.......


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan's ex and Christmas Eve dinner.  
> Hope you like it!! :)))
> 
> XOXO

 

/

/

 

“Yes” Ronan nods, his eyes never leave the photo. 

“Oh okay…..” Peter nods, feels a bit uneasy like he’s intruding his privacy.

 

Of course Ronan must have had relationships before.

But when he told Peter to forget each and every girl he has dated who dumped him and he himself keeps a photo of him and his ex taken together in his bedroom….. Hmm… nope Peter is not being jealous. That man looks good thou, very handsome, and they look really good together. 

 

“...we met in the army” Ronan continues his story without anyone asking, great, like Peter totally wants to know. //he actually does//

“We were dating for 3 years… he was actually my one and only serious relationship…..” 

One and only serious relationship?

Peter’s lips are curving down as he listens, 

 

“....until he died in Afghanistan 13 years ago…”

Peter immediately turns to look at him, Ronan slowly approaches and picks the frame up. He takes a good longing look at the picture.

“....it was not accepted back then and we were having very hard time but we were very committed to each other even when I had to resign to take care of my family business”

Ronan’s eyes are sad, it’s the very first time Peter has seen him like this.

 

.

.  
__

_‘This will be my last mission, I’ll be back and give you the family you deserve’_

 

_‘.....I’ll be back before you even know it…..’_

.

.

 

That voice is still clear in his memory. It was really his last mission….

 

“Ronan, I am so sorry….” Peter’s voice is almost breathy, seeing a strong man like Ronan like this also makes him suffocate, he can sense all the sadness just by looking at him.

Peter has lost his mother and he feels like he’s dying everyday but Ronan….Ronan lost his family members and now his loved one.

“....it’s okay”

“It’s just….I don’t know why but…I keep losing the ones that I love. With all the power and money that I have... Everyone I love still passed away, leaving me here all alone in this world” 

Those words really hit Peter, he thought his situation of being by himself is bad but Ronan’s… he even lost the one he loved, his only serious relationship.

 

Peter immediately hugs Ronan and says nothing more, as well as Ronan, he just hugs back and remains silent. 

How come a man who seems to have everything like Ronan has lost so much, this is totally unbearable. Judging from his eyes when he looks at the photo, he must have loved the person very much.

Peter doesn’t feel jealous anymore, he’d be too damn ignorant to be jealous of someone who’s not here anymore. He just feels very sorry for Ronan that he could cry himself. 

 

Ronan was really struck by Peter’s drunk mumble during their first time together that everybody left him. 

He was shocked that he had no intention to continue the sex even when Peter was so alluring at that time.

Maybe that’s also why he feels relatable to Peter and wants to know him more. When he does, he just falls for him deeper and deeper the more they are together. 

Therefore, here he is, so much in love with this little sandwich boy. 

 

“I never thought I’ll have serious relationship again until I met you...” 

Peter looks up to meet Ronan’s blue eyes, intense yet still sad. He puts the frame back on the table.

“...what was his name?” Peter asks, the man that Ronan had relationship with, the one he loved so much.

“Jonathan…. Jonathan Porter. He was 8 years older than me and outranked me, one of the bravest man I’ve ever known” His eyes fix at the handsome face with piercing blue eyes in the photo longingly,

Older and outranked huh? Peter thought Ronan always prefers to be the dominant one in the relationship. Maybe there’s still a lot he should learn about his daddy.

 

“I loved him so much but please do not worry, Peter. Now I’m with you and I love you no less” Ronan kisses his hair,

“....I’m not worried” says Peter, buries his puffed cheek on the man’s chest,

“Are you sure? I think you pouted and your eyebrows hit each other when I talked about him, you looked just like an angry disapproving bunny” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Peter won’t admit it, yep his cheeks still puffed. Ronan just chuckles.

 

“Shall we go down then” asks Ronan,

“Yeah” Peter wants to prepare everything in the kitchen and make sure his first meal with Ronan’s family on Christmas Eve will go as smooth as possible. 

Ronan puts his arm on Peter’s back leading him and Peter’s hand is holding on to Ronan’s shoulder too. He just feels he wants to hold on to him after the story he’s learned.

 

Peter glances back at the desk where photo frames are,

I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. ex. But I’ll take good care of Ronan now, I promise……

 

/

/

/

 

Peter is brought down to the mansion’s main kitchen, the very vast and big and beautiful one. It’s decorated in classic Italian style. Wooden cabinets and even pizza bricks oven is built in here, Peter can sense all the good smell of the ingredients once he approaches the place, he’s sure will have very good entertaining time cooking in here.

Ronan introduces Peter to everyone in the kitchen, they’re mostly auntie and grandma maids and they all seem to be very kind.

 

“I’ll be talking with my father, if you need anything just let me know, okay?” says Ronan,

“Okay” Peter smiles and Ronan can’t resist the temptation so he kisses his cheek, kinda big smooch and Peter just chuckles shyly. 

Ronan then leaves Peter in the kitchen with old maids, he seems quite happy in there.

 

/

/

/

 

“Having good time with him, my son?” Don Corleoni asks casually as he moves his pawn.

“Yes...very much” Ronan also moves his pawn.

“I’ve never seen you being this happy for a very long time” The old man comments casually, moving his knight forward.

“Is it?” Ronan stares into the chessboard, figuring out the best move.

 

They are playing chess in his father’s office while Gamora and Nebula are helping with Christmas decoration in the living room.

 

“Yes, I consider this is very good sign” The godfather has his hands under his chin. 

“But Peter is only 19 and I told him I’ll wait until he’s ready” Ronan moves his knight and gets his father’s pawn. 

The Don doesn’t seem to mind, he nods with flat lips. 

“It’s not that I’m pushing you because I want my grandchildren but yeah I kinda want my grandchildren too, the sooner the better but… I want you to be happy, son. To be really happy with your life…” 

Ronan glances up to look at his father,

 

“I am happy….” says Ronan plainly,

“And I’m happy for you my son, by the way…..” The Don adjusts himself so he can sit and talk to Ronan more comfortably,

“Isn’t 19 eligible to get married already? I mean even if he’s still in college, he can absolutely marry you and come to live here with you, we’ll take care of everything for him. Buy him a restaurant or a hotel for him to be a chef there” says the Don with all the hands gesture, very Italian style.

“......that is the opposite of what I just said that I’ll wait until he’s ready. And he doesn’t want to be a chef, father. He wants to study about stars and space something like that only that he’s exceptionally good at cooking too. Moreover, Peter is very capable of taking care of himself. He doesn’t really need me to help him with anything… he takes care of me actually” 

Ronan is being honest, Peter never asks anything of him, he even cooks him good food and tells Ronan to take better care of himself.

Ronan quits smoking...since the day Peter told him until now.

He never thought he was able to do it or someone can make him do it but it already happened.

And he even eats more vegetable now….gosh.

 

“You only make me want to have him marry you more, my son” His father silently watches him until now, apparently his son is really in deep with this one.

“Father please, I’ll take care of it. You’ll see your grandchildren someday, I promise” Ronan even has his hands pressed in front of him as pleading gesture. Peter would just freak out more and run away if he persists, his little bunny is very good at running away too.

“Alright then…” His father nods finally, to Ronan’s relief.

 

“Master Ronan” One attendant enters the room,

“Mr.Quill requests your presence in the kitchen, sir” He reports and Ronan is already up,

“I’ll be back, father” 

“Take your time” His father just waves him away, but he’s already on his way. His son is really in deep…….

 

/

/

 

Ronan approaches the kitchen and he hears people murmuring and laughing. And he sees Peter and the maids are eating pizza and having very delightful conversation.

 

“Oh he’s here. Ronan come taste the pizza for me” Peter calls with smiling face once he sees him. Peter is now in apron with flour on him here and there, hmm…..

Ronan walks in and picks a piece of pizza to taste and he has to hum approvingly, 

“It’s really good” He says honestly, 

“Really?” Peter smiles so brightly, hopeful.

“Yes” Ronan keeps munching next bite and next bite. 

The crust is just perfectly cooked, the sauce is really good and the cheese….. He hums with himself, no wonder he’s gained weight lately, it’s all worth their effort of ingredient shopping. They went all the way to Italian fresh market to get any authentic ingredients Peter wanted, Ronan had a feeling he saw Peter’s hands multiplied when he was choosing for good stuff.

 

“It’s my first time using the real pizza oven but it’s really fun. You think your family will like it?” asks Peter expectantly, 

“Everybody will absolutely love it, baby” Ronan reassures him, he eyes Peter like he’s one most precious in his life. Seriously, he easily falls in love with the one who’s very good at cooking.

“Alright, then I’ll make this and maybe the seafood one… should I make the seafood one?” 

“Do whatever you like, Peter. I’m sure they’ll come out good” Ronan finishes the piece, he’s so tempted to pick another piece so he does.

“Okay then, everything should be ready in about an hour?” 

“Alright, it’s good to see you’re having quite good time here” says Ronan, smiling.

“I really do. The kitchen is just perfect, so spacious and lots of tools and ingredients” Peter is clearly happy in here. 

 

So Ronan stays and watches Peter cooks some more with auntie and grandma maids helping. Peter was worried to cook for Ronan’s family but actually he’s really having fun with it, he just loves cooking for others, it’s natural in him.

 

/

/

/

 

6 o’clock and the food is ready. They’re laying perfectly on the dining table.

 

Bruschetta 

White seafood lasagna

Angel hair with chicken & cherries

Spaghetti with seafood

Lemon herb roasted potatoes

Margherita and Seafood Pizza

And big seafood platter because someone on the table really likes it. Also grilled vegetable platter even thou someone doesn’t really like it.

The only thing Peter didn’t cook are the sweets and the cheesecakes. 

 

They all look very delicious on the table, family style just the way the great Don loves it.

Everyone gathers on the table, Gamora and Nebula look absolutely stunning, the Don himself looks like a decent grandpa in his cardigan and Ronan...Ronan’s just as dashingly handsome as always…maybe a little more than always. Peter? He just had to get rid of the flour and the sauces stained on his clothes and face, so embarrassing but it’s okay. 

They pray before meal in both Italian and English and Peter does like the sound of it.

 

“Peter Quill” 

“Yes, sir” Peter suddenly sits up straight once his name is being called by the Don.

“On behalf of my family, we do thank you that you cook for us on Christmas Eve. We really appreciate it” says the Don with kind smile.

“Yo...you’re very welcome, sir” Peter stutters, he still doesn’t get used to conversing with the great Don even thou he looks absolutely like a domestic grandpa right now.

Gamora wears the sweetest smile, as well as Ronan’s handsome smile.

 

“It looks alright, hope it tastes good” and everyone turns to Nebula, kind of shocked especially Ronan, and Peter just blinks.

“Where is your manner, sister” Gamora scolds her, she’s the only one in the family who can do that, Papa and Ronan are just too soft on her. 

“I’m just being honest” The ginger hair girl just shrugs but she stops speaking and pouts when her Papa looks at her pointedly. 

“I’m sorry” Ronan almost whispers to him,

“Oh no, it’s absolutely okay. I’m not professional chef too but I did my best, I just hope it tastes okay for all of you” Peter touches his neck, not offended just embarrassed.

 

Ronan leans in and kisses his temple and Peter’s face turns crimson immediately.

Ronan just kisses his temple in front of his family!!!! His father!!! 

The Don has small smile thou, both girls are very surprised, Gamora has surprised smile while her sister Nebula just gasps. 

 

“Shall we begin then” The Don suggests and everybody agrees, 

Peter’s still red like a cherry tomato. 

Ronan being the best son he is, he scoops some pasta for his father then later he scoops for Peter. 

“Thank you” Peter mutters softly, 

 

He doesn’t know how he should make his face now, Ronan always takes care of him during meal like this if they’re eating out and Peter would scoop for him if he’s the one who cooks which is now, so he also scoops a big spoon of grilled vegetable on Ronan’s plate. Results in him looking at Peter pointedly and Peter just flashes his innocent smile. Ronan doesn’t protest thou.

The Don watches everything with pure interest, nobody can make his son eat vegetable before, this young man is absolutely phenomenon. 

Once everyone tastes the first bite of everything, they just hum in surprise.

 

“This is really good” Gamora is having Bruschetta with very approving hum, even Nebula can’t stop having the bite.

“Thanks, Gammie” Peter partly thinks that his friend is just being very nice to him. 

“.....I’ve never had Bruschetta this taste since my wife cooked…..” The Don says with very gentle face as the taste reminds him of his beloved wife’s cooking. 

“I’m….I’m glad you like it...sir” Peter stutters again,

“Don’t call me sir, son” The Don’s tone is final, like he wouldn’t have this anymore.

So Peter looks at Ronan like he’s asking for help and Ronan just nods to him while munching the vegetable Peter scoops for him, not very delightful but it’s bearable. 

 

“.....Papa?” Peter calls softly, feeling unsure.

To Ronan’s surprise and the Don’s big smile.

“Si…. call me Papa. Now I have another son. Drink” He lifts his wine glass and everyone lifts theirs, Peter’s glass is diet coke, he reluctantly follows thou. 

Ronan just gives him very kind smile and Peter just drinks his diet coke very sheepishly.

 

“Everything is really good, you really got talent in cooking, son” 

The Don compliments him again after he tastes everything on the table with very approving hum.

“Thank you so much…..Papa” Peter isn’t used to calling him this yet but he’ll get to it, maybe.

“Where did you learn how to cook Italian cuisine” asks the Don,

“...I watch Youtube” Peter answers with innocent blink, that is true. 

He picked up the skill of cooking since he was working in his dads’ restaurant at young age, now he just learns everything else from Youtube. If he wants to cook something new he just goes there.

The old Don nods in surprise, approvingly. If one can cook this good from watching Youtube then he’s genuinely gifted.

 

“Peter is also a very good student, Papa. He’s got scholarship and always maintains very good grade. He even runs the club that I joined and I have lots of fun with it” 

Gamora doesn’t miss the chance to present her best friend more and the Don nods approvingly.

Peter looks at her in disbelief and she just winks at him, alright...okay...girl. Ronan just chuckles with his sister’s playfulness, she isn’t always very friendly and happy to just anyone, Peter is really special. 

“We do appreciate and need smart people in our family. Tell me son, why don’t you celebrate Christmas with your family if you don’t mind”  
The Don asks, he wants to know more about this boy that his son adores so much, he starts to adore him himself too. 

“Not at all sir….Papa… well, my dads are working oversea and will come back once in awhile when tickets are affordable. When I was very young they used to take me to grandpa’s house to celebrate but lately we didn’t because… they got into a huge fight” 

Peter just tells the story with sour smile, feeling like he shouldn’t bring this up during celebrating occasion like this but he’s just being honest.

 

“Your dads got into a fight with your grandpa” Don repeats, well that could happen to anyone.

“Yes, not my blood-related grandfather thou, my grandfather passed away already. I mean my adoptive dad got into a fight with his own dad….” Peter explains, well his family tree is kinda chaotic.

“Oh…..” The Don nods, yep that could definitely happens.

 

“Then feel free to come to our place anytime you want, son. You are a part of our family now” He says, to everybody’s especially Peter’s surprise.

The great Godfather just says that he’s a part of his family.

“And please take good care of my son, apparently he needs it” The Don adds before continues eating casually, to Ronan’s rolling his eyes and Peter blinking.

 

“Erm...yes...thank you, sir… Papa….” 

Peter just remains sitting timidly and his cheeks blush. Ronan’s hand holds his under the table thou.

 

So Peter is officially got accepted by Ronan’s father, Don Corleoni himself. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research about Italian style Christmas Eve meal and this is what I've come up with.  
> As my people do not really celebrate Christmas ourselves, I do hope it's okay for all of you my lovely readers, especially Italian ones out there >/////<  
> I do love Italian food thou, very much <3 <3 
> 
> See you all next chap!
> 
> by the way, this is Peter's disapproving little bunny look X'DDD
> 
>  


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's calling his dads.  
> Peter and Ronan exchanging their Christmas gifts :D

/

/

 

After dinner, Peter excuses himself to call his dads.

 

‘Hey there Petey’ His dad picked up,

“Krag! Well, first of all I’m sorry that I call you this late because I was busy with something” says Peter immediately, he feels bad that he was concentrating on cooking dinner for Ronan’s family too much that he forgot to call his own dads on Christmas Eve.

‘It’s totally okay, son. We just finished cleaning and closing the restaurant anyway, now we’re heading back to our place’ says Kraglin, he looks kinda sleepy, damn he must be really tired working on Christmas Eve night till late like this.

‘Those stupid people can’t cook at home on Christmas Eve like this?!’ 

Hmm? Yondu’s voice is heard from the background, yep that’s absolutely him.

‘They’re tourists, captain. Of course they can’t cook at home’ Kraglin turns to say,

‘I dun care!’ Yep, still grumpy.

 

‘So you got anything, Pete?’ Kraglin is back talking to him,

“Well...well...erm… I just wanna call and say Merry Christmas to you, both of you” Peter says,

Last year was the first time he had to spend time alone during Christmas, he was quite lonely but this year he got used to it already, so he won’t cry in front of his dads, nope no way. He’s a grown up boy. 

‘........Merry Christmas to you too, Pete. I’m sorry that we can’t go back but we will as soon as we can, okay?’ Kraglin seems quite sad too, he looks like he’s restraining his feeling.

“It’s okay! Just….be back when you can, nothing to worry at all, I’m doing very well!” Peter insists, acting all mature now.

‘Good to hear that….wanna talk to your dad? Captain…’ and the phone is passed on to another person.

 

‘Hey boy, how are ya’ 

Grumpy face with raspy grumpy voice is on the screen.

Yep...that’s his dad, Peter wouldn’t admit it but he really misses that grumpy face of his.

“Merry Christmas Yondu” Peter smiles at him so brightly. 

‘Merry Christmas boy….how is every…. Hey, where ya at, boy?’ Yondu looks like he notices something.

“What?” 

‘I’m asking where ya at? I don’t remember seeing that wall behind ya so ya better tell me now where are you?’ 

Yondu even looks closer into the screen, shit he looks really creepy.

 

“Oh...Oh..erm… I’m at my friend’s house” Peter reluctantly answers,

Peter excuses himself to call his dad in the hallway, he thought he chose the most normal looking part of the mansion but still Yondu notices it! Damn! His dad’s eyes are too good sometimes.

‘Which friend? I don’t remember you have any decent friend who has this kind of decent wall at the house, that wallpaper is Italian vintage fine art so you better tell me now where ya at’ 

Yondu’s cold voice interrogates him, Peter immediately looks behind him, da heck? How could his dad know about this stuff? It’s just one beautiful wallpaper!

 

“Erm...erm...it’s Gamora’s house? You remember my friend Gamora? I never knew it before but it turns out that her dad is very rich and she invited me to join her family on Christmas Eve because she doesn’t want me to be all by myself”

Peter quickly replies, he doesn’t lie because this is really her dad’s house.

‘Hmm? Your friend is rich and she invites you to her house on Christmas Eve, huh?’ Yondu narrows his eyes,

Oh god, please make him believe it, hopefully he doesn’t have to run and find Gamora to help him out with this.

Yondu moves closer with narrowed eyes and Peter’s heart beats faster.

 

‘She got a thing for ya, boy?’

“What?” Peter blinks,

‘Maybe she likes you so she invites you to her house on Christmas Eve like this, whatever the reason it, if she’s that rich, make a move on her, boy. Make your dad proud’ 

Peter blinks and blinks,

 

“Yondu….we’re just friends, she’s very good friend of mine” Peter sighs, both out of relief and frustration.

‘And what is wrong with that?! You broke up with your girlfriend already anyway, hook up with her if she’s rich’

Peter’s eyes rolls up slowly, agonizingly,

‘Oh we reach our place now, you got anything more, boy? Remember, impress her with your charm and everything, ya can’t afford expensive gift but that’s okay, girls won’t mind if they already fall for you and if you’re really good at sex which I kinda doubt it’ 

Peter stares at his dad very blankly, especially with the last sentence,

 

“Well..nothing more I guess, I just wanna call to say Merry Christmas because I am the most decent son you could ever have” 

Yondu smirks, but proud smile is on the corner of his mouth.

‘Glad to see you doing well, boy. We’ll be back once we can, k?’ Yondu’s raspy voice sounds really warm to Peter’s heart.

“No hurry, I’m doing fine here” Peter shrugs, puts on his greatest look of a mature boy who can take care of himself.

 

‘Goodnight, boy’ Now that smirk is definitely a proud smile,

“Goodnight Yondu, Krag” Peter smiles,

‘Don’t forget to make a move on that rich friend of yours’ 

“Goodnight!” And Peter hangs up,

Phew….his dad is really one of a kind.

 

“Everything okay?” 

Peter turns and finds a tall handsome man standing not too far from him,

“Ronan….yeah, everything’s fine” 

“Good….” Ronan approaches him, now what’s with that smile on his face.

“You come to look for me?” asks Peter,

“I think you might get lost so I decided to come find you” 

Aww….what a nice boyfriend his daddy is… now this sentence sounds very wrong, nevermind.

 

“Yeah, I think I’m really gonna get lost in here” Peter looks here and there, suddenly he can’t remember his way back from the room he’s from, damn.

“You’ll get used to it. Come on, we’re exchanging presents now” Ronan puts his arm on his back.

“Sure, let’s go” 

Ronan kisses his temple and leads him the way.

 

They arrive the living room where a giant Christmas tree is in the center of the room, damn… its decoration and lighting is brighter than Peter’s own future.

 

“I got Dash!” Gamora hugs a plush doll the size of real miniature pony cub, hmm?

“I got Rarity!” Nebula also hugs her pony happily.

 

Yep, both of them got plush doll of My Little Pony Character as Christmas gift, Gamora got Rainbow Dash and Nebula got Rarity. They look like little girls with those giant plushies in their arms. 

 

“Thank you Ronan” Gamora comes and kisses on Ronan’s cheek,

“Thank you daddy” Nebula on another cheek, Peter immediately fades back, giving them all the space they need with their brother…?

“Merry Christmas girls” Ronan pets the girls, his eyes are full of love. Two girls walks away with pony plushie in their arms, giggling cheerfully.

 

“....you got them plushie dolls?” asks Peter, amazed.

“Yeah” Ronan answers with small smile,

“Why?” Peter’s still amazed,

“Why not? They’re girls, they like dolls” Ronan has straight face,

“I know girls like dolls...but...wow… well… I thought, I thought wealthy people usually gift with expensive luxurious stuff...well I mean…” Peter’s trying to explain,

“Those expensive things mean nothing. For us, money means nothing, Peter. The gifts that we value the most are the one that meaningful to their hearts. Gamora and Nebula always asked for plush dolls as gifts because they didn’t have those where they were from. It’s like little game for us that I have to guess which plush doll of which cartoon character that they like. It’s the matter of caring and attentiveness, fortunately I think I also got it right this year” 

 

Peter is just awed with Ronan’s explanation, he looks at Gamora and her sister playing together with their colorful pony plushies. Wow….just wow…. Money means nothing, huh? Well, maybe that’s true for the billionaires who can get anything at anytime they want. Money might be considered very boring for them now.

 

“You give them plushie dolls every year?” asks Peter,

“Yeah” Ronan answers with small smile,

“Is that also a reason why you got me that bunny keyring?” Peter realizes something, he hasn’t been gifted with a plushie like….NEVER.  
The bunny keyring Ronan got him from Vegas is still on Peter’s study desk. He names it ‘BunBun’ coz it just sounds cute.

“Yeah, I kinda get used to it, buying cute plushie and stuff whenever I see one” 

Now Peter chuckles, wow…. a man like Ronan always buy cute plushie for his sisters.. Now Peter is also added into the list. 

“Wow...you’re just like a very adorable daddy now” Peter comments honestly,

“Am I?” Ronan chuckles, “By the way, where’s my Christmas present, Peter? Do I get one?” 

“Oh sure...I think I brought it with me” Peter realizes he has to give Ronan Christmas present too, he’s his boyfriend….

 

Peter found his Christmas gift bag under the Christmas tree, the maids might place it here when they were taking care of his stuff, he’s just thankful they didn’t throw it away, it looks just like one crappy Christmas present bag.

 

“Here you go, Ronan. Merry Christmas” Peter puts something around Ronan’s neck, it’s a knitted black scarf. 

“...Did you knit this yourself?” Ronan touches the scarf on his neck, it gives very good feeling and it’s really warm.

“Yeah, took me quite awhile” Peter chuckles, thinking of the time that he had to hide this scarf from Ronan considered how often Ronan comes and stays over at his place. Luckily, he managed to finish it in short period of time, like 2 hours. 

 

Ronan just kisses him, Peter is panicked that others might see them kissing but Ronan shoves him behind the tree, the giant Christmas tree would conceal them both, well...let’s just hope nobody would mind.

Ronan kisses him lovingly with a hand cupping his face, gosh… his kiss is so good, of course Peter is carried away, kissing him back and holding onto him behind the tree. 

 

“Thank you, baby” Ronan whispers as his hot lips still nibbling with Peter’s and he shudders all over. 

“You’re welcome...let’s stop...your family will see us” says Peter when his own knees are quite weak already, gosh… he can never resist the man’s touch. He holds on to his sweater loosely. 

Luckily, two sisters are appreciating their gifts of cute diamond necklaces from their Papa so they don’t really know what’s going on behind the Christmas tree. 

 

“You’re suggesting we should find some private place already?” Ronan teases, half serious thou,

“That’s not what I say” Peter buries his puffed cheek on Ronan, 

“But really Peter, I really like it. I’ll use it, I promise” Ronan means the scarf that Peter claims he hand knitted it himself, Ronan’s never received a handmade scarf like….forever. Nobody has ever done this for him and he’s really touched.

“You better, it took me 2 hours to get it done” Peter still has puffed cheek, he can never gift Ronan any expensive stuff anyway, this is the best Christmas gift he can get him, he thinks.

“2 hours only? You know some people can never knit. I didn’t know you’re good at knitting” 

The scarf is long and neat, if it took Peter 2 hours to finish it then he’s quite very good at it. Peter is always good with his hands….

“I just watch Youtube” Peter shrugs, yep, almost every of his skill comes from Youtube. 

 

“I sew your name too, look” Peter shows one tip of the scarf, yes Ronan’s name is really there in white thread.

“So everybody knows it’s yours!” says Peter playfully,

“....you think I’m a kindergarten” Ronan comments but absolutely very gentle tone,

Peter just laughs, Ronan’s fingers caress his cheek lovingly, gosh…. He really loves his boy, he just wanna excuse themselves to their room already…..

 

“What about my gift? Do I get a plushie too?” 

Peter asks, he got a feeling that Ronan might wanna do something else other than exchanging Christmas gifts now so he’d better distract him.

“....you don’t get a plushie unfortunately. I’ll give you your Christmas gift when we are alone….” 

Peter blinks,

“...is that what I think it is…?” Peter narrows his eyes, feeling suspicious,

“And what do you think it is?” Ronan asks back, 

Peter slowly trains his eyes downward before he glances up to Ronan’s face again,

 

“I don’t mind thou… at least put a bow on it, okay?” Peter shrugs,

“What?” Ronan is confused.

“Your gift. Put a bow on it so it’ll look different than other times I’ve seen it” or touch it, or lick it….

Peter concludes, he’s so sure of what he’ll get as Christmas gift, well… because if it was him, he’d definitely play that pun. 

 

“.....I’m not sure what you think you’ll get but something tells me you have some weird ideas going on in your mind. Anyway, let’s have some cake, come on” 

Ronan kisses his hair and takes him out from behind the Christmas tree, yep, doesn’t look suspicious to others at all. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess what's Ronan getting for Peter? :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan gives Peter his Christmas gift ^ __ ^

/

/

 

Peter is normally not addicted to sweet stuff or dessert but now he’s munching all kinds of cake with very approving hum. Tiramisu, cheesecake, fruit cake, crepe cake, everything! And Ronan’s just contented seeing Peter’s having the cake happily, he’s been working hard in the kitchen cooking for Ronan’s family so he deserves some rewards.

 

“You like them?” 

“Yeah, they all taste really good” Peter’s still munching the cakes deliciously. 

“Maybe I should learn how to make good cake too. Will you taste it for me if I do?” Peter hums approvingly, they’re delicate in texture and not too sweet, extremely good with hot tea or hot coffee. If he makes it good he might sell it in his shop, new line of product, maybe. 

“Are you trying to get me fat or what?” 

“Don’t worry, as I said you still look good to me with or without your six pack” Peter grins mischievously, 

Ronan just smirks and kisses his hair.

 

“I also totally don’t mind you gettin’ fat, that means the more of you I get to grope. The only problem is I might not be able to lift you up against the wall” Ronan whispers and Peter turns red immediately.

“Stop talking R rated to a teenager, here have some cake” Peter just shoves a spoonful of cake into Ronan’s mouth, hoping his daddy would stop talking explicit,

 

“Can I have that one too?” Ronan means the strawberry cheesecake on Peter’s plate after he finishes the Tiramisu Peter just fed him,

“Sure, here you go” and Peter just feeds him so casually like this is totally normal for both of them, feeding each other food. 

Gamora silently blushes and giggles, Nebula just gasps, and the Don just smirks, he never thought he would witness his son’s precious moment with his loved one like this again. God still have mercy on his family. 

 

“Alright everyone, it’s time for me to excuse myself” The great Don stands up from his big couch that he was sitting with his daughters,  
Ronan and Peter are sitting on the other couch in another corner of the living room, they both stand up too when the Don announces he’d excuse himself.

 

“Goodnight Papa” Gamora kisses her father’s cheek,

“Goodnight Papa” Nebula too, 

Now that’s very lovely sight.

“Goodnight my girls, my little angels” He pats the girls’ heads lovingly,

 

“Goodnight father” Ronan comes in to kiss his cheek too.

“Goodnight my son, sleep well” His father kisses his cheek back, he hugs and pats his cheek lovingly. 

Now is only Peter left, he just stands not too far from them but far enough to zone himself out, absolutely this is just family moment.

Until the Don glances at him,

 

“Come here, son” He calls Peter in, to Peter’s panic but he slowly approaches them.

“Thank you for such wonderful dinner. I hope you have nice stay here tonight” 

A warm hand pats his head, that moment he really feels the old man’s fatherhood and he is very moved.

“You’re very welcome and thank you...Goodnight… Papa Don” Peter says with his rounded eyes.

 

Now both Papa and Don mean father and Peter just put them together...hmm...the Godfather himself doesn’t mind thou, he kinda likes the sound of it actually.

He nods to everyone and excuses himself.

 

“I’m going to excuse myself too. Goodnight Ronan, Peter, thanks for such lovely meal” Gamora kisses Ronan’s cheek and hugs Peter.

“Goodnight Gammie” He returns the friendly hug,

“Come on sister, wanna show me your winter collection?” Gamora motions to Nebula,

“Sure… Goodnight Daddy” Nebula kisses Ronan’s cheek, then she glances at Peter to his panic,

“.....thank you for the meal, it was very good” says Nebula, even though she’s not smiling very sweetly but this seems to be more honest considered she didn’t really wanna talk to Peter earlier today.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you like it” Peter is surprised, 

Nebula just shrugs and two girls excuse themselves, again Gamora turns to wink at them before walking away with her sister.

 

“Wow...your family sleeps early, huh?” Peter comments as he continues munching cake from the plate that suddenly appears in his hand out of nowhere, Ronan didn’t even see where he got it from.

Anyway...it seems like his family just wanna give them some privacy because there are only two of them left in this quiet beautiful living room now. Ronan would make the most of it then.

“...come sit here, Peter” Ronan takes Peter to sit on the couch.

Peter just sits and keeps munching the cake.

 

“About your Christmas gift that you asked earlier….” Ronan begins,

“Oh...now? Will it be okay? Somebody might walk pass by and I’m not sure I won’t scream, you know?” Peter reluctantly puts the cake plate down, luckily he finishes the last bite already. 

“.......what?” Ronan just looks at him, confused.

“Your gift...it’s kinda too excited doing it here, we might come hard or not getting hard at all. Are you sure your ancestors in the hallway would be okay about my screaming and did you put a bow on it?” 

 

Peter’s rubbing his hands ready to untie the bow on his present…??... They’ve tried a lot of things already so maybe in his family’s mansion living room where Ronan’s ancestors’ photos are hanging in the hallway, his family upstairs, and maids walking around should be added to the list too…. It doesn’t sound right but it’s okay…. maybe.

Ronan just narrows his eyes, did Peter just think what he thinks it is…??

 

“You’re gonna unzip your pants or you want me to do it. Since this is Christmas so you can choose between my hand or my mouth” Peter asks, totally serious.

Alright, stop right there.

“......Peter….I love having sex with you, totally, but not openly in my family’s living room where everyone can absolutely hear us. I’m not a pervert who likes to show off …. plus my father would absolutely kill me for being so disgraceful” Ronan explains calmly,

Since when their roles got switched? Ronan isn’t very sure. 

“Oh….” Peter just blinks, he’s surprised, a little. He was very sure that anything Ronan would give him or do to him would concern his capital D because Ronan’s very fond of it, how did Peter get it wrong? 

Ronan breathes out small laugh, his boy is so damn hilarious but isn’t that why Ronan adores him so much. He secretly takes something out of his pants’ pocket.

 

“Here...Merry Christmas Peter” He hands it to Peter.

Peter still frowns for he wonders how could he guess it wrong but when he looks down and sees what Ronan’s is handing to him.

It’s a small black box with the word BVLGARI on it. 

 

Peter thinks that the box looks kind of familiar and what kind of gift would be inside this tiny box.

Then he freezes when realization hits him. He immediately looks up to face Ronan again.

 

“Ronan….” Peter is absolutely shocked….no no no...this can’t be.

“Open it” Ronan puts the box on Peter’s palm,

“....should I?” Peter’s still unsure, he looks at the tiny box on his palm like it’s some kind of a little monster.

“Of course, it’s your Christmas gift, don’t you wanna know what it is” says Ronan, totally entertained.

 

Well….Ronan is totally casual about this….so Peter might be wrong about this situation. Come to think about it, it’s totally senseless, how could Ronan do that when they just date only two months. He’s just over worried about nothing… this is unlike you, legendary Star Lord.  
Peter shakes his head and he opens it, hoping to find anything but….

 

...IT IS A RING!! HOLY SHIT….

 

The beautiful ring is inside the box, right in front of Peter’s very own eyes that are now widen. 

He looks right back at Ronan...no….no…...Ronan….You must be kidding me... Don’t say it… No….NOOOOOOOO….OO...OOO.

 

“Don’t worry I’m not proposing you, not yet….” Ronan cuts him off before Peter freaks out more than this but his facial expression is totally priceless and Ronan almost chuckles.

Damn… this was supposed to be romantic.

Peter keeps blinking as he processes the words,

“No?” 

“No….by the way I also have mine” Ronan fetches another ring from his pocket...what??

 

“These are promise rings” Ronan explains as he put the ring together in the box.

“Promise rings?” Peter repeats, he’s not sure he’s fully recovered from the shock of seeing an actual ring and the thought that comes with it.

 

“Yes….didn’t you say you want a faithful lover and a decent relationship before?” Ronan grabs his hand as he speaks, with more serious tone now.

“Yes...I did…. I did say that” Peter now remembers that he said that when he was on the island in the Caribbean with Ronan not long before.

 

“Peter, as long as these rings are on our hands, I will be faithful to you, I will love you, and I will be the best lover I can be…. for you”  
Peter’s eyes are glassy once he hears it.

 

“Ronan, are you sure?” His voice is so soft, and shaking. Damn it, Star Lord. 

Doing this will mean that Ronan and he will be in a committed relationship. 

“I am sure” Ronan answers firmly, 

“Wait...does it mean that you’re giving yourself to me as a Christmas Gift? Really?” asks Peter once he realizes it.

“....If you wanna put it that way” Ronan smirks, 

 

“Now….I don’t wanna push you or anything. You don’t have to wear it if you really don’t want to and I am still being faithful to you….but I’m a possessive man... so I want you to accept it ….that’s my one and only selfish request”

Peter just looks at him as they hold hands,

 

A man like Ronan, who can have just anyone and anything.

He chose to be faithful to Peter because Peter once said so.

A man who claims he has had only one serious and committed relationship throughout his life ….

 

“I’ll wear it….” Peter answers, 

“You will?” 

“Yes…” 

 

What could possibly go wrong now? If a man like Ronan is willing to do this, then so is Peter, they’re in this together. They form this relationship together since the day Peter agreed to go out with him so they will go together as far as they can.

 

Ronan kisses his hand and his lips, Peter closes his eyes and savour the warm touch of Ronan’s lips on his. It is not a deep or sexual kiss but this kiss means so much to them, so intimate to their hearts, like they both know they agree to be committed to each other. 

Their foreheads touch and Ronan’s lips kiss his cheek lovingly, 

Before they get back to the rings in the box in Peter’s hand.

 

Peter takes the one that Ronan meant for him out. It is a white gold band with word BVLGARI engraved around it and a lovely little diamond in the center. While Ronan’s is a black ring, everything is similar to Peter’s only that the body is black ceramic. They are just breathtaking. 

 

“You see the word?” Ronan whispers, 

“What word?”

“Inside the ring, look carefully” says Ronan and Peter does, he looks inside the ring and there’s really some word in it. Their names?.....No…..

Peter’s ring is carved with the word ‘Decent’ and Ronan’s ring is carved with ‘Faithful’ 

‘Faithful lover and Decent relationship’ just like Peter once said.

 

“Yours is ‘Decent’ because that’s what you are and mine is ‘Faithful’.... because that’s what I’ll be” says Ronan with small smile.

“....How romantic” Peter chuckles but then he kisses Ronan, lovingly, because Ronan deserves that, for being faithful as he claims.

 

“Okay...which finger should I put it on?” 

“Well...to avoid misunderstanding maybe your middle finger...on left hand?” Ronan suggests,

“Yeah, that be perfect” Peter totally agrees, as he usually writes and uses kitchen knife with his right hand so maybe he should wear the ring on his left hand.

 

Peter tries to put it on but he feels very very awkward, then he realizes something,

 

“Ronan, will you put it on for me?” Peter asks with his clear rounded green eyes,

“.....sure” 

 

So Ronan takes the ring and puts it on for him, it fits perfectly on his middle finger of left hand. When did Ronan know the size of his finger?

Peter is mesmerized by its beauty on his finger, it is simple yet very elegant and beautiful ring, he never thought a ring can look so beautiful on his hard working hand.

 

“It is beautiful. Thank you so much” Peter softly touches Ronan’s face, gosh he’s even more dreamily handsome than usual right now. 

“You’re welcome…. Will you put it on for me too or I gotta put it on myself….” 

“I’ll put it on for you” Peter chuckles and grabs the other ring, Ronan’s black ring, 

“Okay, which finger” 

“Ring finger on my right hand…. Please” 

So Peter puts it on for him, gosh…… he can’t help feeling they’re rehearsing their wedding ceremony!!

And the black ring fits perfectly on Ronan’s finger, it just looks so good on his hand.

 

“Wearing a ring on this finger… means that I already have someone I love...” says Ronan,

Peter just looks at him with glassy eyes before kissing his lips and hugs him tightly, buries his face on Ronan’s shoulder. 

Ronan hugs him back and they remain silent. This moment is very emotional for them, it is almost unreal.

 

After the loved one he lost 13 years ago, now Ronan is ready to be in a committed relationship again.

And Peter can’t ask for anything more.

This is the best Christmas gift he could ever have.

A faithful lover.

 

Oh dear God… I am so in love with this man.

This is the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for.

Thank you……..

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…...

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how many of you got it right?? if you do, I have nothing but hippo's loving kiss to you CHUUUU <3
> 
> And here are Peter's and Ronan's rings. Peter's in white gold and Ronan's in black ceramic.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> /
> 
> P.S. If anyone is waiting for their smut... I got good news for you next chapter //demonic grin  
> This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill.  
> X'DD


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me many nights but finally I finish the smut chapter! //owl eyes  
> Hope you all like it and Merry Christmas in January!!
> 
> //Post and run away

/

/

/

 

Actually…..

 

Peter likes…. No…. Peter LOVES daddy type men.

 

The fact that he never met his real father and lived with his mother’s family until she passed away when he was only eight, he never got to call anyone ‘daddy’.

When Yondu adopted him, he still hasn’t got chance to call anyone ‘daddy’ despite the fact that he now has two dads, they prefer him to call them by their names.

 

So when…. Ronan suddenly appeared in his life and told Peter to call him ‘daddy’.

Peter freaked out but he was secretly thrilled.

He always yearned for someone he could call ‘daddy’

And here came Ronan with his smooth as hell wooing and literally being hot as fuck. Everything he possesses that money can and cannot buy, his lavishly fat pocket, both meanings.

Not to mention he is also very good at sex.

 

Peter is young with teenage hormones in his body, still he almost couldn’t keep up with his daddy’s sex drive. 

Hell…. The man’s sex drive is MONSTROUS. 

Peter can’t recall how many times he passed out in the bed after their enthusiastic sex.  
But Ronan is always attentive to his needs, always makes sure Peter comes…their orgasms totally worth passing out.

 

ANYWAY, finally he has someone to call ‘daddy’ now even thou that kind of daddy is the one who makes him scream his name every night, Peter absolutely doesn’t mind.

 

At first when Ronan asked him out, he was scared of being in a relationship, scared of being heartbroken again. Especially a man like Ronan who can have just anyone and anything he desires with a snap of his finger. What if one day he decides he doesn’t like Peter anymore? Peter always had that kind of thought in his head all these time they have been together. 

No matter how good things seem to get, even when Ronan said he loves Peter… He was still afraid to love him back. 

 

But Peter takes care of him of course, not so much just some little things he can do like cooking and listening to Ronan’s whining when he’s tired from work. He learns this from his dads, they always take care of each other that’s why they have strong relationship until now. And oh… also having good sex with him anytime he craves for… that’s mostly not Peter’s doing but well, he cooperates, very wholeheartedly. 

 

Somehow, all those things have finally paid off. Peter wishes for a faithful lover and Ronan would be for him. 

 

Peter is the happiest person right now.

 

/

/

/

 

They are now in Ronan’s room after Peter said, 

‘I think I want our privacy now……’

 

Ronan needn’t to be told twice, they quickly went up to his room. 

 

The fireplace is lit and a couple are already making out on the white fluffy fur rug in front of it. 

They don’t even bother to get on the bed, their hands trying to get their clothes off of each other.

They stop kissing only for Ronan and Peter to take off their sweaters before Ronan locks his lips with Peter again.

Peter’s hands are just holding on to Ronan’s solid back, he moans in his throat as he feels hardness rubbing against his. Gosh….they are going to come so hard tonight.

Peter’s hands come to rub on Ronan’s strong chest.

 

“These are the biggest boobs I’ve ever got my hands on” Peter teases with mischievous grin and Ronan smirks. But really, Ronan’s chest is really impressive, lean and hard as rock, very nice to touch. He is impressive overall actually even his…….

“Wahh!” Peter is suddenly flipped on the fur rug and his pants are being pulled off of him.

“Can’t wait to take my pants off as always….” Peter mutters his smart words, he knows what’s gonna happen next and he’s so excited. 

Peter yelps as his ass is slapped, but gosh...it’s also such turn on.

 

Hot messy kiss on the back of his neck and shoulder as his ass is being groped, Peter moans. His ass is slapped few more times and more groping, his daddy really likes playing with his bums.

He gasps as he feels one finger slowly entering him.

“God yes….Ronan…” He moans and breathes harder with each thrust of those long fingers.

His body jerks with sharp moaning as the man presses on his sensitive bundle of nerves inside.

“Fuck...it feels so good….” Peter doesn’t even realize he’s mumbling things, 

 

The fingers left him, he knows something real and bigger is coming and he’s so aroused.

God...he needs him… he needs Ronan so much….

His daddy will fuck him his brain out like everytime they’re together and Peter pants with anticipation.

 

……..Hmm?

 

“.....Daddy?” Peter feels something’s off, he never has to wait this long.

 

“Aster, will you check for me again?” Ronan is talking to his phone, his back turns to Peter.

‘I’ve run checking thoroughly. There’s none in your car and there’s no store opened at this time. The nearest 24 hr. convenient store is 18 miles away’ Female A.I voice reports and Ronan groans. He ruffles his hair, frustrated. 

“......Ronan?” Peter tries calling him, he has no idea what comes up urgently that Ronan even forgets someone is waiting to be fucked here… hello?

“......Baby…” Ronan sighs heavily, holy shit, what da hell happen?

“I hate to break this to you but….. We have no condoms...” 

 

Peter blinks….and blinks.

 

“....WHAT…….” Peter’s tone of whisper is as sweet as an angel, from hell.

“It’s my fault. I usually have it in my car but lately I just left them at your place and forgot to grab some before coming here….” 

 

Ronan pinches his nose, sounds so frustrated. Like how could he miss this stupid little very important thing. He totally forgot he won’t find any condoms here because he hardly comes back, not to mention he never brought anybody here. And no shops open on Christmas Eve like this, great….

 

Peter is now sitting, naked and stunned. Listening to the sound of the fireplace quietly.

He won’t get hot sex when he’s so willing for it?! On Christmas Eve like this?! Holy capital D….. this might turn out to be his worst Christmas Eve ever! Even worse than being alone! 

 

“I can order someone to go get it from the nearest convenient store as Aster says it’s still opened but it might take some time…..” 

“No...it’s okay, Ronan. Let’s just do it” Peter hugs his back from behind. 

 

“.....are you sure?” Ronan turns to him at once.

Peter just nods repeatedly and refuses to let go of him like...he won’t let go of his hot daddy until he gets his capital D tonight!

 

“....unless you don’t want me… don’t trust me…” Peter whispers softly, disappointed.

“What? No...Peter it’s not about you, it’s about me….” Ronan now turns to pull Peter into his arms,

“Of course I want you… more than anything...but it’s just… it’s not fair to you” His fingers caress Peter’s cheek all lovingly,

“I don’t mind… you’re clean, I’m clean… what can go wrong? I mean...in the clips I’ve seen they also did it without condoms on and they’re fine!” Peter starts to throw tantrum, because he won’t get the capital D.

“......you watch those clips again?” Ronan’s perfect brows arch,

“For educational purpose, yes” But they’re quite hot so no… not solely for educational purpose sometimes.

 

Ronan takes a good look at Peter’s young face, his young lover is so dedicated in studying, apparently for their sex life too. Ronan once told him he doesn’t have to watch those, just let everything be naturally but Peter still does, he secretly wants to please his man and he’s actually progressing that Ronan’s quite surprised.

 

“Peter, you sure about this?” His hand touches Peter’s face and it’s so warm.

“Yes…..I want you” Peter turns to kiss Ronan’s finger and that is so damn arousing. 

“Say it again…..” Ronan wants to hear that Peter wants him again. He never says it…..

“.....Fuck me” Peter whispers clearly and Ronan is already on top of him.

Peter definitely learns a lot from those educational videos…...

 

They continue lighting up their fire as if it never got interrupted before. They are kissing and rubbing against each other with the sound of moaning and panting. 

Ronan kissing down Peter’s neck, chest, hot tongue licking on the nipple makes Peter gasps sharply, as well as thumb rubbing on the other and Peter squirms. His daddy is such a tease, damn him! 

Then hot lips kissing down and tongue licking down his body, Peter really appreciates that Ronan always takes time to admire his body, to ensure Peter that he’s crazy about him both inside and out even when Peter doesn’t really have that kind of confidence in himself. He moans and gasps with every kiss down his body.

Until hot damp mouth takes him in and he moans in ecstasy. 

 

“Oh god….” Peter moans senseless, Ronan is always very good at this, pleasuring his lover.

“Daddy...stop...stop” Peter pants only after a moment. It feels really good and he can lose himself in any minute now.

“.....why?” Breathy voice asks,

“I wanna come with you…..” Peter feels his legs and stomach shuddering only a minute of a blowjob, damn he’s going to come so hard.

 

Ronan kisses him and they kiss for a very long time. Lips and tongues, throaty moaning as they hands keep touching each other and they’re already very hard. Until Peter goes down to give him his turn and Ronan moans with pleasure. The feeling of Peter’s hot damp mouth is fantastic, Peter is a really fast-learner, he started off with zero experience and now he drives Ronan crazy.

Until he is pulled up to be kissed and pressed on the fluffy fur rug.

 

“You ready?...” Ronan whispers against his lips, 

“Yes….let’s do it” Peter whispers back firmly,

 

His legs are spreaded and Peter is pulled back to the reality. Yes, he wants him...more than anything right now. Fingers touching and rubbing against his entrance and he whimpers. 

“Lube is on the table” 

Ronan was thinking of using his spit when Peter tells him that, yep he always has lube with him. It’s like they have designated duty now, Ronan would prepare the condoms because he’s the one who uses it and he can choose the brand he likes, Peter would carry lube with him always because just in case they wanna do it at anyplace and anytime at all and he needs everything to go smoothly, he needs zero pain and struggling if he’s gonna get fucked by that big D. 

 

Ronan just goes and grabs that, secretly thankful that his boy is so well-prepared. 

Peter moans as wet fingers thrusting and stretching him open until those fingers leave. 

He looks up and sees Ronan staring at him meaningfully, like asking for permission for the last fucking time.  
Ronan himself is freakin’ nervous, he can’t remember the last time he’s had sex with no condoms on. He wants to do it with Peter, totally, but he needs to make sure that Peter won’t regret this so he won’t regret this.

 

“Do it, daddy. I want you” 

Peter’s words set everything off. Ronan closes his eyes and opens them again to look at that young face he loves so much and nods.

Peter gasps as he feels something blunt and warm entering him, he got used to its greatness lately but it still always stretching him open the whole lot. He breathes deeply to calm down and accommodate, still his body is shaking. This time is a little different because there’s nothing between them.

And Ronan...Ronan’s feeling his heart is beating outside his chest and inside his ears now because he can hear it very clearly.

And for the love of God, it really feels different with no condom on. He slowly pushes in and feels every second of it. Peter is tight, he’s always tight and so warm and Ronan is savouring each moment of it.

 

“Fuck……” He curses half way through it, Peter’s tightness is embracing him and he’s going crazy.

He caresses Peter’s milky inner thigh and Peter whimpers, shuddering all over. The man’s touch always burns his skin, especially his sensitive part like inner thighs. Before the man keeps going until he buries himself fully inside . Peter sighs with the fullness in him, he touches Ronan’s arm and holds on to.

 

The sensation is so overwhelming. Skin rubbing skin in their most intimate parts and they feel like they’re in another world they’ve never been before.

 

Before Ronan starts moving in and out slowly, few more thrusts and he’s already losing it. He moans with eyes closed, Peter’s bare skin just feels so good. He bends down to kiss him and continue thrusting into him, let the tightness make him lose all the sanity. 

Peter’s whimper turns into desperate moan as his body is shifting, convulsing. The slow burning pleasure he’s experiencing makes his body relax and loose enough to be fucked real good. 

 

Until the sound of body slapping is clearer and faster, Peter jerks up and moans louder as his sensitive spot is stimulated and hit perfectly, he doesn’t care how embarrassed moaning he’s making now. He just wants them to come so hard tonight.

Hands holding onto those strong arms tightly as Ronan is fucking him into oblivion. 

Ronan keeps thrusting, listening to Peter’s senseless moan.

 

“Daddy! Fuck...yes! Yes!” His moaning is close to scream now. 

His fingers pinch onto those hard muscular arms. His legs shaking, body arching with the perfect hard ramming into his spot before he sees white and his cum spurts out on his stomach. Ronan just fucks the cum out of him again.

Ronan is also panting, he’s very near now and when Peter’s squeezing him real tight and the sensation is too much, he squeezes the fur rug into his fist as he comes with low growl. He keeps pushing until all of his cum is milked out.

 

Peter is panting and shaking all over, damn… they really come hard. 

Ronan kisses him and they kiss very passionately, lips nibbling, letting go to just pant and breathe properly. Peter breathes out small laugh as they just came so hard, he wraps his arms around the man’s neck and they keep kissing.

 

Gosh...he’s feeling so good, like literally mind-blowing. They hug and kiss with content moan until Ronan slowly pulls himself out. Peter trembles with the new sensation in him, he feels something dripping off of him with the wet sound. 

Holy shit, this is happening for real. He’s only seen it in clips and now he’s experiencing it, the feeling is new but not bad at all.  
His hand moves down to touch his hot and used entrance.

 

“God….it’s really wet in here….” Peter pants and smiles teasingly but then Ronan looks at him with the most meaningful eyes and suddenly he feels himself so tiny trapped under this man.

Ronan kisses him again, lovingly, passionately, their lips nibble and never wanna leave each other.  
He’s being held tightly, listening to each other’s panting and heart beating.

 

All these time they’ve been having sex, this is the most intimate moment for both of them, the moment they decided to have bare sex and even come in Peter…. First time in more than a decade that he has sex like this. As real lovers. 

And Peter feels he himself is so tiny and so loved, it was not just sex, they were making love to each other. They really connect without anything in between.

 

“How are you feeling” Low hoarse voice asks,

“Good….” And they chuckle, well what can he say, they just come so hard.

“I really love you….” 

Peter looks right into Ronan’s piercing blue eyes as the man confesses his love to him again.

“.....I love you too” 

Those pair of intense blue eyes staring, if Ronan remembers correctly, this is the first time Peter says he loves him. 

“You do?” 

“Daddy, I let you fuck me till I pass out for how many times already? Of course, I love you” 

He just has courage to say it out loud, most of the time he just hid under the blanket.

 

Ronan pulls him into a hug and kisses his hair very lovingly. He knows his boy loves and cares for him but he’s just so damn happy to be able to hear it finally.

Everybody says they love Ronan, of course they do. And Ronan just gave them what they came to his bed for. Some of them wanted Ronan’s love back, so he made love to them, it was not always just sex. If they need love, he’ll give them love because he’s a good lover.  
But none of them could come near his heart just like Peter does.

 

“Now I wanna do it again” Intense blue eyes staring at Peter as his thumb caresses his blushes cheek.

“If Ronan jr. can go again….” Peter teases,

“What do you think? You think he can go again?” Ronan teases back with smirk,

“Hmm….let me rest and I’ll tell you” Peter just buries his face onto Ronan’s chest.

Peter knows damn well one round of sex is nothing for his daddy. He can just go on and on until Peter passes out peacefully, that’s how monstrous his sex drive and stamina is.

Ronan kisses his hair and they hold on to each other by the fireplace. 

 

“It’s okay if you can’t go again, I’m totally fine with it” says Ronan,

“What are you talking about? I’m just 19, of course I can go again” Peter pouts,

“I am not saying you’re incompetent or anything. I’m afraid I might overdo you and I am content just being with you” 

“Hmmmmmmmmmm” Nope, Peter doesn’t buy that, his daddy is a dirty old man who can’t get enough of him, Peter has confidence in that.

 

“Stop playing with my nipple” Yep, Peter’s naughty fingers are playing and pinching Ronan’s nipple.

“I thought you like it” Peter teases with mischievous grin,

“I like it when you arouse me then I get to make you scream my name” 

“.....Kiss me”

So Ronan does, they kiss again and again. Their legs tangling, making out like they have all the time in the world. 

“Are you aroused yet?” Peter’s breathy voice asks as his naughty hand touching, stroking Ronan’s hardness down there.

“I think I am….” 

And they keep kissing and moaning in their throats.

 

“Let me show you something” Peter gently pushes Ronan down on the white fur before he goes up and straddles him to Ronan’s surprise.

“Wanna be on top of me tonight?” 

“Yep...because this is Christmas” 

Ronan hums approvingly and Peter bends down to kiss him as his hands rubbing that strong chest.

Ronan’s hands grope his ass as they’re kissing. They’ve never tried this, Peter’s never been on top of him on purpose before //yep, there were few times Ronan flipped him up just to moles...just to tease him// so now Ronan is absolutely okay with that, of course he is. 

 

Peter arches back and tries pushing finger into himself, he’s still wet and loose, he can do this. 

He grabs the small bottle of lube, before reaches back and soaks Ronan’s hard cock with the ample amount of lube in his hand.  
Their eyes fix as he’s doing this and Ronan is more than satisfied. 

 

“Just…..don’t push back up yet….okay?” Peter positions himself and slowly lowers his hip down to let the hard girth enter him.

He moans as it stretches him open and sinking deep into him. He’s watched this for so many times, he can do this!!  
And Ronan can’t breathe already. 

His boy is so fucking beautiful on top of him like this, his moaning face is the most erotic thing he’s ever seen. Hands grab at Peter’s thighs firmly, encouraging him to do it, trying not to push up as he was told.

 

Until Peter completely sinks down on him with long moan and big O face. Ronan’s never seen him more beautiful than this. 

 

Peter slowly starts pushing back and forth, get used to the sensation. 

“My good boy. You’re so amazing” Ronan’s hands caress Peter’s beautiful flushing skin and lean muscles on top of him and he grunts as Peter’s warm tightness just squeezes him real good.

“You like that?” Peter has seductive smile on his face.

“Yes baby, I like that” 

Peter bends down to kiss him before he moans as the angle really gives him good feeling. 

Peter still trying to set his pace and position when strong hands grab his hip and he yelps as the man thrusts up to him. Peter is even tighter this way and Ronan is going insane. He thrusts up to him few more time and Peter moans loudly, obviously doesn’t mind his daddy’s little help.

 

“Yes Daddy….fuck me….” 

“Where did you learn how to talk like that...wait...I think I know”

Peter just smiles faintly like a fool and continues moaning with very erotic face and voice in every thrust. His hands rubbing Ronan’s chest, arousing him.

 

“Daddy yes….yes…. Oh god….fuck…..” Peter is arching his hip back and forth as he controls the rhythm again while moaning senseless, sweating and skin flushing, the sight is absolutely glorious. 

Even Ronan is awed, he never thought he’d get to see Peter like this, his little shy boy….is moaning, riding his cock on top of him.

“What are you smiling at……” Peter’s breathy voice asks as he’s smiling dreamily himself,

“.....You’re so fucking beautiful…..” Ronan compliments him truthfully. 

 

Peter bends down to kiss him as he’s still working his hips slowly, Ronan slaps his ass and holds on to it firmly before thrusting up to him. Peter jerks up with desperate sharp moan in each thrust….god it feels so good.

 

“...Daddy...daddy...I’m gonna come….” Peter’s starts to pant as Ronan’s speeding up, thrusting up into him..

“...Just come….” Ronan’s low grunting.

Peter whimpers louder and he finally cries out.

“Oh god!!! Fuck...fuck….fuck… Ah….” His body is convulsing all over as he comes, white cum spurts onto Ronan’s stomach. Peter comes for the second time and he sees only white in his eyes now.

He collapses onto Ronan as his body is still shaking from the orgasm.

Ronan holds on to him tightly as he keeps fucking up to him. Peter just whimpers and holds on to Ronan’s shoulder. Until the man’s grunting turns raw, he comes hard into his boy.

Peter’s weak arms holds onto Ronan as tight as he can as the man thrusting balls deep, shooting his cum into him.

 

They pant hard and their bodies are moving up and down together, waiting to come down from the orgasm they just reached.  
Peter is gently shifted to lay on the fur rug beside Ronan. They’re both still panting and Peter’s legs are still shaking so hard from the orgasm. 

 

“.......Looks like you worked me up real good, baby….” Ronan whispers while he’s still panting and Peter flashes him exhausted victorious smile.

Ronan never pant this hard when they’re together, he feels like he was mercilessly thrown on the floor 20 times by Korath, that’s his level of exhaustion. He ruffles his hair, still trying to breathe. 

Peter secretly feels proud, usually it was him passing out after they had sex but now…. They are both boneless mess on the floor. 

 

“…. Merry Christmas” Peter touches Ronan’s face.

“....Merry Christmas baby” Ronan kisses that hand and leans in to kiss his nose.

Peter just giggles, as exhausted as he is. 

 

“....are we going to sleep on the bed….” Peter whispers, he feels himself is about to pass out anytime now.

“We should….come on” Ronan slowly gets up,

“.....lift me up….” Peter doesn’t even wanna flick his toe now, leave alone going up to the bed by himself.

Ronan does, he picks his boy up from the fluffy fur rug, as exhausted as he is, he still can do this. Peter’s never been this grateful that his daddy is so damn strong, he is lifted up so effortlessly and put on the bed.

Awwww….the bed feels so good, this is where he should pass out.

 

“Goodnight baby”

“Goodnight daddy”

 

They snuggle and cuddle under warm blanket, falling into deep sleep together from exhaustion, blissful one of course. With the sound of fireplace burning, providing warmth for two lovers cuddling, sleeping in the room when white snow starts to fall outside the window. 

 

Merry Christmas.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hippo faint.....


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's life after Christmas, Peter receives Christmas gift from Ronan's father, and Rocket is being nosy.

/

/

/

 

January, new semester begins.

 

A black supercar parks in front of the college campus.

 

“Thank you daddy. I’ll see you later” 

“I’ll see you baby” Warm hand cups on his boy’s cheek and they’re having very decent kiss.

 

Peter gets out of the car, not forgetting to flash his sweetest smile. The man just winks at him before the switchblade door closes down and the car is driven away. The young man chuckles while walking into his campus.

Damn… they’re behaving like a couple so much in love.

Maybe because they really are.

 

Peter Jason Quill is so happy.

 

There’s a lot reason for him to be. 

For example, his hot daddy boyfriend just gave him a promise ring as Christmas gift with the promise that he’ll be faithful to Peter as long as they wear these rings. Not to mention everything else that comes with him, his biceps and so on.

On New Year’s eve, he took Peter to his penthouse on high-rise building where he could see the flashy ball drop countdown in Time Square with enormous fireworks and all the lighting. They sealed their lips to welcome the new year, hopefully it would be another good year for them.

Despite the fact that they’re already so much in love at the moment. 

And….he also received Christmas gift from Ronan’s father….

 

Maybe he should elaborate that…..

 

/

/

 

Few days after Christmas,

 

They came back from Ronan family’s mansion and Peter carried on living his ordinary life.

 

Peter was closing the evening shift by doing all the accounting when one handsome man came knocking on the front door. Peter walked to unlock the door.

 

“Hey daddy” 

“Hey baby” They kissed as greeting.

“Few more minutes, okay? I’m almost done” Peter locked the door and went back to do his accounting behind the counter, calculating for his shop sales today.

“Take your time” Ronan dragged a high chair to sit across the counter, watching Peter doing his job. 

It was almost new year and most of the office workers already went on holidays so Peter could close his shop early too, the sales wasn’t very good but he understood that. 

 

“Oh look, I found some money in your tip jar” Ronan grabbed the tip jar and put it in front of Peter, there was a bunch of hundred dollar bills in there.

“Take it back, I don’t need it” Peter chuckled, hell…. His daddy was so sweet. 

“Why not, it’s your tip” Ronan insisted with small smile,

“Tip for what?”

“For being adorable” 

Peter just laughed and continued writing down as his boyfriend kept looking at him, no intention to take those bills back at all.

 

“Why do you sigh?” asks Ronan,

“I sigh?” 

“Yes”

“Oh…..” Maybe he did without realizing it when he finished the accounting.

“No, nothing” 

“Does it have anything to do with the sales?” 

Hell….his daddy was too smart sometimes so he sighed again.

 

“Well… my shop is quite slow in December because a lot of people already went on holidays but it’s okay, we made enough to pay for the rent” 

Peter had saving account that he collected his own money in there so when the shop business was slow or anything emergency happened he could pull from that account. This shop was his responsibility and he wouldn’t ask his dads a penny.

 

“.....what if I say that you don’t have to pay for the rent anymore?” 

“What?” Peter was totally confused.

“What do you mean? Of course I have to pay for the rent or else the landlord would definitely kick us out...he’s quite stingy” Peter muttered his last few words. 

That landlord tried to increase the rent once he noticed Peter’s shop was busy and even came in to ask for free sandwiches anytime he pleased. Gosh...Peter hated him, that man wouldn’t dare pulling this when Yondu was still here.

 

“No, you don’t. Not anymore” Ronan said casually and Peter started to smell something in the air.

“Ronan….what did you do?” 

“No, I didn’t do anything” 

“Ronan…..Look at me and tell me what exactly did you do” Peter was totally serious now and Ronan had to laugh.

 

“I really didn’t, it was my father’s doing” Ronan pulled a piece of document from his coat and put it on the counter.

“What do you mean?” Peter was totally confused and what did it have to do with Ronan’s father and a piece of paper here.

“He already bought this building” 

“He WHAT?!”

 

“What do you mean he bought this building?!” Peter repeated what he just heard. 

“He just bought it” Ronan was still very casual about this, unacceptable!

“No way...the landlord refuses to sell this building for a very long time, he prefers to live on the rent he can get every month and increase it as he wills too” Peter leaked the information, not because he didn’t like the landlord so much….hmm.

“Peter, that’s my father. He gets what he wants” With only few words too if Ronan would add. 

Peter was moving his mouth, he wanted to say something but no smart words could come out of his mouth now. 

 

“Well...if that’s true then I still have to pay the rent to your father anyway” Peter finally came up with this conclusion, he was so proud of himself.

“No, the building is in your name”

“WHAT?!?!” 

“It’s true, look at the paper” Ronan motioned to the document and Peter took it to read carefully.

He really saw his name there and his eyes widen in shock, holy shit!!

“Ronan...what….how….” He wanted to ask something but he couldn’t form into a sentence, he was too shocked.

“Your Christmas gift from my father” 

Peter just looked at him wordlessly…..

 

/

/

 

Christmas day, at the mansion,

 

‘Son, is there anything I can get your boy as a Christmas gift’ 

His father summoned him to have this small talk after breakfast, Peter was packing his belongings upstair, they’d leave soon. 

‘I don’t know father, anything you want to give him should be fine. Peter is very easy-going, he would appreciate any gift you give him’ Ronan commented,

‘No son, you don’t understand. I want to gift him something really useful and meaningful to him. You mention he’s renting a sandwich shop and an apartment, right?’ 

‘Yes….yes he is, father’

‘Perfect, buy him that building’ 

His father concluded and Ronan arched his eyebrows. Even Ronan wouldn’t go that far, he was afraid Peter would accuse him of being overdoing and trying to control his life. But if it was his father’s doing, should be okay maybe.

 

/

/

 

“Your father bought me this building as Christmas gift?!” Peter repeated, he still couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, he likes your cooking very much apparently” Ronan just smiled like everything is perfectly okay, buying property as gift, totally normal.

“I just cooked him a dinner! I didn’t even pay for the grocery, it was on your credit card” 

“Doesn’t matter, if he wants to gift you a building, he will gift you a building. You will refuse his gift?” 

And Peter couldn’t say anything, especially thinking of Ronan’s father. He looked very kind but Peter wouldn’t dare in a million year to oppose him or not accepting his kindness. 

Ronan looked at him with smirk, hell! This handsome devil!

 

“Come on, it’s just a building” 

Peter rolled his eyes, of course just a building, nothing big at all. 

“So you can give your employees good bonus or close the shop occasionally without worrying about paying the rent” Ronan suggested, very good-naturedly, no hidden agenda at all.

“How am I going to tell my dads…..” Peter felt desperate, he wouldn’t be able to refuse this gift from Ronan’s father, he had no such guts. 

 

“Just tell them whenever you want, by the way I’m hungry. You finished?” 

“Oh...erm...yeah” 

“Come on now, let’s go. Let’s have Thai food tonight. Aster already made reservation for us” 

Ronan just coaxed Peter out of his shop and be on their way for dinner that night.

 

/

/

/

 

In the afternoon,

 

First day of semester has nothing much, some course introduction and stuff. He’ll arrange club meeting next week maybe. Peter is now in the library, writing some notes and waiting for his daddy to pick him up. 

Can’t help having small smile on his face when thinking about him, hell...he’s so hopeless. 

 

And oh….they don’t use condoms while having sex now. 

After the incident at Ronan family’s mansion, they don’t bother to use them anymore. It gives different feeling in a very good way, Ronan likes it, Peter likes it, so they agree to just toss them aside and get it on. Ronan comes hard and Peter likes to see that, like he’s capable of giving his man immense pleasure and oh… when Ronan comes hard, Peter comes hard too, it totally comes in one package.  
Conclusion, they have very healthy energetic pleasurable sex life. 

 

There was one incident concerning their very active sex life actually…..

 

/

/

 

Two lovers were getting on it, having very passionate and intense lovemaking which they encouraged each other to do it as hard as they could until orgasms hit them. 

But then….

 

*CRACK!!*

 

The sound of something broken beneath them totally got their attention, especially Peter’s.

 

“Did we just break my bed?!” Holy shit, he was riding someone’s cock too hard!

“I think we did. Don’t worry babe, I’ll buy you a new one” Ronan couldn’t help chuckling as he was holding, supporting his boy on top of him.

 

Peter still wailed anyway. This was the bed that he had been using since he moved in with Yondu, it might be quite old already and two men were humping each other on it, what did you expect?

Ronan ordered him new bed that very night and it was delivered in the morning. But hell, it was so damn embarrassing.

 

/

/

 

So Peter’s got a new bed, it’s larger and looks quite strong, they won’t have that kind of incident in the future again hopefully.

 

“Hey dude!” Familiar voice greets him,

“Heyyyyy how it’s going!” Peter greets back as they hi-five and fist bump. 

It is his very trustworthy friend(??) Rocket!

 

“How was your holiday, dude” 

“It was good! I went to my grandma’s house, she’s still talking and complaining a lot you won’t believe it” Rocket seats himself across Peter. Peter just shrugs, he believes it if Rocket’s grandma can talk a lot.

“How about yours? Did you have any good place spending Christmas?”

“Oh...erm...actually yeah” Peter reluctantly replies,

“Really? Good for you! I was worried you’d be all alone by yourself again, you know? Where did you go? But hey..don’t tell me you spent Christmas cooking for homeless again. Well don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against cooking for homeless people but should you get some decent Christmas for once? Just relaxing and enjoying good food, hopefully you don’t have talkative grandma like I do” 

“.....I’m not sure which part I should respond first” 

Hell, his stupid friend wouldn’t let him speak a word.

 

“How about the Christmas part, where did you…...Dude, what’s the bling on your finger?” Rocket stops half way when his sharp eyes catch something shiny on his friend’s hand.

“What?”

“The bling, dude. On your finger” Rocket repeats, his eyes never leave that bling.

“...oh...oh! Errr...nothing” Peter finally realizes what’s Rocket’s babbling about, he slowly lowers his hand down and hides it under the table. 

Shit, he totally forgot about this. It’s just one tiny ring, how could it attract Rocket’s attention anyway. Oh...he forgot his friend has supreme level of prying eyes. 

“Dude...you can trust me on this, okay? Did you steal it? Tell me, I won’t sell you out I promise” 

Rocket leans in and whispers, he looks totally untrustable. 

“I didn’t steal it!” Peter whispers back, da heck.

 

“Then why ya gotta hide, come on tell me. At least, let me see it” Rocket doesn’t seem to back down easily.

“Fine….” Peter pulls his hand up finally, well it’s just a ring. Rocket wouldn’t know much about it.

Rocket grabs his hand firmly and brings up a loupe in front of his eye to carefully look at it. Why da heck he carry that kind of thing around?!

“What da heck, dude? What’s your major actually? Investigating? Robbery?” Peter totally can’t believe his friend.

 

“This is a very beautiful pure white diamond about ⅕ karat and 18 kt white gold. Every detail tells me it’s real BVLGARI diamond ring which costs almost $3,000” Rocket describes the information fluently and Peter looks at him in disbelief. Why does Rocket know something like this? Think again...he doesn’t wanna know. But wait,

“No, it’s not real diamond. He told me it’s not real” Yep, Peter already asked Ronan and he told Peter it wasn’t real. Peter was totally relieved and isn’t worried too much when he washes dishes or stains any sauce on it. But he tries to wear glove thou, it’s a very important ring to Peter even thou the diamond is fake.

“He?” But then Rocket picks up something else.

Oops……

 

“Some ‘he’ tells you it’s not real? Whatever he said, dude. This diamond is real and very costly. I don’t know why someone would lie about this to you and since when you’re into this kind of expensive thing…….” 

Rocket looks like he realizes something. He looks at Peter carefully, almost afraid.

“What?” Peter takes his hand back, why da heck Rocket make his face like he saw a ghost. 

Rocket quickly runs survey on his friend, that’s Armani sweater Peter’s wearing, that Gucci bag…..

“The rumour is true then…..” 

“What?”

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!” 

Peter jumps when Rocket suddenly cries out! What the hell?!?! Holy shit.. Rocket is CRYING!!

Peter looks around nervously and everybody looks at them with disdain.

 

“You’re fuckin crying?! Really?! Come here!” Peter immediately takes his friend away into one very deep and quiet corner of the library that nobody wants to come.

“Da heck dude?! Stop crying!!” They are now sitting on the floor facing each other.

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!” Nope...Rocket’s still crying and sniffing, very ugl…..very pitifully actually. 

“Dude, DUDE! Calm down and talk to me! What da heck ya talking about!” Peter tries to calm him down.

“...it’s...it’s true, right?....you’ve become that man’s new boy” 

 

Peter isn’t sure he heard it right, he looks around him again.

“...what ya talking about?” Peter tries asking him again with lower voice.

Rocket just blows his runny nose with tissue he grabbed from Starbucks, ewwww…..

“....Quill….I knew it since the day you got out of that car in front of the college, dude. There’s only one man in this town who owns that car with that license plate” Rocket mutters, still blowing.

Peter’s facial expression changes with realization when he hears that.

Hell...He doesn’t mean to conceal this from others, especially his friends, of course everybody must have seen he gets out of that car in front of his campus and if somebody is very nosy //like Rocket is// and does some research about other people’s stuff //Rocket loves that// They should know whose car it is, Aster is quite an exquisite car. 

 

“And…..what do you know?” 

“Dude….I was wishing it would be just one or two times thing but you’re still stuck with him… does he force you into this? Did he do anything bad to you?....oh no I don’t wanna know….” Actually he does wanna know,

“Rocket calm down. He doesn’t force me into anything” So that’s the reason why his friend was bursting out tears like a lunatic, should he thank him? 

“Really… how did you guys meet anyway” See? Rocket is always on for other people’s business.

“You know what…. Actually it was because of you” Peter thinks he has nothing to hide anymore, he can just let Rocket know what sinful deed he has committed that resulted in Peter’s current status.

 

“Me??? How???” 

“You remember that night at Gamora’s pool party that I was drunk and you just drove home without me?” Now Peter looks at him pointedly, wanna make sure Rocket definitely knows what he has done.

“Yeah…?” 

“.....I was with him that night” Peter finally says it out, huh he feels so good that he gets to say this to Rocket finally! This man was the very cause of everything!

“WHAT?!?!?” Rocket yells immediately,

“Shhhhhhhhhhh” Peter shush before the librarian comes and kicks them both out.

Peter looks left and right again, still nobody’s here, hopefully still safe to talk.

 

“You were with him that night?” Rocket almost whimpers and oh….he looks so ugly with those wide eyes.

“Yeah” 

“So you’re saying it was because of me!!! WAHHHHHH!!!” 

Peter closes Rocket’s mouth with his hand immediately, he won’t risk being kicked out and banned from the library forever because of this stupid overreacting friend of his!

“Do you wanna listen to the rest or not” Peter asks sharply,

Rocket can’t speak but he nods repeatedly, see? He wouldn’t miss this in a million year.

“So….I got lost in Gamora’s place that night and ended up on his floor and….I passed out there that night, he drove me home the next morning” 

“That’s it?”

“You wanna hear all the details, really?”

“Hmm….. maybe no. and then?”

 

“Then….. We keep in touch, he asked me out and I just agreed to go out with him” Peter shrugs, yep that’s true, no need to do the elaborate version, especially with Rocket. 

“He did?? He asked you out like properly? Seriously? Really?” 

“Why you gotta be that surprised” Peter rolls his eyes,

“Dude… everybody knows he’s a playboy…..”

“Not anymore! Now he’s with me!” 

“Hey...no need to be offended, I’m just being honest… oh no….don’t tell me you guys are serious….” 

Peter doesn’t need to answer anything, Rocket can see his pout and blushed face very clearly… oh for the love of hell…. 

 

“Quill… I’m just worried about you….” 

“I went to his house and met his father officially on Christmas so yeah…. I think we’re serious” Peter still has faint blush on his face.

Rocket just gasps with big opened mouth and two palms on his face, very ugly version of Home Alone.

“You did…??....Holy shit…” 

“Why ya gotta overreact like that, he’s actually a good man….” Peter comments, his friend just acted like he’s dating the most serious crime committed person on Earth, unacceptable. 

“He’s a good man….you say?” Yep, he’s still have that desperate almost crying face,

“Yeah, he’s never done anything bad to me, you’re really exaggerating things” 

Now he’s defending his daddy boyfriend? Hmm…..

 

“Quill, if you’re happy then I’m more than happy for you” Rocket pats his back firmly with glassy eyes, so touching and eww at the same time. 

“Thanks….” 

“So...he gave you that ring?” It’s obvious but Rocket just wanna make sure, wanna hear things from his friend’s mouth.

“Yeah, it’s Christmas gift from him. He also wears one but in black, so basically we’re wearing pair rings” Hell, Peter doesn’t know why he gotta tell Rocket this, because he doesn’t want to hide things anymore and to shut his friend up maybe, Rocket likes listening to people’s business anyway.

“Awwwwww that’s grossly sweet! I can’t!” He has both hands on his head and screams voiceless in agony.

Peter just lets him be,

“If you have nothing else then I’ll go back to the table now” Peter shakes his head, picking up his belongings. 

“Dude, dude wait. I still wanna hear more, not that I’m interrogating you but woooo, it’s just incredible! You sure there's nothing hidden right? Like he doesn’t hide anyone else….hey hey I’m just making sure for you, not that I’m trying to turn you against him or anything” 

Rocket is lifting his hands in surrender because Peter is giving him death glare.

 

“He wouldn't do that coz I’mma kick his balls if he does” Peter mutters only that before returning to his table. 

 

Rocket’s eyes just follow him, 

That Peter Quill, his best friend and college’s golden boy, ever so carefree so lively and hardly gets angry with anyone, is going to kick the most powerful man in this city’s balls if he’s unfaithful to him!

WOOOHHHH that’s freakin’ big news! 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have to go work in other province next week so I won't be available whole next week just so you know.  
> Will try to update next chapter as soon as I can! :)))


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back!!! Finally! //tears steam down//  
> Sorry I left the story for so long, the longest I've written this fic > <  
> and it's just a short chapter here but hopefully you all like it.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> //post and flee

/

/

/

 

Peter isn’t an overly jealous type of guy. At least he always thinks so.

But yes, he’s willing to kick Ronan’s balls if his daddy dares being unfaithful to him, after everything he has lavishly said to Peter, they even wear promise rings now. 

But Ronan is a mature man, he knows what he’s doing so Peter has faith in him. 

Until his stupid friend and his reckless mouth speaks something about it.

 

“You seriously think a man like him would give you fake diamond, huh?” 

Peter rolls his eyes, 

“How could I know? When I asked him he said it’s not real so I just believed him” Peter sighs, his daddy wanted to tease him again maybe.

“So erm… what else did he give you?” Yep, Rocket being Rocket, still nosy.

“You don’t need to know” Peter decides to be heartless to Rocket for once, for his own privacy and sanity.

“Come on, don’t be stingy, you guys met because of me so I feel responsible” Oh, now he feels responsible?

“You feel responsible or you just wanna know, dude. Anyway, I’m not telling you anything more coz I’m mad at you” 

For putting an idea of Ronan’s having someone else in Peter’s head, yep he’s really mad. He has finally coped with the image of Ronan’s past playboy life, he still has ugly pout thinking about that. Now having somebody hiding?! Even thou Peter knows that’s totally impossible because they are together almost all the time. But still, the idea makes him madly jealous.

 

“Fine fine” Rocket will find out later anyway, his level of prying eyes and investigation is supreme.

“So you guys are seriously dating? Like seriously?” Peter rolls his eyes again.

“He’s coming, you wanna ask him yourself?” 

“Naawwwwwww no way dude! I still love my life you know” Rocket refrains from being nosy immediately.

“Dude relax. He’s not that bad, you know?” 

Yep, Peter’s defending his daddy again. He will never understand why Rocket or anybody would accuse Ronan of being a bad guy. He looks intimidating, sometimes, but he’s actually very respectful and kind, he’s even got good sense of humour from time to time. Ronan once said that Peter always makes him laugh but Ronan sometimes makes Peter laugh too and Peter loves it when someone can make him laugh, especially a hot handsome daddy type someone.

 

Rocket is just speechless and blinks his sad eyes to Peter, what is wrong with this stupid trash panda??

“Okay dude, I fully acknowledge that he’s a good man for you and if he’s making you happy then I’m happy for you” Rocket says something nice for once in a millennium! Peter thinks he might freak out.

“Anyway….next question” Is this a freakin’ interview or something?

“How was the...the..the.. You know?” Rocket is doing hand sign of two people doing something and Peter narrows his eyes but thinks he understands what it is.

“That’s too personal to ask, dude” He can’t believe Rocket would actually ask him this! But think again, yep Rocket would definitely ask something like this.

 

“All you need to know is that I am perfectly happy and maybe you should try too” Peter answers out of annoyance and finally gets to focus on his notes.

That’s right, he doesn’t need to tell Rocket how good Ronan is and how wonderfully he makes Peter come, no need to mention his solid muscles and his daddy beard…..

“Naaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh not my thing, maybe” Rocket shakes his head.

“How could you know? You didn’t try it yet. I never thought it’d be my thing too…” 

Now Peter takes his turn to tease his mouthy friend, but really, he always thinks love is beautiful no matter who they are, what they are, what they recognize themselves. He knows his dads are happy together but he never thought he’d actually be with a man himself. That one time when he was drunk at Freshmen party didn’t count…. Why he always makes out with a guy when he’s drunk by the way? Nature call?

 

Rocket is frustrated, he’s trying to find some good solid reasons to give his friend when he hears somebody says “Can I sit here?”

“Hey...find your own seat…..” Rocket can say only that when he turns and finds who it is. His eyes just widen and he thinks he might stop breathing.

 

Standing beside their table is a tall handsome man in long black coat. His gentle smile is too damn spine-chilling for Rocket’s standard.

“Oh?” Peter is just surprised that his daddy is here already.

Rocket? He can’t comprehend any words anymore.

“The seat is all yours...sir. I’ll see you buddy” Rocket grabs his stuff before fleeing from the table with lightning speed. The librarian doesn’t even catch him for running in the library. 

Ronan just shrugs and seats himself across from Peter. 

 

“That’s Rocket” Peter feels like he should at least introduce this friend to Ronan because he mentioned him for so many times already. 

“You seem to have interesting friend” That’s only Ronan’s comment and he just smiles at him.

“I..er...I almost finish writing the notes” Peter can’t help smiling too, damn, they’re so hopeless. 

“Take your time. I’ll just enjoy watching you being a good student here” Ronan puts his palm under his chin. 

Peter can see the black ring on Ronan’s hand clearly, yep, he can’t hide his shy smile anymore. 

He feels some people try stealing glances at them but do not dare to look directly. Yeah, maybe Rocket was right, everybody kinda knows he’s dating Ronan. But he wouldn’t care less now, he’s happy and they’re happy in their own rights. 

Until Peter’s eyes spot someone familiar who sits in one table not too far, she immediately turns away when Peter sees her.

 

Ronan is always cautious, his senses are much better than normal people so of course he sees it when Peter fixes his eyes on something or someone so he immediately turns to the same direction, one blond hair girl is sitting on that table and trying so hard to pretend she wasn’t looking at them.

“What is it?” His serious tone pulls Peter back to the reality.

“Oh no..nothing” Peter is immediately back to his notes. 

“You’re obviously uneasy a moment ago, is anyone bothering you?” Nope, Ronan doesn’t back down, he even uses his serious tone and narrows his eyes. Peter rolls his, damn it daddy!

“Nobody’s bothering me, it’s just… that girl sitting over there, she’s my ex” Peter confesses, there’s no point hiding it from Ronan anyway.

“Your ex? The one that dumped you months ago?” 

“You don’t have to be that specific but yes, that one” 

 

Ronan then glances at her again, a girl with blonde hair and big brown eyes pretending she’s conversing with the man she’s sitting with. She obviously looks nervous.

“We broke up about a month before I met you….” Ronan turns back as Peter starts telling, 

“I met her since Freshman year, she was the one who asked me out actually” Peter has small bitter smile,

“She was nice and I was very much in love in her. I thought… I thought we might have future together” He sighs,

“You’re very serious with relationship, huh?” Ronan comments,

“Yeah….” 

Yep, probably it was his fault that he was serious and thought they would last forever, he was so naive. Peter shakes his head with bitter smile on his lips.

“Last Valentine’s day I even bought her the Tiffany bracelet she wanted so much. It was really really expensive for me but I saved up money and bought it for her. She was very happy….” 

Now Ronan arches his brow, that sounds interesting. 

 

“After almost 2 years we’ve been going out, we started to argue more often and I was very busy so she just broke up with me. Few days later she was already with another man….” 

Peter tells the story so casually it’s almost irony, he still could remember the pain he felt at that time.

“It’s okay thou, I just hope she’s happy now” Peter finishes the story and keeps writing with bitter smile and Ronan has some dead air around him,

This is the first time Peter talks about his ex-girlfriend who dumped him. People breaking up all the time but Ronan has never thought it would be this absurd for Peter. 

For Ronan, Peter is too nice, too kind for New York standard, he wonders how could he survive so long in the city. Nice people are always taken advantage of, anywhere not just New York.

 

Ronan steals glance at said girl again like he wants to remember clearly what she looks like….

“What are you looking at? Don’t look at them, look at me” 

Until one hand turns his face back….hmm… Peter just touches his face in public? That’s rare but Ronan wouldn’t complain about it.

“You’re right, looking at you is much more pleasant” 

And Peter chuckles,

 

“By the way signore, you said this diamond is not real but my friend just said otherwise. Do you have any good excuse for this?” 

Peter lifts his hand with the ring and the other hand keeps touching it. He even leans closer to Ronan.

The man narrows his eyes but he thinks he knows what’s his boy’s intention. So he leans closer too and touches said ring.

 

“If I said it’s real and very costly, you wouldn’t wear it” Ronan just smirks his cunning handsome smile.

“I can actually give you much bigger and more expensive gems but I’m sure you wouldn’t wear it…” His thumb keeps caressing Peter’s hand as they hold hands.

“Nope, too flashy for my liking. That’ll attract wrong attention and next thing I know, I was robbed or lost my fingers. But think again, nobody would think I’ll wear real big rocks anyway” Peter shrugs but he doesn’t stop flashing his smile at Ronan. Now that’s not normal and Ronan knows what he thought was right. 

 

“Not just diamond rings, I can give you anything in this world. Just tell me, anything you want” Ronan looks right into Peter’s beautiful eyes, 

Peter just smiles happily, his man is offering a world to him, again.

And they both hear the sound of somebody leaving the table quite hastily,

 

“She’s gone?” asked Ronan with amused smile,

“Yeah” Peter tries so hard to suppress his laugh,

Gosh, he’s just flirting with Ronan in front of his ex-girlfriend. He didn’t mean to get revenge or show off or anything, it’s just… well look at Ronan, he’s so handsome and sitting right in front of him, how could he not flirt with him right?

“You little evil” That’s Ronan’s compliment to him and he would gladly accept. 

He kisses Peter’s hand before letting go thou, whoops...that’s kinda out of script. 

 

But really, nothing can be more absurd for a girl that a man she dumped can find a much better man than she does. 

 

“You’re really going to give me anything, huh?” Peter teases as he packs his stuff,

“Yes, what do you want. I can order you a brand new jet for us to go on vacation like right now” Ronan even picks up his cell phone, he isn’t joking.

“Naawww...why would I want a jet for?” Peter chuckles as they are leaving the library,

“I can also order them to paint the word ‘Star Lord’ on it” 

“Now that sounds very tempting but no, being with you is good enough” Peter says honestly and Ronan holds him close. 

 

Aster parks right in front of them, being a gentleman he is, Ronan lifts the door for him. Peter gets in and he sees same familiar figure not too far from the library. She and her new boyfriend are gawking at the car he’s sitting in but he’d just shrug and pretend he doesn’t see them then. 

As soon as Ronan is in the car and the switchblade doors shut, they’re already kissing. 

 

“Aster, drive us home” Ronan gives command to his A.I before continues kissing his lover. 

“Yes, master” Female A.I voice responds and the car is driving on its own as a couple are making out.

 

Peter Jason Quill is really happy with his life right now.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to continue ASAP guys!  
> Please have faith in this couple and take care!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let their sweet time continue! XD

/

/

/

 

“A fashion show?” 

“Yes, there’ll be New York fashion show tonight, you wanna come?” 

 

Peter just shrugs as he keeps chewing potato chips, walking around the place with Ronan’s shirt on him, only the shirt. Ronan finds it really distracting to talk.

 

“I’m not busy anyway, no homework or assignment yet” Peter walks to the kitchen and Ronan’s eyes follow him, his naked legs to be specific.

 

Ronan has taken Peter to his penthouse on the top floor of high-rise building, another place of their lovenest. 

Since Ronan’s father bought Peter the building of his sandwich shop and apartment, Ronan then takes this chance to renovate the building. The building’s condition was not that bad, just bearable, but he wants the best for his boy, if Peter insists on living there he would just make sure Peter’s living in the best stylish apartment.

Peter? He didn’t even have chance to refuse……

 

/

/

 

About a week ago,

 

“Baby, I’d like you to pack your clothes and the things you need to use for about a week” 

Ronan just showed up at his door and told him this, Peter blinked.

 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re coming to live with me while we renovate your building” Ronan just told him casually,

“Renovate? What reno…. Hey! Who are you people?!” 

Peter freaked out when people he didn’t know came into his apartment and started measuring the place.

“Relax, they’re my men. They can keep secret” Ronan winked at him, why he gotta wink?

 

“Ronan, what is going on??” He tried asking him again,

“I am renovating your room, baby. Now tell me which style you like the most” 

Ronan touched his tablet and the hologram appeared, wowww.

“A is more like luxurious style, B is more classic style not to mention it’s very Italian, and C is simple modern style” He swiped through the holograms and Peter’s eyes followed with amazed. 

“Erm...the C?” Peter reluctantly chose, he didn’t need chandelier or giant fine art painting in his apartment for sure. Some people started moving stuff behind him.

“I know you’ll choose this one” He then handed the tablet to one of his men.

 

“Wait wait Ronan, why you gotta renovate the place! I don’t need it” Peter finally realized the situation, Ronan was going to renovate his apartment?? For real??

 

“The building is 30 years old already of course you need it. Good thing that old building construction is quite strong unlike nowadays” Ronan walked down the stairs and Peter quickly followed him.

“What about my shop?!” 

“It will be renovated too so it is temporarily closed for now” 

“What?!?”

 

Some men were hanging the big sign “Under Renovation” in front of Pete’s Sandwich shop.

 

“Ronan! You can’t just suddenly renovate my room or my shop as you please like this” Peter tried to reason with him.

“I’ve already contacted the food and health department as well as the department of Commerce. We’ll install the best commercial fridge and make sure no cockroaches can slip into your shop again. After the shop stuck with a B for quite some time, it will definitely get an A this time” 

Peter just gasped, holy hell! Ronan has already done research about everything! 

 

“What about my employees?” 

“They’ll be on a leave with compensation” 

 

Tulk and Gef were confused, standing in front of the shop staring at the big renovation sign when some men handed them envelops. They opened it and found a cheque in their names, the amount of money made them gawk even more. 

 

“I’ll turn the space back here into garage since you said Aster parking here attracts too much attention” 

Ronan motioned to the space at the back of the building,

“What’s this?” Peter notices one big steel box that the workers were unpacking out of the box.

“That’s elevator”

“What?! The building is just two storey! I don’t need elevator!” 

“The elevator will be connecting from the garage to the rooftop which I’ll turn into a glasshouse for you to hangout and watch the stars. So it will connect all 3 levels, your shop and the garage, your room, and the glasshouse”

Peter just gasped at the information.

“So let’s have an elevator just in case you and I get out of my car and engage in something that we don’t want to walk up the stairs to get to your room anymore” Ronan winked at him, signore! 

 

“Now if you understand all the floorplans perfectly, go pack your clothes” 

“Ronan, seriously?” Peter looked at him pointedly, still couldn’t believe what was going on now.

“Yes” Ronan just gave him kind smile, he knew that smile!

 

“How long will it take to get everything done” Ronan asked one of his men, 

“It will take 8 -10 days, sir” 

“Can you be more specific?”

“The apartment and the rooftop will be finished in 8 days. However the shop will need one to two more days for the official from health department to inspect and process, sir”

“Just call them in and tell them to be quick” 

“Yes, sir” The man bowed and left them to his work.

 

“Pete, what’s going on?!” Tulk’s voice was heard as he came to the back of the shop where Peter and Ronan were at.

“Oh hey Tulk...erm…looks like our shop’s getting renovated…?” Peter scratched his head,

“All of sudden?” Tulk walked up to his nephew.

“I just knew it like 5 minutes ago too” Peter confessed with sour face, still disbelieved. 

 

“Peter, you want to go to Disney World?” Ronan asked and immediately got Peter’s attention.

“Disney World? Like the big big place with all the parades and theme parks, not just the disney shops in the mall, right?” 

“Disney World in Orlando. Now I have to fly to Miami in the next hour” Ronan checked his wrist watch.

“If you come with me I’ll fly us to Orlando once I finish my business in Miami, wanna come?” 

Peter’s eyes just turned big and bright like the biggest star in the sky, thinking of all the theme parks he only saw in the photos and clips. He nodded repeatedly, violently Ronan was afraid he’d break his neck. He totally forgot he wanted to yell at Ronan for doing things as he pleased without consulting Peter. 

 

“Your clothes and stuff, now” Ronan snapped his finger and pointed to Peter’s room. 

Peter didn’t need to be told twice, he rushed up to his room so fast, his little bunny always maintained his reputation.

It was only Ronan and Tulk left.

 

“Let me introduce myself properly, I am Ronan, you must be his uncle” Ronan offered his hand good-naturedly,

“Yes, I am. My name is Tulk, I take care of him and his shop while his dads are away” Tulk shook his hand firmly, now he knew who Ronan was but he wasn’t afraid to shake his hand, at all.

“....I hope you don’t mind that I take Peter to stay with me for awhile” Ronan felt he at least should mention about this, Peter was still a teenager and his uncle would be considered as his guardian for now.

“No, not at all. Pete seems to be very happy with you, as long as Pete is happy I have no problems. Thank you for taking care of him and I really appreciate everything you’ve done for him” Tulk motioned to the building that so many workers already started working on it. 

“I just want the best for him” Ronan said casually but he meant every word.

“Me too” Tulk agreed.

 

Now this was interesting, not so many people dared to look him right in the eyes while conversing like this. Even if the man in front of him might not know who he was, just like Peter didn’t, but Ronan was sure he still got atmosphere around him, the atmosphere of the Godfather of New York. And the man seemed to be calm, his eyes did not belong to just an ignorant or extremely optimistic person. 

 

Peter ran back to them after packing his stuff and informing the workers to move his dads’ stuff to their room and locked it securely. Yondu would be pissed if his red couch went missing.

 

“I’m ready!” Peter announced cheerfully with a backpack on his back. 

“Alright, let’s go then” Ronan just smiled at him kindly,

“I’m sorry about sudden day-offs, Tulk” Peter turned to his uncle with sad big rounded eyes, not really sad thou.

“It’s totally okay, son. Gef and I can take some break and you can have great vacation too” Tulk pet his head lovingly, 

“I hope you received the cheque” said Ronan,

“We did, Gef was jumping up and down the ground might crack. You compensate us quite a lot, mister” Tulk motioned to Gef who was standing not too far from them, pretending he was so small nobody would see him.

 

“Okay, we should hurry because my plane will leave in 45 minutes” 

“Alright, take care Tulk. I’ll be right back” Peter hugged his uncle,

“Don’t worry about anything here boy, I’ll visit the shop everyday. Have great fun!” Tulk patted his nephew’s back firmly, he was clearly so excited to go to the Disney World as his boyfriend would take him.

“I will! Bye Gef!” Peter waved to Gef,

“Don’t forget my souvenir” Gef projected his voice and Peter just waved,

 

“Thank you” Ronan said to Tulk,

“No, I thank you” Tulk responded and Ronan just nodded to him. 

 

Ronan and Peter then got in the big black car that Ronan’s men opened the door for them. 

Tulk watched until the car left,

 

“I’mma go put the money in the bank and go to Apple store now” Gef announced happily, finally he could get the latest IPhone!

“Alright Gef, I’ll call ya” Tulk just waved him away. 

 

Well, his nephew was very happy with his boyfriend so Tulk was happy for him. Now he would just go buy some beers, go home, and enjoy his favorite games during these day offs.

 

“Okay, what’s our plan?” Peter asked enthusiastically,

“Well, I have to attend meetings, clear off all the work today. At the meantime you can swim at the beach or enjoy sightseeing in Miami or take a rest at my penthouse over there and I’ll take you to Disney World tomorrow morning, how about that?” Ronan answered with small smile,

“Sounds great! Thank you!” Peter just hugged him happily, he had never been to Miami or Disneyland or Disney World, he was so excited!!

“Now where’s my kiss?” Ronan teased, held Peter tight.

“You use Disney World to get a kiss from me, really? You are seducing an innocent child, signore” Peter teased back,

“I’m not sure you’re that innocent” Ronan replied and Peter laughed,

 

“Close your eyes” said Peter so Ronan did,

He felt Peter’s warm lips on his and next thing he knew, Peter climbed on top and straddled him, continued kissing him fiercely. He wasn’t sure when did his cute little bunny turned into a fierce one like this but he absolutely didn’t mind. Obviously, he really liked being seduced with Disney World.

 

/

/

 

So yes, Ronan flew both of them to Miami with his private jet. Peter enjoyed Miami at daytime and rolled here and there on Ronan’s Penthouse king size bed at night time.

The next day he was taken to Disney World in Orlando, less than 1 hour flying from Miami, and he was blown away. 

He ran around the place, taking photos with mascots, munching popcorn, enjoyed the theme parks, obviously he was having a time of his life. 

 

“Ronan look! I’m a Jedi!” Peter swung the lightsaber toy in his hand and made the best pose of a Jedi. Before running around the big store cheerfully because all of the colorful toys and merchandises were so fascinating!! 

Ronan spotted brand new Disney princess keychains and thought he might get those for his baby sisters too, they were not babies anymore but like Ronan cared.

 

“Ronan, I want Mickey’s magic hat and the plushies too” Peter ran back to hug him,

“Then just get them, why you have to ask me?” 

“But they’re not on sale…..” Peter whined softly, he even made sad eyes.

Ronan arched his brows, like really? 

“Peter, get anything you want and I’ll take care of it, okay?” 

“But they’re quite expensive...I’ll pay you back once we’re back, okay?” 

“Baby, don’t make me buy this place” 

“What?” Peter blinked,

 

“Aster, call the main shareholders and tell them I want to take over their stocks” He talked to his phone,

‘Yes, sir’ Aster’s A.I voice replied,

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait...you don’t have to go that far, man!” Peter started to be panicked. 

“Alright alright...I’ll grab the plushies I want and you don’t have to take over anything, okay?” Peter tried negotiating,

“Good” Ronan just flashed him kind smile,

“God…..” Peter rolled his eyes and walked off to grab what he wanted. 

His daddy really got temper-issue and liked to solve things with taking over some business or whenever he felt like it, was that inherited within his family?

 

So Peter got plushies in his arms and a blue magic hat on his head on their way back, Ronan also got princess keychains for his girls. 

 

/

/

 

And…..since Peter didn’t have to work and his semester didn’t start yet. Ronan just flied them anywhere he pleased. 

 

“Let’s go to French Polynesia, I just bought an island and took over the resorts there. Haven’t checked it with my own eyes yet” Ronan suggested on their way back from Miami,

“You just took over everywhere” Peter nagged him,

“That’s true” 

And Peter rolled his eyes to no end.

 

“Why are you turning that way, come back here let me hug you” Ronan said as Peter turned away and moved to the other side of the bed in their cabin,

“I don’t wanna talk to a take-over obsessed person” answered Peter’s muffled voice,

“Take-over obsessed? Come here now you little rascal and take off your clothes” Peter was pulled back to be pressed with that solid chest,

“Waaaaahhhhhhh perverted dirty old man! Help!” He pretended to struggle and both of them just laughed and fought under the blanket. 

 

“Let’s go to Europe in your Spring break. Europe is very beautiful in Spring and you need to see it” Ronan suggested once he got his boy secured in his arms,

“Okay” Peter just simply agreed, if his daddy was going to spoil him rotten, he would accept then. Much better than having him taking over some business out of his temper. 

 

“Now take off your clothes so we can go to sleep” Ronan truly believed that Peter still kept his clothes on just to annoy him, 

“Make me” Peter challenged him with mischievous smile, 

Ronan gladly accepted the challenge.

 

/

/

/

 

Back to Ronan’s Penthouse in NYC, 

 

They just got back here few days ago after the trip to French Polynesia and Peter swore he never saw any place on Earth that beautiful. Too bad they got to stay only few days because Ronan had to be back to take care of some business here. 

Peter was okay thou, Ronan has promised to take him back there once they have chance. Peter’s college new semester was about to start too.

 

He walks back and hands Ronan a glass of juice after the sound of blending machine in the kitchen.

 

“I thought you’d make me a cup of coffee” Ronan eyes the glass suspiciously, he accepts it thou.

“It’s already 4 PM and you wanna drink coffee? You should thank me I didn’t put only vegetable in there” Peter seats himself beside Ronan on the large comfortable black velvet couch. 

“I’ll cough in blood if you do that” Ronan sips the fruit juice his boy just made for him, it tastes good thou.

Peter giggles and sips from his own glass.

 

After Ronan picked him up from his college, they came back to this penthouse, Peter’s temporary shelter until his building’s renovation is finished. Peter has become a little bunny living in a luxurious golden cage up on the high-rise building.

They had sex on the couch, after that Peter just grabbed Ronan’s shirt to put on and walked around the place while Ronan was checking something on his tablet, topless because Peter has his shirt. 

Peter is now stretching his legs comfortably and Ronan finds it very distracting from his work.

 

“Are you wearing underwear” He just asks plainly, but yep he really wanna know.

“What do you think?” Peter teases, moving his legs and the rim of the shirt even comes up more,

Nope, Ronan really can’t concentrate. 

“Let me finish my work and I’ll find out” Ronan scrolls down the page, he’d just pretend he has read everything to just get rid of it.

“Finish the juice too” says Peter as he sips his glass, clearly having so much fun teasing his daddy. 

 

“Okay, come here” Ronan puts his tablet and the glass away.

“No” Peter is already up and runs away, 

“What are you? A five years old?” Ronan can’t believe his boy, damn he’s too old for this but he finally gets up and chases his boy down.

 

Ronan’s penthouse is really spacious and Peter is having a lot of fun running around the place until his daddy catches him. They laugh so hard and he yelps as he is lifted to be put on Ronan’s shoulder. 

His hand immediately goes under the rim of the shirt searches for the answer, he finds it and pulls it off of the boy’s legs before throwing it carelessly the other way.

 

“Perverted old man!” Peter squirms as he’s still laughing,

“Now you have accused me of that for so many times already. You’re gonna get punished very seriously this time” He leads them to his bed.

 

Hmm….hopefully they will be done by the time they leave for dinner and NY fashion show then.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the [magic hat](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6290774c576eae199da825c77758973a/tumblr_p4jepe6gWv1rovr4xo1_400.jpg) Peter wants.  
> [Disney princess keychains](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b9c16a4f8b05d3ac509c4323f85b4241/tumblr_p4jg421mst1rovr4xo1_540.jpg) that Ronan got for his sisters. The pic was actually taken in Tokyo Disney Resort thou XD  
> [Orlando Disney World](https://78.media.tumblr.com/029a9bc85f518a7bc5239b0cd1489ce2/tumblr_p4jepe6gWv1rovr4xo2_540.jpg)  
> The [ island and the resort in French Polynesia](https://78.media.tumblr.com/68644bed44080a3c03039fbcf2f431b8/tumblr_p4jepe6gWv1rovr4xo3_540.jpg)  
> Ronan's penthouse in NYC might look something like [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/41cb38d2d5fc5aab082bd2221edda003/tumblr_p4jfqp69pW1rovr4xo1_540.jpg).
> 
> Huh, it's so good to be Peter - .. - LOL  
> See you soon!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back! XD  
> Their fun time?? during fashion show and Peter's now renovated building :DD  
> Hope you like it!

/

/

/

 

They arrive at the fashion show right before show time. They are greeted and led to the VIP seats immediately. 

 

Ronan looks really hot and handsome in his casual black shirt, so damn hot Peter just wanna lean on his chest now. Peter’s in black sweater because it’s more comfy. 

But really, he never understands fashion show, why people gotta sit and watch another group of people walking with weird clothes?! But Ronan said it’s not weird clothes this time, it’s Spring collection and told Peter to write down any clothes he likes. Peter just snorts, he wouldn’t wanna dress himself like a flamingo. 

But then the show starts and Peter realizes that none of the models dress themselves like a flamingo, okay then, Peter just shrugs.

 

“That one will look good on you” Ronan points at some model,

“You think so?” Peter just frowns, at least it doesn’t look weird.

Ronan just grabs his hand, the hands they’re wearing their rings. Peter has small smile before holding his hand back.

 

10 minutes through the show Peter starts to notice something. 

First, people occasionally stealing glances at them, hmm… is it because he’s wearing just casual sweater? Or is it because they’re holding hands.

Second, some models keep smiling at them...no...not at them.

Another sexy male model flashes sweet smile at them again. Peter slowly turns to his daddy, 

 

“Did he just smile at you?” Peter finally asks,

“Erm...maybe, I don’t know”

“You don’t know?” Peter narrows his eyes, 

Peter feels suspicious but somehow he’d try to be reasonable, that’s when another model winks at them and Ronan...Ronan’s lips even curve up a bit.

 

“Ouch” Ronan winces,

“Did you just pinch me?” He asks Peter,

“No I didn’t, the god of honesty did” Peter just wears his straight careless face. 

Yep, he just pinched Ronan’s leg. Ronan shakes his head with disbelief,

 

How dare his daddy just enjoy those models’ flashing smile and winking at him when Peter’s sitting with him like this! And those models, they don’t even see Peter’s sitting here?! They’re holding hands! Peter and Ronan are holding hands and they still flash their seductive smile at Ronan like this?! Unbelievable! 

Now Peter is reminded that Ronan used to be involved with countless models romantically…. 

 

“Did you bring me to see the clothes or the ones wearing them!” 

“What are you talking about? The clothes of course” 

Peter narrows his eyes, 

He believes he himself is not an overly jealous type of person, he is not, he is not…….

Ronan frowns, he just wanna look for some decent Spring collection for his boy, how come it turns out to this situation. Well, he forgot to think about those models trying to get his attention. 

 

When Peter turns at the catwalk again, yep they still keep flashing seductive smile to his man and Peter feels his own eyes are lit on fire, he has had enough.

 

Alright, bitches.

 

He gets up and Ronan thought he’ll walk away but no.

Peter sits himself down on Ronan’s lap, makes himself comfortable to Ronan’s surprise and probably everyone else’s.

 

Alright, let’s see anyone dares flashing smile at his man again.

 

“You’re incredible” Ronan actually laughs with the boy’s behavior but he wouldn’t complain.

“Now hug me” Peter demands and Ronan complies, he puts his arms around Peter and kisses his cheek all lovingly,

 

Nobody has ever acted so possessively towards Ronan so openly like this. Peter’s just sitting on his lap in front of people and he completely allows it, he loves it actually.

Peter is just simply sending message to everybody ‘This man is mine and do. not. touch…...Bitches’

“Baby, I can’t see” 

“Good” Peter isn’t moving any inches, resting himself on top of Ronan comfortably.

“Come on now, I just wanna see the collection”

Peter then moves a bit, only one bit, so Ronan’s eyes can see but everything else is still behind him.

Ronan can’t believe his boy but maybe he’d have to let him. They might attract some attention but like Ronan cares and having Peter on his lap isn’t bad at all. 

 

So…... finally no hot models dare flashing smile at Ronan again that night, they wouldn’t wanna see someone’s sitting casually on the man’s lap and occasionally flashing disapproving glare instead of the man’s handsome face. Finally they can enjoy the fashion show as well as having their eyes for each other from time to time. Yep, Ronan’s quite entertained tonight.

 

/

/

 

After the show, Ronan orders some collection for Peter,

 

“Would you like to take the model too, sir?” 

Ronan suddenly feels cold deadly air behind him, oh it’s Peter, narrowing his eyes and might flash laser beam.

“Erm...no, not this time” Ronan’s sensing somebody’s hot piercing gaze at him, he feels his back is being burnt by that, literally. 

 

/

/

 

On their way back,

 

“....baby” 

“Don’t ‘baby’ me”

 

Ronan tries to break the silence as Peter doesn’t talk to him at all, he even has his back to Ronan, looking out the window and pouting to no end. If his Lamborghini isn’t so compact Peter might hop to the backseat or sitting in the trunk. 

Ronan sighs heavily, 

 

“So….you always take the models home with you too, huh?” Peter asks out of the blue, Ronan can feel sarcasm in every ounce of that tone.

“......sometimes” Most of the times actually,

Normally when Ronan goes to fashion show, he goes there to enjoy himself watching hot models in fancy clothes and always ends up bringing someone home. But this time he meant to look for nice collection for Peter, didn’t expect him to get mad when those models smiling or winking at him. They just try to get his attention, wanting to be brought home with him. He has had some nice good memories with some of them that’s why he couldn’t help smiling back too. Unfortunately, his little bunny wouldn’t have it.

 

“I’m not giving you blowjobs anymore”

“Come on baby, be reasonable. How can you be mad at me with something I’ve done in the past, even before I met you” Ronan is now intimidated when threatened with blowjob.

“They kept flashing their seductive smile at you, some of them even winked at you, they acted like I wasn’t even there” 

“But you definitely showed them you were there…..”

“Yeah…. If I didn’t do that, they probably come home with you now”

Ronan sighs again,

 

“How many of them have you taken home…” Peter doesn’t mean to interrogate his boyfriend, but yes, he’s doing it.

“Does it matter?”

Almost all of them….. But Ronan wouldn’t say it out in front of Peter.

“Baby…..look, yes I’ve taken them home before but that was long before I met you and that was just sex. What I’m having with you is something else, it’s different” 

Ronan normally has very quick temper and does not have patience for anything at all. He never has to explain things to anyone but with Peter, he’s willing to be very patient because they’re in relationship and Ronan values Peter’s feeling.

“..........I can’t cope with the feeling that they’ve met you before I did….”

 

After hearing that, Ronan orders Aster to take control of the car and reaches for Peter,

 

“They’re very good looking too” 

Yes, all of them are so sizzling hot, he would completely understand why Ronan took them home, but he just wouldn’t wanna accept it.

“No...don’t say that. For me you’re much more irresistible” Ronan pulls him into a hug.

“Nah...you just say that to make me feel better” 

“Peter come on....I’m sorry”

“No no...it was actually not your fault. I was kinda overreacting too” 

Peter now comes back to his sense and realizes he just sat on Ronan’s lap in front of everybody. Hell...hopefully no one took pictures and posted on the internet. 

 

‘Master, your chief foreman just reported that the building’s renovation is finished and ready to move in’

Aster’s A.I voice informs from the console,

“Okay, thanks. Your building is finished, you wanna go and take a look?” 

“Well...sure, why not” Peter shrugs,

 

So they change direction to Peter’s place instead,

 

Peter is awed as they approach the place, the exterior is even repainted in ivory color and it looks really nice. He can’t wait to take a look inside. They get out of the car and the garage that wasn’t there before opens for Aster to park. 

“Why is there another car in there? Whose car is it?” 

Peter spots a big white car already in the garage.

“That’s your car” 

“.....what do you mean my car”

“Didn’t you say you like that car in the music clip you showed me”

Peter blinks, he remembers it now. It was Chainsmokers’ “Closer” music video. He plays the song for more than a thousand times just to annoy Ronan. Peter takes a good look at said car again, it’s the white Range Rover Evoque with black roof, exactly like he’s seen in the video.

 

“I just said it’s cute, doesn’t mean I want it” 

His daddy just casually bought him a freakin’ car? Think again, he should be grateful it’s not a jet.

“I can return this and get the one you want”

“No no, you don’t have to do that. She’s very beautiful. Thank you so much” 

Peter surrenders, he hugs and kisses his daddy thank you. 

He has learned to accept Ronan’s or his Corleoni clan’s kindness or else the larger thing will come. Last time he cooked Lasagna for Ronan’s father to thank him for buying him this building, the Don then mentioned about taking over some hotel and have Peter taking care of it. Luckily, he and Ronan managed to flee before said hotel was actually taken over. Whoo…..this family is unbelievable.

 

“In case we drive somewhere close for vacation. You said Aster attracts too much attention so this car should be perfect. There’s backseat too” Ronan points out and Peter narrows his eyes,

He is totally reminded of the song lyrics _‘so baby pull me closer, in the backseat of your Rover’_ Hmm…. Ronan definitely meant something by pointing out the backseat there.

“Not just attention, you drive too fast sometimes” That Peter squirmed and screamed because he feared for his life and Ronan totally enjoyed the sight, his daddy’s really getting on his nerves sometimes.

Peter’s now appreciating the new car, his car. Gosh..she’s really beautiful.

“Wanna take a look inside?” Ronan then unlocks the car, “Try sitting on it” 

So Peter gets in, wow...the car is quite high comparing to Aster and the interior is just so vast and beautiful, console with a lot of buttons, hmm… what makes Ronan thinks he knows how to drive this car. 

 

‘Welcome, master Peter’ Female A.I voice greets and Peter jumps,

“Did the car just talk to me?!” 

“Relax, she’s installed with A.I just like Aster so it can drive you anywhere by herself too” Ronan sits beside him and explains,

“Wow….I got an A.I car too….” Peter still can’t believe his daddy’s gift,

“In case I have to go somewhere so you have someone I can trust drives you to college and picks you up” Ronan is reminded of someone’s evil smile and laughter, like a really big black snarky python. 

“What is her name?” asks Peter excitedly,

“That, you’ll have to name her”

“Me? Wow...what should I call her…” Peter keeps touching the steering wheel, the car is overall so beautiful both inside and out and he’s so excited to be able to name her.

 

“Milano...I’m going to call you Milano, do you like the name?” He’s actually talking to his car now,

‘I do love the name, from now on I am Milano. Do you want to go somewhere, master Peter’ Female A.I replies,

“No, maybe not tonight. Nice to meet you, Milano and don’t call me master, just call me Peter” 

‘Yes, Peter’ 

Peter can’t hide his smile, wow he’s just got an A.I car he can talk to.

“Alright, wanna go check out the building?” asks Ronan, he’s contented seeing Peter happy.

“Sure, I’ll see you Milano” 

 

The garage closes and they go inside the building, first his shop.

 

The shop is re-decorated but still remains with good old feeling, except for the equipment that are mostly changed into new ones. 

“I kept the cashier and the tip jar as you requested” 

“Thank you” Peter laughs and hugs him, yep he loves his old cashier and the tip jar. 

Peter is awed with a very big and brand new commercial fridge in the kitchen, just like Ronan has promised him. All of his kitchen equipment are quite old because they came from Peter’s dad’s old restaurant and Peter has good memory with them, they can now retire in peace. 

 

“Let’s go check the rooftop” 

“Sure” Peter replies excitedly, they hop into an elevator at the back of his shop. 

“I can’t believe you really installed this elevator” Peter takes a good look, it’s actually very beautiful with mirrors all around.

Ronan just smirks as he pressed for the rooftop floor. 

“I know you have bad experience with elevator but there’s just 3 levels here so hopefully you won’t mess up this time” 

Peter laughs and hugs his man once he realizes what he’s talking about, damn..bad experience with elevator huh. Can he say that it’s bad because if it’s not because of the elevator incident at Gamora’s place, he wouldn’t have met this man here. Maybe elevator isn’t so bad afterall….

And when the elevator door opens, Peter gasps with the scene in front of him,

 

The entire rooftop was built into the glasshouse, there’s couch and even a big bed for him to lay down and watch the star through the glass roof comfortably. Peter runs to the one thing he spots immediately. 

“Telescope! Thank you Ronan!” Peter tries looking through the lens and he squeals happily.

Ronan remembers he sees Peter observing stars through his old telescope from his room for so many times and made a mental note that he would get him a new one someday. Building him a glasshouse on the rooftop seems to be a good proper occasion. Luckily Peter seems to like it. 

“You like it?” Ronan approaches, enjoying the sight of Peter looking at the stars through the lens like a little boy.

“Very much! Thank you!” Peter jumps on him immediately,

Damn, he totally forgot he was mad at Ronan earlier tonight. 

 

They lay on the bed, wrapping arms around each other watching the night sky together and it’s just breathtaking.

“This is just like a dream… thank you Ronan” 

“I’m glad you like it” Ronan just smiles and they lock their lips into a very loving kiss.

“.......I’m sorry I behaved badly earlier” 

Yep, Peter feels guilty, after all the wonderful things his daddy has done for him, he was mad at him and didn’t talk to him just because some very hot models smile at him. Hmm...he’ll get mad again if that happens again thou.

“My little bunny has lost his fire already? You should keep it up ‘cause I kinda like it” Ronan teases,

“You like being yelled and mad at by me?” 

“I like that you show your jealousy and possessiveness, that means you love me” 

“Huh? Don’t be too confident, signore, I might bite your finger off next time” Peter brushes his face with the man’s solid chest, damn he smells really good.

 

“Wanna check out your room too?” 

“Of course, isn’t it the most important part? I’m kinda excited” 

They pull each other up after watching the night sky for awhile.

“I’ll have to go back soon but I’ll show you your room first” says Ronan as they’re riding down the elevator.

“What? You’re not gonna stay over with me tonight?” 

“We just took over business in San Francisco and I have to be there tomorrow. I don’t want to wake you up when I leave”

“Nooo…..what time you have to leave?” Peter starts to whine when he knows his daddy won’t stay the night with him and will be away too.

“Around 3AM.” 

“Stay with me until you go. Help me testing my new bed first” 

Ronan actually arches his brows with that,

 

“Really? You need me to help testing the bed?” Ronan chuckles softly,

“I still need to punish you too” Peter holds on to Ronan tightly and he won’t let go easily.

“Punish me? After everything I’ve done for you baby?” 

“Yes, I’ll punish you severely. Come on” Peter pulls Ronan’s arm out of elevator into his apartment while Ronan chuckles, letting him.

Normally it was him pulling Peter around now their roles got switched, interesting. 

 

Peter has become really possessive over his daddy now. He doesn’t want to accept it but he wouldn’t wanna let him be away again. Peter is not a clingy type of boyfriend, he never was, but the hell with it. For now he wants his daddy with him. At least tonight before he has to go.

 

This man is his and his alone…….

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little Peter bunny has become more possessive and jealousy.  
> Is that a good news for Ronan?? X'DD
> 
> And this is [Chainsmokers' "Closer"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT2_F-1esPk) :DD  
> I just love the song so much <3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan goes on business trip and Peter is suspecting his best friends X'D

/

/

/

 

Next morning,

 

“Okay, I can do this” Peter tries starting the car engine. His brand new car, today he has to go to college by himself.

He used to drive an old stick-shift small pick-up truck when Yondu still had the restaurant and Peter helped out with some grocery shopping. Since they don’t have the restaurant anymore, the car was sold and he hasn’t driven car for 2 years now. Peter has sour face when looking down the unfamiliar gear, how is he going to drive this car?

 

“Milano, do you think I should drive to college by myself?” He even asks for his car’s opinion.

‘It’s totally up to you. I can always drive you to your college and you can sit and relax’ His trustworthy A.I ‘Milano’ answers,

“Yeah, that should be better. Okay Milano, drive me to my college, please” 

‘As you wish, Peter’

 

Then the car starts moving by itself, backing out from the garage and be on its way. Wow….this is awesome! 

 

/

/

 

In the middle of last night,

 

Peter laid languidly on his bed, exhausted after punishing his daddy//??// panting and slowly drifting into sleep.

“I’m going now, baby” 

Peter felt a hand combing his hair and a kiss on his eyelid. Peter moaned softly as he was half-sleep.

“.....you’re going now?” His hoarse mumbling voice asked, eyelids partly opened and adjusted to the dark.

“Yes” 

He hugged the man, pulling him down to him.

“Call me when you reach there, k?” Peter whispered,

“K….” 

 

They kissed before letting go, he heard the sound of his room door opened and shut before slipping into deep sleep.

 

/

/

 

So here he is, going to college by his new car, the courtesy of his handsome daddy. 

 

He’s still not very used to his new apartment. It is very nice and modern, somehow he jumped when he woke up, walked out his room and was greeted by female voice out of nowhere. It was his A.I Milano, apparently she runs his place too. That’s kinda nice because he’s still confused with the light switch, like how to turn on and off the light, and the shower in the bathroom too. He doesn’t know how to turn on the shower faucet or adjust the temperature, apparently everything is too high-technology for his standard, screw him.

 

Anyway, Peter is now enjoying the view as the car’s taking him to his college.

 

/

 

At the same time, 

 

Ronan is putting on his shirt.

He touches the red mark on his neck as he’s looking himself in the mirror. It is bunny bite mark, and not kiss mark, bite mark. 

Peter literally BIT him last night that he winced.

 

_‘So everybody in San Francisco knows you’re mine’_

Peter’s reason for leaving visible bite mark on his neck, unbelievable…..

 

His little bunny has turned aggressive last night and he can’t say he didn’t like it. Ronan quite enjoyed his punishment where Peter later passed out.

The bed was tested, it’s all good.

 

He puts on his suit jacket and exits his jet with a lot of men in black suit guarding him, another boring work day, until he can reunite with his boy again. 

 

/

/

 

“Milano, can you find parking lot by yourself?” The car delivers him in front of his campus.

‘Yes, I can’

“Alright, I’ll see you after class. Thanks for the ride!” 

Peter is talking to his car and even patting the door. Before it drives away to find parking spot and Peter walks into his campus in a very good mood.

But not the best mood because his daddy hasn’t called him yet.

Speaking of a devil, his phone rings. 

 

“Ronannnnn, how it’s going” Peter greets with very bright cheerful smile,

“Not bad, I just arrived. About to have meeting conference, wish it could end soon. I miss your breakfast already” That’s his daddy’s very hard-working quote. Looks like he’s in some kind of big boss’ office room.

“Come on now, work as hard as they pay you” Peter teases and Ronan arches his brows. 

“Nobody can pay me enough for such boring job. How was your ride?”

“It was really good! The car is very nice and Milano drives so I can enjoy the view” Peter answers cheerfully, 

 

“Can I see your neck, signore” Peter asks, he has mischievous smile.

Ronan just chuckles softly then he pulls his collar out so the red mark is visible.

“Satisfied now?”

“Very much” Peter laughs, gosh he can’t believe he did that, but he did! so proudly.

“Sadistic bunny” 

“What!? Anyway, don’t forget my souvenir. I want something about the cable car but not the real cable car, k?” 

“Cable car plushie, noted” 

And Peter just smiles so brightly,

 

“Take care, k? I miss you already” Peter takes a good look at his daddy’s handsome face, gosh he really loves him.

“I miss you too. I’ll go back once the business is done here baby” Ronan just flashes him kind smile, why he gotta be so handsome!

“And behave, I’ll ask Milano to ask Aster to spy on you” 

Peter has learned that their A.I can communicate with each other, which is a good thing maybe?

“I never know you’re so eager to secretly see me naked” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Peter laughs. But well….that doesn’t sound bad.

“I gotta go now. See you babe” Looks like someone comes in to report to him about the conference that is about to begin.

“See youuuu. Byeeee muah” Peter blows kiss before they hang up.

 

Peter is standing outside his campus, whoops...hopefully he didn’t talk too loud, nope...nobody is looking at him like a weirdo. 

 

“You hopeless creature” Nope...not that familiar voice.

“What are you doing in front of my campus everyday, dude?” 

“Girls around here are quite nice to see, there ain’t none in my department, uh-uh” 

Rocket is lying down on his personal bench so comfortably with sunglasses and a soda can. Peter is speechless as this filthy trash panda friend of his just lies around the yard in front of his campus, observing people so carefree like this.

“Maybe you should try checking out men then. I’ve heard the men are quite hot there” 

Yep, guys in Mechanical engineering mostly look like Groot and they’re all worth drooling over, except Rocket of course. 

 

“Don’t you dare seducing me to the dark side! You evil sith lord!!” Rocket immediately takes off his sunglasses and looks at his friend pointedly, accusingly. 

“We can actually be both Sith and Jedi, one thing for sure we have very awesome lightsabers dual” 

Oh no, Peter didn’t just say that. Yep, he did.

 

“You! Lack of honour! You betray us!” 

“Who is ‘us’? Who else is with you?” Peter mutters, 

“We always checked out hot chicks together but now you! YOU!!” Rocket continues, he stands up and points at his friend begrudgingly, 

“Relax possum, you’re overreacting” Peter has his arms crossed, watching his friend being all broadway drama queen. 

 

“Even thou I’m dating a man now, I’m still your friend. I still do appreciate beauty of girls, of everyone actually. And Ronan is such a good boyfriend, what can I do?” 

“I dun wanna listen to you praising him anymore” Rocket turns the other way with pouty face, yep still dramatic. 

 

So his friend is not over the fact that Peter’s dating a man, Ronan to be specific.

 

“Come on now, I’m still hanging out with you, giving you free sandwich. Everything like we used to do except when I have to be with Ronan” Peter shrugs, his daddy is quite needy and perhaps he himself too. 

“I can’t bear listening to you calling the man’s name casually like that! It’s so sinful!” 

“After that gross wet porn you’ve sent me nothing can be more sinful to our ears than that. Anyway, today I’m free, wanna hang out in Groot’s garage like we used to do?” Peter suggests,

“Hmm….since you insist so much, okay dude” Rocket finally agrees with pouty lips.

They fist bump to seal the deal before Rocket wraps up his portable bench into small piece that he can carry back to his faculty, damn he’s quite genius but some of his inventions are quite frowned upon. Like, for what?!

 

/

/

 

They gather at Groot’s garage that afternoon, 

 

Both Groot and Rocket are examining Peter’s car’s engine excitedly, not so often that they have chance to get their hands on this type of car.

Groot takes the news of Peter dating a rich man who gifted him this car quite well, he just acknowledges and says as long as Peter is happy, he’s happy with him. Damn, always a trustworthy comrade. 

 

“Be gentle with her, k? She’s such a lady” says Peter as he excuses himself to blend juice for everyone. 

When he’s back, two guys still working with each other, they laugh and seem to have great time.

“You guys look really happy working on cars together” Peter comments, sipping the fruit and vegetable blending juice he made. The ingredients are from Groot’s family’s farm. Despite his badass look, Groot eats really healthy.

“What can we say dude, it’s our passion” says Rocket, for once he looks decent! Gosh! Good car engine really has spell on him!

 

“What about the girl that you’re seeing? Samantha? I haven’t seen her at all” Peter asks as he seats himself comfortably on the comfy couch in the garage.

“We don’t see each other anymore” Groot’s low calm voice answers as he’s working on his car casually,

“What? Already? I thought she’s the one for you, dude” Peter’s surprised, they look happy together even thou his quiet friend doesn’t talk much. 

“Yeah, until she talks bad about Rocket”

Peter blinks,

 

“Really?” Peter asks his friends, both of them.

“Yeah...she’s just doesn’t take it well when this man here just put me before her, like he wouldn’t go with her if he has to work on cars with me” Rocket shrugs, 

And also maybe the fact that Rocket literally went down her dating history and found out that most of her ex dealing with drugs. He’ll never let his best friend get involved with that kind of stuff. So Rocket warned him and he listened, Groot hasn’t seen the girl since then. 

 

“Wow...that’s another level of brotherhood there, dudes” Peter is amazed, he knows these guys are inseparable, they’ve been friends since childhood, maybe that’s why they’re so close.

“Yeah, until he finds a really nice and decent girl, his ass belongs to me” Rocket says it out loud and Groot just smirks,

 

Wait. a. minute……. 

 

If it were before he’s dating Ronan, Peter might just laugh his ass off but now he finds the quote kinda weird. 

He looks at his friends back and forth, the way they talk and laugh with each other. Holy shit… did he miss something all along? 

 

“You’re making complicated face again, what are you thinking, say it” Rocket interrogates him,

“No, I’d rather not” Peter just focuses on drinking his juice.

“Don’t make me go there and squeeze your balls ‘til you spit it out” 

“That’s really harassing, dude!” Damn, this friend of his is quite an animal sometimes! Oh he’s a trash panda.

 

“Well I mean… even me and my boyfriend, he’s very possessive, like really possessive, keeps checking what I’m doing and who I’m with. Even that, we never say something like that. Like my ass belongs to him, his ass belongs to me, so woh… I think I’m kinda scared here”

Peter’s actually acting like he’s scared now, academy award winning level. 

 

“Don’t compare this savage to your boyfriend, he seems like a decent person. This man here is just barbarian” Groots uses wrench to point at his best friend,

“Say a man who beat da shit out of that poor dude the other day” Rocket nags,

“He wouldn’t leave you alone after you warned him about shoplifting” 

“I’m a decent human being, that’s what I am”

“You just love to put yourself in trouble with your mouth and I gotta do something ‘bout it” 

“I can handle it myself you know? Hand me that wrench”

Groot hands him that wrench and they continue working peacefully.

 

Peter blinks and blinks, this is their usual conversation and Peter was always fine about it. But...after he’s in a relationship with a man himself, he starts to have some mysterious sense in him. Like he can differentiate friendship and other kinds of ship, he can feel the intensity in the air.

 

Groot takes off his white wifebeater because he was sweating, damn, revealing his tattoo and such badass muscles, Peter is envious.

 

“Hey, your new tattoo here looks really good” Rocket just CASUALLY puts his hand on Groot’s said tattoo on his lower stomach and Peter chokes on his juice.

“What is wrong with you?” asks Rocket with frown,

“Sorry….” Peter mutters as he’s cleaning the floor that he just spits the juice on, 

“How is the bruise that the guy hit you with the pipe, let me see” Rocket takes a good look at his friend’s back shoulder,

“It’s nothing” Groot just shrugs, 

Rocket is examining said bruise and for once, he’s really being careful and Peter rolls his eyes. 

 

“I’m going now” Peter has had enough, puts the rag away.

“Already? Thought we’ll have dinner” Rocket protests, applying some kind of healing gel to the bruise on Groot’s back shoulder, the very muscular one. 

“My shop will reopen tomorrow so I’ll go help Tulk and Gef preparing stuff” 

“Take the vegetable and the fruit too. I’ve already put them in the box for you” Groot is always so kind and nice, giving away his farm product to his friends. 

“Thanks dude, really. I’ll see ya later” Peter fist bump both Groot and Rocket.

 

“Hey my abs are visible now, look!” 

Peter hears it as he’s loading the vegetable and fruit box into his car. He doesn’t wanna look at the direction to actually see Rocket is taking off his top to show his firm stomach proudly. 

“It’s looking good, keep working on it” says Groot, touching said abs, uh-uh.

 

“Milano, take me away from this touchy duo, please” Peter narrows his eyes as he gets on the backseat, damn, these two friends of his are so insufferable! 

‘As you wish, Peter’

 

/

/

 

Later that night,

 

“I start to feel something weird between my friends” Peter says from his bed, holding cable car plushie.

“Like what” 

Ronan’s viewing the hologram in the air, yep he’s back already. Just an hour ago and Peter is so glad. He’s even wearing glasses, so hot and daddyish that Peter’s gotta drool.

 

“Like...it’s hard to explain but… like normally even best friends, guys wouldn’t touch each other so much right? As I was living with my dads so I got used to two men touching each other because they are lovers. But….I just noticed today that two of my best friends, who claimed they’re straight, one of them even enjoys checking out hot chicks…..they put each other first and they touch each other quite a lot” 

 

“And what bothers you?” Ronan glances at him through his glasses, gosh so hot!

“Nothing bothers me, it’s just, I’m not sure if I miss something. If I interpret their friendship incorrectly all these time but I mean.. They’re childhood friends, I just befriended them last year so maybe I’m wrong…” Peter keeps muttering with himself,

 

“Friendship between men can be really deep and strong, baby. Since ancient time that male soldiers would bond between each other because they fought together, they rescued each other, they even sacrificed their own lives for the other. Some of them had sex and had deeper, more intense friendship” Ronan explains,

“What?! Having sex and still stay friends?! I don’t know that’s possible” Peter is freakin’ surprised, 

“Oh it is, you’re so naive but I like that about you” 

“Hey….” 

“Anyway, I’m not saying that friendship between girls is fragile but men’s are just stronger. Can you imagine two girls who are good friends until one day they discover that they like the same guy?” 

“Erm….I’m not sure but I think I can smell blood in the air” Peter has sour face thinking of the scenario,

 

“Some girls might take it well but mostly not, in worst case they might turn into enemies for the rest of their lives. Guys would fight, but in the end they’ll reconcile. My opinion about your friends is that they feel comfortable in their own skin enough to let the other touch. Childhood friends can make you feel like a child again” 

Peter listens to his daddy’s lecture with big rounded eyes, 

“So I’m just overthinking things, right?” Damn, he feels bad for assuming things about his best friends. Just because he’s in a relationship with a man doesn’t mean that he can suspect others.

“You might be right or wrong, as I personally do not know your friends but from what I listen to you, they have pretty strong relationship. Not all friendship will turn into relationship, but a strong relationship should have a good friendship in there” 

Wow...his daddy really sounds like a knowledgeable one here! 

 

“How about us? Do we have good friendship?” asks Peter curiously, 

“With you I feel pure lust” Ronan answers with straight face,

Peter groans and rolls his eyes,

“You almost sound good, daddy, almost! Like this close” Peter made his fingers into a tiny bit gesture and Ronan chuckles,

“I’m just being honest” Ronan waves his hologram off, taking off his glasses and comes to the bed where Peter is.

 

“But that might change in the future” He tucks himself under the blanket beside Peter,

“For better or worse” 

“That’s up to you and your wild behavior. Do you have any idea how many people stealing glances at me again and again because of this” Ronan pulls his collar, yep the mark is right there and Peter laughs so hard.

“Let me take a look at it...oops...it’s getting purple” Peter feels a bit guilty, still laughing thou.

 

“Now I think you should suffer the same fate. Come here!” 

“What?! Noooooo?!” 

Peter struggles under the blanket as Ronan is putting the mark on his neck too, 

“That’s ticklish!!” He ends up laughing so hard thou,

 

Until his laughter turns into sharp whimper, his pushing arms start holding on to his man instead. 

 

Whatever others’ relationship are, they’re very happy with theirs……

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my readers once requested GrootxRocket relationship and I hope you like this one :DDD  
> See you all soon!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This couple and their first V-day :)))

/

/

/

 

Valentine’s Day is coming…

 

This V-Day here has become a very big deal for lovers. Couples use this opportunity to express love to each other. From small lovely meals to expensive gifts and flower and end up with luvie luvie activity. That’s why condoms sell really well on that particular day. 

Last year Peter had to spend large amount of his saving money on buying gift for his ex because he cared about her and it made her happy, still she ended the relationship with him not so well after that and she never returned that gift back but it’s okay…..

 

Unexpectedly, this year Peter has got himself into a new healthy relationship and he dun have to pay for anything! Being filthy rich as his boyfriend is, he just pays for everything and get Peter anything he wants, Peter even comes up with the quote ‘Just ask Daddy’. Huh, Yondu’s gotta be proud of him! Maybe….

 

Anyway, as his boyfriend can just get anything he wants, from luxurious dinner on the top floor of extravagant hotel to private trip to exotic resort somewhere in the ocean. He can give Peter anything on this coming Valentine’s Day. 

But Peter has class the next day…. So exotic trip is cut out, maybe luxurious dinner should be nice, so yes they agreed on that. They will have the most romantic dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Even thou Ronan loves Peter’s cooking more but for once he wants Peter to be able to rest and relax in very nice and romantic atmosphere. The restaurant reservation queue must be very packed but damn sure his daddy can get it done, he can get anything he wants basically…

 

Peter is excitedly looking forward to spend quality time with his man….

 

/

/

 

On Valentine’s Day,

 

“What?” 

“As I just say baby, the C.E.O of one of our companies attempted committing suicide because his wife ran away with the gardener and his money. So yes….I have to work instead of him today” 

Ronan concludes and Peter just blinks, 

“Oh….” Peter has sour face, awww….he feels bad for the man just listening to it. 

But! What about his date! Their date tonight!

 

“So erm...our dinner gotta be cancelled eh?” 

“I am so sorry….” 

Screw you C.E.O!!! 

 

“Nonono...it’s okay. You gotta work I understand. Just...try to rest too, k?” 

Still screw you C.E.O!!

“There’re meetings I have to go and tons of documents I have to read and sign. I don’t know when I can go to sleep tonight. Apparently there’s some of his mess that I have to sort out. I totally don’t mind if he won’t recover from coma” Ouch, that’s cold.

But Ronan looks tired as he pinches his nose, he went through some of them already and he’s bored as hell.

“Ohh…” Peter has sour face too, 

 

“We won’t see each other today then….” Peter’s voice getting softer and softer without realizing it.

“It seems so…..” Ronan can only say that, he feels bad that he had to cancel their date, this is their first Valentine’s Day too.

“Well….. in case you don’t have time to have dinner just let me know, k? I’ll get something to you. Milano can take me to your company, right?”

Ronan arches his brows,

“That is the nicest thing I’ve heard since this morning. I will make it up to you I promise… Gotta go back to work now. Talk to you later”

“K….bye….” 

 

They hang up and Peter groans, he just finished his morning class and found Ronan’s message so he called him back. Happened to be his boyfriend’s apologizing for cancelling their Valentine’s dinner together at the restaurant. 

Well, what can he do? Ronan is a mature man who has responsibilities towards his family’s business, their multi-billion empire. Peter understands that but somehow, he’s still disappointed, he thought he could be with his boyfriend today. 

Peter immediately shakes that down feeling off of him, it’s just another day. He and Ronan always have luvie luvie day and time together, why would he bother? 

 

/

/

 

“Pete, ya okay?” Tulk asks,

“Yeah…….”

“Ya sure?” 

“Yeah…….”

His nephew has been slicing all the vegetable non-stop since he’s back from his college, beside him are mountains of all kinds of vegetable. 

He told him that his date got cancelled tonight but it was okay. Hmm….Tulk’s not sure for the okay part. 

He still keeps on slicing stuff with pouty face, Tulk shakes his head. Teenagers…..

 

“Hey, you got some delivery” Gef comes into the kitchen to tell them,

“Me?” Peter frowns, he didn’t order anything online.

“Yeah” 

“Okay then” Peter finally puts down the knife he’s been holding for hours now.

When he walks up to the shop, he’s surprised by a very big bouquet of red roses. 

 

“Master Quill, I was instructed to deliver this bouquet of 48 giant Ecuadorian roses to you” The man in black informs as he hands the big bouquet to him. 

Peter reluctantly accepts because some customers, especially women, they’re all stunned by how big and beautiful the bouquet is, they start murmuring and cooing. Some of them even ask to take photo of it. Peter feels his cheeks heat up and chuckles shyly. Hell, his daddy is so overdoing it, and the roses are really long too! What is he going to do with it?!

“And this gift too” He hands him another bag,

“Erm..thank you” Peter reluctantly accepts, the big bouquet is already quite handful. 

The men in black bow and excuse themselves. 

 

“That’s a very big and beautiful bouquet. You’re so loved” One lady compliments him with awe,

“Thank you…” Peter smiles shyly,

Well, receiving such a big bouquet of beautiful red roses on Valentine’s Day must be every girl’s dream. Peter isn’t sure about his case, but yep it’s really beautiful and he appreciates it. He would appreciate anything Ronan gives him but damn...he really likes overdoing things. Well, he’s rich so.

 

Peter quickly goes back to his spot in the kitchen. He tries to find good place to put the bouquet down, it’s so big and so tall! Apparently he has to put it on the floor and lean it against the table, looks like it’s about 1 meter and a half long, what da heck!

“From your boyfriend?” asks Tulk as he eyes the bouquet with amazed, he nods approvingly thou. 

“Yeah, should be only one person in this world to send me this big badass roses like this” 

“It looks really expensive, especially on Valentine’s Day like this” Tulk comments,

“You tell me” 

But well, he got another thing in his hand. Peter put that bag on the table, he’s curious what can be in the bag then he sees a card so he opens it to read. 

 

_‘Peter, I know you’re not into jewelry so here you go. Happy Valentine’s Day my love, my little Star Lord,”_

 

Peter giggles and can’t stop smiling after reading message from his man. Even thou they can’t be together today but he still can make Peter happy, his smooth old daddy wolf. 

Peter is suddenly in a better mood, he even puts the card against his lips. 

Tulk shakes his head, his nephew is really in deep but he’s happy and Tulk is absolutely okay as long as Peter is happy. 

 

So he still needs to find out what’s in this bag, at least he can be relieved it’s not some kind of expensive flashy big rock that Peter’d never wear. He finds a big white box with the word ‘FOCAL’ on it….holy shit, could it be?!?!

 

“What does your boyfriend give you, let me see let me see” Gef rushes into the kitchen once there’s no more customer, he won’t miss the opportunity to see what luxurious stuff Peter’s boyfriend has to offer. 

Peter opens the box and there lies a very beautiful pair of headphones.

“A headphone?” Gef is a bit disappointed, he thought he’ll see something extravagant, like an IPhone made out of gold.

But Peter has the brightest smile on his face.

 

His boyfriend gifts him a pair of headphones! 

He carefully takes it out of the box, examining it with awe because it is just beautiful! The body is on black leather but the ear parts are in silver, so beautiful! 

 

“Are these diamonds real?” Gef points to the blings decorated on it.

“I don’t know…” Peter is curious too, he compares the diamond on his ring and the one on the headphones….hmm…. Still clueless, who cares anyway, it’s beautiful! And it’s from his daddy!

Ronan knows that Peter has profound love towards music so he gifts him headphones on Valentine’s Day! He’s the best boyfriend ever! 

Peter immediately connects it to his IPhone, when the music starts playing, he closes his eyes with absolute bliss.

 

_’I can’t stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl, you just don’t realize, what you do to me….’_

 

“I’m hooked on a feeling! I’m high on believing!” Peter even sings it out loud when chorus comes,

“That’s you’re in love with meeeeee….Yeah I’m hooked on a feeling!” 

Peter’s singing, smiling, jumping and dancing around the kitchen happily. The customers might hear him but this is his shop so he can do whatever he wants. Tulk has small smile, he’s so relieved his nephew is happy now. 

 

/

/

 

Peter later excuses himself to his room, he puts a tall bouquet of roses on the floor against the kitchen counter, he’ll figure out what to do with it later. 

 

“Milano, can you call Ronan for me?” He speaks to his phone,

‘....I am informed that master Ronan is engaged in an important meeting’ His A.I answers,

“Oh...okay..erm.. Then leave him a message then. Say… _‘I already received your gift, thank you so much. Call me when you can’_ and put a heart shape at the end too, thanks!” 

Peter then walks into his room, switches on his computer. He’s kinda curious about his gift and he knows exactly who he should ask.

 

‘Sup dude!’ Rocket appears on the screen,

“I know you’ll be available today” 

‘What’s that supposed to mean, dude? How about you? Thought you’d be with yur boyfriend’ 

“He’s busy…..”

‘Oh...sorry dude’

“It’s okay...anyway I wanna ask you somethin’....is that Groot?” 

Peter notices another person lying comfortably in Rocket’s room, that bicep must belong to Groot.

‘Yeah...apparently a lot of girls come bothering him at his garage so he just seek asylum at my place. Happens every year’ Rocket just shrugs,

Even stay together on Valentine’s day huh...whatever!

 

“Anyway, hey Rocket, my boyfriend just gave me this” Peter shows the headphones to the screen.

“You know how much it is?” Peter is curious, he never sees this model before.

‘Holy shit dude…..’ That really got Rocket’s attention.

‘That’s Focal Utopia by Tournaire. It’s only made to order but normally it comes in gold, yours is silver?....no it’s white gold, dude. Mounted with those six carats diamond, they’re all hand-crafted, the base price is $120,000, currently the most expensive headphones in the world’ 

 

Peter’s eyes widen at the information, he takes a good look at his brand new headphones again. Okay, so at least he knows now that he should never take it out of his place coz he might get hit in the head and it gets stolen or he might lose it, or forget it in the cafeteria….all kinds of fear now. Why can’t Ronan just gift him regular stuff, damn it?!?!

 

“Thanks….” Peter puts it down, he’ll make sure he keeps it secured and safe,

‘Why you dun look happy? Ya should be happy dude!’ His friend protests,

“I’m happy until you tell me how much it costs but anyway, it’s very good headphones” Peter nods with himself, at least the fact that Ronan is the one who gave it makes him very very happy. 

‘You can leave it with me and I’ll keep an eye on it. I promise I won’t replace the diamonds with the fake ones’

“Uh-huh” 

 

Then Peter receives a call,

 

“He calls! I gotta hang up now, thanks a lot dude!” Peter says goodbye to his best friend without any hesitation when his boyfriend calls, he clearly got things prioritized.

‘Give me free sandwich tomorrow!’

That’s Rocket’s last word as Peter switches the line.

“Ronannnnnnn” Peter greets happily as his daddy’s face appears on the screen,

‘Hey baby’ Ronan looks tired, or more like bored, extremely, Peter’s smiling face might be the best thing for him today.

 

“I got your presents already. Thank you!” 

Peter wants to tell him that he doesn’t need to give him such expensive gift but he dun wanna ruin the man’s feeling. He must have thought it through before choosing to give headphones as Valentine’s gift. Knowing how much Peter loves music.

“I’m glad you like it” He smiled, a little tiredly,

“Still working?” 

‘Yes, unfortunately’

“Until what time?”

‘I’ll have to attend another meeting, after that still documents work’ 

“It’s already 7PM….You have anything to eat for dinner?” 

‘I’ll figure it out later….’

Ronan just answers carelessly but Peter won’t have it.

 

“I’ll cook something for you. What time you finish the meeting?” Peter says with determination in his eyes and Ronan arches his brows,

‘In about an hour’

“Okay I’ll be there. They’ll let me into the building, right?” 

‘Just inform Aster when you arrive, she will let you in’ 

“Alright...I’ll see you in another hour then” Peter concludes, 

‘I’ll see you babe’ 

Ronan smiles softly, his little bunny won’t leave him hungry and he’s very grateful.

They hang up and Peter rushes to the kitchen, going through stuff in refrigerator, quickly comes up with what to cook for him.

 

His daddy is starving and Peter won’t have it! It’s time to bring out his secret weapon! The oh so holy mysterious thousand hands! //??// Peter presses his hands together and begins chanting mantra//??// until his concentration is intense then he begins slicing, chopping, blending, and cooking in god speed. He works so quickly it looks like his hands multiplied. Ronan has witnessed this sometimes and he was totally amazed. 

Ronan is tired from work so he needs something easy to eat and digest so he’s cooking grilled Salmon fillet with mediterranean salsa fresca, Pasta salad with lots of black olives because Ronan likes olives, and some hot clam chowder to ease his stomach. He packs some fruit for after meal too.

The whole meal finished, he takes off his apron and hops in Milano, be on his way. 

 

/

/

 

20 minutes later, he reaches where Ronan’s at, it appears to be a very large and tall skyscraper in the middle of New York City. Woh...hopefully the security won’t kick him out.

Milano delivers him at elevator inside the parking lot.

Peter puts his phone in front of the scanner as he was told by Aster then elevator opens and takes him up to the office floor. Apparently he has to take some more elevator connection until he can get to the top floor where Ronan’s at.

 

“Ronan!” He’s surprised that said person is already waiting for him at the office floor.

“Hey….” Ronan greets and Peter’s already walked into his arms.

“You finished meeting already?” 

“Yeah...I just kicked everybody home because I realize that today is an important day that they also wanna be with the ones they love and I can rest too” 

“Awwww...such a good boss” 

“I’m just done for. Come on, let’s go” 

Ronan takes Peter to the private elevator that takes them to the top floor. As soon as the elevator door shut, they’re already kissing. Ronan takes the picnic basket from Peter’s hand so Peter can put his arms around his man and kiss him to no end.

 

“How are you” asks Peter as their lips part, still close to each other thou,

“Tired, bored, hungry, other than that I’m doing fine” Ronan gives him small smile, hell his eyes look tired, but at least he’s smiling so Peter’s relieved.

Even thou their date got cancelled but at least they can see each other and have dinner together so this can be considered as their Valentine’s date too.

“This is my dinner?” Ronan means the picnic basket he’s holding,

“Our dinner” says Peter and Ronan smirks,

“What time you have to start working again?”

“Don’t worry, tonight I’m all yours”

Peter laughs and hugs his man tightly as Ronan kisses his hair. 

 

The elevator opens at the top floor and woh….everything looks high-end.

“This is my private suite in case I work late and don’t bother to go back. Only I have the code to come up here” Ronan explains as he takes Peter into his suite, the room’s light is on once they enter, cool.

“Actually this is not bad you know? Having dinner on the top floor of the building even thou it’s the meal I cooked” Peter comments, he likes high places so he can see all the city and the stars in the sky.

“The meal you cook is actually the best part of it. I’ll take quick bath so at least I feel awake” 

“Alright” 

They kiss and Ronan’s on his way, taking off clothes while walking to the shower room...hmm...such a good sight.

 

Peter heats up and puts their meal on the plates, setting on the dining table. Ronan is back by the time Peter’s finished.

“Smell really good, what do we have here?” Ronan walks up to the table with a towel on his head, awww...Peter always likes it when Ronan freshly comes out of the bath.

“Well, we have New England clam chowder, pasta salad, and grilled Salmon with mediterranean salsa fresca, also fresh fruit after the meal” Chef Peter Q. proudly presents each dish.

Everything looks so damn good but Ronan wouldn’t expect less from Peter, he’s a wonderful cook and Ronan considers himself so blessed to have him.

 

“Marry me and cook for me for the rest of my life” Ronan walks up to hug Peter,

“Woh woh...slow down signore, we’ve been dating only 4 months” Peter chuckles, his daddy is so funny, always got hypnotized by his food and ask Peter to marry him.

“Is that a refusal? So cold….” 

“I’ll consider it once you’re more serious about it, come on now let’s have dinner” 

So they sit down and have dinner, Ronan hums with every bite of it. They eat and talk about anything at all. This is actually better than being at the restaurant, they can talk and laugh as much as they want. It’s Valentine’s Day and only each other’s company is more than enough. 

 

/

 

They’re relaxing on the couch after such a good meal,

“Everybody asked to take photo with the roses, mostly girls thou” Peter tells about the bouquet of giant roses from Ronan that he received today as he’s picking small pieces of fruit to eat. 

“Do you like it?” Ronan’s sipping his wine,

“The rose? Yeah I like it, I just need to find a vase tall enough to put them in and oh, thank you for the headphones too. That’s really sweet of you” Peter gives him a big smooch because he deserves it.

“Speaking about gift, I got something for you too” Peter gets up from the couch, looking for something in his basket.

Ronan is excited knowing Peter got something for him besides his excellent meal that he enjoys too much lately, hell he needs to hit the gym. 

 

“Here...just small little things….” Peter is back on the couch with a gift box, it happens to be a black box with word VERSACE on it, tied with golden ribbon. 

“Thank you baby….” Ronan is more than happy to receive gift from Peter, no matter how small it is, it’s always important to Ronan. He kisses Peter’s temple fondly.

“Open it” Peter encourages him, he has been saving up some money and the fact that he doesn’t need to pay for the rent anymore and the shop’s getting better business because it got an A, he could save up some money to buy this gift. 

 

So Ronan does, he opens the box and it happens to be neckties. He takes it out of the box and feels its texture, 2 silk ties from Versace.

 

/

/

 

Few days ago,

 

Peter finally entered the shop after considering for awhile,

 

“May I help you, sir” The male shop attendant came up to him,

“Hi..erm...I’d like to see some ties” Peter’s still nervous, holy shit he’s never got used to being in this kind of brand name shop. 

He’d decided to buy Ronan ties as Valentine’s gift since Ronan used tie everyday and he could never get him other luxurious expensive stuff, ties seemed to be very good choice. Milano helped him with the research, Versace was Italian brand and it looked fashionable. 

 

“This way, sir” The attendant took him to the tie section,

“What kind of ties would you like, sir?” 

“Well...for working? And he likes black stuff...well, it’s for my boyfriend” Peter blushed a little telling him that, the attendant isn’t very surprised he even smiled at him fondly. 

So they went through the collection of ties and Peter finally made up his mind for 2 ties, one was Barocco B/W printed and the other was solid black, they should suit Ronan really well. Even thou it was $200 each…. A necktie for $200… Peter was crying inside but he could absolutely do this for his daddy…..

 

/

/

 

“They’re beautiful, thank you baby” They kiss again and Peter giggles, 

“It’s very thoughtful of you giving me neckties. Something I can use everyday” Ronan comments, 

“Well, that too and if you misbehave….” Peter takes the ties from Ronan and starts climbing on his lap, straddling him.

“I can also punish you with this” Peter smiles at him seductively as he’s tying Ronan’s wrist with the tie….wait a minute…

“Naughty little bunny...since when you turn into this” Ronan narrows his eyes but can’t say he doesn’t like the idea,

“Since I date you?” Peter bites his lower lip and Ronan can’t wait to get punished by him, maybe he can also return the favour. 

Then Ronan notices, there’s actually something else in the box so he pulls it up.

 

It is…..an underwear.

A black underwear with lace at the rear. 

 

/

/

 

Peter was about to proceed to the cashier when he noticed the black underwear on the mannequin, he blinked at it for few times.

“It’s a new collection, sir. Very popular especially for Valentine’s day gift” The attendant suggested,

“How much is it?” Of course, Peter needed to know the price first, but his eyes never left it,

“$75 plus tax, sir”

“I’ll get this one too, please” 

“Yes, sir”

 

/

/

 

“Peter...really?” Ronan eyes him with disbelief, 

“I just think it’s sexy and it should look really good on you” Peter voices his reason as he can’t stop laughing himself,

“Look! It’s black! Your color” Peter even presents it in front of Ronan, it’s not that he’s eager to see Ronan in it but yes, he really wanna see Ronan in it. 

Ronan shakes his head, he can’t believe since when his little bunny has turned naughty like this, but he wouldn’t actually complain,

“I’ll wear it”

“You will?” Peter’s getting really excited,//??//

“On one condition that you’ll wear this too” 

Ronan presses on his phone and shows him the image,

“What?! That’s too revealing! I can’t!” Peter turns red once he sees it’s the underwear type that the rear is opened all the way. He has seen it in the educational videos he’s been watching //??// But he can’t never wear something like that! Too airy for his liking.

 

“Of course you can”

“No, my ass isn’t that good to be shown off like that too” 

“Your ass is perfect and I love it” Ronan shamelessly reveals his fondness for Peter’s bums, he even gropes it firmly to confirm it.

“Perverted old man…” Peter mutters, he appreciates that Ronan always says he loves Peter’s look thou, really helps with his lack of self-confidence. 

“Come on, if you agree I’ll order it right now” Ronan still tries to coax him into this bargain,

“Well…..” Peter’s weighting it, “Okay then” 

Thinking about it, Ronan has already seen it all, done it all, with Ronan he shouldn’t be embarrassed with anything anymore. Maybe….

 

“That’s my good boy. Happy Valentine’s day” Ronan presses their foreheads together,

“Happy Valentine’s day” and Peter kisses his man,

 

Happy Valentine’s everyone…...

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Some time later,

 

“Why you gotta order so many of them!” Peter freaks out when he sees how many sexy underwear Ronan’s ordered for him,

“So I can see you wear different one each day for the whole month”

“Like hell I’mma wear it for the whole month! No!”

“Then I’ll just shove you in it”

“What?!? Noooooooooo” 

 

Peter starts to regret, he shouldn’t agree to it, damn it!

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. Do you like their V-Day! :DD
> 
> Here's the roses Ronan sent him comparing to normal people, Peter is 6ft //he's 19 here// so the roses are about a foot shorter than him.  
>   
> and here's their Valentine's meal, Salmon fillet with Mediterranean salsa fresca, yum yum
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> See you next chapter! :D :D


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> This chapter has become really long so I have to cut it in half.  
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

 

“Do they really swallow it?” 

 

Ronan glances up from his work through his glasses when he hears his boy’s question, maybe it’s not aiming at him, maybe he’s just saying it out of his own curiosity.

 

“Are you asking me?” 

“Yeah, if you can answer” Peter is casually rolling on Ronan’s bed, last night Peter stayed over Ronan’s penthouse because today is their day-off. 

“What are you watching by the way”

“Some educational videos” 

“From Pornhub?”

“That and some others” 

 

Ronan shakes his head, his boy is unbelievable, he said he watched it strictly for educational purpose, now Ronan is suspecting that he really enjoys watching those as life entertainment. And he always comes up with weird questions to ask Ronan. 

Last time he asked Ronan whether he’s interested in orgy which Ronan said no, he has possessive issue, he would never let anyone touch what is his, so no, he’s not interested in orgy or letting someone else join them. Peter is quite relieved, he secretly has possessive issue too, not so secretly maybe. 

 

Now with the swallowing question? Hmm….

 

“Some do and some don’t” Ronan just simply says that, 

“How about you? Do you swallow it?” 

Now Ronan arches his brow, did he really just ask him that…??... but Peter’s just blinking innocently, 

“Yes, if I feel really good with the person, it’s a matter of love and attraction” He answers honestly, 

Peter suddenly realizes that he’s never really done it. 

Yes, he’s done countless blowjob for his boyfriend until now and vice versa but they’ve never really come in the mouth… Holy shit, this is a freakin’ big news that Peter’s never thought about before.

 

“Ronan...should we try that?” Finally, Peter has decided to try,

“Try what?” 

“You know what I’m talking about, the thing I just asked you” 

Ronan just shakes his head with small laugh,

“You don’t have to push yourself too much, you know? If we feel like it then we do it, let everything happen naturally as I always told you. Those videos are just for entertainment, misleading you and making you weird” 

Peter just pouts, yeah maybe his boyfriend is right. 

Ronan thinks he’s cute thou, wanting to try everything for their relationship to work, only Peter doesn’t know that it’s already working at its best.

 

“I’m gonna go workout for awhile” Ronan takes off his glasses,

“Workout?” 

“Yes, apparently somebody feeds me too well lately” He walks to Peter on the bed, lifts his chin up to give him a kiss,

“At where?”

“My training room, enjoy yourself here or come with me if you want” 

Peter feels interested, he would love to see how Ronan workout to get into that godly shape,

“I’m coming with you” Peter gets up from the bed, walks after him like a duckling after its mother,

 

They take an elevator to another level down to the training room,

 

Peter’s never been to gym, he’s never really interested but Ronan’s private training room is quite impressive so he walks around, looking out the window at the city. 

Ronan has already begun, he pulls himself up with the high bar, Peter then just sits and watches him workout. Apparently watching his beautiful muscles flexing and contracting is quite mesmerizing. Ronan is so strong, he works and lifts everything so effortlessly and strongly. 

 

30 minutes pass and Peter forgot about the NASA page he login on his tablet, he just enjoys watching his man training. Especially when he starts to sweat, that tone body is soaking wet and he’s never looked sexier. 

 

“Ronan, I wanna train too. Will you teach me?” 

Ronan glances up, he’s between the break of weight lifting set.

“If you really want to” He wipes his face with a towel,

“I wanna look good like you” 

“Really?” Now that got Ronan’s attention, he smirks, 

“Yes, how long have you been working out?” Peter wanted to ask him that for a long time but he always forgot, he has witnessed and fortunately got his hands on those solid wellbuilt muscles for a while now. He knows it’s not easy to get the muscles built up that perfectly. 

“I have been training since before I joined the army. I trained very hard while I was in there because our lives depended on it. After I quit I still keep training hard until now because my life still depends on it” 

“How?” Peter blinks, he doesn’t understand why Ronan’s life depends on his training, is he sick? He doesn’t seem sick thou.

 

“I’ve trained with world-class shooter, hand to hand combat trainer, martial arts instructor, all kinds of weapons and they were serious. I got my ribs cracked few times, broken bones, some cuts and countless bruises” 

“What?? Why you gotta be that serious?!” Peter freaks out, holy shit, it’s training or torturing? Now he doesn’t wanna experience those.

“I have to put myself in training constantly and intensively so I can make it out alive when the real situation comes….” Ronan drinks from his bottle of water.

“Real situation?” Peter blinks,

“My men cannot protect me all the time. We all have to train very hard, Gamora and Nebula too. They were set to train since they were old enough” 

“....so that is the reason why Gamora beats me to bits in self-defense class” Peter mutters, that should make sense now,

 

“You remember Korath? He’s my chief bodyguard and my combat instructor too. He trained SEALs and other special forces, I am glad that he works for us for a very long time, mainly thanks to Gamora” Ronan’s wrapping his hands with boxing hand wrap,

“Gamora? What does she have to do with it?” 

“When we adopted Gamora, she felt alienated because she didn't look like us, her skin was darker than us. She used to be among her people…..” Ronan starts telling story…

 

/

/

/

/

 

A pair of brown eyes looked around her surrounding with amazed. Everything was so white, the place, the big house, even the people. 

 

Growing up in Dominican Republic and lived by the sea all her life, she’s familiar with lively and dark-skinned people just like herself. 

Her new papa and brother seemed to be very nice and kind. Nebula loved them, especially their brother that she kept calling ‘Daddy’, she always asked to be held in his arms until she fell asleep. 

Nebula’s parents were British young couple trying to set up business there, they didn’t survive the Tsunami as well as Gamora’s parents. 

Then she noticed someone among the men in black suit, a four year-old girl walked up to him.

 

“Hello” She greeted first,

“Young milady” The person crouched down to be her level, 

“You look like me, you look like the people where I’m from” She said with her pretty little voice, 

“My skin is actually darker because I am from Africa” The person explained kindly, 

“Oh...what are you doing here then?” 

“I work here. My duty is to protect everyone in this family” 

“Oh…..Will you protect me too?” She asked with innocent big-rounded eyes,

“.....With my life, young milady” 

 

/

/

/

/

 

“....they bonded really well, Korath trained them hard, especially Gamora because she progressed so fast in almost every type of combat. She loves to fight maybe it’s in her blood. Even I cannot beat her easily now” Ronan is done with the punchbag by the time he finishes the story, 

“Wow…..” Peter is totally awed with the story, that is the first time he knows his best friend’s story, 

“You used to have crush on her right?” Ronan asks all of sudden, 

“.....I don’t know what you’re talking about” Peter acts all innocent, he doesn’t meet Ronan’s eyes thou,

“It’s okay, I just wanna say that, Korath is very protective of her, even more than my father and I do. You think you can get through him?” Ronan asks teasingly, sits down on the floor to cool down, 

Peter slowly nods when he got the message...hmm….. Wait a minute.

 

“Have any of your sisters ever had a boyfriend?” 

Ronan thinks about it for a moment, only a short moment,

“Not that I can remember, no”

“Will YOU ever let them have boyfriend?” 

That is Peter’s real question, this family seems to be very VERY protective of their girls. He fears for any guys’ lives trying to get to them, RIP in advance dudes…. 

 

“Well, we do not forbid them...if they want to see someone. Only that we have to make sure they’re good enough for our girls. But they’re still teenagers, so no” Ronan says casually, absolutely no guilt of anything,

“That’s exactly my point. YOU have to make sure for them. They’re how old already? 18 and 19 right? I don’t think they can ever have boyfriend……” Peter’s muttering the last part,

“What’s that?”

“Nope, nothing. You’re so protective of them which I don’t blame you. They’re your girls, I can’t imagine what if you have your own daughter…..” 

“....at that time I’ll have you to help me figure it out” 

 

Peter blinks…. What? How come it has to do with him now? Hmm….

 

“Come on, move your ass here and get on my back” Ronan calls for him,

“What? Me?”

“Yeah” He’s preparing like he’s going to do push-up,

“Like this?” Peter then climbs up on him, lays face down on his back, arms over his shoulder,

“Yeah” Then he starts pushing up, Peter is totally amazed.

“Wow, you’re really strong!” Peter’s giggling on top of the man’s back, feeling like he’s floating, so cool!

Ronan can do push up with him on his back, he’s so damn strong! 

 

“You know what? Being on top of your back doesn’t feel so bad” Peter teases, and Ronan huffs his small laugh, trying so hard to concentrate his push up while Peter’s lying comfortably on his man’s back,

Until he finishes and Peter is shaken off of his back, Peter falls on the floor with yelp and laughter,

“Hey” How could he just shake him off like this, so ungrateful.

“I like this better” Ronan is already on top of him, smirking with flood of sweat all over him, 

“You’re soaking wet! ewwwwwwwww” 

“You like it, don’t pretend otherwise” 

“No” But his legs are already tangling around his man, locking him in place.

 

Their lips are sealed and they start making out. Ronan is so hot….literally so hot right now, like his skin can burn his. But he’s so damn sexy like this so Peter doesn’t mind, really. 

 

/

/

/

 

Ronan takes Peter to restaurant for their lunch so he doesn’t have to cook for once. Today is their day-off he wants Peter to rest. They end up with Chinese Hong Kong food and Peter totally loves it, he’s surprisingly very good at chopsticks. Everything is so good, the dumpling, the buns, chow mein, the spicy tofu. Peter is very happy. 

 

“I didn’t know you like Chinese food” Ronan comments after seeing Peter’s devouring the food happily, he seems to be very familiar with Chinese food menu too. 

“My dad told me that we have to try as many kinds of food as possible, we are cooks we have to understand food and its origin. The more experienced we are, the better cook we’ll become” Peter has small smile thinking of his dad, his hot-tempered but also very kind dad. Now that sounds quite familiar with someone here…..

Ronan is contented seeing Peter happy, but wait….

 

“Peter, when will you let your dads know about us”

“......about what?” Peter manages to look very innocent, blinking repeatedly with mouth full of noodles,

“You know what I’m talking about”

Peter’s sipping hot jasmine tea, 

“Last time we spoke, he said he’ll be back in June….around my birthday. So maybe around that time?” 

“Wait till he gets here so he can know about us, huh?” 

“It’s hard explaining it on the phone” 

Peter’s blinking innocently and Ronan sighs, if Peter deems it’s better then so be in, he doesn’t want to push him or anything, he just doesn’t understand why Peter doesn’t want to confront his parents about them dating. Maybe it’s his family affair and Ronan should just leave it be.

 

“You’re not mad, right?” Peter’s sipping hot tea, still blinking his bunny rounded eyes, now how can Ronan be mad at that.

“No, as I told you, sooner or later doesn’t make any different. If you want to tell them then so be it. They just need to know that you’re with me” says Ronan firmly,

Peter just nods, looking at the rings on their hands, yep they’re serious, very serious. Hopefully his dads will be okay with this. Kraglin is quite understanding but Yondu….Peter’s not really sure. Well just tell him Ronan’s rich! That’s it! That should settle everything! 

“Your difficult face is quite interesting to watch” Ronan teases,

Peter pouts a little, “I’m so full, thank you for the meal” 

“You’re welcome” Ronan hands his card to the waiter, 

 

“Ice-cream?” 

“Yes!” 

Now who just said he’s so full.

 

/

 

They bought a cup of Italian Gelato and walk around Central Park. Today is sunny so they totally enjoy the walk and the view. 

 

“I’ve never thought I’ll walk around Central Park with a boyfriend” Peter has small smile, spooning ice-cream into his mouth and hum approvingly, Italian stuff is always so good….

“Me neither” Ronan has his arm on Peter’s shoulder,

“You’ve never come here with your ex?” 

“....no, we kept it very privately and it was not very accepted back then” 

“Oh….”

Ronan is right, Peter remembers well how his dads always being careful in public. Yondu wouldn’t care less about anything or anyone but he just didn’t wanna create trouble, it would be messy. It just got accepted more lately after same-sex marriage has become legal in New York and every states. Peter sees more of same-sex couples walking around, some of them even bring their children. It feels really good to see the world changing in more open-minded way. 

 

Peter feeds a spoon of ice-cream to Ronan, he doesn’t ask for it but he accepts anyway. An old gay couple sitting on a bench smile at them fondly, Peter says hello to them shyly. Hell, he forgot they’re in public, Peter always teases Ronan by feeding him this and that, he’s being so kind hardly refused it. 

 

“Too bad we didn’t bring any mat or towel. We might get to enjoy ourselves on the grass” Peter suggests, the ice-cream is finished and now he’s sleepy.

“You wanna do that?” 

“Yeah, today is sunny” 

It’s end of March so weather is getting warmer, still chilly thou but not like winter’s freezing cold anymore. The place will be even breathtaking when all flowers start to bloom in Spring, they gotta be back in Spring. Picnic date in the park sounds like fun.

 

Ronan talks on his phone for a moment, not long after that somebody comes and hands him a big towel and swiftly dashes away. Peter just blinks, 

“What was that?”

“You ask for a towel right? Here you go” Ronan just hands him that, it’s really a big towel, perfect for two people lying on the grass, 

Come to think of it, Peter just notices people scattering around, they’re in black suits here and there, doesn’t look like they’re here to enjoy the park. 

“We’re never alone, huh?” 

“No, but don’t mind them. They’re just doing their jobs. Come on” 

Ronan takes him into the park area, finding good spot to lay down. Hmm… Peter totally forgot how important his boyfriend is, of course he wouldn’t be left unguarded in public.

 

“Tell me they weren’t there when we had sex” Peter whispers, 

“No, they were just nearby. They might hear it when you scream really really loud” 

Peter hits his arm, oops...hopefully his bodyguard won’t shoot him down for hitting their boss. 

 

Finally they find good spot near the tree and the pond, perfectto. 

Peter rolls on it happily while Ronan just sits and relaxes, 

“Let’s take selfie” Peter grabs his phone and starts taking photos. 

Their first date in the park, yippee. 

He just takes photos and video aimlessly here and there, trying to absorb the atmosphere as much as possible. 

“This is our first date in the park, not bad, and here’s my boyfriend” Peter speaks while his phone is recording, 

“Ronan say hi to the camera, come on” He urges,

Ronan then gives him a big smooch on the cheek, not saying hi but totally okay, 

 

They end up laying down on the ground, soaking in sunlight, the sound of everything and the smell of grass.

 

“I never thought I’d be here with someone” 

“No? Why not” Peter turns to ask him,

“.....nobody ever asked me to come to the park and I have to be cautious all the time, can’t let my guard down. Fortunately, I can be more laid back now…..” 

Peter just blinks, something about his family business maybe?

 

“Hey, I have a lot of things to show you, rich man. I bet you’ve never been to flea market, right?” Peter flips to rest his upper body on Ronan’s chest,

“Let me think……………...no” Ronan isn’t even sure he knows what that means,

“There’s flea market near my place today, so let’s go. Lots of cheap stuff and food!” Peter is excited, he’s been missing flea market all winter, now the weather is warmer the flea market is back.

“.....If you really want to go, I don’t have anything urgent today anyway” Ronan’s hand combs those golden locks lovingly, 

Peter squeals happily,

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post the next part as soon as I finish editing it.  
> Stay tune! :D


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey they’re back!  
> This story is already 100k! And still going on forever ; __ ; //happy tears and pass out LOL  
> I got some surprise for you at the end of chapter //angelic smile//  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Note: There's some Spanish in this chapter, and if you speak Spanish and something's wrong here, the blame is on me //blowing kisses

/

/

/

 

After they enjoy themselves in the park for awhile, they go to the flea market few blocks away from Peter’s place.

Peter is so cheerful about this, he even prepares a big shopping bag in case he wanna buy something home.

 

The flea market is full of vendors along the street and they literally sell everything. From vintage furniture, tea set, clothing, old records, plants, silverware, charms, toys, old VHS, every damn thing basically. 

 

“Ronan look, is this thing cute?” Peter is holding a star shape wall lamp made out of paper, 

“It’s nice” Ronan comments, Peter always love star shape stuff,

“I’ll take this, how much? $15? Too expensive! $10 please, $13? Hmm….how about $12? Okay” Peter’s bargaining with an Asian looking marchant fluently, Ronan is totally amazed. 

After paying in cash, Peter puts the star in his bag and keeps strolling happily, Ronan is not familiar with the place, at all, but Peter is happy so he’s contented. 

Ronan walks with his boy and looks around the vendors, is that a fake Rolex? Next to the fake watch vendor is the voodoo dolls vendor with an old lady looks very much like a witch……. This place is interesting……. His men are not far behind, they might feel strange but should be okay. 

 

Peter shows him ugly sweater, offering to buy him one which Ronan politely but strongly refuses. He then disappears into a $5 pashmina vendor before emerging few minutes later,

“This should look good on you. Spring is coming, here you go” Peter puts one pashmina around his neck, it’s in midnight black. 

“Thank you” Ronan touches the thing, the quality is not bad, smells little weird but it’s okay. 

“Are you sure it’s not for women, Peter” asks Ronan when he sees only women buying them,

“It’s beautiful, why would we bother” Peter’s one is in orange and he couldn’t care less, puts it around his neck and walks around so carefree. Ronan gotta give him that, he’s fashion icon sometimes. 

 

They get together in winter, now he can’t wait to see how Peter dress up in Spring or even Summer. Hopefully Ronan won’t have to facepalm himself and hire a stylist for Peter right away. 

 

“Ronan, let’s buy this blanket” Peter’s showing him a big blanket with big ass Calavera or Mexican skull printed on it…...seriously?

Ronan doesn’t even answer, Peter already goes to the seller,

“Cuánto cuesta? Veinte? Come on, muy caro…. quince dólares” 

Now he’s even bargaining in Spanish…. 

“Gracias!” Peter looks quite happy, looks like he got the price he wants. 

 

“You speak Spanish”

“Just a little, we used to have Mexican people working in our kitchen. My dad says we should speak a little bit of everything and we might get stuff in good price” Peter is in a good mood, holding a big bag of blanket.

Ronan snaps his finger and calls someone, then his men come and take everything from Peter,

“Hey, it’s okay it’s not that heavy…...erm...put them at my place, please” They work so quickly Peter doesn’t even have chance to refuse and now they disappear already, damn….did Ronan hire a squad of Ninja?

 

They arrive at food section, just when Peter’s feeling craving again, he’s teenager.

“Let’s have hotdog, my treat” 

Ronan is about to say no but Peter has already gone and later comes back with a hotdog for him, alright then….

“How is it?” Peter’s munching his happily,

“It’s okay….” It really is okay, not bad. Ronan can’t remember when was the last time he had street food, probably never….

 

“Petey! Is that you?” Somebody calls him from the food truck,

“Miguel! How are you!” Peter greets him back with big smile, 

Then they converse in both English and Spanish, amazing. 

 

“Miguel used to work in our kitchen when we had the restaurant” Peter turns to explain to Ronan,

“You’re with someone?” 

“Yeah, this is Ronan, my boyfriend” Peter says with shy bright smile,

“You got a boyfriend now? Dios Mio!!” 

“Yeah” Peter still has that mischievous grin, 

“Does your dad know?”

“Does he have to know?” 

And they both have knowing look before the Mexican man nods, “Bueno, bueno” 

 

“Ronan let’s eat, Miguel’s Taco is the best. My treat” Peter suggests with very bright smile, holding on to Ronan’s arm,

“Whatever you say” Ronan being Ronan, yep he lets Peter decide where they’re gonna eat. 

The Mexican man even whistles, seeing how sweet they are. 

“Okay, I want Super Nachos, beef tacos, red Enchiladas Suizas, and………..” Peter keeps ordering,

 

They end up with a lot of food on the table, Miguel gives them very big super nachos apparently. They taste quite good even though they’re just food truck and Peter is very happy. 

Ronan’s looking around while sipping Corona beer, local people of every ethnicity in New York come shopping and eating, the atmosphere he’s never thought he would be if it’s not because of his boy here. It’s quite new to him but he likes it actually. 

His men are sitting around not too far from them and Ronan told them to relax and eat something too. 

 

“How do you like it, signore?” Peter asks as he’s drinking his diet coke, just finishes his plate of tacos, yummy.

“Everything is good. I never thought I’d be in this kind of place” Ronan answers truthfully with small smile, it’s quite a good day to spend with his boy. 

“I still have a lot of places I want to take you to. You’ve never been to the fair too, right?” Peter’s chewing nachos,

“No” 

“We used to rent a space and sell food there. I helped my dads since I was young, later they took me around. It was very fun” Peter tells story with big smile, remember how they made full score in shooting game and got a very big teddy bear home. 

 

“Let’s go there next time then”

Peter nods with big smile, feeding his man a piece of nachos. Awwww….too damn sweet. 

 

/

/

 

Now they’re walking back to Peter’s place, it’s getting chilly as the sun goes down, Peter’s pashmina is really helping now. 

 

“Ronan look, a fortune teller” Peter notices an old lady sitting quietly not too far from the flea market with a sign ‘Fortune reading for $5’ and a small light bulb. 

“Let’s go see”

“You believe that kind of thing?” Ronan narrows his eyes, 

“It’s just for fun. That grandma looks quite old, just think of it as helping old people” Peter shrugs, being all positive, “Come on, let’s go” and he’s already taken Ronan there.

 

“Señora, can you read my fortune please?” 

An old grandma just smiles and nods as she starts shuffling the old cards. Ronan sighs, he can’t believe his boy but it’s okay, it’s just for fun as he said. 

 

“Will I be an astronaut in the future?” 

Ronan immediately looks at him,

“You got a Magician card, you can be whatever you want, young man” Grandma answers with very thick accent,

Peter has big smile but Ronan’s already made a mental note that he’ll never let Peter be out in the space not knowing when to return. Ronan will personally speak to the director of NASA if he has to. 

“Is my dad doing okay oversea?” Yep, he’s worried about his dad of course, 

“The Chariot, he has spirit of a fighter, a very strong man, no need to worry about him” 

Peter has relieved smile, 

 

“And...and...what about love? Do I have a good love now? If it’s not good then I shall do something about it”

Ronan literally rolls his eyes, looks at him pointedly. 

“You got ten cups, ten coins, and the Lover, very good cards….” Grandma begins reading about Peter’s love, 

“The person is very serious about you, he possesses great fortune and will give you anything…...you also love him…” 

Peter suddenly blushes, and she just says ‘Him’.....damn…. 

Ronan arches his brows, now this is interesting.

Peter is out of word all of sudden, alright what should he ask next. 

 

“And you, senor….” 

She motions to Ronan as she starts shuffling cards again, 

“Oh no, mine is okay. I don’t need……..” 

“You got the Death and ten swords….” She’s already opened the cards for him, 

 

“Something very dark in your past…..” 

Both Ronan and Peter are quiet all of sudden, 

“The Wheel of Fortune……” She opens another card, “......it is coming back to you” 

She finally looks up to them, showing her milky grey eyes. Holy shit, the grandma is actually blind…...

 

“Be careful…..” 

Peter feels sudden chilled with no reason, 

 

“This is nonsense” and Ronan is already walking off, 

“Ronan wait! Gracias, señora” Peter hands her a $10 bill before going after Ronan,

“Wait wait Ronan, dun have to be that mad” Peter runs up and grabs his arm, 

“I’m not mad” 

“Then why you gotta walk away, come on talk to me” Peter holds on to his arm, 

Ronan sighs, he stops walking so fast thou.

“Are you happy now?”

“Well….as I said it’s just for fun. But grandma is actually blind, I have no idea how could she even read the cards...unbelievable” 

She actually got everything quite right thou, but how could she even know that Ronan was also there and she suddenly talked about him… Peter has totally no idea. Hopefully she wasn’t right in that part then. 

 

“It’s getting cold, hold me” 

Peter knows damn well how to get Ronan into better mood, yep, he’s holding on to his man tightly. 

Ronan pulls him in and kisses his hair. He would just forget those nonsense things said to him, it’s actually funny thinking he would listen to those in the first place. 

 

They walk quietly. It’s just another two blocks until they reach Peter’s place. 

 

/

/

/

 

Later that night,

 

“Ronan, are you alright….” asks Peter worriedly,

“....……” Ronan is lying on his side motionlessly on Peter’s bed,

 

He got diarrhea…. 

 

“I’m sorry….maybe the sauce was too spicy” Peter’s almost crying at another side of the bed, he feels guilty for causing this to Ronan,

“....it’s okay…” Even his voice is so weak, damn it. Shit, he feels very lightheaded. Apparently his body is not used to street food, not yet. 

“I’ve done research on internet, maybe your body is not used to the food, you will have to eat those regularly so the symptoms will disappear” Peter reads from his tablet fluently,

“... we didn’t get married yet you’re trying to kill me already huh….” Ronan mutters, 

 

Alright, he has survived tough years in military, He has survived assassination for so many times. 

Now….he might not survive because his little bunny insists he should consume the food repeatedly for his body to create immune system. Ronan is sure he’ll be dead before that even happens. 

 

“I’m sorry…..” Peter hugs him from behind, shit he’s so cold. Ronan please don’t dieeee...eee….ee. I don’t wanna be a widower yet. 

Maybe this is what grandma warned Ronan about, //seriously?//

“Hopefully I’ll be okay tomorrow….” 

Yes, he has to go to work tomorrow. It would be the most pathetic reason to call for absent for having diarrhea, food-poisoning might sound better, but still pathetic. 

He’s too stubborn to get himself admitted to the hospital because of this too, too damn embarrassing.

 

As Ronan is obviously very lifeless now, their luvie luvie time tonight has to be cancelled. Peter is even in his sexy underwear but it seems fruitless. Ronan can’t feel anything down there now, damn….

It’s okay, they were very happy during the day, Peter just feels bad for his boyfriend. Peter is absolutely fine thou, he never got any problem with his stomach no matter what he eats, his immunity is phenomenon. 

 

_‘....something very dark in your past…..’_

 

“Shut up….” Ronan mutters, 

“What?” 

“No...nothing” 

“You need more vitamin water?” Peter offers, he can go to the nearest 24-hour drug store to get more of those, 

“No, I’m fine baby. Let’s go to sleep” 

“Okay, tell me if you need anything, k?” 

 

Peter’s holding on to his man, encouraging him to be strong //??//. The discomfort in Ronan’s stomach is finally subsided, he can now go to sleep not so painfully and they finally go to sleep that night……..

 

/

/

/

 

Next morning,

 

6 AM. A couple are sleeping peacefully in the bed until there’s some pounding sound on the door,

 

Peter is still sleeping, 

“....Peter...somebody is pounding on your door” Ronan’s eyes already opened, as exhausted as he is, his instinct is still very sharp,

“.....hmm…..” Yep, still sleeping, he even hugs his boyfriend more tightly, brushing his face on that solid chest,

 

‘......boy! open the door!....’ 

 

Hmm…..he must be dreaming… it feels like he’s hearing his dad’s voice…..

 

“Peter...damn...Milano, check the door” Ronan orders Peter’s A.I.

 

Suddenly a screen appears in the air, with the image and sound of an intruder at the front door. 

 

‘Open the door boy!’ Raspy pissed-off voice is clearly heard, 

 

Peter’s eyes are suddenly opened. That voice!

 

Holy shit! YONDU!!!!!!!!

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like my surprise? //demonic grin//  
> Anybody awaiting Yondu’s appearance? X’D  
> I will continue as soon as I can, until then see ya all! X’D


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family reunion.....  
> //post and flee

/

/

/

 

‘Please refrain from creating trouble. I will report to the police for private property trespassing’ 

Milano voice is heard in front of the door,

 

“You stay out of this, woman! This is my boy’s apartment I can do whatever I want! And why da heck is everything changed so much! That freakin’ garage behind the shop, this freakin’ door with no hole to put the key in! What the hell is going on here! And who are you!”

Yes, that is one and only, Peter’s adoptive father, Yondu Udonta. 

 

‘I have no duty to answer to your questions’ 

“What?! This is gettin’ on my nerves too damn much now! Don’t think I’ll be soft coz yur woman!” 

“Captain, it’s early morning, please keep it down” 

Another voice behind him trying to calm him down,

 

If Yondu is a blue fire demon, this man is an angel of the calm lake, Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter’s another dad, the much better half. 

 

/

 

Inside the apartment,

 

Peter flung out of the bed once he heard Yondu’s voice and saw his face on the screen. He’s running around his room in panic. 

 

“It’s my dad!!! My dad is here, my dad is here, he’s here, he’s here, he’s hereeeeeee!!” 

Peter runs around his own room like a freaked out bunny, maybe he really is. 

“Peter, calm down” Ronan for once, tries to tell his boy to calm down, shit he’s running so fast Ronan’s getting dizzy looking at him,

“This must be a dream! A nightmare! Wake me up” Peter jumps back on the bed, covers the blanket over him, pretending to be sleeping. Ronan is totally speechless. 

 

“Is the voice gone?” He asks, eyes still closed,

“No” Ronan answers truthfully, dryly, 

Peter’s dad’s voice arguing with Milano is still very loud and clear on the screen. 

Peter flings out of bed again,

 

“This is impossible! He said he’ll be back in June! This is just March!” He runs around the room again, 

“Peter, would you calm down” Ronan tries so hard to reason with him, he’s feeling he’s gonna have heart attack too. 

 

‘Shall I report to the police’ asks Milano’s A.I voice,

“No! Please, don’t don’t don’t...that’s the worst idea ever” Peter still freaks out, he fears for the police’s wellbeing. //??//

 

Okay...so...he has to do this, it’s only him left in the world to face this //??// he shall face it like a man! 

 

‘Open the door boy! Or I’mma tear it down!!’ said blue Godzilla, no his own dad. Looks like he’s really spreading blue fire. Peter wanna hide himself under the blanket forever.

 

“You want me to go open the door?” Ronan offers, oh his brave dragon slayer prince. 

“No, that is incredibly dangerous, I’ll go” 

Peter finally man up, he can do this! But he’s still in sexy underwear, shit…. 

Alright, he grabs the first thing he finds and puts it on, it happens to be Ronan’s sweater, best idea ever. 

 

“Ronan stay in this room. And Don’t. Come. Out. Ever.” 

“Why?” Ronan doesn’t understand at all, why he gotta hide like a he’s some kind of secret mistress. What will Peter’s father do if he finds him here? 

“Just do it please. I’ll be right back. Give me some life encouragement. Mmmhhh muah!” Peter kisses Ronan as if he’s going to the war before dashing away in lightning speed.

“Peter wait!...shit….” Ronan was about to go after Peter but he has no strength to even stand up properly. He feels lightheaded and collapses back on the bed, that stupid diarrhea left him zero life force, damn it!!

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you! It’s 6 in the morning!” Some neighbour shouts from their window,

“Shut your god damn mouth Paulie! Don’t make me go there and do it myself!” Yondu shouts back,

“Holy shit it’s Udonta!” That person immediately closes the window, pretends he never existed. 

 

At the same time, the front door is swung open,

 

“Yondu...Krag… What’s going on? Come to give me my early birthday gift?” 

Peter wears the most innocent look, he’s a little out of breath for running around his place. 

But damn.. Unexpectedly seeing his dads now is almost unreal. He would believe if he’s in some kind of dreams. 

 

“Hey Pete…” Kraglin gives him kind smile, obviously happy seeing his boy.

“What is going on boy?! Why everything changes so much!” But Yondu fires questions, didn’t even say hi. 

“Yeah?” Yep, still playing innocent, blinking his puppy eyes. 

“What’s that? And what’s this? And who’s the woman? Your new girlfriend? She threatens to call the police but I like her, she has guts” Yondu still fires questions,

“That’s… the garage, the door has been changed into fingerprint system, and the voice is Milano….she’s taking care of my place…” Peter answers each question accordingly, 

“Ya need some girl taking care of your place now?” Yondu frowns, 

 

Gosh, that pissed-off face and that raspy voice, his unshaved beard is even getting light grey now and those wrinkles on his face. He doesn’t want to admit it but Peter misses him so much. 

 

“I miss you dad” so Peter hugs him, 

Yondu feels awkward, like extremely, but he pats his back and grunts, he’s never used to love expression. Kraglin just smiles at them fondly. They’re in long coat and suitcase, looks like they came straight from the airport. 

“I miss you, Krag” Peter hugs Kralin too, his angelic dad,

“Hey son” Kraglin hugs him back tightly, his boy is all grown up and Kraglin couldn’t be more proud. 

Gosh….Peter feels like he’s going to cry. 

 

“Let’s get inside, you must be cold. Looks like we just wake you up” Kraglin suggests kindly, patting his son’s arms. 

Peter is kind of hesitated but he really got no reason not letting them in, he’s just not really ready….yet

“Why ya change the door…..What in the Hell!!” 

Yondu freaks out once he steps inside the apartment, yep as expected. 

 

The interior of Peter’s apartment has been renovated into very modern one of very luxurious condominium only seen in the magazine. That very big wide curved screen, large white comfortable looking couch, the lighting. Yondu can’t recognize anything in here, even Kraglin’s also having jaw dropped, they swear everything is glittering in their eyes. 

 

“What happened to your apartment and where is my couch!” Yep, Yondu remembers his red couch, he loves laying there and watching games with his favorite beer. 

“The couch is in your room and….there has been some...renovation…..” Peter tries to put his best words together without leaking anything. 

A struggling college student with a small sandwich shop just got his room renovated into modern high-end decoration, yep nothing suspicious at all. 

Then Yondu just suddenly lifts his sweater up, Ronan’s sweater to be exact. 

And Yondu and Kraglin’s eyes widen in shock.

 

“What are you doing!!” Peter screams, covering up himself, 

“Why on earth you’re wearing that piece of rag!” Yondu almost screams too, it’s not even an underwear, it’s a small piece of thin fabrics covering his vital part. Kraglin covers his redden face, never in his life he imagined he’d see his son in that, now he needs some holy water to wash his eyes. 

“You can’t just check my underwear! Dirty old man!” Peter still screams, feeling so damn embarrassed the most in his entire life.

“I’ve seen your dick since you were born!” 

“I’m 19 now!” 

“You both calm down…..please….” Kraglin tries to calm them down, his face still very red, damn he needs to visit the nearest church. 

 

“Alright, can we talk about the fact that why are you suddenly here? You didn’t even give me a call” Peter tries to get out of this awkward situation, his face is still crimson, damn it.

Yondu then fetching his phone and taps on it,

“Can you explain this, boy?” He gives the phone to Peter,

Peter receives it with frown but then he sees the image on it. 

 

It’s the photo of Peter sitting on Ronan’s lap at the fashion show. 

Ronan was hugging him and they got their eyes only for each other. 

 

Holy shit……

 

“How?” Peter is still shocked, so somebody really took their picture but how did his dad see it?

“It’s on the internet. I was just checking this and that and this photo came up under celebrity gossip” It’s Kraglin who’s explaining now,

“Celebrity gossip?” 

Damn...since when Ronan and he become celebrity? Maybe the same reason Peter found photos of Ronan with his past lovers, but now it becomes him. 

 

“I asked your dad whether the person in the photo was you…….

 

/

/

 

Few days ago, at hotel restaurant in Zurich,

 

During their break, Kraglin was just checking stuff on his phone when he encountered some familiar face in the photo, he frowned.

 

“Captain…..is this Pete?” 

“What are you checking?” Yondu wasn’t very interested, 

“Celebrity gossip” 

“What? How can the boy be in that? Impossi…..ble…..” 

Yondu refrained from words and eyes widened at the image before him. 

 

It was his boy! Unmistakably! Yondu remembered that smile whenever he saw it even thou it was just his side. 

He was sitting on a man’s lap and they looked at each other like they were alone in the world!

 

‘New York tycoon, Mr. Ronan Corleoni and his lover were spotted cuddling at New York Spring fashion week. The couple have been seen together for quite some time now. They even wear same type of rings on their hands. Is it time for the powerful man to settle down?’

 

That was the content of said news and Yondu already stood up from his spot.

 

“Manager! Give me vacation now or I’mma poison your customers!” 

That was how Yondu asked for their vacation to be granted. 

 

/

/

 

Peter just blinks,

So his dads are suddenly back because they saw his photo with Ronan. Didn’t even call to ask him, just be back right away, too damn badass but that sounds like his dad, yep. 

Shit….he didn’t mean to conceal it, he wanted to tell them when he is really ready but they knowing from photo on internet like this making Peter feel quite bad.

 

“It was really you, huh? What were you thinking?” asks Yondu, his eyes look disappointed and for once Peter doesn’t know how to answer.

“Yondu please… I can explain” Peter tries to find his voice,

“I thought you like girls. How many times I’ve told you this ain’t easy life! Have you not remembered what Krag and I had to face everyday? I never care shit what other people say but you ain’t like me. You too damn naive for this world” 

Yondu babbles all of his feeling out, 

“Is it because of us, Peter?” Kraglin asks too, 

Well, his boy never showed any sign that he was interested in men but he saw his dads together so maybe he thinks this is absolutely normal. They sometimes forgot to shut the door completely too…… Kraglin feels quite guilty about that.

 

“Look Krag, I see both of you only good example for me….” Peter tries to explain but Yondu cuts him off, 

“What did he offer you boy? A fancy car? Expensive stuff? That you give up yourself to be his boy toy like this” 

“What? I’m not his boy toy!” Peter’s eyes widen, it was shocking to be accused as boy toy, especially by his own dad!

“Why is not! What makes you think a man like him will be serious with you! He can have anything!” 

“Stop accusing him! He’s a good man! And he loves me!” 

 

Everything’s gone silent suddenly, Peter usually argues with his dad, of course, his dad is hot-tempered and Peter is a stubborn kid sometimes but they love each other, so damn much as father and son could love one another. 

But this is definitely not how Peter imagined their reunion would be. 

 

“He’s a good man….?...you said? Do you have any idea what you’re dealing with, boy….” 

Yondu approaches him with narrowed eyes, 

“What?”

“I’m asking...do you even have a tiny bit of idea what the man has done before?”

“...what does it have to do with me?” 

Peter has totally no idea what his dad is talking about. Ronan’s past is his past, it has nothing to do with him. What has he done? And what does it have to do with Peter?

 

Yondu doesn’t even get to continue when Peter’s room door opens and a man walks out of it, the man they are talking about now.

Yondu is speechless, he feels like his whole damn life just got choked out of his throat right now. 

Kraglin has almost the same expression.

 

“Ronan….” Peter is shocked too, damn… he already told him to stay in the room. 

Ronan is already in shirt and pants, the shirt still isn’t buttoned properly, he heard all the argument and he thinks he should say something about this. He won’t let Peter face this alone. 

 

“Please let me explain….” Ronan approaches them, luckily he’s feeling much better now, he has to be all calm and mature. 

 

But Yondu just waves everything off and turns the other way, like he doesn’t want to accept the truth that his only son just have a man stayed over in his room. 

“Captain” Kraglin is already with him,

 

“.....I told you to stay in the room…” Peter’s expression is almost crying and it’s so hurtful to see. Damn, he doesn’t want Ronan to see his family’s chaotic moment, so damn embarrassing. 

Ronan just touches his face, his thumb caresses his cheek and wipes off faint drop of tears if there’s any. 

 

“I love Peter” He states clearly,

“And I’m willing to take care of him for the rest of his life...if that’s okay with you” 

 

Peter can’t even blink his eyes that turn glassy. 

Ronan just confessed his love to Peter in front of his dads…? 

Shit...he’s not crying...he’s not.

 

That’s it, Ronan just said it, that is the closest thing to marriage proposal a man like Ronan ever said to anyone on earth. 

 

“No….” said that raspy voice and both of them turn to the owner of that voice. No??

“This cannot be any longer. You will not see this man again, boy” 

“What?” Peter can’t believe his ears, 

Didn’t Yondu hear it when Ronan said he loves Peter? What else does he want?

Ronan also has same confused expression.

“Didn’t you hear me when I said I love your son?” He can’t help asking, suspecting it runs in the family when he confessed his feeling and the other didn’t buy it. 

“And that is what I fear. Leave my boy alone, he doesn’t deserve this” Yondu insists with fire in his eyes.

 

“Yondu! This is insane, you’re insane! We didn’t do anything wrong. He didn’t do anything wrong! You can’t just tell us to stop seeing each other!!” 

Peter can’t take it anymore, Yondu is hot-tempered but he’s not that unreasonable, what in the hell is wrong with him. 

“Shut the hell up boy! Do as I said and that’s it!” 

Peter almost bites his own mouth, he can only let out frustrated whimper, 

For once that he’s having the love of his life but his dad won’t allow it! 

 

“I don’t understand this. I always treat him with respect, I’ve never forced him into anything he doesn’t like… why can’t we see each other” 

Ronan is also lost in this, a powerful man who has everything like him, just confessed his love and sincerity to take good care of Peter. And he is refused just like that….? Is this family even real? 

 

“It doesn’t matter, I won’t let my boy screwing with the likes of you….” Yondu spits through his gritted teeth,

“The likes of me? Do you know who I am….” 

Now Ronan’s expression turns dark, he can’t believe his ears that he was just called with an insult like that.

“I know damn well who you are and what you and even your family have done. My boy ain’t know shit but ya can’t fool me….” 

Yondu might be the bravest man ever existed, he looks right in those intense blue eyes that turn dark without any fear. 

 

Holy shit...Peter never imagined that his dad and his boyfriend first encounter would be like this. Yes, they might curse, they might not like each other, but this is getting wayyyyyyyy out of hands. Yondu just turns insane and tells them to stop seeing each other. And Ronan...Peter has never seen Ronan this pissed off before and he starts to fear for everyone’s lives. 

 

“Yondu stop. You’re being nonsense” 

Peter steps between them ,it’s time for Peter to intervene. He will protect his daddy from his dad //??// no worries. 

Ronan’s lips slowly curve up as he puts his arms around Peter.

 

“You know what? When I first met him, he was drunk….so I took advantage of him” 

said the cold voice behind him and Peter blinks,

“Ronan?”

“He was struggling but I didn’t listen...I thought he was just trying to turn me on. And oh...he was crying too” 

Peter is utterly confused, why he gotta bring this up now? Is it necessary? And in front of his dads….

As expected, both Kraglin and Yondu are shocked, especially Yondu, his face is turning red with fuming anger.

 

“You bastard!” 

“Captain, calm down” Kraglin is trying so hard to restrain him, 

That handsome face just smirks evilly, he even kisses on Peter’s golden locks of hair lovingly,

“erm...Ronan…?” Peter’s feeling uneasy, is Ronan trying to provoke his dad? Hell….his apartment will be burnt down to ashes. 

“And he calls me ‘Daddy’ too” 

 

Alright, that’s it. 

His boyfriend just turns his dad into an enemy for life from this moment on.

 

“Let go of my boy and get out of here! You motherfucker!” 

“I have no interest in fucking anyone’s mother, but I do love to fuck your son” 

 

Great, this is just getting better and better. 

 

“Both of you please stop!” Peter tries to calm the situation down, doesn’t seem to work.

Ronan couldn’t care less now, for once he was trying to talk things out and ask for Peter to be with him decently. But if this man won’t let Peter be with him willingly, he would just take him by force. Nobody can ever refuse him, he always gets what he wants. 

Peter peels Ronan’s hands off of him, he likes it there but not now, not in front of his dads and this intense situation.

 

“Yondu listen, I love Ronan and Ronan loves me, so I’ll date him whether you let me or not” 

His man just confessed his love for him in front of his dads, Peter would do it too. 

But damn, saying it out loud is quite embarrassing, but why can’t he say it coolly like the way Ronan did. Whatever.

 

“Are you out of your mind?! Didn’t you hear anything I just tell you!” Yondu is furious, again, but Peter’s used to it and he’ll get through it,

“You can’t tell me to date or not to date anyone, it’s my life, my decision!” 

“You can date anyone but NOT him! You hear me?!” 

“No! I won’t listen to you! I don’t understand why I can’t date him! He was always with me when you were not! You can’t control my life, you’re not even my real father!”

 

Peter’s face is slapped right after that and everyone is completely shocked. Even Yondu himself, 

Peter covers his face that Yondu just slapped, he looks up with utter shock in his eyes, Ronan’s arms immediately grabs him from behind, 

 

“Do not hit him” 

Ronan swears that he saw only red in his eyes the moment Peter was slapped, even by his own father, he uses every of his fiber to stop himself from doing something disastrous.

Then Peter just runs back into his room, at the same time that Yondu walks out of the apartment to calm himself down.

“Captain! Er...could you check on Peter, please?” says Kraglin before he hurries after his captain,

 

Ronan can’t believe what just happened, he never imagined his first encounter with Peter’s adoptive father would be like this. But fuck it, he walks to Peter’s room to check on him.

 

Peter is in his bed, burying his face into a pillow. And oh….he is sniffing. 

 

“Peter….” Ronan gets on the bed and touches his arm, 

“Baby come on, talk to me” 

Peter then slowly turns to bury his face on Ronan’s chest instead, Ronan holds him close, kisses his hair lovingly, 

“....I’m sorry” Ronan feels at least he should apologize, he helped worsen the situation too. 

“Hmmm…..” Peter just hums in his throat,

“Let me see your face” Ronan tries to look at his face properly but Peter is kind of reluctant, he feels embarrassed letting Ronan see him like this.

 

Those green eyes turn slightly red and wet, trails of tears on his cheeks and pouty lips. 

Ronan feels his heart ache just by seeing this.

 

“Is it hurt?” His fingertip touches the cheek that turns slightly red,

“No….he didn’t slap me that hard but I was just shocked. He never hit me before…..” Peter says honestly, sniffing his nose.

He’s not bodily hurt, he was more mentally hurt and he is sad. 

“I also don’t understand, he strongly opposes you and I dating…..”

The man also mentioned ‘Ronan and his family’

Those intense blue eyes turn very serious with the thought. 

 

“Ronan...you won’t just break up with me because of this, right?”

Those wet green eyes are looking at him, pleading. So he was afraid that Ronan would not see him again because his dad forbids them and he even pissed Ronan off.

“No...that will never happen” Ronan says firmly, looking through those eyes intensely. 

Peter then hugs his man tightly after Ronan confirms his ground. 

The more Peter’s adoptive father opposes their relationship, the more he will be with his boy, because he wants to do it and he likes to do it. Maybe he should ‘accidentally’ have Aster send him their secret clip…..

 

“...you want to come stay with me for awhile?” Ronan offers, he’s afraid Peter and his father will get into a fight again, he won’t be able to bear it if Peter gets hurt. 

“Nah...that would make things worse. He’s always like this, got mad and then he’s okay. I’ll be okay…..” 

Peter touches Ronan’s shirt, the wet spot he just wiped his tears with. So embarrassing, he didn’t wanna cry in front of Ronan but he’s even more gentle with him and Peter kinda loves that. His man is really kind, he doesn’t understand how could his dad accuse him. 

“Call me if anything happen then” 

“I will” 

Then they seal their lips together, lips keep nibbling each other, never want to let go.

 

“You’re feeling better now?” 

“Yeah” Peter gives him small smile to assure him. See? His man is the best.

“How about you? How is your stomach” Peter smiles at him teasingly, hand caresses down those solid abs. Damn, they’re just so hard and nice to touch. 

“I’m feeling much better now, thank God” Ronan really thanks God, he won’t last another day if that diarrhea last any longer.

 

“Where are you touching?” Low voice asks as Peter’s naughty hand just going lower and lower.

“I just wanna check that you’re really fine. Looks like you are very strong now actually” 

Peter gives him mischievous grin even though his eyes still glassy but much better and less red than before which Ronan is totally relieved.

“...your dads are outside” Ronan reminds him, not that he cares thou.

“Let them stay outside…. Since I won’t see you while they’re here so I think I should give proper kiss to this bad boy…..” 

And Peter’s hand is already stroking inside Ronan’s pants. Ronan arches his brow, his boy has turned very naughty and seductive and oh...he loves it.

 

“Kiss me” Peter whispers, 

Then they seal their lips again but this time is all tongues and teeth. Peter’s hands quickly unbutton and zip down Ronan’s pants while Ronan’s hand gropes inside the rim of his own sweater that Peter’s wearing, damn..he always loves it when Peter’s wearing his clothes and he gets to take those off. 

“Milano, lock the door” 

Ronan commands once his mouth is free and Peter is already going down. The man sighs with content as Peter’s room door shut and securely locked. 

 

/

/

 

“Tulk!! You motherfucker! Come talk to me now!” 

 

A voice booms inside the shop kitchen,

 

“Oh, you’re back already Yondu?” 

Tulk just greets him casually, zero surprise that his sworn brother just suddenly appears in the kitchen while Gef raises his hands up in surrender, seeing Yondu freaks him out. 

“Don’t play innocent! Come out here I need to talk to you!” Yondu shouts before exiting the kitchen door to the back of the shop. 

Tulk then tells Gef to prepare for opening the shop and goes after him.

 

“What is it brother?” 

Yep, Tulk is still so casual about this even when Yondu appears to be able to spread fire throughout the block, 

“Hey Krag” He even greets Kraglin which Kraglin greets him back in return, with worried expression thou,

“I told you to watch over my boy!” Yondu yells at him,

“And I did” Tulk is not only unafraid, he even fetches his favorite peppermint candy to munch, very soothing,

 

“And why did he end up with that man! And you! You help him hiding it from me! Everytime I called, none of you breathed any word. What the fuck with ‘the boy is doing fine and everything is normal’ that you told me!!!” Yondu still roars angrily,

“Got busted already? Too bad” Tulk just shrugs, yep consider how often Peter’s boyfriend stays over, of course they’d get busted one day. Finally that day comes.

“Well, the man treats the boy well and he’s happy with him, of course he’s doing fine” 

“That’s not what I mean! You know damn well I hate that man and his clan to guts and you still let him screw my boy! If I were you I’mma shoot him the first day he dared laying his hand on my boy!!” Yondu spits on the ground angrily,

“Captain, keep it down” Kraglin being Kraglin, trying to calm his captain down even thou it’s quite fruitless. Threatening to shoot someone openly in early morning isn’t very pleasant for anyone to hear.

 

“Ya done talking?” Tulk asks back,

“What!” 

“Now let me speak, I love Pete, he’s like my own son since the day we helped you raise him. And one day you were away, leaving him with me, that’s totally fine. But I was the one who had to bear seeing him being all lonely! and sad! and cry! I was the one who had to see his tears! And where were you, brother! Being away coz you claim you had to!! Claiming you’re doing this for the boy, no!! You’re doing this for yourself! We all have obligation but I chose to stay here watching over him ‘cause you know damn well I will kill any fuckers who dare hurting our boy!!!” 

Tulk shouts back at his brother as furiously,

“So I don’t care! Whether the man is from the clan that you hate so much! If he can make the boy happy then that’s it!! They have my blessings!!” 

 

“.....do you even know what you’re talking about…” Yondu’s tone turns cold and dark, but he knows damn well Tulk was right, partly.

“That man is dangerous!! Being with him will put my boy in danger! Have you any of your damn mind thinking about that?!” Yondu yells again,

“You’re worried about the boy or it’s your own issue, brother! We know about it but the boy deserves to be happy! I’ve never seen him this happy before so fuck it. I don’t care about your old problem, this is 2018 already Yondu, check the calendar!” 

“Fuck! What is it that so hard to understand! You stupid motherfucker!!” 

 

And they keep arguing, very nice reunion between sworn brothers indeed.

 

/

/

 

Ronan walks out of Peter’s apartment after proper parting kiss from Peter //??// because he has to go to work, he walks down the stairs, doesn’t use the elevator because he wants to check out the situation.

 

“....do me one favour” 

Ronan turns to that voice,

“Give up my boy when danger comes” 

Yondu is leaning against the back shop wall, looking straight right at him. 

 

“.....That won’t be necessary” Ronan just answers plainly before walking off to Aster that coming out of the garage. 

He gets in and the car drives off. Yondu watches the car until it’s off his eyes.

 

“What am I going to do, Mer……” 

Yondu mutters with himself, for the first time in day that his eyes look really tired and sad.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the drama continue X'D  
> Flashback and present time.

/

/

/

 

An eight year-old boy walked down from the school bus with headphones on his head. He just listened to his walkman all the way home because he loved music and he didn’t really have a lot of friends to talk to. 

He noticed an unfamiliar purple cadillac parked in front of his house and he had to frown. Who would have driven this kind of car?? 

The boy walked into the house to his mother’s room where she’d been since she got sick. 

 

“Mom?” 

But then he saw an unfamiliar man sitting beside her bed, they were chatting until the boy walked in.

“Peter, you’re back from school already” His mother’s weak voice greeted him with smile even though she was lying sick in the bed. 

Then another person in the room turned to him. The man had blue eyes and curly dark brown hair. He felt like he had seen this man before but he couldn’t really remember.

 

“Hey boy, you grew up a lot since last time I saw you. That was like how many years ago?” The man smiled at him kindly and Peter just blinked.

“Few months after he was born” His mother answered for him,

“That’s right. You were like this tiny” The man was acting like he’s cradling a baby in his arms.

Peter looked back and forth between them, still very lost.

 

“This is Yondu, Peter. He’s my friend” His mother introduced them with fond smile. 

“Hello, nice to meet you” Peter then greeted him, he’s still lost thou but the man’s smile looked kind.

“Hey” He nodded, still smiling at the boy fondly.

“Do you have anything, Peter?” His mother asked,

“I just wanna show you this” The boy walked up to his mother and showed her his test paper. 

“I got full score in every subject” and his mother gasped, 

“My boy, my little angel, you always make me proud” His mother’s voice was trembling, she was smiling but then she also looked like she was going to cry. Her palm touched the boy’s face, looking at him with wet eyes, her only son, her life. 

 

“....wanna go check out some snack in the kitchen?” Meredith suggested once she realized that she was about to cry in front of her son. 

“Okay” Peter nodded and walked out of the room. 

Those wet eyes followed him sadly.

 

“He’s such a good boy……” The man commented, 

“He’s my every breath, the reason I’m still fighting…..” said her weak voice, 

“....What did the doctor say, Mer?” 

“....He said...I won’t live until Summer….”

“That’s just another month”

“Yes….”

Then she smiled weakly while tears rolled down her cheek. This would be her last spring. 

 

“I really appreciate you coming to see me all the way from New York, Yondu” 

“Of course, I have to come. You’re my best friend. My only friend when I was here” 

Now Yondu wasn’t sure whether his voice wasn’t trembling too. 

His best childhood friend who was always a strong girl just got very sick because of brain cancer. Yondu rushed from New York to visit her once he got the news. A once strong and cheerful girl with beautiful curly locks of hair just laid on the bed, her beautiful blond hair was now all shaved. He knew everyone had to die someday but it’s still very painful for him to see.

 

“What about the boy?”

“.....my family will take care of him….I hope” 

“How about this, Mer” Yondu suddenly came up with the idea.

“How about me adopting him after you….you…. Well, then he’ll move to stay with me in New York. We have a restaurant, I promise he will never be hungry” 

Meredith’s eyes shone up with the idea. 

Her son was a smart and hard-working kid, he dreamed of being an astronomer. Maybe he could have more opportunity there.

“That would be wonderful….Yon” She smiled brightly with wet eyes, thinking of her precious boy getting to have more chance and better life.

 

“How about your lover?” asked Meredith,

“He’ll be okay, he’s good with children” Yondu just answered carelessly, kinda got embarrassed talking about his lover which happened to be a man and Meredith just chuckled very cheerfully for a sick person.

“If he got someone looking after him then I can rest in peace…..” 

Meredith’s family could take care of him but everyone had their own burden and she didn’t really trust her sister’s drunk husband. Her heart would break into pieces if her son was molested or given up to be an orphan. 

 

“I just feel bad for Peter….he didn’t have a father...now he won’t have a mother too…” 

Another drop of tears rolled down her eyes, 

“I’ll take good care of him, that I promise you, Mer. You have nothing to worry about” Yondu gave his word firmly,

“And this time he will get to have two dads” Meredith looked at her best friend fondly,

“.....yes” Yondu just nodded, that was true. 

Those pale lips slowly curved up into smile,

 

“Thank you, Yon” Her breathy voice said with more drops of tear down her cheeks. 

“Don’t cry Mer…..please….” Yondu was restraining himself, he was a grown up man and he wouldn’t cry because his best childhood friend was about to die…..no……

 

Behind the door that was left slightly opened, a boy was standing silently, listened to everything. 

 

/

/

 

At the end of Spring that year, 

 

After the burial was finished, the boy was still crying in front of his mother’s grave,

 

“Come with me boy, I’mma raise you well” A hand was offered to him, 

 

Peter looked up to the owner of that raspy voice through his wet eyes, he had grim expression but something in his eyes made Peter feel trust building up in his heart. 

He accepted that hand. 

They began walking out of the cemetery but Peter was too heartbroken to walk properly so the man picked him up and held him in his arms. Peter just cried on his shoulder. 

Yondu nodded to Meredith’s father, the boy’s grandfather, and he nodded back. 

But when he walked pass Meredith’s brother-in-law, Yondu glared at him coldly and the man immediately avoided his eyes. He was always drunk and the boy was scared of him.

 

But from now on, nobody could ever hurt this boy. The boy was his best friend’s son, his son now. He would protect him from everything in the world….

 

/

/

 

The boy was amazed when he was introduced to everyone in the kitchen.

 

“This is my boy” Yondu told everyone casually but firmly,

“Wohhhh since when you secretly got a son? Hey boy, what’s your name?” A man approached him, Peter was afraid because he used to run away from his drunk uncle-in-law, he held on to his walkman tightly.

“It’s okay boy, no one here would hurt you” His adoptive father affirmed,

Peter looked back and forth between them,

“My name is Peter and I’m eight years old” He introduced himself finally,

“I am Tulk, think I’m your uncle now” The man smiled at him and pet his head fondly, 

The man had tattoo on his face but he looked very kind, Peter felt much better with him unlike his uncle-in-law. 

 

Everybody was very interested in the young boy. Big rounded eyes just looked up here and there among all the adults.

 

“Go back to work, motherfuckers” Yondu just waved them off with annoyed, 

“Take him to his room, Krag” 

“Yes captain. Come with me, Peter” 

A man offered his hand, Peter remembered him, he came with his adoptive dad to the funeral and took Peter back with them. Only that Peter was very tired that he had been sleeping all through the trip. Peter went out of the kitchen with him.

 

“Did you tell ‘the old man’?” Tulk asked his sworn brother, still eyeing the boy fondly,

“I will….” Yondu just answered shortly,

 

“From now on you’re staying in this room, okay? We will take you to your school tomorrow”

Peter was taken to his room above the restaurant, it was a simple room and the boy kinda liked it.

“I’m going to work downstair. Let me know if you need anything, k?” 

“.....can I come with you?” the boy asked reluctantly,

“You wanna go down to the restaurant?”

“Yes, I don’t wanna stay alone...I can actually help you, you know? I always cook at home” The boy was blinking his innocent rounded eyes,  
Kraglin smiled at him fondly,

“Sure, why not” 

 

“Slice it just like that, very good boy” Tulk was teaching him how to slice each vegetable and the boy picked up quite fast. He was standing on a crate and slicing vegetable on the counter.

“He’s such a good boy” Kraglin told his captain, both of them looked at him helping out in the kitchen, 

They already fell in love with their newly adopted son.

“Is it really okay? Will we be accused for child labour?” Another worker commented,

“If anyone breathes any word, I’mma cut their tongues off”  
said Yondu and that was it. 

He didn’t mean to make the boy work but the boy seemed to be happy having something to do and being able to help his new dads. 

 

Peter stayed with his new family and helped them in the kitchen after school since then. He got to have a lot of good meals and he was trained to cook too which he was really happy. At least, he got something to distract him from being mournful about the loss of his mother. 

 

/

/

 

Few months later,

 

“The sales wasn’t very good these days, captain” Kraglin was doing accounting in their living room one night,

“It’s okay. We just need to make enough money for the boy to go to school” Yondu’s voice was heard,

 

Peter was standing behind his room’s door, he was about to go grab something in the fridge when he overheard the conversation. 

 

/

/

 

When Peter was old enough, he helped waiting the tables during busy hours too. He collected his tips until he could buy his own telescope. 

 

“Turkey sandwich and coke….please stop touching me” Peter was trying to avoid the customer’s hand trying to touch his hips while he was writing down orders,

“Are you sure you’re not available tonight?” The man was still trying to convince Peter to have dinner with him but Peter thought he might be dinner himself. 

This man had been here few times already, he wasn’t hot and wasn’t very nice, didn’t even leave good tips so Peter didn’t really like him. 

 

Peter quickly fled from the table once he got his order. The man was smirking evilly, thinking all the dirty thoughts he could do if the boy agreed to go with him until one man sat down across from him.

 

“Did you just touch my boy?” asked the stranger, he looked like one of the cooks, 

The man was utterly confused until a very big kitchen knife was placed on the table.

“You will leave now and never return or you will leave without the hand that you touch my boy. Your choice” 

That man didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly grabbed his stuff and fled from the restaurant.

Yondu grabbed his knife and returned to the kitchen. 

 

“Where did he go?” Peter returned to the table with the drink but that annoying customer disappeared already.

“He left already boy” Tulk just told him casually,

“Just like that?” Well, that man was kinda creepy and he never left good tips anyway. 

Peter just shrugged and waited another table. 

 

Peter had turned 16 and started to get people’s attention because he became tall and good-looking with dark gold locks of hair and big clear green eyes, he was also very cute and friendly. A lot of girls left him phone number as well as a lot of creepy old men tried to make a move on him.

Yondu had to monitor his boy very closely, everybody around here knew damn well to never lay their hands on Yondu’s precious boy or else they might not get to keep those hands…..

 

/

/

 

One day,

 

“Boy, we got something to tell you” 

Peter was summoned to the living room once he’s back from school.

“Yes?”

“We..er…we….” a man like Yondu never stuttered or stumbled with words, but for now he looked at his mate for help,

“We will have to go to Europe, Pete” Kraglin finished it for him,

“Europe? Why?” Peter was both shocked and surprised, he was more surprised thou. 

“Your dad and I just got job offer there…..” 

“Wow...that would be awesome” Peter smiled brightly, of course he was happy for his dads.

But his dad felt otherwise….

 

“You don’t look happy? Why?” asked the boy as he noticed his dads were not very happy with the news.

“We don’t want to leave you alone here, Pete” Kraglin said, he was always better in situations like this so he spoke for his captain,

“What? I’m 17 already, don’t worry about me” Peter just shrugged, he might be lonely but surely he would be fine.

Yondu fixed his eyes on his boy, Meredith’s precious boy, he knew Peter could take care of himself but he couldn’t be sure about others. The world was too dangerous sometimes. 

 

“What about the restaurant?” asked Peter,

“That’s the point, boy. I mean you’re about to finish high-school. You can work full time in the restaurant if you want to or you can do whatever jobs you want and we’ll just sell the restaurant….” 

Yondu trusted his men but not all of them, he couldn’t be sure the boy could handle everything by himself without his dads here.

“.....I got something to tell you too” said the boy as he opened his backpack to look for something. 

 

He handed them an envelope with the letter head of Columbia University.

 

“I got accepted to Columbia” Peter told them as they gasped, “with full scholarship” 

 

“You did?!” Kraglin was the first to speak up, he was totally starstruck.

“Yeah, the letter was sent to my school today” Peter had bright smile on his face, he was very excited to let his dads know about this good news.

Yondu opened the letter to read quickly, his boy was really accepted to one of the best universities in New York with scholarship. 

“That’s such a good news! Congratulation Pete!” Kraglin hugged him tightly, the boy that he helped his captain raising always made them proud. 

“Good boy” Yondu nodded with small smile on his face, thinking how Meredith would be proud, 

“Not gonna give me a hug? Come on” Peter opened his arms, he knew his dad wasn’t good with this and he loved to tease him,

“Nah...I said no” 

Too late, his boy already hugged him which he groaned but kept petting the boy’s back firmly.

 

/

/

 

Then they decided to sell the restaurant and open small ‘Pete’s sandwich shop’ for him. It was even in his name and Peter totally loved it. 

 

“Take care of my boy for me” Yondu said to Tulk, his sworn brother, he trusted him the most among his men.

“I will. You have nothing to worry” 

 

Yondu nodded, he felt bad for leaving the boy here alone but he had to. The jobs he got offered paid really well while the restaurant’s business wasn’t stable. Once he paid off his debts he would return to take care of his boy….

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Back to present time, 

 

Peter and his two dads are having dinner in his apartment. 

After Yondu’s rampage that scared the shit out of everybody and drove Peter’s boyfriend away that morning. They decided to order some Mexican food that night. 

They just sit and have dinner quietly, don’t really talk much. Maybe because Peter and Yondu still not feeling comfortable enough to talk to each other.

 

“So….how come your apartment becomes like this?” Yep, it has to be Kraglin to break the ice and begins the conversation.

Both Yondu and Kraglin still look around the place with amazed, the place looks really modern and beautiful. They can hear female A.I voice from time to time and kinda make them jump. The place even got elevator and glasshouse on the rooftop for Christ’s sake. 

 

“Well……” Peter tries to put the words together, of course they will ask about everything. 

“It begins when I visited Ronan’s family on Christmas. I cooked them dinner which happened to make Ronan’s father decide to buy this building for me as Christmas gift...and Ronan got it renovated during my winter’s break” 

Kraglin listens with awe while Yondu snorts, that damn family just loves to show off their wealth.  
Apparently, his boy possesses the ability to make everyone like him. Including the extremely dangerous ones. 

 

“You said you were at your friend’s house” asks Kraglin,

“Well, Gamora is my friend who is also Ronan’s sister so technically I didn’t lie to you…..” He was just not completely honest.

Kraglin nods, he understands why Peter wouldn’t want to tell them the truth. He’s only worried about the boy’s wellbeing and he is okay as long as Peter is happy and safe. But his captain is thinking otherwise. 

They notice a ring on Peter’s hand but don’t want to make comments about it. If that man can renovate the whole damn place for Peter, the ring may be considered very small item. But…..they know that the man’s family is traditional and will not gift with rings carelessly. It has deep soulful meaning and matter. 

That’s why Yondu’s still wearing very difficult face. 

 

“How long have you been dating?” Kraglin is curious,

“Since November….” Peter nibs at his taco, they have been in relationship for 5 months now.

“But but...but he’s really nice. He treats me really well, he even quits smoking after he knows I’m allergic to cigarette smoke….” Yep, Peter is trying to encourage his dads to see his boyfriend’s good side and it’s true!

 

“Was it true?” Yondu speaks up for the first time on the table,

“What?” 

“He said he raped you when you were drunk” 

Yondu continues and both Kraglin and Peter gasp, holy shit that’s just too straight! 

“Nonononono...that’s quite very harsh choice of words” Peter quickly shakes his head. 

“What harsh? You were drunk and not willing, of course it was rape!” 

Gosh, Peter hates that word each time he hears it. 

“No! I was just drunk but he didn’t force himself on me! He was just exaggerating to piss you off” Peter explains, 

“.......are you sure you’re not trying to convince yourself to believe in his words, boy” 

Yondu narrows his eyes while Peter widens his. 

 

/

/

 

_”wait…..wait…….hmm…..!!!!!”_

_“Relax….you’re too tight……”_

 

/

/

 

Peter remembers that he was struggling but not for long, he was completely carried away after that.  
But yes, he was crying……

 

“Captain, please” Kraglin is already pleading, seeing his boy being uneasy and looks like he’s gonna cry. He got too embarrassed talking about this with his dads. 

“I might be drunk…..” Peter starts when he can put his words together,

“But I was asking for it so it was not totally his fault” Yep, he said it out,

Yondu rolls his eyes and groans to no end, suddenly he lost all of his appetite. His boy still trying to protect that man, he’s clearly in deep. 

 

“Why does it matter? Yes, we might not start it out properly but he treats me nicely now. He even asked me out properly //kind of// and oh….we have very healthy sex life”

If Peter wants to protect his daddy and their relationship, he’s kinda too expressive now. 

Yondu facepalms himself and sighs heavily,

“I am not talking about how he treats you or how your sex life is… no!!” 

 

“Do you have any idea what you’re dealing with, boy!” Yondu tries not to be loud, tries to calmly talk to his boy like his mate suggested him, but no, not in his nature. 

“You have one friend of yours who’s very good at I.T, what’s his name again?.....Nugget…?...Magnet?” 

Peter is blinking and frowns,

“You mean Rocket?” 

“Yes, that one. You go ask him to show you what happened around 15-16 years ago. I’m sure he can do that” 

“Why? What does it have to do with me?” Peter doesn’t understand his dad’s purpose. 16 years ago he was just 3 years old but Ronan….Ronan was young and might be really hot at that time. 

 

“Just do it and I’m out now” Yondu collects his jacket,

“You’re not staying here?” Peter asks, he thought his dads will stay with him at his apartment.

“No, I don’t really trust that woman” Yondu points to the ceiling and Peter knows who he’s referring to.

“Milano’s just an A.I, Yondu”

“And that is what I fear. You have no idea what she’s capable of, boy. That man might be listening to our conversation right now. But like I care” 

Peter blinks with that information, could it be possible? Nononono his dad just trying to discredit his boyfriend, that must be it!

 

“Goodnight son. We’ll be staying at the hotel nearby. Call us if anything happens, k?” Kraglin touches his face, his boy is even taller than him now. 

“Okay...goodnight Krag, goodnight Yonduuuuuu” Peter drags his voice on purpose as his dad is already walking off the apartment door.

 

Now he is left alone by himself again. What is Ronan doing? Should he call him? Hmmm……

Peter types on his phone instead. 

 

‘Goodnight daddy’

‘Goodnight baby’ 

 

He got the message back almost immediately, they have been through quite a lot today and he’s quite tired so maybe tonight he should rest and they can talk tomorrow. 

 

/

/

/

 

Ronan is viewing a lot of information through the hologram in his penthouse. 

He was curious why Peter’s adoptive father appears to hate him so much. Well, he knows a lot of people don’t really like him, they even hate him too. But none of them have guts to express it openly. Is it just an issue of an overly protective father? No…. 

So he asks Aster to search all the information about Peter’s adoptive father. 

 

Real name : Yondu Udonta

Spouse : Kraglin Obfonteri 

Children : Peter Jason Quill (adopted) 

Occupation : Full-time head chef at Baur Au Lac, Zurich

 

Well, everything about the man seems to be quite normal. 

 

‘He spent his childhood in Missouri before moving to New York with his father, Yosef Udonta’

‘Yosef Udonta was murdered by gunshot behind his own restaurant in Bronx. Another dead body of Rocco Cafaro was found not too far from the crime scene, suspecting they got involved in fighting which resulted in fatality of both party.’ 

 

Ronan frowns, the man’s father was murdered? But Peter mentioned on Christmas that his father just got into a fight with his own father. Didn’t even mention that he was dead, the dead one was his real grandfather. Now Ronan starts to get confused too. 

But Ronan was curious with the name of another person, Rocco Cafaro, so he asks Aster to search for his information and the result has him stunned. 

That man used to work for Corleoni family. 

 

Now he thinks he knows why Peter’s adoptive father hates him and his family so much……

 

/

/

/ 

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some violent act //not so much thou//  
> Please make sure it's okay for you * - *

/

/

/

 

Around midnight,

 

Ronan’s phone receives a message, 

 

‘Daddy, what are you doing?’

‘I’m quite busy baby, can we talk tomorrow?’

 

Peter sends [‘crying bunny’](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b7f15e093a4ef5212e86e3cffad05232/tumblr_p6z98gWLgQ1rovr4xo1_500.gif) gif to Ronan ten times straight. 

 

Ronan sighs heavily when he sees it, he then sends back a photo of very tired facepalming [wolf](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd347b7215423b8c0ad701869653f050/tumblr_p6z98gWLgQ1rovr4xo2_500.jpg) to Peter which represents his mood right now. 

Peter still responds with crying bunny icon, this time it’s even more tearful.

Ronan groans before he presses for vdo call.

 

‘Daddy….’ Looks like Peter’s already turned off the light, he even has a blanket cover his head.

‘What is it, baby’ Ronan tries not to sound cold, he’s just really tired.

 

‘I miss you already…..you don’t miss me?’ oh no, his boy’s voice isn’t that trembling, he’s about to demonstrate the crying bunny icon maybe.

‘Of course I do. I’m just really busy’ Ronan answers truthfully, he’s still in his working shirt with both sleeves folded up and few shirt buttons unbuttoned. 

‘What happened?’

‘Some urgent meetings and stuff’ Ronan ruffles his hair, so damn sexy.

 

‘Your dads?’

‘They’re stayin’ at the hotel’ Peter shrugs, dangling his legs on the bed,

‘.....baby, I can’t go to you tonight, okay?’ 

‘I know….I just wanna talk to you’

Now Ronan seriously thinks that he has seduced a child to be a lover. Peter is still very young, of course he would behave like young people. Urging for attention and love from his loved one. 

 

‘Don’t you have morning class tomorrow?’

‘Yeah….’ 

‘You should go to bed then’

‘I know… Don’t have to talk to me like a real daddy you know? I already have 2 dads and that’s enough’ Yep, he’s pouting,

Ronan gives small smile even thou he’s quite tired,

‘I miss you, baby. Apparently your dad doesn’t really like me so let me sort things out first then I’ll go see you, okay?’

‘....Okay….’ 

‘Now go to bed’ 

‘Say you love me first’ Peter demands and Ronan chuckles,

‘Goodnight baby, I love you’

‘Goodnight daddy, I love you too’ 

 

They hang up. Peter sighs, he’s so damn hopeless, calling his daddy in the middle of the night because he misses him already. But Ronan’s still working, poor man….

Something his dad said still ringing in his head but he trusts his daddy. Ronan will never do anything to harm him. He rolls on his bed, covers himself with warm blanket and goes to sleep.

 

/

 

“We have him, master” Korath reports,

Ronan turns to see an old man around sixty years old with bald head and grey moustache, he looks quite confused that why he was suddenly summoned in the middle of the night. 

 

“Frankie Gazzo” Ronan says his name with Italian accent, eyeing the man with straight face, 

“Master Ronan, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve served under your father……” the old man starts to speak with heavy Italian accent but Ronan waves his hand and the newspaper page appears in the air as hologram. 

It was the news of Yosef Udonta’s and Rocco Cafaro’s death.

 

“Rocco Cafaro worked under you before he died….” Ronan begins with cold voice,

“Can you explain what happened that night?”

Ronan’s tone is clear that he is not asking, he is commanding. 

“That was like thirty years ago….” the old man mumbling,

“Just….talk, tell me anything you know” Ronan’s patience is running short,

“Well….Rocco…last thing I remember was that pimp lost a lot of money to gambling table at local casino….he even owed them a lot, that loser….” The man begins with hoarse and heavy accent,

Ronan rolls his eyes, like he wanna know what that pimp had been doing before he died.

 

“So...he went to collect protection fees from that man….but the man fought so he was shot and Cafaro didn’t make it too. He was stabbed all over….” 

“Protection fees?” Ronan’s eyes turn dark,

“You are saying that you collected protection fees from people in the name of Corleoni?” 

The man gulps, he feels like he just said what he shouldn’t,

“But...but… we always did that and people cooperated. Cafaro’s case was a misfortune ‘cause he went before time and the man decided to fight. But please rest assured nobody breathed any word and it was very long time ago, even the man’s only son went missing…..”

 

The man’s story is cut off with the sound of something smashed on the floor. A bottle of Vodka was laid broken on the floor. 

A hand picks up one big piece of the broken glass.

 

“This morning….” Ronan starts with unbelievably dark cold voice,

“One man insulted me, insulted my family in front of my face….” He walks up to him, the old man looks up to the tall man as he approaches and his face becomes pale, his body starts to tremble uncontrollably,

“...because one pimp killed his father over few dollars of protection fees that my family didn’t even need it….” 

That piece of broken glass with its sharp edge is pointed to the man’s throat, he starts to feel water in his eyes,

“And you….did nothing to stop him…” with that dark cold voice, the sharp edge is going up from his throat to his face and stops right under his left eye, pricking into his flesh, 

 

“Master! Master please! Forgive me!” that old man suddenly collapses on the floor, his face is on the man’s shoe and his hands grabbing his leg, begging him.

“Please have mercy….I have grandchildren” He is sobbing against Ronan’s leg and he sighs heavily, 

“Take him away” Ronan throws that piece of glass the other way while the old man is dragged out of the room, he’s still sobbing with both tears and blood on his face. 

 

“What are we going to do with him, master” asked his chief bodyguard,

“Killing him now would make no difference. So yeah, keep him, he might be useful later when I need to know who else involved in that. Then we can kill all of them later” Ronan opens another bottle of vodka to drink, his last one is lying broken and wet on the floor.

“Yes master” Korath nods and excuses himself,

 

Ronan pinches his nose, how is he going to make up for that mistake. 

Peter doesn’t seem to know about this or his father might tell him now. Ronan himself is not exactly involved but it was his family name that man claimed. And now Peter’s father hates him to guts. 

Normally he wouldn’t care about anything, he just takes whatever he wants.

But he cares about Peter’s feeling. 

 

He takes a look at his phone, the screen displays the photo of them taken together. Peter was hugging his neck from behind and forced him to take selfie together and personally set it as Ronan’s phone screen. His little bunny has become quite possessive lately.

Ronan shakes his head, he will do anything to keep their relationship together.

 

/

/

/

 

“Rocket!” Peter runs after his friend as he spots him in the campus, 

“You’ve never been this eager to see me, what happened?” Rocket eyes him suspiciously, 

 

“Well……” Peter doesn’t really know how to begin,

“Your boyfriend is suspected to hide someone?”

“No…..” Peter rolls his eyes, of course Rocket would love to hear something like that, no!

“I feel like I wanna hang out at your place today, is that cool?” Peter suggests,

“Hmm...I got something to work on”

“Here’s your sandwich” Peter hands him sandwich bag,

“Sure! See you at 2!” Rocket grabs the sandwich bag happily,

“Alright, I’ll see you at 2” 

Then they wave goodbye for that morning, 

 

Peter sighs with himself, his daddy is still busy with something and his dads also didn’t come around the shop this morning, they’re going around seeing their friends or doing some business maybe, leaving him all alone after creating such huge family drama in front of him, stupid old men! Peter silently sobs with himself. 

Peter tried sending an icon of a bunny saying hi to Ronan this morning, he responded with a photo of a sleeping wolf. He got so tired that he still sleeps maybe, poor man, poor himself too for missing him. 

Hopefully they can meet soon…..

 

/

/

/

 

At the mansion,

 

“Not so many times that you come to see me since early morning, my son. I’m wondering what happened”

says the Godfather, he’s still in his robes with his arms crossed. 

“I came since the middle of the night and slept on the couch, waiting for you to wake up” 

Ronan’s sitting on said couch, 

The Don shakes his head as he sees his son’s condition, wrinkled shirt, ruffled hair, his face looks like he didn’t really get enough sleep and he smells alcohol. He sighs and comes to sit with his son on the couch, 

 

“Now tell me what is it that makes my son get himself drunk and come to see me all of sudden, that never happened in the last decade” 

If his son needs a father and son talk, he’s so willing to do it. He’s just never seen his son in this state before. 

 

“....I met Peter’s father yesterday” Ronan begins, 

The Don is only half surprised, he knows damn well that if anything can make his son this desperate, it has to do with his young lover. Apparently he has become the center of his son’s universe lately. 

“He doesn’t like me which I’m not really surprised but he appears to hate me and even our family so much. So I’ve done the research about him, it seems….that one man who used to work under someone who worked for our family….shot his father to death” 

“Oh……” His father gasps, “That’s unfortunate” 

 

“Someone reports to me that Frankie Gazzo hasn’t stopped crying until now, maybe that’s the reason” 

“I hope you don’t mind if he’s dead….” says Ronan carelessly,

“Well, if he deserves it, I mean he’s okay, not the best and the worst, sometimes you need to have the worst people for the worst job but he’s neither of those. I’m sorry son…..” 

He really feels sorry for his son, that hard feeling can’t be solved easily, shooting someone’s father to death, of course that man would despise their family maybe for the rest of his whole life. 

 

Considering his family has been rooting and doing business in New York since Ronan’s great-grandfather generation, their territory kept growing, the people working under them kept increasing, of course they would have clashed with some people, many people. 

But this time, that someone happens to be related to the one Ronan cares about the most. They are building up a relationship, everything seems to be perfect until the truth comes out. 

What if Peter’s father doesn’t forgive him, what if Peter also can’t accept that and doesn’t forgive him.

 

“Didn’t your boy mention that his father got into the fight with his own father? That’s why they don’t talk to each other” His father comments,

“I was also confused, it seems that after his father’s death, he was adopted later and that might be the one Peter was talking about” 

Ronan has Aster searching all the data even the very confidential one, the result shown that Peter’s father was later adopted by another person but even Aster couldn’t get into the details. That might not be important now, the truth was still there that someone under Ronan’s family killed his father.

“What am I going to do, father” Ronan has his palms pressed together in front of his face,

The Godfather eyes him carefully, usually his son wouldn’t care about anything or anyone, he just gets things sorted out quickly, efficiently. Everyone who knows him fears him. He seems to inherit everything from his father easily just like that.

But finally it comes down to one thing that his son still needs his father’s advice because he fears he will lose it, his relationship with his loved one. 

 

The Godfather covers his son’s face with his both hands, turning him to face him.

“Do you love him, my son” He looks straight in his son’s eyes,

“Yes…”

“Do you really really love him”

“Yes father, more than anyone”

“Then tell him that, protect him with everything that you have. No matter what he says, you’ll never let him go” 

 

“The thing happened in the past we can’t do nothing about it, but this right now, what you have with him, don’t you ever lose it. No matter what he says, no matter what his father says. It has nothing to do with you and the relationship that you two have”

Their father and son’s talk is so real and emotional especially with very Italian accent. Ronan slowly nods,

“We’ll compensate him if he wants, but if he doesn’t want any compensation and want to hold the grudge inside of him forever then let him be, screw him. You and your boy deserve to be happy together, let the old people deal with those old stuff. I’ll personally speaks with him if he wants” 

The Godfather even offers himself with all hand gestures, 

Ronan is very touched, of course his father would help him with anything, finally he feels he can be relieved, for now,

 

“You know how hard is it for a person to find true love. Once you found it, you keep it. I know it’s not easy especially with our family. When your mother and I first got together…..” 

His father begins talking about his own love story, again, 

“Nobody approved of our love, your grandfather wanted me to marry someone more Italian, while your mother’s father didn’t really want his only daughter marrying into an Italian family. But we didn’t care, we fell in love madly and your mother became pregnant, so yes they had to let us get married” His father finishes the story, quite proudly,

Ronan is blinking few times,

“......you know Peter and I can’t do that, right?” 

“I know. The thing is, my son…..” Now he’s getting serious again,

 

“I know you have lost so much, we have lost so much. The ones we loved, the ones you loved. Now don’t let the history repeat itself, we’ve come too far from that and I say, my son will be happy with his loved one and nothing can change that” 

His father says firmly,

“Thank you father…..” 

And his father kisses him on the cheek,

“I know you really love him, I can see it in your eyes” 

“Yes…..I’ve never felt this strong feeling with anyone, since I lost John…...” 

Now Ronan’s breathing is harder when he mentions the name, his once true love, until he met Peter. 

 

“I can’t lose him too, father…..”

“And you won’t”

 

His father pats his back, their used to be big family is now only two of them left. They have adopted two girls to fulfill the missing part and they’re only aiming to increase the number in the future. No more losing. 

 

/

/

/

 

Yondu and Kraglin arrive at the front gate of one estate,

 

‘Who is it?’ asks the voice from the intercom,

“This is Udonta. I come to see ‘the old man’” Yondu answers carelessly,

 

They’ve already seen them arriving through the camera and still ask ‘who is it’ what an insufferable group of people!! 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is getting more and more dramatic  
> Please stay with them until the end! > <


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before I get really busy this week!  
> Hope you all like it!

/

/

/

 

“That stupid old man! So damn useless!” 

Yondu is drinking and whining and cursing since the middle of the day.

 

He went all the way to that isolated place to see the old man, asking for help that his only son hooked up with a very dangerous man. They didn’t only not helping him out, they even laughed at him! Those heartless squadron of jackass!!

 

_‘You forbid your son from seeing this old man now you’re asking for my help. I have none for you, moron’_

 

That was the old man said and Yondu wanna spread fire throughout the whole block.

Yondu ended up drinking in his favorite local bar since noon because of that.

 

“To be fair captain, what can they do? I mean you don’t expect them to go tell Peter to stop seeing his boyfriend right?” Kraglin being Kraglin, the more reasonable one in most situations.

“At least I expected him to do something about it! I was too optimistic” He’s downing another glass, 

 

_  
‘If you just simply accept my condition, Udonta. Save yourself and everybody trouble. I can finally see the boy too’_

 

Yondu snorts, he will never accept that stupid condition from that evil old man!

 

/

 

At the estate,

 

One man is looking at the photo of Peter sitting on his boyfriend’s lap and can’t stop smiling. His little boy has all grown up to be such fine young man and he even got himself an exceptional kind of boyfriend.

The Godfather of New York’s only son.

He thinks of Yondu’s redden furious face when he found out about this and can’t stop laughing. 

 

Maybe he should monitor everything from afar….

 

/

/

/

 

At Rocket’s place,

 

“You want me to what?” 

“You heard me, dude” 

Peter and his friend Rocket are playing staring game, now Rocket isn’t sure that the free sandwich he got this morning is worth all these. 

 

“My dad mentioned that there was something concerning my boyfriend happened around 15-16 years ago. Can you search the data for me?” 

Rocket gulps, 

“Dude….you’re my best friend and I will do anything for you but…..can you assure me that I still live after I do that?”

“What?! Nobody would get killed only just searching for some old data” Peter narrows his eyes and Rocket rolls his, this friend of his is so damn naive considered how badass his dad is.

 

“Quill, you seem to be very happy with your boyfriend all these time and I’m happy for you. So let me ask you one thing…… are you really ready to know what he was involved in the past?” 

Now Peter is kinda hesitated, Rocket’s calling his name which means that he’s totally serious now. But Peter is being Peter, he wouldn’t stop if he meant to do something.

“Yes……” 

“Alright then” Rocket nods, 

Rocket isn’t normally a very generous person but Peter is his best friend so he will do this for him, hopefully he will survive after this.

He switches on his super-computer and inserts some command, it looks really impressive for everyone who uses only phones and tablets nowadays. Rocket is exceptionally good with technology both modern and old-school. 

 

“His past news was deleted from the internet according to the injunction and his own order but…..” Rocket types some special command and the monitor starts to display a lot of old information.

“If you insert the special command and right password you’ll be able to access those archives” 

Peter is viewing the screen with awe, his friend is incredible. 

Some news content and photos start to appear on the screen, Peter’s eyes start to catch some headlines.

 

‘Ronan Corleoni, the sole heir of Corleoni family, is accused of murder of more than 200 people’

 

Peter gapes at that, what…?...

 

“He was accused of killing people?!” and that so many people...200!

He turns to his mouthy friend, for once his friend feels like he doesn’t really wanna talk. 

 

‘The investigation has been suddenly stopped and the case dismissed due to lack of evidence and witnesses’ 

‘Some witnesses disappear. New York is secretly being dominated by the most powerful family who are above the law’

 

And there are some photos of Ronan, he looked very young around early 20s but his expression was cold and angry. His eyes were dark and Peter starts to feel scared only by looking at him.

 

“No way…. That can’t be. I don’t believe this” Peter murmurs to himself,

That was not possible! His Ronan is a kind person. He always treats Peter and other people with respect, he holds door for old ladies and Peter always catches him looking at children playing with kind smile. 

His Ronan would never commit those kind of serious crimes!

 

“Whatever you believe, dude. There was a major bloodshed era, wars between powerful families in New York city 16 years ago. The man that you know now maybe different from the past but everybody secretly knew that he got involved in that. Many of each family members were assassinated, only him and his father survived……” 

Peter silently listens to his friend…

_‘I know you might be anxious but me and my family...we are not like that anymore. That was long time ago, those eras have already ended. Now we do everything legitimately and lawfully’_  


Ronan once told him that…..

_  
‘We had to do what we had to do. We have lost a lot, so much, we can just mourn what we’ve lost and cherish what we have left…..’_

_‘After I got everything settled, it was just me and my father left so we decided to adopt children…..’  
_

 

He said that…. He said he got everything settled…

How?

Peter starts to be really nervous thinking about all the possibilities. 

 

“I’m going to ask him myself” Peter has finally decided and Rocket fears for his own life,

“Quill, whatever you think you will do, please do not tell him that you know this from me, okay?” He pleads, he still wants to live and reproduce, he can’t remember that last time he had decent relationship. At least if he has to die, he wants to die peacefully not painfully.

“I won’t breathe any word about you” Peter hugs him and Rocket pats his back,

“You try to stay safe too, dude” 

“Of course I’ll be safe. Thanks man….” Peter was sure he’d be safe, he was sure.

Rocket feels bad for his best friend, he is so much in love and so happy with the man at the moment. But Rocket thinks that Peter also deserves to know the truth. After that, it’s all his own decision.

 

/

/

/

 

At the mansion,

 

Ronan comes up to his room where he used to stay until he joined the army.

Peter also stayed over in this room with him during Christmas and other occasions for example when his father demanded to see his future son-in-law or craved for his excellent cooking.

Having Peter stay with him helps consoling his soul.

 

He opens a wooden box inside the drawer of his closet. Something he buried very deep kept it in the deepest corner of his life. A shiny white gold ring is in the box. 

Ronan picks it up and admires its beauty. It is just a simple smooth ring, no expensive gems on it but it is something special with a word carved inside, his name. 

He can’t remember the last time he touched this ring……

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

13 years ago,

 

‘Promise me you’ll be back’

‘You know I can’t do that’

‘John….’ 

A man in army uniform looked at his young lover, he knew he was stubborn and wouldn’t let him be on his mission easily. But his lips slowly curved up before he fetched something out of his pocket. 

‘I thought I will give you this after I am back’

He put that thing on Ronan’s palm and his eyes widened at it.

It was one shiny ring.

 

‘John?’ Ronan looked at his lover with disbelief, 

‘Since I am older, think I should be the one who do it….’ His lover gave him playful handsome smile.

Ronan felt his heart beat faster and louder. 

‘I can’t give you promise to be back because you know we soldiers can’t do that. But I can give you my word as a man who loves you. That this will be my last mission and I’ll be back to give you the family you deserve….’

Ronan’s lips were already on his, their hands on each other’s face, kissing with all the love they had.

 

‘I’ll take that as a yes’ said the man once his lips free,

Ronan just breathed out small laugh, gosh...he didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. He was so thrilled and happy and sad at the same time that he could cry.

He was technically proposed by the love of his life right before the man had to go to his deadly mission in Afghanistan.

He loved this man.

God, he loved this man so much.

The man possessed intense blue eyes and very muscular look almost as tall as Ronan. A man who served his country, a captain of his force.

 

‘John, don’t go…..’ 

He pleaded finally, letting his man go now not knowing when he would return was too damn tormenting. 

‘You know I can’t do that. I have duty and responsibility towards my country, I swear to protect it with my life….’

‘Don’t say that…..’ 

His hand touched his face to make Ronan look at him properly,

 

‘Baby, I’ll be back before you even know it. This time I will get down on my knee properly’ 

Ronan breathed out small laugh but his eyes turned glassy, he would try to believe his man’s word.

 

They sealed their lips one last time before the man had to be on his way.

 

It was their last kiss.

Because he did not come back alive.

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Ronan is sitting on his bed.

There are no tears from him now because he has already done it far too much in the past. He cried until he had no more tears to cry. 

He used to wear this ring for many years since the day it was given to him, even the day he saw the coffin with U.S flag on it and his heart shattered into pieces. 

He still wore it many years after that until he realized he had to move on. Wearing it would only pain him and the people who love and care for him, his father, his two little girls. 

So he kept it locked in the deepest corner of his life until today he decided to take a look at it, today that he’s also wearing a black ring on his ring finger.

 

After the loss of all of his loved ones, his brothers, his nephews, his lover…..

 

He kisses the ring before returning it to its place where it has been kept for 10 years. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to be back within next week.  
> and Infinity War is coming!!  
> //hippo running around in panic


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guess who's back!! X'D  
> I would say that I got Infinity War effect..... yep, I blame them.  
> If you didn't go and see it yet, do it now. It was really great and I collapsed X'D
> 
> Alright, our dear Peter and Ronan also got some issues here too. Let's pray they can solve it out smoothly :'D

/

/

/

 

At the mansion,

 

An old man is in his office. His son left the place already, said a lot of things still needed to be sorted out. 

The Don picks up a photo frame on his office desk. His eyes turn sad looking at the photo. Himself and two little boys on his lap, his little twin grandchildren. They were only 4 years old when they were killed in an accident. 

That incident that made him fall ill.

And turned his youngest son into a demon…….

 

/

/

/

 

20 years ago,

 

A luxurious car parked in front of the porch of the mansion.

 

“Did they arrive?” A young man got out of the car and asked the head butler very excitedly.

“Everyone is in the living room, young master” 

He then rushed into the mansion, running around the place might get himself into trouble with his strict father but he couldn’t care less now. He just got back from his field trip in Europe and couldn’t wait to see them anymore! 

 

He arrived at the living room where everybody at. His father, his brothers, his sister-in-law. They were all surrounding the cradle. 

 

“Here he is” said his eldest brother, Gianni Corleoni, 

“Hello brother, father” He approached them, couldn’t stop looking into the cradle.

And there they were, his little twin nephews were sleeping soundly in that cradle. They were so beautiful like angels. 

“What are their names?” He asked, still mesmerized.

“Augustino and Antonio” His eldest brother answered with proud smile, 

He couldn’t stop staring at their sleeping face, the more he looked at them, the more love bloomed in his heart. He bent down and touched one of the babies’ tiny hand with his fingertip. 

 

“Hey babies, I’m your uncle” 

 

At 16 years old, Ronan had become a proud uncle and Corleoni family welcomed their first grandchildren of the generation. Don Corleoni couldn’t be happier, he already decided to give some part of the family fortune to his grandchildren as birthing gift.

 

/

/

/

 

“Ronan, is it true that you enlisted in the army?” 

His eldest brother questioned him with not so happy tone,

Ronan looked around his father’s office that he was suddenly summoned, his father looked out the window, his all three older brothers were also in the room. 

 

“Yes” 

“What were you thinking? We have an entire business in the city and you decided to fight for other people and die on the field?” That’s right, his eldest brother was known with his quick temper.

“It’s an honorable job” 

“And you mean our family is not?!” 

“Gianni” said the powerful voice of the Don and everybody had to stop,

“Let him speak for himself” 

Gianna had to stop speaking but he still looked very angry. His eldest brother was a very strong man and he respected him so much. But maybe this time Ronan really disappointed him. 

 

“Father, I know you might not approve but you know I always wanted to do this. And you have Gianni, Vincent, and Lucian to help you with everything. You don’t need me….” Ronan voiced out his reason.

Don Corloeni turned from the window to face him, his expression was unreadable, a bit disappointed maybe. His older brothers had almost the same expression because they all loved him so much as their youngest little brother. 

“If you really want to do it then I have nothing to oppose you” His father sat on his office desk,

“.....thank you father” Ronan was totally relieved like the whole valley of mountains were lifted off of his chest, if his father wouldn’t let him go then he would be so screwed. 

 

“But promise me one thing. Don’t die and come back when the family needs you” His father stated,

Those were two things but Ronan wouldn’t argue with him about that.

“Yes father” Ronan nodded.

 

At the age of 18, Ronan joined the army.

 

/

/

/

 

1 year later,

 

Ronan walked into the mansion garden where his second brother’s wedding was held. He was tall and extremely handsome in army officer uniform that everybody on his way had to turn to look at him. 

Some remembered that he was the Don’s youngest son and he didn’t come alone. His hand was holding with somebody.

 

“Where is Ronan” The Don asked for his youngest son,

“He’s said he’s on his way, father. Should arrive soon” His third son, Lucian, ensured him,

 

Finally the young man was visible as he made his way through the crowd, approaching his family. The Don smiled as he saw his beloved youngest son, he looked as dashingly handsome as always, but then his smile slowly vanished when he noticed that his son was not alone.

His hand held with another person, a man with army officer uniform like himself. 

“Wow….looks like training wasn’t the only thing he got from the military, father” Gianni commented and the Don had to turn to glare at him. 

 

“Uncle Ronan!!” The twin boys saw their uncle and already ran straight up to him.

“Hey...how are you rascals” Ronan was also very happy seeing his nephews. They both jumped into his opened arms.

“Aww….you both weight heavier! Been eating a lot huh?” They sat on his arms each, one started trying to climb up to sit on his shoulder. His cap almost fell down.

His twin nephews already turned 3 years old. They really loved their uncle and Ronan loved them more than anything. 

 

The boys’ nannies quickly got the boys as Ronan approached his family. 

“Father, Gianni, Vincent, Lucian…” He greeted each of them.

His father nodded and looked past him to another man that accompanied his son. He wasn’t angry, he was more shocked. 

“This is…..Captain Jonathan Porter” Ronan introduced him finally even thou he was half unsure but they had already made it obvious, 

“John, this is my father and my brothers, Gianni, today’s groom Vincent, and Lucian” 

 

“It’s an honour to meet you, sir” The man took off his cap and shook the Don’s hand firmly.

The man possessed piercing blue eyes, dark brown hair, and strong posture. A very good-looking man almost as tall as Ronan. 

He shook everyone’s hands firmly and Gosh, they looked so good together in army officer uniform. 

 

The Don had heard for awhile that his youngest son totally lost interest in girls lately and started seeing some man. But he never thought he would bring him to his own brother’s wedding day like this. 

He silently sighed, maybe he had to accept the truth. He had promised his late wife to take the best care of their children which meant to understand them in any circumstances. Especially his youngest son, Ronan was always their precious little baby and he wanted him to be only happy.

Judging from how his son and his…...boyfriend talked and looked at each other, his son was obviously very happy and in love.  
He nodded with himself. As long as his son was happy even thou it meant he had no part in their family business but he seemed to be happier that way.

That might be better because he was the soft one among his children. 

 

/

/

/

 

A year later,

 

“John….I have to resign” Ronan confronted his captain, his lover,

“.....because of your family?” 

“Yes….” 

Ronan’s voice was shaking, his brothers were killed two weeks ago and everything worsen since then. 

 

“......Promise me one thing, you’ll be safe” John touched his face, his young lover had the spirit of a fighter but it was life and death situation out there and he couldn’t help being worried.

“I’ll be safe” Ronan promised and they sealed their lips together before Ronan left.

 

/

 

At the mansion,

 

Ronan was sitting beside the bed where his father was sleeping. A strong man like him fell sick like a weak helpless one because he was heartbroken.

His oldest son and his grandchildren died in car crash yesterday. As soon as he got the news, he fell and was unconscious until now.

 

Ronan looked at his father with sadness in his eyes, they didn’t even finish funeral for one and then another followed. But this time, it was even his nephews. His innocent nephews were just four years old…….

The sadness in those blue eyes slowly turned into anger and hatred. 

He had cried enough, he had to do something before his family fell into pieces. 

He squeezed his father’s hand.

 

“Rest well, father. I’ll take care of everything” 

 

With that, he walked out of the room and went down the road he could never turn back.

 

/

/

/

 

At his penthouse,

 

Ronan is looking out the window where the rain pouring outside, it’s almost spring and there shouldn’t be raining but it is because of the monsoon. 

Peter sent message to him earlier today that he wanted to talk to Ronan. 

Maybe Peter’s father already told him what happened in the past, maybe it’s about their relationship. Whatever it is, Ronan will face it and try to keep everything they have together. Because he cannot lose anyone he loves again. 

 

‘Peter has arrived, master’ Aster’s voice informs,

“Let him in” 

Peter has requested to come and see him at his place. Totally okay with him anyway. 

He hears the sound of his front door opens and someone enters.

“Ronan?” 

“I’m here” 

Peter walks to the voice, damn why didn’t he turn on the light and especially with the pouring rain outside in late afternoon like this. This looks too much like a dramatic scene in dramatic movies or even horror movies that Peter doesn’t want to think about. 

And there he is, standing by the glass window as dashingly handsome as always. 

Peter was thinking of walking into his arms just like everytime they meet but instead, he slows down his pace. 

 

“Peter….”

“Hey…..” 

And they just look at each other,

“Ar...erm… what’s going on? Why don’t you turn on the light? Don’t tell me you didn’t pay the bill” That’s the best he can do to get out of this awkward situation.

“...I just wanna think of something and I usually can do that better in the dark” 

“For real?” 

“Yeah…..” 

They just look at each other again…

 

“What’s a matter? Not gonna give me a hug or a kiss at all?” asks Ronan as his lips curve up, just a little. 

“I would love to if the overall atmosphere doesn’t look like a scene in horror movie where anything can jump scare me right now” 

Well, normally Peter wouldn’t mind Ronan in dim light, he looks incredibly sexy in it, he is sexy almost all the time anyway. But currently Peter feels chill all around him and Ronan looks different, feels different. Peter can totally sense that. 

Ronan just breathes out small laugh before snapping his finger and the room light is slowly lit up. 

“Better now?”

“Yeah…..” 

Peter walks into his arms. Gosh….he gotta admit he really miss these strong arms and strong chest holding him tight like this.

 

“Hey….you eyes look tired? Did you sleep last night?” Peter notices when they are this close and with the room light. 

“Hmm….drinking and sleeping on a couch isn’t a very smart choice but I did it” 

“...what’s going on? Tell me. What makes you drink and sleep on a couch” Now Peter is worried, they have been parted only a day and Ronan already looks like this. Mentioning about drinking, Peter can totally smell alcohol on him. 

“Just….Something to think about…. How about you tell me? You said you wanna talk to me” Ronan clearly avoids his question, smoothly,

“I’m not gonna say it until you tell me why you drink and pass out on a couch” 

Now they’re doing staring game again. Until Ronan sighs, his little bunny is incredible, especially with a pout. Ronan calls this look of Peter as bunny’s disapproved face. 

 

“It might be the same reason that you suddenly want to talk to me, so let’s deal with it how about that” Ronan caresses his cheek with the back of his fingers, those clear rounded eyes just look at him, questioning. He loves the owner of these eyes so much and God please don’t let him lose it.

Peter pouts even more, his daddy is so damn eloquent, can always find his way out of trouble with Peter smoothly. Well, he’s old so. 

Peter comes to weight in his mind, should he ask him about that?

Should he? Shouldn’t he? (Repeating 10 times)

 

If it’s not true then Ronan can ensure him that it was not true and they can love each other again like lovebirds.

But if it’s true…. No no no...it can never be true. Peter refuses to believe that. His Ronan wouldn’t do no such thing.

 

“You’re mumbling nonsense, Peter” 

“I know” Peter buries his face on the man’s chest, always embarrassing himself in front of Ronan like this. Ronan finds it totally cute thou. //hopeless//

He finally fetches some papers out of his bag.

“Ronan...I...I didn’t mean to interrogate you but….was it true?” 

Ronan receives that small pile of papers, they are raw printing of some news content. His expression turns serious once his eyes see the headlines.

 

“Who gave you this….Peter” His voice makes Peter feel chilled in his spine,

“I...I just found it” Peter lies, of course.

“Peter” 

Now Peter flinches, Ronan never used that tone with him before. 

“Aster, check the time and location that these documents were printed” 

‘Yes, master’

“Hey Ronan...Ronan! Stop...why you have to do that? You can just tell me that it wasn’t true and that’s it”

Ronan takes a good look at his face, 

“You want me to say that?”

“Well….you were just accused….” 

 

“Peter, all these time that I’ve been with you” Ronan starts tearing those papers as Peter gapes,

“I have no intention to lie to you because I want to be honest with you. That’s how much I value our relationship but this time….it was kind of crossing the line” 

The scraps of paper are thrown the other way where the round cleaning bots quickly roll in to take care of them.

“Crossing the line?” 

“So let me ask you again, do you really want to hear the answer of that?” 

Holy shit, he is so screwed, he never thought things will turn out like this. He knows Ronan might be upset but not this upset. This is close to menacing. But the most important thing…

 

“It was true?” Peter looks up to him with watery eyes,

“You murdered people….? 200 of them……” Now Peter can’t find his voice,

Before he walked into this room, he totally believed that was just a false accusation. His Ronan would never have done something like that in a million years. Ronan he knows, is a kind decent person whom Peter falls in love with all his heart. Now he feels it is slowly breaking.

Ronan's fingers gently wipe tears off of his face. 

All through their relationship, Ronan has never made Peter cry. And now he is crying because of this….

He thought Peter would question him about the death of his grandfather. This is quite unexpected.

 

“......no….”

“No?” Peter blinks his wet eyes, his aching heart starts to be hopeful again.

“The actual number might be more than that…..”

Peter blinks as the information sinks into him,

 

“...What?” 

 

His young lover is so naive and he loves him for that. He really doesn’t want him to know anything about this…….

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.....  
> Ronan what did you just say? l'D
> 
> I'll try to update soon. Please stay tune!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, they're back!  
> I'm still having Infinity War effect but who isn't?! l'D
> 
> This chapter includes violent scenes, please make sure it's okay for you.  
> and the conversation in (brackets) means that they were conversing in Italian.  
> If you are an Italian, you're welcome to do an Italian version there, bless you :D

/

/

/

 

“What do you mean?” 

There’s still a glimpse of hope in his heart, that Ronan would clarify that it’s not like what he thinks.

“Peter…..” He touches his face,

 

“At that time, there were 7 families on top of New York, New Jersey, Rhode Island, California, and Las Vegas….” Ronan begins telling the story,

“3 of them turned against us because they couldn’t bear the successful business my father was building up. They asked my father to join them in drugs and other illegal trafficking but he refused because he promised my mother that our family would turn legitimate in his generation. So they just decided to take us down because we were on their way…..” 

 

“It began with Lucian, he and his wife were shot in his bed in Las Vegas. Vincent was sent to negotiate as the family lawyer, he was shot in his car on his way back….and Gianni….”

His voice turns even deeper,

“He was about to send his family to the airport for them to go other place more safe but the car’s brake cable was cut, it crashes and went down the cliff….killing everyone including his wife and children….”

Peter gulps listening to that, Ronan used to tell him this and he can feel sorrow in his voice even now,

“My father fell sick and I had to resign from the army…. They thought they can take everything they want after three of my father’s sons were dead and he himself fell sick…. They never thought a youngest queer son of his could do anything about that….” 

Peter stares at him, those glassy rounded eyes fixing on him, 

 

“They killed my family, Peter…...so I killed theirs” 

Those rounded eyes even turn wider, this is the first time Peter actually hears Ronan says it,

 

He said he killed them…

Another tear rolls down his cheek.

 

“I killed everyone who got involved in assassinating my brothers. And the ones who cut my brother’s car brake…. were burned alive”

Peter immediately covers his mouth, he steps back from him without even realizing it.

“They called me ‘Demon’ because I was merciless” He still continues casually as if everything he just said was nothing to him. “I made sure that each and everyone of them pay for what they have done, I made sure their death were pathetic and painful…..” 

“That’s enough!” Peter cuts him off, 

 

“I don’t wanna listen anymore….” Those watery eyes look at him, sad and angry, disappointed, before he turns the other way and walks off.

“Where are you going” 

Peter walks until he almost reaches the door,

“Aster, lock the door” Ronan commands,

Peter tries opening the door but it won’t open because it is securely locked. He slowly turns back to face Ronan.

“Open the door” He says,

“I thought you want to listen to it….”

“I said open the door!” 

Those piercing blue eyes fix on him, not really approving of Peter’s tone.

But he looks at Peter’s tearful face, he must be so scared and disappointed, Ronan sighs.

 

“Peter come on….you know I will never hurt you”

“I don’t know anymore. Even you….I don’t think I know you anymore” 

“I didn’t mean to hide anything from you…..” He approaches, “But I would prefer you not knowing anything about those” 

“I had to do what I had to, Peter. If I didn’t do it my family would fall apart, it wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t be here….” 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

A group of man in suits gathered in the room for secret meeting. They smoked cigars with serious faces.

 

“Why Don Bianchi hasn’t arrived yet?” One man asked, quite restless.

“He should be here soon” Another man commented, 

The atmosphere in the room was intense because their plans didn’t go as they expected.

Finally the sound of someone arriving was heard, but instead of the one they were awaiting, a young man walked into the room and sat on the empty chair at the table head casually and everybody’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“I’m sorry for intruding your secret meeting” He began very casually and even grabbed the nearest cigar to light up.

They all looked at the young man carefully, his suit stained with blood here and there, he lifted that cigar to smoke, showing his bleeding knuckles. 

“But I’m afraid Don Bianchi cannot join your meeting anymore” He breathed out the smoke,

His handsome face with gleaming blue eyes and overly casual manner made the overall atmosphere even more creepy. 

Everybody looked here and there, tried to find the way out but all doors were guarded by the men in black suit that came with the young man. 

 

“(Signore Corleoni, I’m sure we can make an arrangement in peace….)” One man started, he was equally trembling as others but he needed to get himself out of this alive.

“(after your men tried to assassinate me? I don’t think so)” 

“(son, you need to understand that it was all business….)”

“(oh I do….)” 

He still kept smoking, the more casual he was, the more fear crept everybody’s heart. 

“(Don Ciccone)” He motioned to another man who tried so hard to stay still, tried not to show any sign of fear.

“(I have heard that you made some interesting comments about me… what was it? ‘That queer son of Corleoni was no problem. He couldn’t do nothing’.... Am I right?)” The young man leaned closer on the table, made sure to look that old man in the eye.

“(You have problem with my sexuality?)” Ronan asked with smirk, 

“(Leave your son with me for awhile and he will tell you what it’s like)”

He couldn’t help it, it was so fun to tease the old homophobic people.

“(But I have taste and your son is no better looking than you, so maybe no)” He slump back on his seat. 

 

“(What do you want)” Another man spoke up, he couldn’t bear being played and talked over by this young man anymore.

“(Take it easy, Don Mancini)” 

“(I know you didn’t really like my brother because he was bold and direct with his words and action but listen to me carefully)” He slowly crushed the cigar on the table, didn’t even bother to do it on the ashtray.

“(Cutting his car’s brake was the biggest mistake all of you could ever make because your sons and daughters will have to pay for it…..)” 

He looked in everybody’s eyes, made sure they heard him clearly,

 

The sound of countless bullets fired by the men in black suit around the room was heard as well as bodies squirming on their seats, they didn’t even get chance to scream. 

As the sound stopped, the room was stained with blood all over and broken furniture everywhere, leaving lifeless bodies of some of the families’ heads.

Ronan stood up and stepped from his seat to sit on the table beside one man who was still breathing. 

 

“(Don Mancini)” He looked down on him, the old man was struggling to breathe because his lung was shot, 

“Look at my bleeding knuckles” Ronan touched his own hands, he really looked like a handsome demon this close.

“But it’s not actually my blood, it was your son’s” 

“When I broke his jaws and nose for ordering some men to cut my brother’s car brake”

“I didn’t kill him immediately because I wanted him to experience the worst pain in his life….” Ronan told the story coldly,

“Your grandson was there too, how old was he again? 9?” The old man started to choke in blood violently, his hand tried to reach for the young man and grabbed his suit.

“Don’t worry. You’ll meet them soon” 

With that, the young man stood up and walked away. There was a sound of bullet shot that ran through someone's head behind him.

 

/

/

/

 

Don Corleoni slowly opened his eyes, he heard some people’s voice but he couldn’t comprehend anything much until a man walked up to his bed.

“You’re awake, father” 

He looked more carefully, his son, that was his youngest son unmistakably.

“......Ronan” His dry hoarse voice called,

“I’m here, father” He squeezed his father’s hand.

“What happened?” 

“You fell and was unconscious until now” 

His father’s confused expression slowly changed as if he realized something.

 

“It was true?” 

“What is it, father?”

“Vincent, Lucian, Gianni…..”

“....yes, father” Ronan’s eyes became glassy as he pressed his lips together,

“....Augustino and Antonio….”

“Yes...they’re all gone. It’s only you and me...only you and me left now” His voice trembling as he kissed his father’s hand and pressed his forehead on it,

 

The Don looked up the ceiling and closed his eyes. He kept breathing steadily even thou his heart’s rate was racing again because of the cruel reality but he tried to calm it down. He had been unconscious for too long, he had to accept the truth and move on. He still had chaotic matters to deal with. 

 

“Look at you… what have they done to you, my son?” His hand touch his youngest son’s cheek, his only son now.

There were scratches on his son’s face here and there when he escaped from his car explosion and bandage on his arm as he was shot,

“I’m okay, I survive” 

They both survived the bloodshed era but they knew that they were equally heart-broken. 

“And everybody involved?”

“I took care of everything, father. You have nothing to worry about”

“You did?” He looked at his son, his weak hand cups his face, 

“Bianchi, Ciccone, Mancini are gone. Scosseni and Russo yield. And house of Odin is always on our side” 

Don Corleoni stared at his son’s face, his precious youngest son who always wanted to be an honorable army officer, to serve his country, who once said he wouldn’t get involved in family’s business. His heart was breaking once again. 

 

“I’m sorry, my son” His voice was as dry as sand in the desert,

“It’s okay, father, it’s okay. You’re alive, I’m alive. We still have our family here” 

His father hugged him and pressed a kiss on his son’s forehead. Their eyes were both watery, they both normally were strong men but the overall loss was too much to bear. 

Thanked God, he still got his son with him. 

After everything they had done, God still had mercy on his family. 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Peter still remains quiet so Ronan tries to reach for him but he flinches. His back is against the door.

 

“I can’t even touch you now, Peter?” His eyes are pleading, they look sad,

Peter just looks at him with wet eyes,

“All these time, Ronan….” He starts speaking,

“You touch me with those hands, make love to me with those hands? The hands that you killed people….” His watery eyes look so sad and it’s hurtful to see. 

“...they all deserved to die” 

“That’s your saying” 

“They killed my nephews, Peter. They were only 4 years old when they died!” 

They both remain quiet.

 

“Then what it makes you, Ronan?” Peter begins,

“If they killed your family and they deserve to die, how about you killing them? You killed someone’s family too….” His eyes fix on the man he loves sadly, he still loves him that’s why he’s so sad knowing about all these.

“You’re right….” The man sighs, he sees no point of arguing,

“The overwhelming anger and hatred in me drove me to that point. I ordered them killed, I even killed some of them myself because I’m not one of those ‘powerful man who won’t let his hands stain with blood’. I did my own sin because I wanted to….” 

“If they didn’t commit serious crime against my family, I gave them quick death and I called that mercy. But if they did…. I made sure nobody dared repeating their mistakes” 

“Ronan stop” Peter looks up to him, what makes him think that Peter wants to listen to that. 

 

“This is not you….this is not the man I love. The man I love is a kind decent man...” Tears start rolling his cheek again,

“No matter what kind of person I was in the past or who I’ve become now, they are both me and I love you….” 

He confesses with his clear blue eyes,

“..... at that time I was just a young man who had to do everything to keep my family safe. Other than that I’m just an ordinary man… and I’m asking you to love me as I am” 

 

“I have already lost too much, Peter” His hand reaches out to touch Peter’s face,

“I can’t lose you too….” 

His tone is close to whispering, pleading. That handsome face looks sad, lost.

Peter still loves him, of course he loves him so much that’s why it’s so painful for him now. 

Thinking of all the good things Ronan has done for him, not just objects and expensive stuff. He actually cares for Peter’s feeling and he really loves Peter. Peter can always feel that and it’s not that easy to just stop loving him right now. 

He grabs the hand that’s touching his face. 

 

“Do you still do that?” He asks softly,

“Do what?” Ronan responds as softly, 

“......killing people” Peter sniffles, looks at him with big rounded wet eyes. 

“....no”

“Really?” 

“I worked so hard for all the cases against me to be dismissed and to make my family legitimate. I can’t lose everything my father and I help building up this far. I wouldn’t go back that path again….” 

“....can I trust you?” 

“Yes…”

Ronan pulls his hand up against his lips, kissing Peter’s palm.

 

“I’m sorry I scared you….” He whispers, 

“You really did” Peter’s lips curve down, he’s still scared to be honest, not too much but still.

“Stay with me” He looks right in Peter’s eyes,

“....but my dads…” 

“Please...stay. Stay the night and go back in the morning” 

Peter glances up, how is he going to refuse this pleading handsome face.

“...Just cuddling, okay?” After everything he has heard, he must admit that he really has no sexual mood right now. But if Ronan wants someone to stay with him during the cold lonely night, he can absolutely do that.

“Okay” Ronan pulls him into a hug and kisses his hair,

God, he loves him, he loves him so much. Thank God he’s still with him.

 

“And one more thing, leave my friend alone okay? Please?” Peter understands now why Rocket is so scared of Ronan, maybe he should be.

“....alright” 

“That’s my man” Peter tiptoes to give a peck on his lips, his hands rest on his chest.

 

That’s it, he loves this man and he will try to accept everything that he is.

He will also try to accept the consequence of loving this man.

Together they will try to sort out everything later.

First, maybe….his dad?

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how they end up there.  
> Our Peter is already in deep with this man and he will try to cope with all the difficult feeling, god bless him l'D
> 
> Any comments are welcome. See you soon!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ronan after the serious incident.  
> Plus quality family time <3 <3

/

/

/

 

“So both of you got everything sorted out okay, eh?” 

“Yeah, kind of” Peter nods, giving his friend innocent eyes while sucking his small carton of milk with a straw.

Rocket sighs heavily and literally collapses on the table, he is so relieved the most in his life. Last night he couldn’t sleep with both his eyes closed, gotta leave one eye opened in case somebody wanna break in and slash his throat.

Peter felt bad for his friend so he offered to buy him lunch, they are now in the university canteen. 

 

“So erm..what did he say? Did he confess that he actually did it?”

Yep, Rocket always maintains his reputation, 

“If I tell you that and it got slipped, this time I cannot help you, dude” Peter warns him,

“Thennnnnnnnnn nope, dun wanna know anymore” 

Yeah, it’s better that way. Peter promised himself he won’t talk about this anymore, he would leave everything he has heard behind and be with Ronan as he is. 

The Ronan now who loves Peter and that’s all he wants. 

 

“So you’re….really okay? I mean… Are you okay?” Rocket is still curious, how could his softy friend here handle everything just like that. He is not that innocent but when he really is, he’s like one of the brother&sister of the little twin stars. 

“Well, I actually kinda freak out at first but…..”

“But?” 

“But I love him...so I will try to accept everything that he is”

“Awwwwwwwwwww” Rocket falls backward, he never imagined to hear that kind of confession after all the dead serious matter. His friend was a fool when he’s in love but can’t really blame him, that’s his good part actually. But still too grossly sweet, yuck. 

 

They later finish their lunch and be on each other’s way.

As now Peter got to know what actually happened in the past, he and Ronan become even closer. Because it was like they have nothing to hide from each other anymore. 

The night that Ronan asked him to stay, they spent a lot of time talking in the bed in the deeper level that they have never done before.

 

/

/

/

 

“I used to have nightmare sometimes….” said Ronan,

“Nightmare? Why?” 

“I saw my nephews in my dream. They were suffering and dying….and I couldn’t do anything about it” 

“Ronan” Peter touched his face,

Ronan still blamed himself for the death of his nephews, that he could not protect them. Maybe his subconscious always thought about that and emerged as nightmare.

“I’m sure they wanted you to be happy” Peter comforted him,

Seeing a strong man like Ronan being so sad and vulnerable was just heartbreaking.

“If they’re still alive, they might be around your age” 

“Yeah?” 

Hmm...now that’s sweet but can also be interpreted that Ronan got a lover same age as his own nephews, awesome. 

 

“Listen Ronan, I used to read that sometimes when people are dead, they’re not going anywhere. They’re still around the people and the place they love and waiting to be reincarnated again so maybe...maybe they will come to you again, who knows?” 

Ronan arched his brow, 

“Like what?”

“Like….maybe in the future you get married and have children, they might be born again as your children you know? Since you love them so much……” Peter describes the possible(??) scenario with big rounded eyes,

“.....will you help me raising them then?” 

Peter blinks,

“Now that escalated too quickly” 

Really, he didn’t mean things to end up with that sentence.

 

“Please…..” His hand touched Peter’s face, they were laying on their side, talking in bed.

“......erm….may...be...I don’t know. I don’t know, Ronan. It’s the matter of future, don’t push me” Peter started to be frustrated, with everything he just acknowledged today and now this.

“I’m sorry….” 

His daddy’s eyes looked almost sad, goshh…...

“Let’s just go to sleep” Peter pressed his face onto Ronan’s chest,

After such tiring day, they both need good sleep maybe.

“....thank you” said Ronan as he kisses Peter’s hair,

“For what?” 

“For staying with me and everything….” 

Peter just looked at him with his big rounded eyes,

“Can’t just leave you alone, right?” 

Yeah...he loved this man too much to leave him alone with all the down feeling he had, they’d been apart for a day and Ronan turned to alcohol and slept on a couch like a problemed husband….. Wait, did he just think of Ronan as a husband?? 

But all of his thought vanished once warm lips pressed with his. Hmm… now that felt so good, he returned the kiss and it turned into deep kiss with all tongues and lips. Peter moaned in his throat, a nice hot make out should be really good for them both. 

Ronan was already on top of him while Peter’s arms held onto his neck, pulled him in.

 

“Who said ‘just cuddling’?” said Ronan’s hoarse voice, 

“You wanna fuck me or not?” Peter pouted,

“Yes”

“Then keep doing our ‘adult cuddling’ and you might get laid” 

Ronan just smirked and continued kissing him. 

 

The very reason why they had very healthy sex life, they turned each other on very easily. A lovely kiss led to hot make out, a hot make out led to hot sex, hot sex led to mind-blowing orgasms. 

They were like fire and gasoline, only tiny sparkle could cause the wildfire between them and they absolutely ain’t complaining about it.  
They just forgot about anything and everything when they were together. 

Peter moaned as the man’s hardness kept pressing with his, his legs already tangling around him to be honest. Yes, he needed hot sex to relieve all of their stress today. 

 

“Someone is impatient” Breathy voice said against his lips as strong hands peeled off his underwear swiftly, what a professional. 

“Not as much as you, I suppose” Naughty hand went down and stroked the man’s hardness. Hmm...Ronan jr. was already hard. He spit on his hand before went down stroking again and Ronan groaned. His boy was so damn good in lighting up fire in him. 

“I think I owe you some pleasure….” said his low breathy voice,

“Yeah…?” 

Ronan already went down and Peter literally moaned his heart out. He absolutely didn’t mind any pleasure Ronan had to offer him. Especially when the hot tongue went more downward and Peter couldn’t make any sense anymore…..

 

/

/

/

 

_‘I’m staying with Ronan tonight. Please don’t worry and I’m still alive’_

 

Peter sent that message to his dads in case they were looking for him last night. He came back in the morning to check out the shop and picked up some stuff when he found his dads in the shop kitchen, making something to eat. 

 

“Hey Yondu, Krag….morning” Peter greeted them, now he had to be all casual, shouldn’t let his voice drop or else he would seem guilty which he was not! He was not guilty for spending a night with his boyfriend, no!

“Morning Pete, sorry for intruding your kitchen. Your dad just doesn’t like the food at the hotel” said Kraglin as he was flipping the sizzling bacon, gosh that smelled so good.

“Sure, no problem” 

Yondu just sat there on the table reading NY newspaper without saying anything, trying to make Peter feel guilty huh? He wouldn’t fall for that! But Yondu was very quiet and he started to really feel guilty. 

 

“I….er….I’m going to my college now. Talk to you later then” He thought he better leave,

“We’re going back tonight, Pete” said Kraglin,

“What? Already?? Why so soon?” Now Peter was kinda shocked, he thought he could spend some time with his dads, even thou they might argue, but this was his family.

“Since the tickets we bought are the cheap ones we have to spend long hours for connecting flight and we can’t be absent from work more than this. Your dad asked for sudden day-offs so the manager can’t give us a lot of holidays” Kraglin explained and Peter felt bad, he didn’t really get to spend time with them or talk to them yet, properly and nicely.

 

“How...how about this, let’s have dinner together tonight and I’ll send you to the airport. I’m sure my car can fit all of us and your stuff” Peter offered,

“You mean the car that man gave you” Yondu spoke his first sentence and that was not really pleasant,

“Yes” Peter pouted, 

“What makes you think I wanna sit in there”

“Come on Yondu, it’s just a car” Peter started to feel frustrated,

“Captain, we can save money on taxi and we get to spend time with Pete too” Kraglin convinced and he had good point, 

 

“Alright then” He shrugged and Peter felt relieved,

“But don’t you think I approve you seeing him” 

Peter rolled his eyes, his dad was just so stubborn, he himself too maybe. 

 

/

/

/

 

After having lunch with Rocket, Peter rushed home to see his dads. They plan to cook and have dinner together before Peter sending them off to the airport. 

They’re now in Peter’s apartment. Yondu is just sitting on his couch that he moved it all the way to the center of the living room again and now he’s watching some games on a big screen with a can of beer in his hand. Letting his boy prepare dinner with his soft dad, it’s better that way. 

 

“It’s just like old days” Peter is helping Kraglin preparing stuff, thinking of how he always helped them in the kitchen since he was young and can’t help smiling. 

“Yeah” Kraglin has small smile too, 

They are both slicing and preparing stuff for cooking together, such a lovely sight to see.

Peter can’t help appreciating his dad’s slicing and cooking skill, his cut is just so neat and precise, no wonder he’s a professional, Peter should keep on polishing his skill too. 

 

“So your boyfriend really likes your cooking, huh?” Kraglin has small smile, still slicing stuff.

“Wh..wh...what...oh erm.. He’s okay…” Peter stutters, didn’t expect to be asked about his boyfriend all of sudden.

“He built you this fancy kitchen and you already cooked for his family. I’m sure he really likes your cooking, Pete” 

Oh well, all the cabinets, electric stove, very expensive looking fridge, everything is just so neat and beautiful. Ronan said he had the whole place especially designed and all utensils imported, yeah it looks quite fancy. 

“I’m glad you found someone who really likes you as who you are, that’s the most important thing in the relationship, you know” Kraglin continues as he puts the ingredients in the pan swiftly,

“Well..yeah…” Peter blushes a little, 

 

“Actually...I kinda noticed you were different since few months ago” Kraglin says plainly,

“You what?” 

“When we talked through vdo call or even on the phone. I felt something different in you, you looked really happy and I think...I think you must be in love with someone but you just didn’t tell us” 

Peter starts to freeze while Kraglin continues stirring the pan casually,

“But I didn’t tell your dad anything. I want you to tell us by yourself when you think you want to tell us, unfortunately I came across that photo on the internet so your dad was very mad and rushed us back here. I’m sorry about that, Pete” 

“No...no...it wasn’t your fault actually” 

Maybe it was his fault for being so rash and sitting on Ronan’s lap in front of people like that, Peter pouts with himself.

 

“But please don’t get him wrong. Your dad really loves you so he worries about you so much that’s why he acted like that. You know how quick tempered he is….” 

“Yeah!! Just like that Giants!” Yondu’s voice is heard as he’s cheering for football in the living room, 

“Yeah...I guess” Peter says softly,

 

“I was shocked too because I never thought you’d date a man but Pete, I can see that you really love him and he really loves you. I’m glad that finally someone can take care of my son. No matter who he is or what he has done, if he can make you happy then I’m totally okay with it” Kraglin gives him small smile, it’s that kind understanding smile that Kraglin always has for him and Peter starts to feel his eyes wet. 

“You’re already a grown up boy anyway. I think you can choose who you want to love and be with. Look at you, you’re even taller than me now” Kraglin pets his head like he always did since Peter was a little boy,

“Kragggggggggg” Peter can’t hold it anymore, he hugs his soft dad and sobs, 

This is what he always wants, talking about anything with his dad, he can tell him everything and Krag would listen and give him a lot of good advice. He doesn’t have to conceal anything anymore and he’s so relieved. 

“There there” Kraglin just pats his back, Pete is so adorable and such pure soul, no wonder someone would fall for him so much.

 

“But maybe try to avoid talking about your boyfriend in front of your dad now might be better. He still can’t really cope with it” Kraglin whispers,

“Okay…” Peter answers with sniffle and wipes tears from his face,

“What are you two doing in there?” Yondu asks as he comes to get a new can of beer from the fridge, 

“Nothing captain” Kraglin gives him small smile and Peter turns the other way, doesn’t wanna let his dad see him crying, so embarrassing. 

Yondu then just goes back to his couch without making any comments, he hates seeing his boy’s tears so he’d be quiet, for now. 

 

“So you and your boyfriend are doing alright, right?” 

“Yeah...we talked about something last night” Peter thinks that his dads must have known everything so he doesn’t want to elaborate on that. If Kraglin is okay with that then that’s it. 

“I’m glad he’s still okay after your dad… you know” Kraglin motions to his husband,

“Well he’s okay I guess…..” If Ronan got mad and stops seeing Peter, he’d be really sad. Then Peter realizes something,

“Erm Krag, can I just actually ask you something? Something about relationship” 

“Yeah sure, what do you want to know” Kraglin being Kraglin, always so understanding and supportive. 

 

“Well…. How long have you two been together?” 

Peter has never wanted to know in details about his dads’ relationship but he thinks he wants to know now. Maybe he can learn from their experience, he considers them a good couple after all. 

“We have met since teenage but were together since I was 18 so it was about 22 years ago”

Peter is awed that his dads have been together for 22 years already but wait….

“18? That’s pretty early. You decided to be with him once it’s legal huh?” Peter teased, 

“Well actually we had sex even before that”

“WHAT!!!” Peter gasps,

“Oops...forget I said that” Kraglin lets out small laugh, feeling embarrassed, damn he just slipped,

Peter turns to Yondu who’s watching the game casually…..pedophile!! 

Now his dad can’t accuse him of anything! Peter is now 19 and he can have a boyfriend! Especially a very hot and much older one! 

 

“You wanna ask me something?” Kraglin reminds him of their actual topic, Peter is still shocked with his parents’ love history but well, 

“Well...erm….we’re actually doing okay but since Ronan is my first boyfriend ever so I’m not sure whether I’m doing everything right…” 

“Pete...there’s absolutely nothing to worry about, it doesn’t matter whether you’re going out with a man or a woman. If you love each other, everything will be sorted out fine, you’re just over-worried about nothing”

“Yeah….he said that too. I even try watching a lot of gay porn...for educational purpose, or course”

His dad blinks with that statement, so his boy is into gay porn now for his relationship’s sake.

“So...you two are doing okay right? I mean… that thing…” Kraglin motions with his hand, trying to let him know what he’s talking about without really saying it, Peter gets it right away.

 

“Oh yeah, we’re doing really okay actually. He’s really active in this, dun have to mention he’s so good and experienced. When his Ronan jr. is in action it’s like this long and this big” Peter’s hands and fingers actually imitate the size of said Ronan jr. and Kraglin’s eyes just widen.

“Oh okay...so erm.. Do you ever try flipping it?” asks his dad, a bit embarrassed,

“Flip what?” Peter blinks his rounded eyes innocently, 

“You and him, from my understanding you must be the one who bottom right? Have you guys ever try flipping?”

Peter blinks and blinks and his face suddenly turns red when he realizes what his dad means,

“Oh….Oh! Oh well...no no no….I don’t have courage to do that yet, maybe for the rest of my life” 

“So you like being a bottom?”

“Well……………….yeah” His face turns even redder now, yeah he actually kinda like that, being pampered and made love to. He might have steam out of his ears now if he can,

“And he likes to top you”

“I guess so……” 

“I’m sure he really loves you, son. He wants to make you feel good and happy”

“Yeah?”

“Yes” 

 

How could his dad just conclude everything just like that? Peter would never know. But yep, he’s quite happy everytime he’s with Ronan. As intimidating as he is, he can also be gentle if Peter wants him to, and also being aggressive when Peter wants him to. Peter is really happy with their sex life actually.

Peter realizes that he’s blushing and drifting to their moments together when he sees his dad’s small smile, he blushes even more.

“Let’s finish preparing the dinner” He offers good-naturedly,

“Yep” Peter quickly continues his job, 

 

The dinner is finally ready some time later and they’re having it together, just like old days. Peter sips the hot soup and he hums approvingly, everything is just so good and so delicious. He’s so happy. 

 

“Can you pass me the pasta, babe?” 

“Here you go, captain” 

Peter rolls his eyes, calling his mate ‘babe’ in front of his grown up son but well, Peter’s happy seeing his dads happy and loving each other after so many years together. 

He can’t help thinking about him and Ronan, Ronan calls him ‘baby’ too and he calls him ‘daddy’.

 

“What are you smiling about, boy? Your head okay?” Yondu asks as he sees his boy smiles with himself, too damn weird.

“Nah, nothing. Try this, I cooked it myself” Peter scoops a piece of grilled salmon for Yondu and Kraglin too.

“Thanks son” Kraglin tries it immediately and needs to hum approvingly,

“This is really good. You’re very good at it, Pete” 

Peter has the brightest smile then he turns to Yondu expectantly, 

“Why are you looking at me?” asks his dad, annoyed,

“How was it” Peter urges for the answer,

“It’s okay….” 

Peter pouts a little, just okay yeah right, but Yondu keeps having that piece of salmon until he finishes and picks another, that’s already made Peter happy. 

Gosh, he misses his dads so much, wish they could spend more time together. //without Yondu’s wrath about anything or anyone of course//

Then his phone buzzes with a wolf display, whoops! 

 

“I’ll be back” He grabs his phone and dashes into his room lightening fast,

His dads just watch, Kraglin has small smile while Yondu just snorts and keeps eating the meal grumpily,

“Captain, does Peter know about your father?” Kraglin whispers, suddenly he turns serious,

“I don’t think so” Yondu answers carelessly, still eating grumpily, 

“And you won’t tell him right?” 

“.....it has nothing to do with the boy. It was long time ago and I want pops to rest in peace” 

Kraglin nods, he totally agrees with that and so glad that his husband has decided to let the past be in the past.

 

In Peter’s room,

 

“Hey daddy” Peter speaks softly, his dads still outside so,

“Baby, how is everything?” Ronan asks, he seems a bit worried,

“Everything is good I think. We’re having dinner and later I’ll send them off to the airport, they’re going back tonight” Peter shrugs but Ronan can totally see that his baby is quite sad to be apart from his dads again. 

 

“I’ll take you to visit them in Europe in your spring break, how about that?” Ronan offers and Peter’s eyes shine up immediately,

“You will? Really??” 

“Yes” 

Then Peter just smiles so brightly and beautifully,

“That will be great! Thank you daddy. Muaaawwwwww!” He even kisses the screen and Ronan just smirks, his baby is just so funny. 

“Go back to your dinner then. I’ll talk to you later” 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later” 

 

They hang up and Peter still holds on to his phone.

That’s him, his daddy wolf, his Ronan. A kind decent boyfriend who will do anything to make Peter happy. 

These past few days incidents were just nightmare and he finally wakes up.

 

He loves Ronan…….

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they got everything sorted out just fine, hopefully :'D  
> and here's little twin stars brother&sister. They're Japanese character X'D 
> 
> See you soon!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all :D  
> It's good to be back again! How are you all?  
> This chapter is mostly flashback and I hope you all like it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

/

/

 

Dominican Republic, 15 years ago.

 

“Most of the children here are the survivors from the Tsunami few months ago where their parents both deceased and nobody claimed to be their relatives, senor” 

The caretaker explained as she led two gentlemen into the place, the orphanage house.

 

After Ronan and his father Don Giovanni recovered from physical injury, they had decided to adopt children into their family because they believed the children would help healing their broken hearts. Their mental pain of losing their loved ones especially the Don’s grandchildren was still there and they were looking for someone to ease those pain. 

They just finished their business here so they thought visiting an orphanage might be a good idea, apparently the orphans here were quite in need. Even though they might not find the right one, they could still support the place. 

 

Suddenly they spotted some commotion on the playground, there were some kids fighting.

A girl with long dark hair was beating up a boy much bigger than her own size. 

 

“You two stop!” One caretaker tried to stop the fight by pulling a girl away from the boy she was straddling and beating, while the boy was pulled up by another caretaker, he had nose bleeding and bruised face.

The kids still yelling at each other in Spanish, the little girl wasn’t scared at all even thou the other was much bigger. 

 

“Oh no….not again” The head caretaker who was a big dark-skinned lady sighed tiredly,

“What happened” asked the Don, 

“The girl’s name is Gamora, she always got herself in the fight with other kids, she said other kids keep picking on another girl, Nebula. They’re inseparable like sisters despite their different looks” She explained,

“You mean that girl?” Ronan could spot another little girl not too far away, she had ginger hair, fair skin, and she was crying.

“Yes”

“She’s a Caucasian” He commented,

“Her parents were foreigners, they died in the Tsunami”

“And that girl was fighting a bigger boy to protect her” 

“You can say that”

Ronan nodded and turned to his father who had same expression, they felt interested in that girl, she possessed such a strong heart and spirit.

 

/

 

A girl with long dark hair was wiping her face with her hand, she got little nose bleeding but she was sure that bully got more bruises than she did. She was always angry everytime anyone picked on Nebula, a little girl younger than her. Nebula looked different from others that was why everybody tried to pull her hair and tease her look. Gamora’s parents always taught her to be kind especially to the ones weaker. They died in Tsunami but those bully kids survived, world was just not fair. 

Both Gamora and Nebula were brought into the head caretaker’s office, Nebula was still softly sobbing. They might get scolded again but Gamora couldn’t care less anymore. What could be worse than being orphans. With her wild behavior it was obvious nobody would wanna adopt her anyway. 

 

But then they met with two adult men in the room. They were white men wearing suits, so tall she had to look up to them. 

 

“Hello little ones, you must be Gamora” The older man crouched down to talk to her, he looked quite kind.

“Si…” She nodded,

“Can you speak English?” 

“A little” She motioned with her fingers, her parents used to have souvenir shop, selling stuff to tourists so they taught her to speak some English too. 

“My name is Giovanni and this is my son Ronan. We are from the United States of America. Would you like to come and live with us?” He asked kindly,

“American?” Her big rounded eyes looked up to both of them, 

“Yes” He nodded, still smiling to her kindly, 

 

Gamora felt her heart fluttered, she would never imagine someone would want to adopt her, especially foreigners like American. She had met a lot of American tourists and they were nice and friendly. But how about Nebula? She couldn’t just leave Nebula here alone. Would it be okay to ask them to take Nebula too?

But before Gamora could speak anything, a little girl with ginger hair stepped up.

 

“Daddy…..” She walked up to Ronan,

“Hey….” Ronan was actually shocked that a little girl would call him ‘Daddy’.

“Daddy...daddy...I know you come back….I know you come back for me…..” She held on to his leg and stared up to his piercing blue eyes.

The little girl was too young to understand that her parents died in Tsunami, she thought they were away and would come back for her someday. Her father was a handsome young man with dark-brown hair and blue eyes as well. 

“Daddy…..I miss you so much” She started crying uncontrollably and loudly,

Ronan gave in as he looked into those big rounded eyes and tearful face. He scooped her up into his arms and she held on to him tightly, still crying. 

 

Everybody was pretty shocked but the Don nodded, that was it, they were coming with them.

 

The two little girls were adopted and given new names and new lives as Gamora Valentina Corleoni and Nebula Francesca Corleoni. Daughters of Don Giovanni Corleoni of New York city. 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

“Daddy!”

“Ronan!”

Two little girls ran into the man’s arms once they saw him. As busy as Ronan was, he tried his best to always pick up his little sisters after school. They were now in pre-school with princess school bag and couldn’t be happier. 

Taking care of children was quite chaotic but worth every second of his life. Looking at their innocent happy faces and he couldn’t help smiling too. Children could really give him another chance to be a good man. After all the crimes he had committed, they were like his saviors, his little angels. The more they were together, the more he loved them. They meant the world to him.

Then they walked together to their car, one lavishly handsome young man with two little girls holding his hands, wasn’t that such a beautiful sight for everyone to see. 

 

“Ronan, my friend Willy isn’t feeling well” Gamora pointed to another boy who was sitting on the bench by himself, waiting for his parents to pick him up.

“What happened to him? He’s sick?” As Ronan determined to be an attentive brother, he would ask and talk to his little sisters whenever they wanted to talk to him, 

“He said a priest in the church took him into a room and took off his clothes” 

“What….?” Ronan’s eyes widened with that,

“He also threatened him not to tell his parents but I asked him and he told me today” Gamora told a story with big rounded eyes, she was always a smart girl, even though she wasn’t sure what actually happened but she felt something was wrong and she needed to tell Ronan.

Papa and Ronan always told her to let them know if something wasn’t right. They were super cautious over their two little princesses. 

 

“Alright” Ronan nodded and kissed her hair, 

His blue eyes turned murderous with the disturbing news. 

 

/

/

 

That night, in a deserted warehouse.

 

A person was thrown on the floor, he groaned painfully as his old body wasn’t used to violent treating. 

 

“Whoever you are, I will give you the money. Please let me go” He shouted as loud as he could, he would try to do everything to make the kidnapper let him go alive.

Until a black clothes bag was taken off of his head, he blinked repeatedly to adjust to the dim light. Then he saw a man sitting casually in front of him.

 

“Hello father, you got a lot of money to pay for your own ransom? I’m wondering where that came from. I’ve heard a lot of people made donation to your church. I see you made some good business there” 

The handsome young man wore casual smile, he even sat cross legged. 

He remembered him, the New York Godfather’s only son, why would he kidnap a priest like him. He might not know what he wanted but one thing he knew for sure, the young man was merciless…..

 

“Please have mercy, at least in the name of God….”

“I am not always a religious person especially after my mother died. So please stop referring to God in front of me” 

“Then...what...what do you want, son? If it’s the money then maybe we can talk about that….” The pastor still tried to negotiate, 

Those blue eyes turned cold and he stood up from his seat.

“I do not care about your money or how you did to obtain it, apparently people have faith in something they cannot see. I am not a saint myself….” He slowly walked up to him,

“But there is one thing that disturbs me…..” His hand touched the priest’s face who was sitting on the floor,

“Did you molest innocent children, father…..” Low voice whispered and his eyes widened,

 

“Please….please….” The priest struggling as two hands held on to his head more tightly and suddenly twisted. 

There was a sound of bone snapping and a body collapsed on the ground. 

 

“Dump the body into the river” said the man as he was taking off the black gloves from his hands, “and leave the eyes opened. Contact the journalists we own to investigate and report about his abnormally growing bank account” 

He threw the gloves into the black garbage bag prepared by his men, they would be destroyed later.

 

He actually wanted to torture the old pedophile child molestor piece of shit but he had to wake up early for his girls’ parents meeting the next morning. They requested that he had to look kind and not menacing. 

Ronan could never stand anyone who hurt children, he would get rid of them himself if he had chance. 

Looking down his hands, he still had some kind of addiction, addiction of killing people. Bad people or anyone who made Ronan feel he wanted to kill them. And it felt so good after he finished. 

 

/

/

 

A week later,

 

“Ronan” Gamora ran to him after pre-school,

“Willy gave me this. He’s doing better now” She showed him a colorful lollipop in her hand,

“That’s nice” Ronan gave her kind smile and they walked to their car.

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

“Daddy has a boyfriend?” 

“......yes, darling”

Two pairs of big rounded brown eyes still stared at him, they didn’t really understand.

 

Apparently adopting children meant having to introduce them to every family member and friend. In Ronan’s case, a boyfriend. 

John would visit Ronan when he was off-duty, the girls were quite confused when he was introduced to them as Ronan’s boyfriend. But children were innocent, they acknowledged what they were told and that was it. Apparently they enjoyed being treated as princesses by two very good-looking men and John always helped taking care of them when they went out together too.

 

“Tired already?” 

“A little” Ronan sighed but he had smile on his face, they were sitting and watching his baby sisters playing on the playground. 

The girls became really happy and cheerful with them and also lightened up the atmosphere in his family too. 

“....do you still have nightmare?” 

“...not so often anymore” 

“Good” He put his hand over Ronan’s shoulder, light squeeze of his strong hand felt so good and he looked so handsome this close.

Gosh...Ronan wished he could kiss him. But not in public like this, John had a career ahead of him and Ronan couldn’t ruin it. 

 

“Thinking hard about something again” The man teased, 

“Stop” Ronan just chuckled,

After everything happened, when he broke down after losing his nephews, when his hands were soaked with dirty blood, John was still with him, always with him. And he treated him like ordinary man, like they were ordinary lovers and he loved him so much.

“The girls look worried because you have difficult face again” He pointed to the playground,

Ronan turned to look at them, they were still playing very cheerfully. He frowned,

“What….” 

Before he could speak anything, warm lips already pressed with his. 

Ronan was startled but how could he resist those lips, he really couldn’t. So he closed his eyes, letting himself get carried away. 

John couldn’t care less, he was off duty and he could do whatever he wanted with the one he loved. 

 

Gamora had her hands on her hips, they were kissing again. Nebula pouted too. 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

After the funeral,

 

Ronan locked himself in the room and drank any alcohol he could find. He was sitting on the floor leaning on a couch with empty bottles of alcohol lying around, some were broken. 

 

He was drinking and crying for a long time and not going to stop soon. 

Why….why it’s gotta be him…. 

John was a good man, he served his country, protected his people. And Ronan loved him more than anyone…. Why he had to die...when they were about to have family together. 

He looked at the ring on his left hand,

 

_‘I’ll be back before you even know it….this time I’ll get down on my knee properly’_

 

He let out painful cry and threw the nearest object his hand could find into the wall, 

 

 _‘He stayed behind so all of us could make it out alive’_ said one of his soldiers, they had wet eyes at the funeral.

 

Ronan covered his head with his hands, why….why everyone he had loved had to die, his mother, his brothers, his nephews. And now John….

He himself had committed serious crimes, slaughtered countless enemies, even their families too. Why it wasn’t him who died, why it was always someone he loved…..

Was this his punishment? For his blood soaking hands that had killed so many and so freely.

Was this the price he had to pay…..

Rage, frustration, sorrow, everything was so overwhelming within him that he had to scream. 

He had only himself left to hurt. 

 

Outside the room, two little girls were standing in front of the door, they heard screaming and object smashing. They were scared but also worried about Ronan,

“Young misses, please stay away from the room” The nanny tried to take them away but the girls refused,

“Gamora, Nebula, go to bed” said the Don as he approached with grim expression, 

“....but Ronan” Their faces looked like they were about to cry,

“Leave him for awhile. Catherine, take them to their rooms” He instructed the nanny and they had to go. 

 

The Don sighed heavily, his son was really heart-broken and actually lost all his senses this time. He really felt bad for him that he wanted to cry too. 

Maybe this was the cruel fate of his family, always losing the ones they loved.

 

/

/

 

In the morning,

 

Ronan slowly opened his eyes and felt like his head weight a ton. Apparently he drank and cried until he passed out on the floor leaning against the couch. He groaned painfully, actually wouldn’t mind if he just passed out forever and never woken up again. Reality had nothing pleasant for his life, his heart was already shattered into pieces anyway. Nothing or no one could ever fix it…..

But then he felt something on his lap, as he looked down he found two little girls in their princess dress pyjamas sleeping with their heads on his lap and his eyes widened.

 

How did they get in here? 

He saw the key not too far, Gamora must have found the key. She was always so smart.

Ronan felt bad that his little girls had to see him like this, hopefully they didn’t step on any broken glasses while they sneaked in.

His hands touched their heads, silky smooth hair of children that was too soft for his calloused sinful hands. 

 

“...Ronan?” 

“....Daddy…..” They woke up,

“Hey….what are you two doing in here” His voice was hoarse from drinking and screaming last night,

“I heard you were crying… are you hurt? Are you sad?” Nebula offered a flower printed handkerchief in her hand and wiped his face, his dry tears stained face. 

“I’m okay, baby…..” He wasn’t sure if he was really okay but he had to say it, apparently his voice was shaking he might want to cry again now,

“Please don’t be sad. I love you, daddy” Nebula hugged him tightly,

“I love you too” Gamora hugged him too.

 

He embraced them tightly and his heart ached, he wanted to cry again. 

What kind of an absurd man he was that made these two little girls worry until they had stolen the key and sneaked up on him during the night like this.

John would be disappointed if he was still alive….

 

“Daddy, promise me you won’t be sad again” Nebula was sobbing with her big rounded eyes,

“I promise….” Of course, he had to promise.

 

He still has these little girls to raise and take the best care of. 

He promised himself that. 

 

After all, John would always be in his heart…….

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Few years later,

 

“So we really have to do it? Really?”

“It seems so” 

 

Ronan rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He and Loki his childhood friend here were begged and mildly instructed by their parents to date. What made them think they could be together? They were into men, yes, but didn’t mean they were attracted to each other despite their perfect look. They had their own taste. 

 

“And Thor?” 

“Was sent to Australia yesterday” Loki sipped his hot Earl Grey tea casually, 

Ronan facepalmed himself, couldn’t help wondering how did they end up with this situation, an arranged date by their parents in one luxurious hotel restaurant. 

He just recently took off the ring that John had given him before he died and his father thought he might be ready for new relationship. Not with this one thou….

 

“No offense but you’re not my type” said Ronan, he looked so bored he could sleep now.

“Neither are you, I prefer someone more blond and bold. You look too smart for my liking” Loki picked a piece of scone to chew,

“And you’re too venomous for my liking” 

Loki demonstrated that venomous cold smirk, 

“I really can’t imagine you and me together” Ronan commented honestly, still looked incredibly bored,

“I can’t too. But my mother was crying….so maybe we have to do it. Please….” 

For the first time that Loki looked like he felt guilty for making his mom cry. His father’s disappointed face and rage was quite entertaining to see but not his mother’s sad face. 

Ronan sighed again, for a thousand times that day. 

 

“Don’t have to look that disappointed. I can assure you I’m not that bad in bed” Loki flashed his cold smile again,

“That’s not what I’m worried. Thor must be mad at me” 

“Like he has any say in this, it was actually his fault that he couldn’t hold it until we reached our bedrooms so we did it in the living room. Who would have thought that my parents would be back so soon…..” 

 

Ronan rolled his eyes, these two brothers were unbelievable. They got caught having forbidden relationship and now Ronan was dragged into the mess with hope of solving that problem. 

Apparently Loki’s parents thought that he should date his childhood friend rather than fucking with his own brother. Ronan’s father was pleased of course, House of Odin was always his good ally. 

Thor must be really angry once he found out about this but like he had other choices. If he had to face Thor’s rage or his father’s wrath, he’d pretty much avoid the latter. 

 

“So let’s get it over with, shall we?” Loki suggested,

“After you”

Then both of them stood up ready to go up the suite that was booked for them. 

“I have to leave early morning because I need to send my sisters to school and maybe have to help them choosing the dress too” said Ronan as they were riding up the elevator, his little girls were in elementary school now, they liked to have Ronan help picking which dress they should wear. 

“How sweet” Loki chuckled, 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Gamora and Nebula were all grown up, Gamora would enroll in Law School and Nebula in the best Fashion design school in New York next year, he and his father couldn’t be more proud. 

Gamora wanted to study law because she wanted to help with the family business. Nebula was everyone’s little girl and she wanted to be a designer which his father absolutely allowed it. He would help launching her own line of clothing once she graduated. 

They both became really beautiful daughters of the great Don, no men dared asking permission to date them yet. The girls weren’t very interested too, their older brother set quite high standard of men for them. 

 

Ronan himself always had someone beside him thou, and they were all good-looking. His relationship with Loki almost ten years ago ended badly only few months later when Thor came back to the States and punched him in the face. Yelling at him, calling him a traitor, he threw back some punches too. They put on quite a good fight. 

Thor and Loki were together since then, hopefully they were happy now and leave him alone.

 

Anyway, right now he was enjoying his playboy life, everyone wanted to be with him. Some came to him for money, some for a part of a movie, some just enjoyed the spotlight and his luxurious lifestyle. Some even asked for his love, he gave them love but only physically. He still hadn’t felt any deep feeling with anyone throughout these years.

His father pressured him with his eyes everytime he visited him but like Ronan could do anything about it. He hadn’t found anyone he wanted to have serious relationship with, some came close but still not the one.

Let him wait, he was a grumpy old man anyway, shouldn’t be more grumpy than this, maybe. 

 

And now...his Rolls Royce broke down in the middle of city. Aster was sent for maintenance and now he had to wait for a new ride. Awesome timing after such boring company meeting.

He was smoking on the sidewalk in suit and long coat with his men around him. Shouldn’t be another attempt of assassination nowadays but he shouldn’t let things loose. 

Then he noticed a small restaurant across the street. An old rusty small pick-up Datson approached the back of the restaurant. 

 

“I’m gonna puke on you one of these days” One man got out of the passenger seat and looked like he wanna vomit,

“I’m sorry Gef. Yondu forgot to order these stuff and he told me to get it for him as soon as possible” Another man got out of the driver seat, no not a man, a boy. 

He had his cheeky smile and scratched his head, his driving skill wasn’t that bad but Yondu was just so fussy, wanted to have the things he ordered right away. 

“Let’s get it to him then” 

“Good idea”

Nobody would wanna experience Yondu’s wrath more than necessary.

 

The boy was unloading the stuff from the truck when he noticed a luxurious car parked across the street

“Wow….such a big car. It looks really expensive” He spoke with himself, not so often that he would see such luxurious car around here. 

He also noticed a group of men standing not too far, wah…. They looked so serious, maybe their car broke down. Poor them. 

 

Then his eyes met with the men who was fixing his eyes on him since moments ago.

 

Big rounded green eyes blinked, they didn’t know who the other was but they kept staring at each other from afar. 

 

“Peter, hurry up” Gef urged as he carried a carton of vegetable into the kitchen’s backdoor,

“Alright alright” Peter came back to himself and started loading the stuff down,

 

“Master, the car has arrived” One of his men reported as another luxurious car parked in front of them,

Ronan just nodded but he still kept looking at the mysterious boy who was running around, carrying stuff, talking and laughing so cheerfully. 

 

“Wah...another big car! They must be really rich!” Peter muttered as he saw another car, amazed. 

 

The man breathed out smoke before getting in the car that his man opened the door for him.

 

That boy was cute, he thought. Then the car drove away. 

 

Peter watched until the car was away, he shrugged and went back to his job. He just got accepted to the college and his dads were going to have party for him tonight. It was going to be a lot of fun! 

Although he was quite sad that they had to go to Europe soon but Peter was a grown up boy, he could take care of himself. He mentally nodded with that.

 

/

/ 

 

The couple didn’t realize who they have met in that blink of time but they would soon, when the time is ripe. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have met once but didn't realize they would become each other's destiny, or troublemaker for life :'D


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for being away quite some time, busy with life and stuff.  
> But I never forget these lovable two men hopelessly in love! X'D  
> Gotta write their love story till the end of time!
> 
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

 

‘...............’

 

Someone was bleeding and lying on the ground.

 

‘Signore….please….please have mercy…….’

 

Those familiar pair of green eyes and golden locks of hair. That face used to have only beautiful smile now stained with blood. He reached out for the one standing not too far. 

 

‘.....Ro...nan….’ Tears roll down those blood stained cheeks.

 

Stood a tall figure under the dim light was Ronan. Ronan’s younger self with blood on his hands…..

 

/

/

/

 

Ronan immediately wakes up with panic, he pants so hard as if he was just running miles. His pulse beats so fast it could explode.

 

“.....Ronan?” There’s another sleepy voice beside him before a lamp is switched on. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Peter slowly gets up to check on him even though his eyes aren’t fully opened. 

 

Ronan’s still breathing hard, he even sweats during spring night like this. He carefully takes a look at a person beside him.

“Peter…..” His hand caresses his cheek, it’s warm, the real and alive one. 

“Yeah...it’s me” Peter touches his hand,

They are sleeping soundly at Peter’s place just like usual.

 

“Nightmare?” 

“....yeah” Ronan nods, his voice is breathy, still not fully recovered from it.

Holy god, Ronan is sweating too. What da heck did he see in that nightmare? This is the first time Peter encounters Ronan having nightmare. He will try to calm him down then. It’s just bad dream after all…..

“Wanna talk about it?” Peter offers, if Ronan has trouble sleeping then Peter doesn’t think he is able to sleep too.

Ronan just sighs heavily and kisses Peter’s palm. 

It was just a nightmare but it seemed so real……..

 

“I…..” Ronan begins,

“After those tough years, I had to see the therapist because I constantly had nightmare until I lacked of sleep, addicted to alcohol, and turning lunatic…..” 

“My father was worried that he would lose another son too. The therapists suggested that we adopt children into our family, in that case it might fulfill the hollow inside me and it did… Gamora and Nebula came into our lives and everything changed forever. I didn’t save them, they saved me….” 

Peter nods as he quietly listens, 

 

“I usually saw my nephews and people I ever loved in my nightmare. They were suffering but this time…..” Ronan pauses,

“This time it was you…..” 

“Me?” Peter made weird face, how come it’s him?

“And I saw the other person. It was…..me, much younger than now, holding gun in my blood stained hand….” Ronan covers his face with his hands,

“It’s always like this. I just stood and watched the ones I love dying. It almost looked like...I was the one who killed them myself………” 

 

Peter just looks at the man he loves with both sympathy and disbelief. His Ronan is always strong but this time he really looks broken and full of pain. 

Him dying? And Ronan was the one who killed him? Phhhhhhh...who would have believed that!!

 

“Ronan look at me” Peter takes Ronan’s hands off his face and looks right straight in his eyes.

“I am here, alive and well. It’s just nightmare and you said it yourself that you will never hurt me. Why would you bother to think about it so much?” Peter says it firmly, 

“Those things ended a very long time ago. Now you’re with me, I had my shitty life, you had yours but who cares. Now we’re together and what we’re having…. I’m gonna be honest with you, what I’m having with you right now is the best things ever happen to my life……” 

Peter says it out with clear green eyes, he meant every word. 

“So stay with me, we’ll get through it together whatever it is. If you wanna have future with me you gotta help me here. I’m willing to help you thou……” 

 

Ronan looks into those green eyes, so bright and clear. He slowly comes back to his sense after listening to Peter talking to him with the utmost sincerity. 

That’s right, he’s having healthy relationship with this wonderful person who lighten up his world in a much better and brighter way. Always so innocent and so kind, that’s why Ronan has fallen for him so much. That’s why Ronan loves him so much.

He kisses his palm that’s touching his face and touches their foreheads together.

 

“I love you…..” He says against Peter’s lips,

“.....I love you too. My daddy wolf” Peter blushes, after all these time they’ve been together he still blushes whenever Ronan says he loves him.

Ronan smiles with the pet name Peter has given him. They are bunny and wolf. But this time it looks more like the mighty wolf is being saved by the bunny. 

 

“Let’s go back to sleep” Peter suggests, 

“Okay” 

They turn off the lamp and Ronan is holding Peter in his arms. 

“Talking about killing, you’re killing me everyday anyway” Peter suddenly says and touches his back to show it.

“You totally love it” Ronan smirks, 

“Not when I have to deal with all the backache later…” Peter pouts,

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to be more gentle next time”

“...nah, I like you being rough” Peter confesses, “You look incredibly sexy when you’re rough….” Peter blushes with himself, 

Ronan actually gets in better mood with that,

 

“Come on, I’ll give you back massage” He flips Peter face down on the bed,

“Hey….since when you can massage?” Peter can’t believe Ronan possesses that field of expertise,

“....I can do anything to please my lover”

Aww...now that’s too damn sweet, all thoughts dissolved at the first push on his lower back.

“Ohhh…………” Peter lets out desperate long breathy moan,

“Lower lower...yes! Ouchhh……….” Now he’s even moaning and squirming, Ronan’s big strong hands feel so good on him. Hands squeezing the bed sheet, goshh….how can this man always drives him insane with pleasure in bed like this! 

Minutes later, Peter’s body starts to relax and slowly melt down into jelly with silly smile on his face. He even mumbling things then he feels his underwear is being taken off of him.

 

Okay, now another more intimate massage is coming, not that he’s complaining thou.

Ronan’s nightmare ends up with this. Considered they have taken care of the situation quite well. 

 

/

/

/

 

Yondu and Kraglin have gone back to Europe for a couple of weeks now but Yondu won’t get tired of calling and asking how is Peter doing and when will he break up with his boyfriend anytime he got chance, Peter is totally flattered. 

Everything seems to come back to normal except one thing.

 

Ronan starts having nightmare again.

 

Peter was there with him a couple of times, he just suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and lost his breath. Peter then had to comfort him, ensuring everything was okay and they held on to each other.

He secretly blames himself that he might be the one who caused this because he brought up his story in the past that has ended long time ago. Ronan was being Ronan, said it had nothing to do with Peter, it was his own doing. Still, Peter felt guilty. 

He was so willing to do anything to make Ronan feel better, a blowjob or two. He even tried attempting striptease which Ronan was more amused than turned on. He laughed so hard at his weird dance moves, maybe Peter was more suitable for a comedian than a sexy dancer. But it worked at its best, Ronan was much better and he loved his boy more than ever.

 

/

/

/

 

At the mansion,

 

Peter and Ronan usually visit Ronan’s father whenever they both got free time. Peter would cook him delicious food and Ronan would spend time with him, playing chess and talking about anything to his father. His son comes home more often and even brings his precious one who’s very good at cooking with him. The Don can’t be happier. 

After last year’s Christmas, Peter has become the mansion’s kitchen regular guest. He would cook and talk to everyone in there happily and they all adore him. He learns a lot from them especially authentic Italian food cooking tips. Now he can cook even better for his boyfriend and papa Don.

 

Ronan is playing chess with his father in his office while Peter preparing their dinner.

 

“....how is your condition now, my son” 

The Don moves his pawn, he seems to be all cool and relaxed but he’s secretly worried about his son, always. 

“It is okay. Being with Peter helps me a lot” Ronan’s just being honest. Without Peter, he would break down much more often and nobody seemed to be able to help. 

“I truly thank God you found him….” His father is being honest too, 

“Or maybe he found me and was kind enough to let me stay” Ronan has small smile, 

His father just nods before moving another pawn. 

His son never accepted anyone close to his heart since he lost his lover in the war. He just lived his life everyday for his family, always had some very good looking people beside him but he was just contented, not truly happy. Until he met this amazing young man, the don has never seen his son this happy for decade and he’s totally grateful.

 

Peter is juggling and slicing stuff in the kitchen at the moment.

 

“His father?” 

“Went back to Europe already” Ronan answers carelessly as he moves his knight.

“Still saying anything?”

“Yes, keeps asking Peter when will he break up with me” Ronan has amused smirk, 

He remembers it clearly because he was present a few times when Peter’s dad called and yelled at him when he said he’s making out with Ronan and his dad interrupted them. Ronan totally trusts his boy to handle things by himself now, apparently these father & son are pretty much alike.

 

/

/

 

R...R….R….R…..

 

Peter had to pause whatever he was doing when he heard his phone buzz, he glanced up and yep, that was his dad’s grumpy face on the caller display.

 

“....ello” Peter reluctantly picked up,

‘Did you break up with that man yet?’ 

Okay, no hello, no how are you, no what’s up, this was Yondu’s regular greeting to Peter nowadays.

“....no” Peter just had flat lips,

‘When will you break up with him?’ Peter rolled his eyes,

“I’m gonna say what I was saying for so many times already, I won’t break up with him when he didn’t do anything wrong to me, when will you stop asking anyway” 

‘I’ll ask until you break up’

Great….

 

‘...what are you doing?’ asked Yondu as his boy kept wiping his mouth, apparently his lips were kinda stained with saliva….

“Actually we are in the middle of something. If you got nothing important then I’m gonna go back sucking his dick now” His boy had very straight face, like he couldn’t care less now.

Since his dads knew about their relationship, Peter had nothing to conceal anymore, he even told them completely the truth to annoy the heck out of him.

‘You! &^%$#@@$%^&*())))^%$##.....’ The rest of Yondu’s berating wasn’t comprehensible,

“Alright, you’re welcome to listen” Peter just tossed his phone on the bed and went back doing his job.

Ronan’s amused chuckling was heard in the background.

 

These father & son were unbelievable…..

 

/

/

 

Back to present,

 

The Don just nods, his son seems to be in better mood and condition, looks like he doesn’t have to worry anymore. 

 

“....I didn’t mean to make you overworried about anything but...I think Scosseni is quite suspicious” His father comments as he moves his knight,

“You think so?” Ronan stares at the board, figuring out the best move. 

“Don Mancini and Don Scosseni were good allies. At that time he yielded because he knew his son couldn’t outfight you….” 

“He received the message quite clearly” 

Said message was the fingers of Don Mancini’s man, stating the clan should stay out of the mess or else his son might end up like Mancini’s son.

 

“You know he secretly adopted Don Mancini’s grandson. The child that you let him live…..” The Don said almost casually, almost, while staring at the chessboard. 

Ronan glances up to his father,

“Are you going to accuse me again for letting him live” 

“No. I’m just saying, I know you miss your nephews, me too. They live forever in my heart. But my son, what needs to be done still needs to be done. You can’t risk any possibilities….”

“If it were you, would you do it?” Ronan looks his father right in the eyes, 

“If I had to…..” 

As expected, his father just replies without a second thought and Ronan sighs, he really can’t compare to him. 

 

“You know I’ll never hurt children…..” Ronan confirms his ground,

“But a child can grow up, my son” The Don looks back into his eyes,

“Then I’ll worry about that later……” He moves his knight and removes his father’s pawn,

“Checkmate” He smiles his handsome smile and his father chuckles,

 

“The reason I’m saying, is that it looks like you will have your own family in the near future. At that time, you must be more cautious because it’s not only you anymore. You got your own family involved and you CANNOT risk anything, you cannot….” 

The Don preaches his son with Italian accent and gesture. Ronan nods, 

“I understand” He appreciates his father’s concern,

 

His own family huh……

 

Then his phone buzzes, he picks up. 

‘Ronannnnnnnnnnnn. Come help me tasting the pasta sauce pleaseeeeeee’ 

“Alright” Ronan simply agrees, 

‘Okayyyyy’ 

That’s Peter’s very lively voice before the line is cut. 

The Don just wears knowing smile on his face.

 

“I really can’t wait for you to make him my son-in-law officially” 

“Let me sort out the proper way to talk to his dad before he points the gun in my face first” 

 

Then they both share amused laugh before Ronan excuses himself and heads to the kitchen.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.........  
> I'll try to update soon  
> Please stay tune :'D


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy look who's back! :'D 
> 
> This chapter contains sexual content *cough cough* and violent scenes. Please make sure it's okay for you.  
> Again the words in (bracket) are in Italian, feel free to do dubbing to add more flavor to the story lD
> 
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

 

Peter and his daddy were having luvie luvie sweet time together like usual. 

 

Peter was straddling him as they were having very hot make out, their clothes were nowhere to be found maybe because they didn’t even bother to wear those since last night. 

The boy let out heartfelt long groan and held on to his man tightly as he was entered from below.

“Daddy…..” He murmured against the man’s lips as he closed his eyes and let out content moan while the man kept pushing up to him. Their arms held on to each other tightly, feeling the other’s hot skin.

Hot lips and tongues did more than a little teasing, exchanging hot wet kiss. Few more push, the boy felt really good but the man started to feel something different.

 

“My little naughty one…. What have you been doing?” Low breathy voice whispered,

“.....what are you talking about? It’s obvious you’re the one who is ‘doing’” said the boy, still held on to his man tightly, 

The man just chuckled before he slapped his tight ass that Peter yelped and groaned...Gosh..it was such a turn on.

“I don’t remember this peck of muscle on you….” He touched the one below his chest right above his belly,

“And your ass got firmer too…..” He groped said ass as he smirked, 

“You remember even those detail thingy? Really?” Peter made weird face, 

“I remember everything about you……”

Aww…..that was too damn sweet! Should be illegal! But wait…..

 

“Are we going to talk when your dick is deep in my ass like this? Really?” He still held on to his man for his dear life, 

“So it will guarantee that you’ll speak only the truth. Come on...tell daddy what have you been doing” He finished the sentence with a sudden push and Peter yelped,

“Fuck…….”

“Language….” He kissed on the boy’s jawline, 

His daddy wouldn’t let him curse with ‘fuck’....really? The only time he could say the f-word was ‘fuck me’ maybe. But he wouldn’t argue with him now, not when his dick was deep up in his ass like this, definitely not his leverage. 

“Daddy be gentle……” The boy purred into his ear instead, 

And that seemed to work very well because the man was kissing the boy’s face very gently now. 

 

“You have been working out, hmm?” 

“Yes…. a little” The boy confessed, 

As unconcerned of people’s appearance as Peter was, he finally came to realize that his daddy boyfriend was fucking hot and fit as fuck while he was just a regular college teenager, about to hit 20 soon thou. He got some meat and muscles on him but nothing really impressive, furthermore his belly was ready to flop anytime he ate too much which happened to be most of the time.

How could a perfect man like Ronan fall for him…...That was such a mystery of the world. He even groped his little tummy from time to time and looked like he was kinda having fun, unbelievable. 

So….he had decided that he should do something about it! 

 

Peter came across some vdo on youtube ‘How to drive your top crazy with pleasure’. His eyes widened with that and quickly rolled the clip for educational purpose. 

In the clip, a lovely gay man, Peter thought he must be gay, yep, demonstrated some exercises and Peter did after him. 

“This is weird…..” He kept squatting and crunching, fuck it hurts!

‘Are you one of those lazy bottoms? No no no….get your ass up and do it! One! Two! Repeat it!’ 

“Grrrrrr” Peter grunted as he followed, his legs shook uncontrollably once he finished.

‘After this, you will thank me. Have good time with your top’ That was the end of the clip,

Should Peter really believe him? Anyway he got nothing to lose anyway, so he kept exercising those until he felt his legs were even stronger and until Ronan said something about it now…….

 

His man just smirked at him but all fondly,

“Shall I reward you for that?” 

As he usually said he loved Peter as the way he was, Peter was a healthy cheerful teenager, his young body was soft to his touch and he was natural, never had to fake any damn thing. But still he tried to workout to impress Ronan. Think he really should reward him.

Ronan changed an angle a little before he pushed up and Peter saw stars.

“Wah!!” He held on to his man more tightly as his whole body jerked up, 

“You’re so tight and you’re driving me crazy…..” Now Ronan purred into his ear before he kept pushing up mercilessly.

Peter whimpered helplessly with immense pleasure in him, his legs started trembling.

“Daddy I’m gonna come……” He whimpered and yelped as his body was pushed down on the large bed before the man kept fucking him harder and harder as he was about to come too.

 

His body jerked up as white creamy spurted out on his own stomach while his body trembling all over. The man grunted as he kept pushing and panting, he came too. Their orgasms were intense.

He bent down to kiss his boy and they held on to each other tightly. The boy giggled dryly as he couldn’t really lift up his eyelids, damn….that was fucking good! Good fucking? Whatever…..both maybe.

They kept snuggling for a long time, looked like somebody were really happy…..

 

/

/

/

 

In the evening, 

 

Peter is now slicing vegetable in his shop kitchen. He came back from Ronan’s penthouse in the morning while Ronan had to leave to take care of some business. 

Peter didn’t even bother to conceal his silly smile on his face, both Tulk and Gef shook their heads. 

Their morning sex was really awesome he can’t stop smiling. They always have good sex actually, it is always loving and intimate, sometimes fierce and rough but Peter ain’t complaining. His daddy is capable of giving him many kinds of pleasure and they are all heavenly. Ronan looked quite happy too, he couldn’t stop kissing and cuddling his boy after their orgasms which Peter can’t stop smiling thinking about it now. 

 

Gosh….they are so happy, wish they could remain like this forever…..

 

“Don’t cut your own finger and add blood into the vegetable, boy. It’s unhealthy” Tulk warns as he sees his nephew was making silly face while cutting vegetable, didn’t even bother to look down at it. He might not realize it even thou he cuts himself.

“Nah….I’m professional” Peter just chuckling, 

Tulk looks at him fondly thou, he’s happy that his nephew is happy.

 

Then Peter’s phone rings, its screen displays one handsome wolf. Awww….his daddy calls him already. 

 

“Hello Ronan?” Peter puts the phone in between his ear and shoulder and continues slicing, he’s professional as he said.

‘I’m at the back of your shop’ Low voice responds then Peter feels something is odd,

“At the back of my shop?” Peter turns to the direction of his shop back door.

“What’s going on?” 

‘We’ll talk about it later’

With that, the line is cut.

 

Peter is confused but he unties his apron and goes straight to the back door.

He found the man leaning against the garage silently, like he was trying to hide and something doesn’t look right.

 

“Ronan?” Peter walks to him while looking around for something suspicious,

“Hey babe, sorry for this….sudden call but I have nowhere to go” The man somehow puts on small smile,

“What’s going on…..” Peter stops speaking immediately as he looks closely at the man, his coat is stained with...blood? Peter’s eyes widen at that.

“What happened to you?!” Peter starts to be panicked.

“Daddy has a long day. Can I stay the night with you?” He asks softly,

“Of course, come in” Peter quickly takes Ronan up the elevator to his room.

 

/

/

/

 

Peter asks Tullk to take care of the shop closing while he went to the liquor shop to buy Vodka as Ronan asked him to with a hundred dollar bill he put in his hand, if the shop owner didn’t know him and Yondu, he wouldn’t give it to Peter. Then he quickly comes back to his room where he left Ronan.

 

“Ronan?” He calls after he securely locks the door,

“I’m here” Peter follows the voice and finds Ronan in his bathroom, 

 

His clothes are left on the floor, Ronan is striped down to his white Emporio underwear, sitting on the chair near the bathtub. 

His arms and upper body have some bruises and wounds with red blood stained and Peter feels he’s going to pass out.

 

“Did you get it?” He asks,

“Yes…” Peter replies faintly and hands the brown paperbag to him.

“Thanks babe” Ronan opens the Vodka bottle, he drinks it before spreading it on his scratch wounds and drinks it again.

Blood and alcohol drop in the bathtub and Peter covers his own mouth, he seriously is going to faint. 

 

“You don’t have to watch if it scares you” Ronan turns to tell him, 

“No, I’m okay….” Peter holds on the the bathroom door frame firmly,

“Sorry I have to make you see this….Can you pass me some clean towel?” 

Peter quickly fetches his clean towel and hands it over.

 

“What happened?” Peter asks again when he thinks he’s ready to know,

“I was ambushed” The man answers plainly while drying his wound and his body, his white underwear is wet with some dripping Vodka and Peter tries not to stare.

“You what?” Peter asks with disbelief,

“That’s why I cannot go back to my place now because there might still be somebody waiting on the way to finish their jobs” 

Ronan explains calmly even though his fiery eyes said otherwise. He was really angry that someone would attempt assassination or even just threatening on him now. Somebody would have to bloody pay for it.

Peter suddenly feels frightened. His Ronan….was ambushed? And come to him with wounds and fresh blood. It’s the first time he encounters Ronan injured like this and he is not ready, not at all, not now and maybe forever. 

 

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Peter’s face is slowly drained of color.

“No, they’re mostly scratch” 

“Is it very painful?” Peter feels stupid to ask but he can’t help it,

“Not too much… I’m used to it already”

“No… we shouldn’t get used to the pain, you know?” says Peter, his eyes are very sad and watery. Ronan slowly nods,

“You’re right”

Now he feels bad for having Peter see him like this. He looks quite scared, of course he does.

“......My family and I have been away from this kind of thing for a long time so I wasn’t really prepared when it happened”

Peter shakes his head as he grabs small towel.

“I’ll wipe your body for you” He soaks the towel with warm water before wiping Ronan’s face with it.

The more he sees drops of blood on the towel, the more he sniffles. Ronan looks up to his face and grabs his shaking hand.

 

“I’m sorry…..” Low voice whispers, 

Tears roll down Peter’s watery green eyes before he puts his arms around the man’s neck.

“I’m sorry….please don't cry” Ronan keeps apologizing, now he feels really bad for letting Peter see him like this. 

Peter holds on to him tightly as he still whimpers. 

Why his boyfriend has to get injured like this. They were still together very happily this morning and now it becomes this. He can’t handle it, he can’t……

Ronan holds him close with his uninjured arm, whispering into his ear that he is alright, everything will be alright. Still Peter is crying in his arm and they remain like that for awhile. 

 

/

/

/

 

After Peter finally stopped crying, he wiped Ronan’s face and body for him. He treated his wounds and covered his arm with bandage.

 

Ronan is checking his two guns, his custom made berettas, they are all out of bullets. He has fired back until he was empty, luckily he made it out alive.

Peter just finished cleaning the bathroom and sees Ronan sitting on his bed, checking his guns and he has to gulp. He should have known that Ronan always carries gun, more than one. But this is the first time Peter actually sees him holding a gun with very serious face. Hmmm or not? Ronan was also holding a gun in his hand the very first time they met too. But this time things seem to look real, very real. 

 

“Do you need to smoke? If you need to smoke because you’re stressful, you can you know? I won’t complain a bit” says Peter as he sees how stressful the man looks,

“Smoke you?” The man says with a small smile and Peter rolls his eyes,

“Okay, you’re clearly okay and I am over worried” 

“That was a joke, come here” He motions for Peter to come to him so he does, with pouty face.

Peter sits down beside him on the bed, Ronan lifts one arm to hold him close, he breathes in the scent in Peter’s hair and kisses his temple.

 

“Being with you is good enough, I don’t need to smoke anymore” Low voice murmurs and Peter snuggles into him.

“Are you going to be okay after this?” Peter asks softly as he looks into those beautiful blue eyes of his,

“Hopefully….I try to sort things out within these few days” As he has already given orders out, to fetch anyone who’ve done this to him,

“What if next time it’s not just scratch….” says Peter and he feels his heart ache with that thought. Now he can’t get rid of the idea of Ronan getting hurt again. 

 

“I’ll be careful. Don’t worry”

“Don’t tell me ‘don’t worry’, you got shot”

“I shot them too”

“That is not the point!”

Peter suddenly gets up but Ronan grabs his hand in time,

“Peter… baby come on, talk to me” But Peter still doesn’t turn to him and he has to sigh,

“Look, I’m sorry. I totally didn’t expect this but I promise you next time I’ll be more careful”

The man apologizes for so many times already, but he’s willing to do it until Peter feels better.

“Come here” Ronan gently pulls Peter down on his lap, the way they always do it and Peter snuggles into him. He feels possessive and protective over his daddy more than ever. 

 

They hold on to each other for a very long time.

 

/

/

/

 

3 AM. Ronan’s phone rings,

 

He picks up,

 

‘We got them, master’

“Good, come pick me up”

 

“You are going?” Peter’s sleepy voice is heard, 

“Yeah, go on sleeping” 

“Hmm…” Peter murmurs as he hugs the man from behind and places himself there firmly, he really doesn’t want to let his man go.

“Come help me put on my clothes”

“Okay…..” 

 

/

/

 

Ronan is in his pants and shirt, his coat covers his shoulders,

 

“Tell me you’ll be safe” Peter sees him off at the door, he’s still in his sleeping wear which are t-shirt and underwear,

“I’ll be safe. You too, try to lock the door properly, okay? Call me immediately if anything happens” 

“Okay” Peter leans into his chest, his hands on his chest slide down and hug the man like he never wants to let go. Ronan kisses on his hair, he wants to savor this moment as long as he can but he needs to settle the mess as soon as possible and he knows that well.

 

“Kiss me” Peter requests as he looks up to him so Ronan kisses him.

They kiss passionately with all lips and tongues as Peter’s arms wrap around his neck and the man’s hands are caressing Peter’s back, pulling him close. They kiss like they don’t have time in the world to kiss anymore. As their lips part, Ronan kisses on Peter’s cheek and neck few more times. It is all sloppy and lovingly that Peter has to moan.

 

“I’ll see you baby” Ronan whispers as he kiss Peter’s plump lips one more time.

“I’ll see you daddy, please be safe” Peter touches his face, his eyes are emotional as he has to let go of the man.

 

Ronan walks out of his room, down the elevator and gets in the black Bentley that is waiting for him. Korath closes the door for him before the car and few more black cars move out of the alley swiftly. Peter sees everything through the front window and has to sigh as his heart ache. He can only pray for his boyfriend to be safe.

 

/

/

/

 

Warehouse,

 

Black cars arrive. Ronan gets out of the car and walks up to the men that are tied up sitting on the ground. It is quite obvious that they were beaten up too. He walks in with every firm step, it sends chill to everyone’s spine.

One man is dragged up to sit at the table as Ronan sits down on the opposite side. He looks straight at the man’s beaten up face, yeah he thinks he remembers those eyes. Luckily Aster recorded everything including the shooters’ faces during the commotion where Ronan crawled back to his car while shooting back at them and Aster took him out alive before dropping him at Peter’s place. 

 

“(Not going to talk willingly?)” Ronan asks in Italian, 

“(Everybody knows Corleoni son is a queer)” The man responds with his cut lips, 

Korath and everyone else grab their guns, but Ronan’s lips slowly curve up into cold smile.

He suddenly sticks the man’s hand with a knife, so quick that nobody sees it coming.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” The man screams as his hand is stabbed on the table with a knife and blood keeps flowing all over.

Ronan just leans back on his chair comfortably, he even combs his hair.

“You know what, I like it when people insult me like that. So I can have good reason to watch them being tortured until death” The man just says casually, like some everyday conversation.

 

“Even if….you kill me” The man begins speaking again with gritted teeth and heavy accent as he tries so hard to breath and handle the pain. 

“You can’t stop what’s coming……” 

Ronan listens with straight face before one of his men hands him a phone. 

 

“Is this… your wife” 

He puts the phone on the table and the screen is displaying a blond woman who is being gagged and struggling and screaming with the gag in her mouth. The man’s eyes widen in shock.

“NO!!!” He screams, can’t believe his eyes,

“I know what you think… like how could this be but we happened to catch your wife and kids before they could reach the airport….” 

“And you know what, after we kill your wife, we still have your two kids. Do you wanna talk now?”

Ronan tells him casually, almost too casually it becomes really dark. 

The man is still gaping and breathing hard like he is weighing on his mind. No problem, Ronan will help him decide more quickly.

 

“Cut her face” 

“NOOOO!!!!!” The man screams as he watches the woman’s face long cut on the cheek while she tries to scream.

Ronan still stares at him,

“You should know the moment you decide to attack me or my clan. Your life will end pitifully and painfully very soon after. Including your loved ones too….” 

That’s him, Corleoni’s only son that everyone once called him ‘Demon’ because he was merciless and none of his victims were left alive, bodies weren’t even found to tell the story.

 

“Cut her throat” 

The sharp knife is placed on her throat as the woman starts screaming for her life.

“NO!!! I talk now I talk now!!! Please!!!!” The man finally spits out in tears,

Ronan raises his hand and the knife stops, it’s already in her skin but not too deep. His people are very quick in killing and no hesitation at all. 

 

“(Talk)” Ronan’s deep voice sends everyone’s spine chill,

“(It was Scosseni…..)” The man is crying as he spits it out,

 

Ronan nods with himself before standing up and shoot the man in the head. His wife screams senseless at the image and the body becomes motionless with blood spilling out of his head and all over on the floor.

 

He walks out of the place and gets in the car with the sound of gunshots behind, nobody is left alive.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is getting more intense.  
> I'll try to update as soon as I can. 
> 
> Please stay with me till the end! <3 <3


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I have to warn you one thing,  
> This chapter is quite dramatic -- " --
> 
> If you're prepared then let's go!

/

/

/

 

“Come on dude, be more lively” says Rocket,

Peter just sucks his small carton of milk with sad face and soft whimper like a kicked puppy, Rocket sighs.  
They are now in university canteen for lunch.

Ronan hasn’t contacted him since last night and Peter is very very worried. When he calls he just reached Aster and she informed him that Ronan was not available to talk but he was safe.

But he wants to talk to him, to actually hear his voice. His lips curve down even more thinking about that.

 

Rocket has his palm on his face, the reason that he is literally dragged here to have lunch with the dude because the dude’s boyfriend can’t be reached. But when Peter gradually told him about the situation, he really feels interested. 

“Gamora isn’t coming to her class too” Rocket says, with hints of something unusual.

“If what you said is true then you better prepare you know?” 

“Prepare for what?”

“For something very intense and bloody” 

Peter blinks with that, talking about blood reminds him of the moment he helped wiping Ronan’s body, he saw scratches and wiped out blood on his boyfriend. He starts to whimper even more with eyes also getting more watery.

 

“Dude, come on come on! Don’t cry here, don’t make it look like I made you cry. Your boyfriend will send someone to kill me” Rocket whispers while looking left and right, searching for any possible dangers approached such as red laser dot on his face. 

“I’m so worried and I can’t reach him at all…….” Peter faces down on the table against his arms,

Rocket can just inhale very deeply and let out a very long sigh,

“Dude…..listen. I’m sure there must be reason a man like him chooses you….” 

Peter slowly gets up from the table with his watery eyes.

“Not long ago you said you love him so you’d try to accept everything that he is, right?”

“.....yeah” 

“This is one of those moments of truth, dude. No matter what you believe, the fact is still there that he is a very dangerous man who has a very dangerous life….”

For once his friend Rocket here is being truthful and honest.

Peter slowly nods, 

 

Of course he remembers it well each and every word that Ronan confessed to him. No matter how much he tries to convince himself that everything is different now, it cannot change the truth.

“So…..if you really love him and you really accept everything of his that you said… This is the moment, dude” Rocket concludes with serious tone that he rarely uses, he leans back on his chair with arms crossed, looking straight at his poor friend who’s whimpering like a kicked puppy but he just wanna get things straight, get the sense out of this best friend of his. 

 

“You’re right. Thank you, dude, thanks a lot for reminding me that” Peter wipes his face and finally sits up straight.

He touches the ring on his left hand.

That’s right Ronan chose him and he chose Ronan so he shouldn’t let him down. 

 

“I didn’t know you’re good at this kind of talk” Peter is really impressed, 

“My life ain’t a pretty one, dude. Violent dad and drunk mom, both deceased” Rocket shrugs and picks another piece of hash browns to chew.

“.....sorry ‘bout that” Peter makes sour face,

“But still got a very talkative and super strong grandma, she can still kick my ass now so I’m okay” He keeps munching the hash browns,

Peter then gives him small smile, he should be strong like his friend here. Yeah he still got his dads too, Yondu can still kick ANYONE’s ass and Peter fears for his and everyone’s life sometimes. 

“Plus you brought me lunch, so I’mma act useful for once” Rocket admits,

“Great, thanks” Peter rolls his eyes but he feels much better now.

They fist bump.

 

“Looks like you two gentlemen are having difficult talk…..” Here comes some familiar calm rich voice,

“Would you like to consult with an expert?” Drax slowly but firmly sits down between them, adjusting his glasses. 

“Hey….good to see you, dude. No practice today?” Peter fist bumps him,

“Have to take a break once in awhile. I want to finish my philosophy book too” Drax proudly puts a very thick textbook on the table,

“That looks fun” Rocket comments with the most sincere tone, they hand wrestling shakehand firmly, a little too firmly. 

“If you want to hand wrestle you know where to find me” Another familiar smooth rich voice as he sits beside Rocket, 

Yep, Rocket’s bestie Groot in sleeveless mechanic suit.

 

“But it looks like you just found us, dude” Peter comments,

“I actually follow the good smell of this” Groot just coolly replies as he picks up hash browns cooked by Peter to munch and has to hum approvingly,

“Finish with her already?” asks Rocket,

“Yes, now she can go up the stairway to heaven in one go” 

That might sound explicit but everybody knows they are just talking about car engine. Still Peter can’t help rolling his eyes. 

“Always good to see you, muscle friend” Drax hand wrestling shakehand Groot and everybody expects some excitement!

“Dudes, seriously…..” Peter can’t believe these two friends of his, he just cried because he missed his boyfriend and these two would just hand wrestle?! But he feels much better now, being able to smile as his friends doing hand wrestling while Rocket and everybody else in the canteen cheering.

 

He will try to contact Ronan later……

 

/

/

/

 

The mansion,

 

The Don gathers every of his children to one of the most secure places on earth, his mansion. His only son was ambushed and he is very, very mad. 

He knows his son can handle it but still, he is very mad. He’s the great Don of the city and that kind of thing should not happen now, not at all. Everybody can sense his wrath even though he is just looking out the window like usual. 

Ronan is sitting quietly on the couch. Gamora and Nebula have to be absent from class but surely their lecturers are willing to broadcast the class live for them. They’re quite neutral, it’s not the first time for them.

 

“How are you, my son” The Don asks, 

“I’m okay. Those are mostly scratches, they will heal” Ronan answers, 

“You know what I’m asking about”

Ronan then turns to his father,

“If you’re so worried about him then you should bring him here” The Don sits on the other couch facing him,

Ronan slightly shakes his head, he can never hide anything from his papa. Of course, he must have sensed that Ronan was thinking of something or someone else when he himself was actually ambushed a day before.

“No, that would actually bring him more harm” Ronan strongly opposes the idea, 

 

“I think you already did…..” His father comments,

Ronan has to press his lips together. He knows his father just being honest and straight to the point because that’s what he is. But he just tries to be positive….for once.

Peter and Ronan have been going out and everybody recognizes they are clearly in relationship. Ronan has never been seen with anyone more than once or twice, he has been with Peter for 7 months now. 

Peter is his lover, and bad things usually happen to his loved ones if situation gets seriously intense. 

Who would have thought that kind of incident would happen now.

When he thought he could have a decent relationship with someone.

 

“Don” Korath comes in to report and judging from his expression, things don’t seem very good.

“Our people that we sent for observation this morning….they are all killed”

“What!” The Don snarls in anger, Ronan is up from the couch immediately,

“They are declaring war” Ronan states as he approaches his father,

“...first they ambushed my son now they killed my people. What makes them think they can do this without consequences. We’ve become legitimate but it doesn’t mean we have no claws anymore” The Don berates in anger, it sounds even more powerful with very Italian accent.

He orders Korath and his men for supreme security and capture anyone suspicious, kill them if necessary.

 

Ronan slowly walks to the window, looking out with weariness in his eyes and probably sadness.

When everybody else leaves the room, his father observes him quietly. 

“My son…..”

“Something keeps telling me something like this would happen. I was careful all these time as well as dealing with my own mental issues. But here it comes, at the time when I’m finally with someone…..” 

Ronan is talking to his father but sounds like it was more to himself.

“Someone I really love…..” His tone turns unbelievably dark at the end. His blue eyes turn fiery but with also shadow of regret inside.

 

“I’m sorry my son” That’s all the Don can say,

His fiery blue eyes gradually look down at the black ring on his hand and they turn very sad, almost heart-broken. 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Peter is cleaning behind the counter in his shop after closing, putting stuff back into its place.

He doesn’t hear from Ronan for 3 days now. 

 

And he can’t reach him at all, what the hell is going on?! Many times that he was absent-minded because he was thinking and worrying about Ronan until Tulk or someone gave him a tic. Luckily, he didn't cut himself while slicing stuff yet, seriously.

Gosh...Aster keeps saying that Ronan is fine but he’s so worried. If this continues any longer he will go straight up to his place now! Places actually…. He wouldn’t know for sure where Ronan is staying anyway, that man possesses too many properties, damn it.

 

Then he hears his shop’s front door slightly opens and closes and he freezes. Holy Christ…. No way… he already locked the door. How could someone enter? Is it a ghost? Or a thief? Holy holy, what is he going to do?! 

He finally turns and sees the person he wants to see the most right now and he blinks. Is it real? Or just his imagination because he was calling his name in his sleep all these time.

 

“Ronan…..” His voice is almost like whispering,

“.....Peter” The man calls him back, that moment he realizes that the man is real! Peter blinks.

“What happened to you? What’s going on? Do you know how worried I am?!” He starts firing questions but it’s all because he is missing the man so much, if the counter isn’t between them he would jump on him right now but then he starts to notice something different.

Ronan is in full black suit and long black coat, it looks very official and….very intense. Even his hair is slick. 

“...where are you going?” It’s already 9PM and Ronan is going somewhere now? 

He also feels different, unlike Ronan that Peter always knows. 

Instead of answering to Peter’s question, Ronan remains silent, he just keeps looking at Peter with very straight face until Peter feels uncomfortable.

 

“.....Ronan”

“Peter, I’ve come to tell you something” Ronan suddenly speaks up, 

“What?” Peter is even more confused, 

“You better have good explanation about this Ronan….You’ve disappeared for 3 whole damn days and I can’t reach you at all!” Peter starts complaining. 

“I will not be able to see you for awhile”

“What!” 

Now Peter is shocked, he expects to hear some decent reason or good excuse but THAT was not what he expects to hear, not at all.

 

“Not being able to see me for awhile? For how long?” 

“I don’t know yet…”

“You don’t know?” Peter starts to feel something uneasy crawling its way up and pricking into his heart. He clenches and unclenches his fist while trying to calm down.

 

“Are you breaking up with me…..” He asks finally,

“......yes”

 

Peter is suddenly shook, and shocked, and confused. What...did he just say? 

Did Ronan just say….. that he is breaking up with Peter?! Really?!

Peter is actually very shocked that a smart boy like him can’t form proper words now.

And he said….he said it so easily, like it doesn’t mean anything to him…. He clenches his fist again just like his heart that is also clenching.

 

“..what did I do?” Peter tries so hard not to make his voice trembling, clearly doesn’t work.

“It’s not about you. It’s about me” Ronan is still so calm, almost unreal. 

“Don’t give me that crap!” Peter raises his voice for the first time that night,

“Of course it has something to do with me! You’re breaking up with me just like that!” Peter’s voice is louder as well as his temper. 

“....Peter, you have no idea what I am facing. You have no idea how dangerous it can be for you” Ronan is still trying to be so calm, shit, he should just leave. He can’t……

“I said don’t give me that crap. I don’t care about those stuff and I know one thing…. That you’re dumping me when I didn’t do anything and you once said you’d never do that” Peter’s voice is trembling as he tries to fix his eyes on the man before him. 

“.....I lied”

“!!!!!!!” 

 

Peter is suddenly shook again, how can a man like Ronan just say he was lying? Just like that?

“How can you say that…..” His voice is clearly shaking and his watery eyes cannot hold it anymore, tears start rolling down his cheeks and his sniffle turns to whimper. 

A man he loves, the only person that he is so in love with, with everything that he has and everything he has given to. 

His heart, his every bit of feeling, his love.

 

His hands cover his face and he is sobbing. 

Ronan is leaving him when he knows that Peter has issues with people leaving him.

After everything he has given to him, this is what he deserve? 

 

“Please go…..” Peter looks down and leaning himself with the counter or else he might collapse, 

“I don’t wanna see your face anymore” 

If Ronan chose to leave him just like this, without any sane reason at all. Peter would vow to himself that he also wouldn’t want to see him again. 

He just breaks his heart into pieces.

 

Ronan’s face is calm but he seems uneasy when he sees Peter’s tearful face and being all heartbroken. He nods,

“So be it….” 

He is about to go now but before he can turn and go, something passes his face very quickly with the sound of it sticking into something.

Ronan turns to look, a freakin’ kitchen knife is sticked into the wooden door frame behind him and it flied only few centimeters away from his face just now. He has to raise his brow.

 

“Just go!” Peter’s angry voice tells him to go away as he’s slightly panting, from crying and temper swing.

Ronan then turns and about to open the door to leave,

“....but I never lied when I said I love you…..” 

 

Peter looks up and sees only his shop door closing. 

The man is gone, he’s already gone.

Gone out of Peter’s life.

 

Peter covers his mouth as he starts to hiccup violently and crying uncontrollably, he slowly collapse to sit on the floor.

“Why……….why me…….” He’s raving with himself and his tearful face, 

At the same time Tulk is coming out of the kitchen and quickly crouches down to get hold of his nephew.

“Pete! Are you alright?” Tulk is very shocked, his nephew is a crying mess right now. 

“....Tulk….” Peter hugs his uncle as he is crying like a little child. 

“It’s okay, son. It’s okay” Tulk is trying so damn hard to calm him down. 

 

Peter just grabs his uncle’s shirt very tightly and sobs into his chest. 

Tulk feels really sorry for his nephew but all he can do now is getting hold of him. Keep telling him everything is going to be alright, and letting him cry as much as he wants even though seeing his nephew like this literally breaking his heart too. 

 

/

/

/

 

At the backseat of the luxurious big black car driving on the road,

 

Ronan remains quiet since the moment he left the shop and stepped in the car. He slowly glances down to the ring in his hand. His expression is pretty neutral almost cold before he takes it off.

He kisses it and means to put it away until he sees the word inside the ring.

 

‘Faithful’

 

_‘Decent and Faithful, that’s what you are and what I will be’_

He remembers the time he said that and Peter’s happy face when he heard it.

 

It was all in the past now.

For his sake, for Peter’s sake. 

No matter how tremendously it breaks Ronan’s heart.

 

He puts the ring away and continues looking out the window as the car is driving.

Leaving his cold dead heart behind.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….I’m sorry if I break anyone’s heart or make anyone cry T __ T  
> But as Ronan said he’s doing this for Peter’s sake. (Is he? Hmm…..)  
> The story is getting more intense and dramatic as it progresses now.  
> Please stay with me ‘til the end :’D  
> Until next chap, see you!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them after the break up and Ronan's side of the story.

/

/

/

 

2 weeks later,

 

‘How is the boy?’ says the raspy voice through the phone,

“He’s at the college. I think he’s getting better now, I hope so….” Tulk answers with a sigh, he pinches his nose. 

‘......Keep looking out for him then’ 

“Okay brother” 

They hang up and Tulk shakes his head. How could his boy’s situation come down to this... 

 

/

/

 

2 weeks earlier,

 

‘RRR...rrr….RRR...rrrr….’ 

“Hello” Tulk picked up,

‘The boy wouldn’t pick up my call! What’s going on!’ Yep, Yondu’s voice was clearly upset.

“......He just broke up with that man, Yondu” 

Yondu was suddenly quiet,

‘He did?’ 

“Yeah, the man came last night and said he wouldn’t come to see the boy again” Tulk sighed and shook his head,

‘Holy mother….’ Yondu was quite shocked.

Yeah, he always hoped, even prayed to god and holy spirit for the boy to break up with that man but when the time really came. Damn he was starstruck, didn’t really know if he should laugh or celebrate first. But wait, something didn’t feel so right.

 

‘Do you know what happened?’ 

“The man came the other day earlier and it looked like he was injured. Few days later he came to break up with the boy” Tulk concluded in one go and Yondu hummed in his throat.

Yondu understood everything immediately, a stubborn person like that man who insisted he would never break up with his boy, just came and told him off just like that. Some bloody nasty things must be going on and he could smell disaster in the air now. 

‘How’s the boy’ 

“Didn’t come out of his room since last night” Tulk’s voice sounded worried but he knew his nephew was a grown up boy, he might just need some time for himself.

‘.....tell him to call me when he comes out then’ Yondu was worried and would love to talk to his boy now but he’d wait until he was really ready.

“Okay” 

 

Up in the apartment, Peter locked himself in his room since last night and switched off every electronic device. 

He was still sobbing silently in his bed with closed curtain and no lights on.

 

/

/

 

2 Weeks later,

 

Peter is having lunch with his friend silently at the college canteen. He was already back to the college the very next day he had class because heartbroken isn’t an excuse to be absent from class. Maybe…… 

But he is more quiet, talks less, eats less. His friends were so worried about the latter. It’s unlike last time that he broke up with his ex-girlfriend, this time he is very quiet and Peter Quill and being quiet aren’t the best duo. 

 

“That’s it?” Rocket points out when he sees the portion of Peter’s lunch that disappear.

“I’m full…..” He answers only that and pushes the tray away. 

Rocket just sighs, he lost appetite too seeing his best friend being like this. Not just Rocket, everybody who knows Peter is kinda worried about him because he’s the college’s lovable star lord. 

“When is your next class?” 

“..........”

“....Dude” 

Peter comes out of trance suddenly,

“What?”

“I was asking what time is your next class…... nevermind” 

“Sorry……”

“It’s okay”

“.....it might take awhile”

“I said it’s okay” 

Rocket really gives his friend this, he isn’t a type of guy who would tolerate anything but he would tolerate his friend being like this, because he’s his best friend and his condition right now isn’t the one anybody with a heart can be mad at. 

He is deeply sad but still he chose not to talk about it. 

 

“It might sound stupid but….Ya feelin’ any better now?” 

“As good as it can be, I guess….” Peter shrugs, his expression is neutral, almost sad.

 

Peter doesn’t talk about what happened anymore. He just lives his life the way he used to live before he met Ronan. At least that’s what he thinks. 

He gives up the car that Ronan gave him and goes back taking the bus, mostly Rocket and Groot would take turn and drives him home if he finished class late. He gives up all the expensive stuff Ronan has ever given him, including the ring. Their promise ring. He would love to throw it into the ocean but afraid he would have to pay for it if Ronan asks for it, which he would never ask, maybe. 

He didn’t hear from Ronan for 2 weeks already.

They really broke up……

 

“I should have know that all through my relationship with him, it was just one good dream and now I have to wake up” 

Peter says with straight face, that’s right, the sooner he can accept the truth, the sooner he can recover. 

But it’s Rocket’s turn that he feels he wanna cry, his friend looks incredibly sad but still, he acts neutral. He said he has cried enough, now he has to live his life as he should. It’s his own life after all. 

Ronan is gone and he has to accept it. 

He isn’t even angry, actually he doesn’t feel any damn thing anymore. It’s too painful that his mental senses decided to just go numb. Maybe it’s better that way.

 

At least when they were still together, Ronan treated him well. He even got him a building he’s living and selling sandwiches so now he can give his employees day-offs and bonus without worrying about the rent. He can save up money too.

He can live.

That’s right, he can live like this.

 

“Look who just got dumped” 

Said the mysterious voice, Peter turns and sees a few guys and he frowns. He’s sure he doesn’t know these guys.

“Someone thinks a rich man is serious with him” That person continues, now Peter’s brow arches, these people are interesting. 

Rocket is already up from his seat but someone is quicker than him.

“A very clever poet Thomas Carlyle once stated that ‘Silence is golden’” 

Standing huge and tall like a mountain in front of those people, no one but Drax the Destroyer.

“Because back in middle ages, some brainless people always spoke unnecessarily and got their tongues cut off” He continues with very poetic gesture of his hands,

“Tell me gentlemen, is it necessary to say harsh words to other people and get your own tongues ripped out in return” Drax with his unbelievably smooth voice, totally opposite of his intense gaze. 

 

“Talking about cutting, I just got a very nice machete in my trunk. It is custom made and very sharp. Anybody wanna take a look?” 

Another voice is heard, Groot in his mechanic suit just appears with his handsome yet cold smirk.

“I would love to see that, my friend” Drax says very politely, 

Those few guys are pale like ghost and immediately flee from the spot.

Both Drax and Groot sit on their table. 

 

“They were really talking about me? I can’t believe my life is interesting enough that someone would care” Peter shrugs, 

“Just some pimps who never have chance to put their finger on a supercar or a million dollar cash, their enviousness is so big they put some girls to shame. Maybe they grew up drinking spoiled milk” Rocket snorts,

“It’s okay I don’t feel anything. I’m just curious that someone would care about me breaking up with someone” 

“We do care” Groot who sits beside Rocket says plainly but firmly,

“We are not just friends, we are family. And family care for each other” He meant every word, when a quiet guy like Groot speaks up, it gives impact more than others.

 

“Thanks dude...really” Peter fist bumps and grabs Groot’s hand tightly, 

He feels his eyes hot, gosh he won’t cry, he won’t cry in front of his friends here.

“Talking about family, I’m pretty worried about the princess” Drax comments as he fixes his glasses, looks totally like a scholar, nevermind his very muscular arms full of tattoo. He said it’s how he appreciates art.

“Gamora doesn’t come to class at all. We know she has to be away once in awhile but this time it’s longer than usual. Maybe something very serious going on” said Rocket,

Yeah Peter is kinda worried about her too, she’s his bestie after all.

“We heard gunshot during the night more often too” said Groot, he and Rocket usually go out at night for car racing but lately things don’t look too good. Many times the people heard car chasing and crashing and gunshots so everybody had to flee from the scene. 

 

“The situation isn’t looking good at all. It is the mafia war going on right now. I hate to say this to you but…. Maybe the man was right to leave you alone…..” Rocket presses his lips, afraid it might hurt his friend’s feeling.

Peter knows it well, he sees the news of dead people everyday. Tulk told him it happened once in every 15-20 years, the bloodshed era, wars between powerful families. 

Still it isn’t fair that Ronan would just break up with him because of this, too busy killing that he doesn’t have time for Peter, huh?

 

‘He just tried to protect you, boy’ That was what Tulk said, 

 

Protect me my ass.

Anyway….their relationship has already ended now. 

 

/

/

/

 

At the mansion,

 

Ronan looks out the window, his expression is unreadable, mostly like he doesn’t feel anything anymore. 

He has managed to survive all assassinations aimed at him, instead he even paid those who wanted to assassinate him back immensely. They don’t live to tell the story now.

Everything almost comes to an end, he nearly gets to the one behind all these now, they could just yield or let Ronan decide it for them, which he quite prefers the latter. 

But he doesn’t feel victorious at all. 

Especially his heart, it feels cold like it has never been before.

 

After he broke up with Peter, Ronan turns unbelievably cold and merciless, like those days in his past. Even his men are scared shitless of him now. 

The brightest and warmest star has been taken out of his life after all.

 

“Ronan” His father walks into the room with only dim light on,

“Father” Ronan still doesn’t turn away from the window that he looks to the outside aimlessly,

“How are you doing?”

“Everything should be settled very soon, father” 

“I am asking about you”

“............”

Instead of answering, Ronan just remains quiet but his expression is almost painful. That’s more than enough answer for the Don.

His son has to sacrifice a lot for their family, his ordinary life, his dream, his love. Even his health, especially the mental one.

His youngest son used to be the quiet and timid one among his children. He never wanted to kill anyone but if he had to, he just did it without hesitation. He never knew he had this kind of bloodthirsty urge to kill until he actually did it. He protected his family, his enemy feared him but it somehow affected his mentality.

 

“If you kill too much you’ll have mental issues again”

“.......I won’t be able to suffer more than this, father”

Then both of them remain quiet,

“Still thinking of him?”

“......Always”

Ronan knows damn well how cruel the world he lives in, if his enemies ever find out about his lover, it would be his doom. Because that’s what he would do too.

In this world, they torture and kill the target. But for the target’s lover, would be brutally raped and murdered.

He could never let that happen to Peter.

And he knows damn well he can’t protect him all the time, the best way is to be away from him. Even how much it breaks them both.

 

“I lost the one I love the most and will never get him back. But he will be safe and that’s all that matters” 

Ronan said,

“I will give you grandchildren, father. But I don’t think I can be their parent”

His two hands have murdered too many lives, they are not capable of raising innocent children. He would do surrogacy so at least his father will have biological grandchildren but he will leave his children at his father’s and sisters’ care. 

He can’t raise children anymore, he is too broken both inside and out. 

There will be no salvation for him.

 

“I always imagined Peter raising my kids...but I don’t think that can come true anymore. He will never forgive me for leaving him and I can’t love anyone anymore. Not the way I love him…...” 

As he speaks with his father, he lets it all out.

A man like him who can have anything in the world.

Except the one he loves the most.

That is the curse of his life and nothing seems to be able to undo it.

He was a fool to ever think that he could possibly have decent love life with someone, he should have known that before he took Peter into his life. Until he had to drive him away himself.

 

But Peter will be safe from any sinful acts he has done. He can’t let Peter suffer from what he has done. 

He is a good boy, the love of Ronan’s life. 

After this, he will recover, he will find new love with someone else. Someone who will love him and be good to him. It won’t even matter to him anymore whether Ronan lives or dies.

Ronan slowly closes his eyes.

 

It’s okay, if only Peter is happy and alive. That’s all that matters. 

 

/

/

/

 

A group of people are gathering under the dim light in a very secret place. They all have difficult expression because their boss is losing in this war which also could result in their end, quite a nasty one too.

They tried so hard to fight and get any leverage towards the Corleoni but it seemed fruitless. The clan is very powerful and determinate, if their people have fallen, the others would have to fall even more.

 

A man sitting on the table head keeps looking at all the photos of Ronan and his family. All of his family members are guarded heavily, it is impossible to kidnap any of his sisters. But if they could lure him out…..

His eyes fix on one particular photo, Ronan with his lover on his lap.

Even though their undercover people said the couple already broke up and the man didn’t see him for awhile now. Strangely, some men are still secretly around the boy’s place, as if looking out for him. 

Why would that man do that if he doesn’t care about this ex-lover of his anymore.

 

Those mysterious eyes carefully looks at the photo, that man had different expression when he was with this person. 

A man like Ronan A. Corleoni is always cold and even quite intimidating in public, even when he had some very good-looking person in his arms, but with this lover he was totally different. He seemed more relaxed and the way he looked at him was pure love if that’s even possible for the man, that cold and merciless man.

 

He puts the photo on the table and points at Peter.

 

“(Bring me this boy)” says the mysterious voice, 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue……

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all wish them good luck ; _ ;


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody waiting for the new part! It's here! X'D  
> I'll get really busy from next month on but I will try to continue as often as I can X'D
> 
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

 

‘Ya okay boy?’ 

“Yeah, excellent” 

‘.....I know you’re lying but I’ll take that’

Peter just shrugs, if his dad wanna say so.

 

Yondu keeps calling and checking on him more often now, he didn’t even mention Ronan but kept focusing on everything else, weather, Peter’s class, and stuff. Peter is totally grateful. He doesn’t need to ask Peter directly, he just needs to hear his voice and he would know how his boy is doing. That’s a solid proof of being someone’s dad. 

Judging from his boy’s voice now, he’s doing better but not so much but still trying to fake that he’s doing better so his dads won’t be too worried about him. He just broke up with a boyfriend, nothing big-a-deal. He will never let them know how much he has cried, he won’t. 

 

‘It’s getting near your birthday now, eh?’ Yondu suddenly changes the topic, again Peter is grateful.

“Yeah...another 2 weeks” Peter has small flat smile, breaking up with his boyfriend right before his own birthday, best birthday ever.

‘....think we’ll be back around that’ 

Peter arches his brows with that,

“You just came back few months ago, you think you can come back again that soon?” Peter comments,

‘My vacation, my money. I can do whatever I want with those’ Yondu just answers coolly with lips perk up that Peter gotta chuckle,

“If it’s about me, I’m okay you know? You can save money” Peter suggests good-naturedly, 

‘As I said boy, I’mma do anything I want with my free time and money’ 

Peter can’t help smiling fondly at his dad. Yeah, Yondu is not the best dad in the world but he’s the best dad when Peter needs one. 

 

“So guess I’ll see you soon then” Peter concludes, he can’t deny that he quite misses his dads too, it would be very nice to be able to spend his birthday with them. 

‘Ya bet, boy’ said the raspy voice,

Then both of them hang up ‘cause it’s very late in Europe and Peter is about to close his shop too. 

He’s secretly thankful to Yondu, so far he has known, Yondu got a very big debt that he needs to pay back regularly that’s why both of them work very hard but they never let Peter get involved, something for his business maybe. Peter always helped in the kitchen once he came to live with them, at least he could help them even thought it was not so much. He wanted to go to college so he studied hard and applied for scholarship. In that case he didn’t have to bother them with money, Peter is already very grateful that they never let him be hungry and raised him as who he is right now.

 

So yep, he dun need anything luxurious or expensive, those fancy stuff are good but he dun need them. He just needs someone who really loves him…..

 

“Everything okay, Pete?” Tulk comes out from the kitchen,

“Yeah, absolutely. And oh, Yondu said he’ll be back around my birthday” Peter tells him with happy smile, at least it looks happier than his usual self now.

“That’s good then” Tulk nods, 

Peter managed to turn off Milano so hopefully his dads are willing to stay in his apartment now. 

Yep, since he broke up with Ronan, Peter has figured out the way to turn his A.I off. Hearing her voice would just reminds him of Ronan. At least he said goodbye to her properly and she seemed to understand before willing to go offline. Peter was sad too, she was his good company but he thinks that’s for the better.

 

“You finished closing the account, Pete? ‘Cause I wanna go home and watch some game tonight” said Gef who’s cleaning the shop floor.

“Yep, here’s your tip” Peter put some dollar bills on the counter and Gef is happily grabbing those before continue cleaning. Peter gives all tips to his employees, he’s the decent shop owner. 

“I’mma go take out the trash. You both can go and please lock the door for me” 

“Alright boy” Tulk nods, then Peter disappears into the kitchen.

Tulk sighs but he’s totally relieved that his boy is feeling better now. These few weeks he looked totally miserable and Tulk felt really bad for him. He wanted to be pissed with the man but he knew that he did this for some reason, but still he was quite pissed and he scared off some customers, sorry. 

 

Peter rolls the trash carts out from the back of his shop and dumps the bag into the trash area before rolling the carts back. He feels weird everytime he walks past the garage, it reminds him of the one who ordered it built. But like he can help it, he will repaint and draw some smiley face on it to make it more friendly to him then. There’s just Milano as Range Rover sleeping in there and the other spot that won’t be occupied ever again.

Peter sighs again, he can’t stop thinking about anything related to Ronan when he’s alone. 

He checks his phone, it’s already 7PM. Normally, at this time Ronan would come and pick him up for dinner or Peter might cook something for him. 

Is Ronan having meals regularly now? 

Is he too busy to eat again? 

Would someone cook him good healthy food?

Would he find anyone cook the dish that he likes ‘cause he’s quite fussy…..? 

 

With that sudden feeling of heartache, Peter finally sits down at the back of his shop, his hands covering his face and he begins softly sobbing.

God...he misses him.

He misses him so much……

 

Why can’t he stop thinking about him. It has been weeks and he should stop thinking about him already. He doesn’t miss all the luxurious lifestyle that Ronan has offered him, but he misses being with him. And he’s even still worried that the man is eating regularly or not.

He is gone, Ronan is gone, Peter. And you need to accept that so you can move on with your life. He silently tells himself that but tears still rolling down his face. Hopefully Tulk and Gef have already left so they wouldn’t hear him. 

 

“Petey?” 

Peter hears someone calling his name and he suddenly looks up from his palms,

“Are you crying? What’s going on?” 

“.....Marty” 

Peter sighs heavily, he is totally relieved that it’s not someone trying to rob him during the night like this. It’s Marty, a homeless guy that befriended with Peter lately. Peter always gives away food to homeless people because he is too good-hearted to see someone starving. Marty is one of them. 

He’s standing not too far from him with his bestie, a supermarket cart full of his stuff that Peter didn’t even wanna question what’s in there. Probably his belongings once he has decided to be homeless. 

 

“You scared me, man” Pete wipes his face,

“Sorry?” The homeless man shrugs, 

“You didn’t answer me yet, you were crying. Tell me what’s going on. Some rude and mean customers? I’mma put a nail in their shoes” 

Peter breathes out small laugh with that,

Marty is just like other ordinary homeless people, his clothes aren’t the clean one and he looks like he can’t remember last time he took shower. But he is a friendly harmless guy, never causes Peter any trouble so Peter lets him stay around, giving him food sometimes. 

 

“You’re not going back to the shelter already? It’s getting late” Peter asks him instead,

“It’s not so cold anymore so I’m thinking of sleeping at the bus stop over there” Marty points to the nearby bus-stop, the bench looks really comfortable to sleep on after he puts some cardboard papers on it. 

Peter gives him small smile, at least he can stop thinking about someone now, thanks to this homeless guy.

“You want something to eat? I’mma check if I have something left or I can make somethin’ for you” Peter offers kindly, 

“That’s very kind of you, Petey. But nah, I’m on diet” He waves it away and Peter laughs with his joke.

“Alright, goodnight then” Peter waves back at him as the guy is slowly pushing his beloved supermarket cart away. 

 

Peter returns the shop trash carts to its place and think he might need to wash his face a little bit…… 

His mouth is suddenly muffled with someone’s hand, so big it can cover his whole face, cutting all sound that Peter could make. It was so quick and tight that he didn’t even get chance to scream. His one arm is also twisted on his back, it hurts that he grunts in his throat.

 

“Do not make a sound” 

Thick accent from the man behind him. 

What is this?! A thief?! Someone who wants to rob him?! 

“Come with us” 

What…..??

This guy wants to take Peter with him?? For what?! 

Peter is still locked on to him very tightly, he seems to be a very big strong man too. What is he going to do?! Peter is so damn panicked but he can only make frustrated whining in his throat.

“I said do not make a sound or I’mma break this arm of yours” 

His arm is twisted more tightly and Peter feels tear up in his eye sockets that he’s squeezing.

 

Then Peter is being dragged away, so effortlessly, he’s a big boy for god sake. 

What is this man planning to do with him?! Where is he being taken to?!

God he’s so scared. Help….somebody help him!

Tulk! Is Tulk still inside the shop? Help me!

Anyone help me! Yondu...Krag….

Ronan…..

Ronan help me….

 

But before he is dragged to the car and shoved into it. The man behind him suddenly stops.

Peter is breathing hard and softly whimpering. He’s curious what’s going on, this man has changed his mind somehow?

Then he slowly turns to see the situation and his eyes widen.

The large man behind him with his distorted face trying so hard to breathe with a big ass knife stuck in his neck. The knife is quickly pulled off with pool of blood steam down and Peter thought he might scream his lungs off if he isn’t so damn shocked right now.

That man collapses as well as Peter, revealed someone behind him.

 

“You’re alright, Pete?” 

Peter blinks and blinks as he’s breathing hard with panic. Under the dim street light he sees who that is.

“...Marty?” 

That’s right, Marty a homeless guy with big ass military knife in his hand, it’s still dripping with fresh blood. 

Peter looks back and forth between Marty who’s standing like everything is totally fine and a wriggling man on the ground, he’s so big he should be a wrestler, maybe not anymore, not with the blood flooding out of his neck like right now. 

 

Peter suddenly hears people cursing in some language he doesn’t know and gunshots.

“Wahhh!!!” He immediately covers his head with his hand and lays down on the ground by instinct. 

“Try to get inside your shop, Peter!” Marty who’s also laying down on the ground with a gun in his hand and also shooting back.

 

What da heck is going on right now?!?!

Marty a homeless guy just stabbed a large man with a big ass knife now he is shooting back at the bad guys from the car that Peter was about to be dragged to. What on earth is going on?!?!

 

But he won’t question anything, not right now when gunshots are right above his pretty head. He tries to crawl back to his shop as he was told. The sound of gunshots and people collapsing really make his heart sink down to the ground. He glances back and sees Marty manages to hide behind his garage while firing back, he’s quite a good shooter, what da heck?! He’s just a homeless! 

Then Peter sees someone coming towards him, trying to grab him as the first man did maybe so he gets on his feet and runs to the back of his shop with all of his panicking strength. That man almost catches him when the shop back door swung open and the very loud gunshot booms that Peter has to collapse and cover his ears. 

He looks up and sees Tulk with a freakin’ rifle in his hands, the man who was chasing him is already down on the ground. 

 

“Get inside Pete!” 

Tulk instructs him as he already loaded another shot and fires.

Where did he get that gun! That’s a freakin’ scary big ass long gun! 

But again, he won’t question anything now, not when his sorry ass in suddenly in the middle of bloody shooting scene in the action movie like this! Only that it’s all real blood, real people shooting and collapsing on the ground. 

Oh my god what just happened to his life!!

 

He quickly gets on four and crawl through the kitchen back door then Tulk slams it shut. Peter crawls on his kitchen floor while he can still hear the sound of gunshot repeatedly right outside his door. He crawls until he reaches the front shop, he is thinking that maybe he should hide behind the counter. 

 

“Don’t kill me!”

Peter flinches as he hears that, that’s Gef’s voice…..

His heart is pounding inside his chest as well as his breathing just like he just ran through the battlefield, quite close actually. 

He can actually run up to the elevator, get inside it, and lock himself in his room. He would just be safe.

But that’s Gef’s voice…..

 

Finally he decides to slowly crawl up to the front of counter. 

He sees Gef is pushed face down on the floor with a man on top of him and a gun pointing behind his head. 

He is very shocked that he gasps so the man notices him, Peter raises his hands in surrender.

“Please don’t……” Peter pleads with his teary eyes, 

The man fixes his eyes on him, his very ice-cold eyes.

 

“Come with me” 

He says with very thick accent while Gef is lying and whimpering under him.

Peter gulps.

 

/

 

At the back of the shop, 

 

Tulk fires his rifle repeatedly with very high speed and he doesn’t miss the target. Marty also shoots from his hiding place behind the garage. They both look really professional with guns. 

There’re also some mysterious shots from the building around that took out some men too. Finally, after the last body collapsed on the ground, Marty holds his hand up and gives the sign that everything should be clear before coming out of his hiding spot. Tulk also slowly walks down from the back of the shop. They both approach the nearest collapsed man who looks like he’s still breathing. They still hold their guns firmly with cautious.

 

“Marty”

“Tulk”

They briefly greet each other without even looking, they fix their eyes on the reluctantly breathing body on the ground.

“Who sent you” Marty begins questioning,

“Answer me, fucker” He kicks the man in case that might help him want to answer quicker, 

“.......Lo prenderà…. comunque….” The man mutters under his breath.

 

Marty is thinking that maybe he would shoot some more hole in the man’s leg so he might want to answer but then there’s a sound of wheels screeching and car racing away from the front road. Both Tulk and Marty immediately look at each other.

 

“Peter!!” Tulk is the first to react, he rushes into the shop. 

“Send someone to clear the scene” Marty talks into his device before rushing behind Tulk,

 

Tulk rushes to the front shop and finds Gef lying and groaning on the floor. 

“What happened! Where is Peter!” Tulk also rushes out of the front door that was broken, the sound of car racing is far away and cannot be seen anymore. 

“Oh no….Pete” He pants and fear creeping up his heart.

“Dude, can you talk?” Marty is already with Gef, he’s trying to bring him back to consciousness. Gef’s head is injured and slightly bleeding. 

 

“.....grrr….Pete...Pete goes with him….because….the fucker is holding a gun behind my head…..” 

Gef tries to talk even with heavy numb in his head. That bastard hit his head with the gun, fucker!

 

Both Tulk and Marty look at each other with shock. But they know damn well that they have to act quickly. Tulk fetches his phone immediately, at the same time Marty is calling on his phone too, a very new and expensive one,

“Tell the old man…. we have some situation here……” He quickly reports when he gets the connection.

 

Tulk is still waiting for his brother to pick up, it’s very late in Europe right now, they might already be sleeping but they need to pick up this call.

‘Da heck is wrong with you, Tulk! It’s already 1AM here!!’ The raspy voice from the other side of the line finally picks up,

“Yondu…..Pete was kidnapped….” 

That’s all he says and everything goes silent. 

 

“.....captain?” Kraglin who’s on the bed suddenly feels something off when Yondu’s atmosphere immediately changes.

He just hangs up,

“Pack up shit, we’re leaving” Yondu spits with the most menacing scowl on his face. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…...

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PETER...RR...RRR...RRR...... ; _ ;


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHH! They're back finally! //screaming hippo's lungs off  
> I do apologize for disappearing for so long because my life is getting busier but hopefully I can continue to the story's end soon!
> 
> There're some special guests in this part :D  
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

 

“Pops…..” 

A pair of eyes look up from the book he’s reading, thick eyelids and wrinkles but those eyes are still focused and intense because he knows something must be happening.

“Pete was taken…….” 

The same person continues without a pause, he knows damn well delaying it would just make things worse.

If things are not already the worst.

 

Those intense dark brown eyes turn extremely cold that everybody has to gulp. They know too well that this old man’s silent anger is the worst kind. 

 

“They crossed the fucking line” said heavy accent as his hand abandons the book and grabs the cane beside his chair instead. 

“Get everyone in” He slowly walks with the cane in his hand,

“And call the Secretary of Defense for me. We might need to use some of his birds” the man sits down on his wheelchair. 

At the same time, his phone buzzes. When he looks at the caller’s name, he isn’t surprised at all so he smirks. 

 

‘My stupid son’ 

 

/

/

/

 

Ronan is looking aimlessly out the window. 

 

He is very well suited up with long black scarf on his neck, scheduled to have an important meeting with all the families in the next hour. 

Apparently all of them can no longer bear the loss of this war anymore so this meeting should be them calling for the truce. The ones against the Corleoni and others will join as witnesses. 

Once again his family has conquered, comparing the scale of damage, his family lost the least this time but still, Ronan doesn’t look anywhere near happy.

 

His blue eyes are so still, pointless. Sadness deep inside, only those who are close to him can sense that deep sorrow in him under cold and merciless look. 

But he will live his life the way he used to…. Before he met Peter.

He would watch his sisters growing up to be strong women and being successful in their career and taking care of his father. He will also have grandchildren for him, only because he has to. They will grow up to be the heirs of Corleonis, the most powerful clan in New York city. Hopefully they can do whatever they want, can love anyone they want to love, can be with anyone they want to be.

Hope they will be free from the family’s curse and grow up happily even when they will have only one father who might not exactly be a good example for them…..

 

His earpiece suddenly beeps, it’s his A.I emergency signal. He already sensed something’s wrong in each beep.

“What is it” 

‘Master, the signal from the people that you sent to guard Peter’s place was suddenly lost so I tracked their communication devices. It appears that….all of them were killed’ A.I voice reports fluently, 

Ronan feels his heart suddenly drop.

“And Peter!?”

‘I ran scan through Milano’s shop surveillance camera just now. He was taken into the black car with fake license plate’

 

Suddenly his whole world crumbling down right before him. 

Peter was taken when Ronan already left him, already broke up with him. When he would willing to trade anything in the world if he didn’t have to do that.

Still it didn’t work…..

 

“Run the scan through every camera you can! Find that car and Peter! Now!” Ronan commands, 

‘It will take a lot of time for me to hack into all the traffic cameras and I’m afraid once I am done it will be too late, master’ Aster reports truthfully, she sounds dead serious too.

Ronan punches right into the nearest window. Broken pieces of glass falling down on the floor. 

 

How could he let this happen! 

He gave up on Peter, gave up on everything so that Peter would be safe. Still he was taken! 

Suddenly a vivid nightmare that he sometimes has is flashing on his mind, an image of Peter bleeding and dying on the ground. 

His freezing cold blood suddenly boils up, just like his whole body was lit up with hell fire.

He has to find Peter, he needs to find him now! He needs to save him! No matter what it costs!! 

His life or the business fortune he doesn’t care anymore. 

 

Ronan sprints out of the room in the next second.

 

“Master! Where are you going!” Korath who is guarding in front of the room shouts after him but his master didn’t even stop one bit and nobody dares being on his way. His long black velvet scarf falls off during the way.

Ronan gets in Aster that was already waiting for him in front of the mansion.

“Master!” Korath runs after him but it’s already too late. The black supercar just soaring out of the place with such impressive speed and roaring engine. 

Oh no, it’s not safe to let master go alone in this kind of precarious situation. Korath orders some men to follow him even when he knows it’s impossible to follow their master’s super speed vehicle.

 

“What is going on” 

The Godfather is standing in the hallway with grim expression and his beautiful daughters behind him. He came out of the securely guarded living room once he heard the commotion.

“Don, master Ronan just drove out by himself” Korath reports,

The old man’s intense eyes suddenly twitched, his son is about to attend a very important meeting with all the heads of the families and he just disappeared like this?! It would create chaos not to join the meeting but he can already sensed something bad in the air. 

 

“There is a report of our men that he sent to watch over on the Lexinton and Mane st. were all killed just now” Korath reports again after listening to his earpiece,

“Peter! There must be something happened to him!” Gamora gasps loudly, she remembers damn well that is her best friend’s address. She was so mad at Ronan for breaking up with him but she was also very sorry for them both, she knew her brother had to do it.

“Papa” She grabs her father’s arm with pleading eyes, scared for her best friend’s life. 

 

The great Don can just hold his daughter’s hand back. If that is true then the biggest most dreadful disaster is on its way. 

“Follow my son and report to me immediately about the situation” He gives command and all the men strictly follow. 

“They have woken up the sleeping beast…..” He mutters more to himself, 

 

“What about the meeting, papa” asks Gamora, she’s worried about her family especially her brother,

The Don just nods, 

 

/

 

Ronan is driving recklessly across the hills during the night like this. He doesn’t know where he is heading to but he just knows that he has to go! 

Doesn’t even have any idea where to find Peter in a short period of time like this when every second counts for Peter’s life!

But he knows someone who can. 

So he’s calling that someone right now, wishing in every passing bloody second that the other end of the line will pick up, like right now! 

 

‘Let me tell you one more time. I want no part in this bloody war of yours, handsome Italian pal’ 

Finally his pray has been answered! Serious yet playful tone of voice answers him fluently.

 

“My lover was kidnapped” Ronan says only that, 

Even he himself knows how desperate he sounds right now. 

‘..........................’ The person on the other end suddenly stops his hands from any kind of work he is doing right now. 

 

“....he’s just nineteen and his name is Peter…..” 

The person’s piercing dark brown eyes just stare into the hologram he was working with shock. He can hear every ounce of heart-breaking in that voice. 

He is weighting in his mind but if what the man said is true then both of them have to do something very quickly.

 

‘Damn it…..Friday, give me Aster’s file, now’ 

Another shimmering hologram just appears in the air and he starts working on it immediately. 

 

‘Mr.Stark, it is good to see you again’ Aster’s voice greets as his hands are working on her code very quickly, 

“Good to see you too dear. Hopefully the handsome devil treats my baby well” He greets back as he quickly runs the new coding.

‘He is a good master’

“If you say so” His both hands works non-stop even though it looks like he’s conversing casually with the A.I. He knows he has to compete with every passing second but it won’t be long because his creation is just the best. 

Finally the last code is completed and the screen is shining brightly.

 

‘Alright, now you’re the most powerful A.I on this planet’ 

The genius creator just upgrades Aster into the highest level of Artificial Intelligence that he has ever created. 

Once he finishes, the car engine roars as well as the overall system is being rebooting. The hologram screen in the car console rising up to the full capacity. 

 

“Thank you, Stark” Ronan thanks him, he has never felt this desperate in his life. 

‘Go save him, buddy. By the way I never knew you’re into younglings…..shit he hung up’ He mutters to himself, 

 

The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist was kinda shocked with the news he received. He invented A.I especially for this client/friend of his only to serve as the man’s assistant and surveillance but what he did just now is totally another story. 

Somehow for the life of the innocent one who was kidnapped just because he happened to be the man’s most precious one. 

A just man like him can’t have that….so he would help the man saving him. But how old was he again? Damn….the man’s taste has changed. And the name...what’s with that name ‘Peter’?! 

 

Speaking of a devil, he receives another call, it’s internal.

 

“Yes Pete” 

‘Pops finished preparing dinner already. Come eat with us before it gets cold, dad’ 

Young cheerful voice and that bright smile as pure as an angel of a teenage boy on the screen, how can he say no to that?

“I’ll be there, son” 

Tony Stark waves off the hologram of his ongoing works and starts walking out to the dining room in this majestic Stark tower. 

Usually he would continue working in his workshop for awhile but tonight he doesn’t feel like it. After receiving such an urgent request and horror news from his client/friend concerning the life of his loved one, he feels like he wants to be with his family now.

 

/

 

After being upgraded, Aster is automatically shifted into stealth mode. 

The supercar can’t be tracked or captured by any kind of sensor. With its blackish look and god speed, the vehicle just disappeared and turned invisible during the night like this.

Now she can access ANY information she wants including traffic and private surveillance cameras. She quickly runs through all the cameras on the street from the moment Peter was taken into the car and driven away. 

She immediately tracks down the car and where it went with the image on the screen second by second so she quickly follows the route. The supercar even speeds up by herself.

‘Master, please fasten your seatbelt’ 

Ronan grunts, is it a time? But he better. 

The car then soaring into the night with its full speed. 

 

When she is about to cross the intersection, the traffic lights on her way suddenly turns green and the other turns red causing some cars bumping into each other with confusion and the black lightning just run through so fast nobody even sees it. They can only feel the strong wind. All the traffic lights on her way just turn all green, because she can. 

Ronan is checking his guns, making sure the ammunition is full while Aster is driving, smooth as silk. 

‘The car stopped outside Manhattan few minutes ago, master’ She reports the latest information she receives, 

He unlocks his both guns.

 

I’m coming. Peter, please be safe!

 

/

/

/

/

 

Okay…..

 

So being Yondu Udonta’s son, Peter was taught some of the survival tips. 

For example, if one day he is abducted or accidentally taken because his dads have no money to pay for the ransom anyway. If he was shoved in the trunk, just try to kick the tail light out and wave your hand so somebody on the road would notice and call the police.  
But instead he was shoved into the backseat with very scary looking men at his both sides, so cross that tip. 

They even put a black bag over his head and he feels his wrists are being cuffed together. Like he can fight them, he’s just a college kid, hello? 

He was searched the moment he was shoved into the car, his cell phone was taken and Peter has a feeling that he won’t see it again, poor thing. 

He had to sit among these intimidating men who didn’t even speak English, cross the negotiation tip too. 

 

He was so scared, so damn scared the most in his entire life. He has never been abducted before and never imagined he would be, considered his household financial status. 

But he will try to stay calm and cooperate so at least they won’t hurt him, hopefully.

After riding in such a long uncomfortable and nerve-wrecking drive, the car finally stops and Peter is pulled out of the car. He simply follows because he doesn’t want them to rip his arm off yet. Until it looks like they reach the spot because he is suddenly pushed to sit on the floor. Shit… don’t have to be that harsh, man. He wouldn’t wanna disobey any of them anyway. 

Peter feels the wall that he’s leaning on. He should be so panicked right now but he realizes that it would just make things worse, he is scared but he won’t panicked, that’s not Udonta way. 

 

Suddenly a black bag is pulled off of his head that Peter flinches. He blinks repeatedly to adjust to the light and his surrounding then somebody grabs his face. 

“!!!!!” Peter is so damn scared that he might get hurt but then a very intense looking man just look at him and the photo.

Peter immediately understands that they want to make sure they got the right person. 

Maybe the wrong one, my family is poor, sir. Would you please reconsider? 

 

Then the person just walks away, talking on the phone in the language Peter doesn’t know but it sounds….like Italian? 

Peter looks around, there are people in black suits scattering here and there, the place looks like some kind of old building and holy shit, his wrists are really cuffed with real handcuffs. He tries pulling it few times, it’s really stuck. 

 

“Stay quietly and you won’t get hurt” said a strong accent and Peter flinches, 

Peter remembers him, he was the man who pointed the gun at Gef’s head before hitting him unconscious and took Peter with him. He looks quite intimidating. 

“...are you sure you didn’t get the wrong one. I mean I’m nobody, sir” As scared as Peter is, he would still try to talk, negotiating with the criminal lesson 101. 

“.....is this you?” The man shows the picture in front of Peter’s face.

 

It is a photo of Peter sitting on Ronan’s lap….Shit.

 

“.....no, that’s Bryan. We always got mistaken” 

But the man just pays him no attention and walks away. Hello? I’m communicating an important message here?!

“Say that again and I’ll knock you off” 

Peter immediately remains silent, the man doesn’t like his message. 

But at least now he kinda understands the situation. He was kidnapped because of Ronan or at least something concerning him. 

Still causing him trouble even after dumping him huh?

But these guys look very serious, will they listen if Peter tells them that they already broke up, that abducting him here is just a waste of time. Or they might just dump him into the nearest river if he said that, Peter isn’t really sure.

 

“Look at him, he’s cute” Another mysterious hand grabs his face, 

“I’m wondering why that man likes him so much, maybe I should find out” said that heavy accent and gosh...Peter hates his breath, don’t come any closer or I’m gonna puke! 

But what did he just say?

Peter is suddenly pushed on the ground and his heart sinks, he understands the man’s motive immediately once his hand starts pulling down Peter’s pants. 

“No no nonono I have herpes you know!” Peter tries squirming and pushing the large man away with his cuffed hands. 

 

“(Hey we don’t have time for this)” says another man behind,

“(Come help me pushing his head down)” says the man on top of him,

Really? He’s going to be raped while there are people around and they don’t even care like this? And by this giant pig? No no no he’d rather die! 

Help! Somebody help him! Help…… 

 

An unknown voice roars up from the other side of the room and the disgusting man above up immediately stops. He reluctantly but quickly gets off of him. 

As trembling as he is, Peter slowly opens his eyes, a man in suit walking up to them. 

 

“(You think you’re hired for this nonsense? Go downstair, all of you! Go!)” 

He tells them off like they’re some kind of lowlife underlings, 

Peter still tries to get himself together, still panting hard as all the men are getting out of the room as they were told. Shit, his hands still shaking.

“Imbecille” The man mutters before he comes closer and pulls a chair to sit in front of Peter. 

Peter gets up and sits against the wall, his heart still racing, body still trembling. Who is this man? Their boss? Because they just did what they were told just like that, whoever he is, looks like he just saves Peter from being molested. 

 

“Thank you…..” Peter mutters softly, 

“.....don’t thank me. You are not here for that reason” 

Thank god someone speaks English finally,

“....then why am I here” 

The man in front of him doesn’t look totally like a douchebag like those just now, maybe Peter can at least reason with him, negotiation lesson 101. 

 

“If you really gonna get raped, I’ll make sure that man sees it with his own eyes”

“.................” Peter’s blood suddenly turns cold, he gulps.

He tries to forget what he just heard and concentrate on the current situation instead. 

“If you mean Ronan….in case you don’t know but we broke up already. We don’t see each other anymore” Peter’s telling the truth, at least this man can see it’s no use keeping him here. 

“....whatever you want from him…. You wouldn’t get it through me, you know….? I’m just nobody, I’m not important to him….” 

Not anymore….

 

“Interesting, then why he still ordered some men guarding around your place all these time. It took us some time before we could kill them all and bring you here” 

Peter immediately looks up to him.

Ronan ordered some men guarding his place and they were all killed now? Holy shit...if that’s true then he feels really bad, somebody are dead because of him?! He squeezes his eyes shut, god….. 

 

“He will come. We just took his precious one, he’s a possessive man, he’ll follow us to hell” 

“...........” Peter still remains silent, what makes this man so sure..? He just got dumped just like that, like their whole relationship didn’t mean anything to him. If this man didn’t know Peter’s willing to tell him the whole freakin’ story!

But Peter knows now why he was kidnapped, to lure Ronan here. How useless…. 

“Why you want Ronan here….I mean, what did he do?” Peter’s now back to his negotiation lesson 102, talking to the kidnapper so at least he might be more friendly and wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

“....All the families would do anything to get leverage over that man because he's like a bloodthirsty demon who will stop at nothing until his enemies perish. But my case is different......that man killed my parents” 

His eyes turn even colder and Peter feels his heart drop, 

“He took us and brutally murdered them. We were not raped so I won’t give you the same favor, not yet…..” 

….should he thank him?

“.....I’m sorry” Peter mutters, he knows that saying sorry isn’t even enough but if that’s true then he should at least say it,

As Peter takes a better look at this man, he is not much older than Peter. He looks like an Italian descended man just like Ronan. Peter really feels sorry for him and again he wants to tell him that abducting Peter here wouldn’t be any help. Ronan wouldn’t come and he won’t get his revenge. And Peter….Peter might be dumped into the nearest river or he might be released unharmed if he can convince the man he won’t speak a word.

“You look like a smart boy but unfortunately, you might have to die tonight” 

Peter remains quiet, please don’t say that so casually, dude. 

“And I’ll make sure that he sees it……”

 

This man is so obsessed about revenge and killing Peter in front of Ronan something like that. Or killing them both maybe but does he forget the most important thing here? Ronan will not come, what makes him think that he will come over to the den of enemies just because of an ex that he coldly broke up with like Peter. 

Hopefully the man will realize soon and let him go...alive…… 

 

Then both of them start to hear something coming from afar, it’s the sound of roaring engine. Peter’s heart beating faster, he remembers that sound really well. 

 

The man also stands up from the chair he was sitting, his expression turns even more serious than before.

“Here he comes…..”

 

Peter feels his eyes hot and he swears he’s not crying, 

.....Ronan…. 

 

Let everything come to an end…...

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation is getting more intense!  
> I'll try to update it as soon as possible! //keeping hippo's fingers crossed


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHH!  
> Finally finally finally I can update! T __ T crying overwhelmed tears.  
> I am terribly sorry for disappearing so long because my life is very busy.  
> But anyway! Here's the new chapter!  
> Let's pray for Peter and Ronan!
> 
> Note : This chapter contains violent and explicit scenes. Please make sure it's okay for you.

/

/

/

 

‘I detect the people gathering in that building, mostly on the first and second floor. There’s familiar figure that I detect on the third floor, it must be Peter’ 

Aster’s voice reports from the console, 

The black supercar is racing towards an old building in this isolated place surrounded with old warehouses outside Manhattan.

Ronan didn’t even bother to conceal the sound of his car roaring engine, those bastards better know he’s coming! 

 

“Blackout this place” Ronan orders,

‘Yes master’ 

 

Suddenly the place starts to go dark as the area’s power plant is suddenly shut down until the whole area is all blackout. After the whole area just turns dark, the car windshield switches into night vision that Ronan can see clearly. It’s just himself against the group of enemies, he better not risking by breaking in alone and let the enemies see him especially when Peter’s life is in this equation too.

Everybody in the building was shocked and unprepared for the sudden blackout, they try to contact anyone who can check the electrical system but their phones are mysteriously out of signal also.

 

“!!!!” Peter is shocked as the light all around him just turn completely dark. 

All he can hear is his own breathing and the people shouting from another levels. He quickly decides that he shouldn’t let this chance slip. 

Peter starts crawling on the floor, he remembers where the door is. At least trying to get out of this place first. Then the sound of a bullet hitting the ground beside him makes him freeze.

“Trying to escape again and next place the bullet will land is one of your legs” 

The man is pointing a gun at him with a dim light from his phone in his hand. Shit, he’s still got the phone. 

He’s trying to call other party but it won’t work that he curses in his language. Peter wouldn’t dare to move because the gun is still pointing at him. 

Looks like that man has some kind of trick that could turn this place completely dark like black magic but he believes he’s still has something that would make him the upper hand in this deathly game.

“Come here!” He drags Peter along the way,

“No!” Peter protests but he has to reluctantly follow because he doesn’t want to be shot in the guts yet. 

 

‘There are 52 men in this building including Peter’ 

Aster reports as the car drives swiftly in the dark and the sound of something hitting the car with muffled sound of attempted screaming.

‘51’ 

“Where is Peter” The only concern of him right now,

‘Looks like he’s being taken to the higher level but no sign of injury, master’ 

The hologram on the windshield showing the overall floor plan of the place and the life force aka the living human in it. Most of them gathering on the first and second floor, stumbling trying to figure out the solution in the dark.

 

Aster breaks through the front gate with loud crash. The frightened people just shout and shoot at the direction of the roaring engine before being run over, poor bastards. 

“Drop me at the stairs” Ronan memorizes the overall floor plan with guns in his both hands, ready in position. 

Apparently Aster cannot climb up the stairs and there’s no elevator big enough for her here so he has to go up by himself. 

‘......yes master, please be careful’ 

For the first time that his A.I actually sounds worried if she’s capable of that, he has to smirk. She hits another group of people who happened to be on her way like bowling strike. 

The door opens up and Ronan exits, starts climbing up stairs in the dark, he can do this. 

“Keep reporting to me” He touches his earpiece, keeping it in place. 

‘Yes sir, I will always be with you’ 

 

Peter gasps as he hears the sound of the car crash, the engine roaring, the gunshots and people shouting. He has absolutely no idea why the place suddenly turns dark maybe it was Ronan…. or someone who’s coming’s doing. Or these people just didn’t pay the bill…? Hmm

He’s still being dragged up the stairs with just dim light from the man’s phone. 

But then… the phone rings, the man’s fucking phone and was out of signal just minutes ago. The caller is unknown. He picks up thou,

 

‘....give him back and I will let you live’ 

 

The young man is stunted, he remembers this voice, he can never forget it. How he could contact him now is unknown and he doesn’t care.

 

“Not until I see your dead body” Then he cuts the line at the same time his phone just goes dead. Like its system just stops working and switches off itself. He curses and throws the phone away. 

Now they’re in complete dark but he grabs on Peter tightly with a gun in his another hand. This boy is his only leverage and he will never let this opportunity slip away, not when he has been waiting for this all his life.

 

Ronan curses, the bastard wouldn’t listen to him, why people always seek for the hard way out. 

‘I’ve disabled his device, master’ 

“Good, now give me the positions of all the living bastards on this floor”

‘There’s one coming your way, sir’

A body collapses after a gunshot and got attention of the group of people guarding the second level who are using their mobile phone as flashlight, suddenly their phones switch off too. 

Then they start to collapse one by one, some fire back, some try to escape. He has had intensive training about shooting target in the dark, now it’s a good time to recall and brush up the skill. 

Ronan swiftly dodges the bullet aiming at him and hides behind the wall. 

 

“Aster?”

‘Looks like I just got some company’ 

Some cars driving into the building with their headlights on, some reinforcement. They notice Aster parking at the stairs and start shooting at her. None of them can pierce through her skin, she’s bulletproof after all but still, she’s kinda pissed. Her headlights also switched on but narrowly, like she is narrowing her eyes. 

‘How dare you shoot a lady you just met, rude’ Then her engine starts roaring like she’s getting angry,

 

“Aster please...” Ronan is still hiding behind wall, waiting for her next report of the target. He can’t believe his A.I’s temper that it’s even possible. 

‘At your 5 o’clock’ 

Ronan shoots, a body collapses. 

Then Aster disabled any electronic system in those cars, luckily almost all of them installed with GPS and other devices then their gears start to shift by themselves. They back off and hit each other, some race around aimlessly before hitting the wall. 

‘Oops...looks like your gasoline tank is leaking’ She says casually while some people trying to crawl out of the wrack and run away,

The torn wires just sparks near the leaking gasoline tank and then…. boom. The car explodes with loud explosion, lighting the first floor up. 

The men on higher level are mortified with suddenly explosion and the fire that suddenly lights up the dark building.

 

But before them, standing a man and guns in his both hands, with burning fire in his background the figure looks like the God of death sent from the deepest hell himself. 

 

The man shoots each of them down with the absolute accuracy before any of them can react.

“He’s here!! The man is here!” The one trying to get away shouts, he is shot down in the next second. 

Before Ronan walks past the still bodies to the higher level swiftly. 

 

Peter flinches as he hears the sound of explosion with the dim light from it through the window, what’s happening down there?

The man still trying to pull him along the way and into some kind of room.

“No! Please let me go!” Peter tries to resist again,

“Shut up! And come with me!” 

Peter winces as he starts to be rough with him, pulling his arm when his hands are still cuffed together. 

 

‘Peter is being dragged into the room on the fifth level, master’ 

Ronan is shooting down the enemies as well as dodging their bullets, thanks to the explosion now they can see him. But he can see them too plus the accurate direction from Aster, he can just shoot them down here and there. 

‘Level Three is clear, sir’ 

Ronan quickly ascends up to higher levels. Praying in his every step that Peter is still alright. 

 

‘Now they stop moving’ 

As Ronan approaches the level he tries to be cautious in his every step . He moves quickly but silently, like a wild feline tracking its prey, still holding gun in his hand. As he moves into the deeper corner of the building, the light from the burning fire starts to subside. 

 

“I know you’re here” 

He hears the voice and points his gun into that direction.

“You will turn the light on now or the next thing you will see is his brain on the floor”

 

‘He’s holding Peter hostage, sir’ 

Ronan is weighing on his mind, he can hear the sound of someone’s breathing and soft whimpering. Peter…..

“Turn the light on, Aster” He orders in the next second. 

 

The room’s lighting is suddenly on as the electricity comes back. 

Peter squeezes his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the sudden light after long minutes of darkness but when he slowly opens his eyes again.

He sees the most magical moment right in front of him he has to gasp. 

 

The man in his suit stained with dust as he was crawling and dodging bullets but most of him are still perfectly intact. 

 

“Ronan…..” 

Peter’s breathy voice whispers. He isn’t even sure if the image before him is real or illusion. But his heart wants to believe that it’s real and his eyes start to water already. 

Also, the cold gun tip pointing at his head right now helps confirming the reality of the situation. 

 

The man is locking his neck tightly from behind and pointing a gun into his head while Ronan also points his gun at them. He is holding Peter in front of him and Ronan can’t really find good spot to shoot without risking to hurt Peter. 

They are looking at each other intensely.

 

“....I know you would come” The man behind Peter starts the conversation, his tone sounds like he is smirking, maybe he really is. 

“.......Sebastian Mancini…..” 

Of course, Ronan remembers him. 

He was the boy whose parents he murdered…. 

 

/

/

/

 

16 years ago,

Deserted old warehouse,

 

A body collapsed on the ground, he groaned with pain all over his body. His face was all bruised and bloody from broken nose and jaws.

One man standing, he was panting with his knuckles bleeding after brutally beating up that once arrogant man who was now a mess on the ground. His young handsome face was grim and his eyes were bloody cold. 

 

“.......You know when my brother’s car crashed and went down the cliff. They were not dead yet but then the car started to catch on fire…..” 

 

Ronan took out a gun and shot the man’s leg, he screamed his lungs off with pain. 

 

“My brother and my nephews died in fire and so are you and your family” He spited through his gritted teeth, 

 

Ronan grabbed a gallon of gasoline that was nearby and started pouring the poor man with it. He didn’t even bother to let his men do it, he’d rather commit this sin himself.

 

“.....signore….please… have mercy…. I had no intention to kill his wife and kids…..” The man still tried to plead. 

“If you’re going to give me the same reason with the man you ordered to cut his brake gave me before he was burned alive then there’s no use…..” He threw the gallon the other way, 

That man confessed after being beaten up real bad that he was given order by this man to cut his brother’s car brake but only meant to assassinate him. They didn’t expect the man to drive with his family on that particular day. 

But it was too late, the consequence was still the same, that his brother’s wife and kids were killed too.

His only 4 years old nephews. 

 

“At least…..let my wife….and son…..go…..” The man pleaded his last request, 

Ronan just had straight face, like he didn’t hear his request. At the same time, another body was dragged and thrown on the floor beside him. His eyes widened in shock.

“....Margaret..” 

It was his wife. She seems unconscious with bruises and cuts on her face and body. 

“I….happened to catch your wife when she was driving away in the car that happened to have cut brake cable too…” 

He fetched his cigarette and his man immediately stepped up to light it for him. 

 

“....You...monster…” He cursed with teary eyes as he held the unmoving body of his wife. 

“And your son” His lips curved up into such bloody cold smirk,

“Don’t worry. You’ll meet him soon….maybe after I finish some business with him” 

That evil smirk totally meant for the man to understand what he implied. 

“....Monster! You can’t do that! Don’t touch my son!......” 

“...How about you watch everything I will do to him from the other side…..” 

With that, the evil smirk turned into cold murderous deathly glare.

 

“Gianni, this is for you” 

 

His fingers flicked the burning cigarette out of his hand. 

 

/

/

/

 

If someone could watch somebody die in fire without any change in expression. Surely his heart must have turned inhumanly cold. 

 

“Let’s go” He ordered his men,

“What about the boy, master?” 

A pair of cold blue eyes glanced at the securely locked room that somebody was locked up in there. 

“.......leave him” 

He said carelessly before being on his way. Heading to the direction of the place that the secret meeting of the enemies of his family was being held. He would pay them a surprise visit and finish everything. 

 

/

/

/

 

A young boy was crying in the room that was securely locked from the outside since the moment he had been taken here. He heard some gunshot, someone fighting and shouting. He was so scared but he couldn’t do anything. 

After hours of waiting, he finally heard some people outside. Were they with that cruel man? God...he was so scared. Somebody helped him. Papa...Mama…. 

Then the door was opened,

 

“We found him!” 

“He’s still alive!” 

Some men came to him and comforting him, looked like they were safe to be with and he cried with relieved tears.

“Papa...Mama….where’re my papa mama” He asked as he was being taken out of the room.

Those men refused to say anything but then he noticed another group of men gathering in the middle of the hall. 

“No! Sebastian don’t look!” 

 

It was too late. His eyes caught the glimpse of the two burned bodies on the ground. 

 

/

/

/

 

“.......You killed my parents. And left me...with their burned corpses” 

The man spits through his gritted teeth. Peter winces when he hears what he said and also the cold gun tip poked harder at his head. 

...Burned corpses….? 

 

_‘....the ones who cut my brother’s car brake were burned alive’_

Ronan once said that, but holy shit, hearing it now with his own ears sounds too damn surreal. 

 

“Your father killed my brother, his wife...and my two nephews” 

Ronan says through his gritted teeth too,

“But I let you live” 

He glares right back at him, still pointing gun at his direction.

“And you call that ‘mercy’?” The young man asks, sarcastically, 

“Yes… because I’m not like your father. I wouldn’t lay fingers on children but it looks like…. You’re old enough for me to kill you” 

 

He’s trying not to lose focus, that man is putting Peter up as a shield and Ronan can’t lose his focus. 

Peter can hear the man snort behind him. 

 

“I have an idea, how about you watch him being set on fire too?” 

What….Da….Heck…! 

Holy shit! This man is sicker than Peter originally thought. 

“….let him go”

“Or shall I burn both of you together”

“I said LET HIM GO!!” 

 

Ronan’s temper is risen up again. He swears he can burn everything down right now but Peter’s life is in that man’s hand. 

Suddenly a vivid image of his nightmare is faintly playing on his mind again. His heart starts racing as he’s also panting. 

“Ronan….” Peter notices that, it’s Ronan’s symptom when he’s experiencing mental breakdown. 

Oh no, like everything is not terrible enough. 

 

Ronan looks at the image before him once again.

He looks at Peter intensely as he’s trying to calm down. Peter is being held hostage, it will not end up like the tragic scene in his nightmare.

He still can prevent it, he still can.

Then he slowly lowers his gun.

 

“Kill me. Shoot me or burn me. But let him go. He has nothing to do with this” 

 

Peter’s eyes widen as well as the man behind him.

Ronan surrenders.

He is willing to die if that will keep Peter safe. 

 

“Ronan no…..” Peter’s eyes start to get watery again, 

“Finally you realize what you should do, huh….” The man is smirking behind him, 

“It’s okay Peter, it’s okay” 

“No it’s not” 

Ronan just looks at him with the clearest blue eyes. Like he doesn’t care about his own life anymore, only it could save Peter. He’s willing to trade his life for it. 

The man who left him few weeks ago is willing to sacrifice his life for him. The man he ever loves the most. 

When their eyes meet. Finally he understands everything. 

Ronan never stops loving him. He even has that small smile that he always had for Peter right now. Consoling him that it’s okay if he’s really going to die. 

Finally he understands and Ronan will have to die like this? Give up his own life for Peter to live? No….

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll send him to meet you soon” 

As soon as the gun tip is away from Peter’s head, meant to aim at Ronan instead. Peter’s wit is back to himself in that blink of time.

 

“You know what?” 

Peter suddenly speaks up and it distracts him,

 

“My dad always said that taking hostage is only for pussy” 

 

Then his hands that supposed to be cuffed together are loose and free from each other. He grabs the man’s gun with the speed of light that his hands always possess and inserts his thumb behind the trigger. If he does this, the man won’t be able to shoot! 

 

“!!!!!!!” 

“What are you!” 

Both the man and Ronan are stunted at the sudden action but Ronan’s reflex is the first to react. He raises his gun up again. 

 

A gunshot is fired out and two bodies collapse on the ground. 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

‘Remember boy, if someone points a gun against your head. This is what you have to do’ 

 

Peter was totally awed as Yondu demonstrated how to disarm a gun pointing at his head. First, he inserted his fingers behind the trigger to stop the gun from unexpected firing, then pulled it out of the other’s hand so fast and precise. He even now pointed the gun back at Tulk who was demonstrating with him. 

 

‘That was awesome!’ 

‘It will be awesome if you stops the shooter in time so speed is the most important here. Be sure to disarm the person before you or anyone gets hurt’ 

Wow….his dad looked really cool in front of his eyes right now and Yondu was secretly proud. 

 

‘Where do you learn how to do it?’ 

Peter was curious, not just this, Yondu, Tulk, and Kraglin usually taught him some basic self-defense in case of emergency. Even how to unlock a handcuff. 

‘We took security guard course but were unable to get a job because we looked more like the criminal ourselves’ 

That was Tulk said and Peter burst out in laugh. 

 

‘Don’t just laugh, now try it’ Yondu threw a gun toy to Tulk and made Peter practice it.

‘Too slow! Do it again properly!’

‘Wahhh!’ 

Peter whined as his hand was slapped until he got it right.

Shit, his dad was so strict!

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Ronan rushes in to kick the gun away and pulls Peter up into his arms. 

 

“Peter! Are you alright?!” 

“I’m okay...I’m okay” 

‘I’ve run scan over his body. There is no injury, sir’ Aster’s voice reports and Ronan never felt this relieved in his entire life.

He holds Peter tightly in his arms. 

 

“.....ugh…..” 

The man is groaning and laying on the floor. His shoulder has been shot and bleeding. 

Ronan’s blue eyes turn murderous again and points his gun to the injured man.

“No! Ronan don’t!” Peter cries out before he pulls the trigger,

“No please…. Please don’t kill anymore” He looks up to Ronan with pleading eyes. 

 

“Ronan look at me” Peter touches Ronan’s face with his both hands, 

“You’re alive, I’m alive. So you don’t have to kill anyone anymore. Let’s just go” 

Peter can’t bear seeing Ronan kill people right in front of his eyes. And from what he has heard, these two have been holding grudge against each other and kept killing each other’s family. If Ronan kills him too, it will just goes around in circle, it will never end. 

The man’s father killed Ronan’s family, Ronan killed his family in return. Both of them have lost their loved ones and nothing ever gets better. 

 

Ronan is breathing hard, his heart also racing as he fixes his eyes at the young man who’s laying bleeding on the floor. His face reminds him of the young boy that he captured and killed his parents in cold blood. Suddenly he sees himself in him. His younger self with blood-stained hands. 

This young man is the monster that Ronan has created.

Just like himself after his brothers and nephews were killed. 

 

He finally lowers his gun down and holds Peter tightly in his arms. Breathing in his hair, the scent, the warmth of the body that he misses so much. He almost lost them all, thank God he didn’t. 

 

“Let’s go” 

“Yes” Peter replies with relieved smile, 

He’s so glad that Ronan actually listens to him, the more he kills people the worse his condition will be. Killing the young man wouldn’t bring the ones he loved back to life, but Peter is still right here with him. Alive and safe. That’s all that matters. 

Peter buries his face onto his chest and hugs the man tightly. 

Finally they are back together. Finally….. 

 

‘Master!’ 

Suddenly Ronan’s earpiece beeps with emergency signal at the same time his eyes catch a glimpse of something pointing at them. 

 

Peter is unexpectedly pushed away to the other way following with the sound of gunshots. 

He falls onto the ground so fast and forcefully he doesn’t even have chance to scream. 

Shit… why everybody loves to be rough with him today. 

But he just heard gunshots! What happened!

 

When Peter looks up again, the young man on the ground already collapsed with a gun in his hand but Ronan is still standing.

Peter is about to be relieved until he sees red blood seeping on Ronan’s white shirt and starts dripping on the floor.

His eyes widen in shock.

 

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!” He screams.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT _ TT  
> Sorry to end here but I’ll try to be back asap!
> 
> //hippo hiding in swamp


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here! People! X'D  
> It's good to be back and hopefully you'll enjoy it!

/

/

/

 

……..Ronan…….

 

….Ronan…...Ronan wake up…..

 

……..!!!........ 

 

The man finally opened his eyes, he was still breathing hard and even sweating from what he saw in the dream.

But right now, in front of his eyes was his young lover with worried face.

 

‘Nightmare again?’ He asked,

‘.........yes’ Ronan still tried to catch his breath, his eyes adjust to the dim light. They’re in their bedroom in his penthouse. 

Peter sighed too, he woke up during the night like this because he sensed something wrong from Ronan and he was right. The man was writhing and sweating on their bed, he even murmured something incoherable but he seemed to be in agony so Peter immediately woke him up. 

Once again it happened.

 

‘You’re okay now?’ Peter touched his face, he was also damn worried about him.

‘....yes…’ answered his breathy voice as he still tried to breathe and calm down.

He kissed on the palm that covered his face. He was experiencing nightmare and Peter was here to free him from it and he was totally grateful. 

‘.....this time it was so surreal’ 

‘What did you see?’ 

‘.....I…..I saw you were shot….and dying. And I couldn’t do anything about it…..’ 

Peter frowned, it was him? Again? 

‘Ronan look at me, it’s just a bad dream’ 

‘......I hope it is’

‘It is…’ 

Then Peter pressed his forehead with his, trying to get his mind to calm down as they breathe together. 

 

‘I will never let anything happen to you. I will protect you with my life’ He suddenly said,

‘...You don’t have to do that. I’ll be okay’ Peter assured him, did Ronan forget that he was just a regular college kid and sold sandwich for a living. Nobody would wanna shoot him of course not, as long as he minded his own business. 

 

They just looked into each other’s eyes before Ronan closed his and pulled Peter into a hug, a very firm one. 

They went back to sleep some time later that night.

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

……..I will protect you with my life……

 

Peter gets on his feet and rushes to him as Ronan falls down on his knees. His hand trying to cover his bleeding wound.

 

“Ronan! No!...No!....Ronan please!” 

Peter grabs his arm, he also doesn’t know what he should do or how the hell the situation come down to this. As he looks at Ronan’s blood seeping white shirt, he becomes even more panicked. 

Ronan groans as he tries to examine his wound under his suit jacket. 

 

‘Your left shoulder was shot. There’re two bullets in you, one of it stuck in your subclavian artery which is considered to be very dangerous. You will lose blood constantly and it will cause hypovolemic shock if the bullet is not removed and the wound properly closed as soon as possible’

That’s what Aster reports.

 

“Ronan...Ronan! Talk to me!” Peter is crying without realizing right now, he is so panicked he doesn’t even know what he should do.

“......help me sit against the wall” That’s all Ronan can say,

 

Shit….last time he was shot was too many years ago and it’s fucking hurt every damn fucking time! 

 

Peter tries to get himself together and stop panicking, he does as he was told, helping Ronan to sit against the nearest wall. Red blood still seeping and dripping along the way. 

Shit...this is real, not a dream. Ronan was shot and what is he going to do?!

 

Finally Ronan sits down against the wall, he tries to breathe properly because he knows damn well the faster his heart beats, the more chance he’ll become shocked of losing too much blood. 

In the past even though he was shot he could still shoot back at his enemies and made sure they all became oblivion dust, shit… maybe he’s too old for this. 

Peter glances back at the man lying on the ground, afraid he will try to shoot them again. Looks like he can’t anymore because he was shot right in the middle of his head and lying so still with blood draining out of him. 

Peter quickly turns away from that dreadful sight and focuses on the matter in front of him right now.

 

“Ronan….I’m sorry….it’s because of me...it’s because of me….” said Peter’s shaky voice with his tearful face,

“......it’s okay”

Peter blinks his wet eyes, Ronan was shot because of Peter and he still said it’s okay...how is he even real?

 

The hand from his uninjured arm searches for something from his jacket, finally he finds it. It’s some kind of small stick and he quickly pushes it against his leg.

“What is it?” 

“...concentrated Morphine” Ronan grits his teeth, trying to fight the pain while waiting for the substance that he just injects into his body to work.

Peter blinks, he’s also trying to calm down in this kind of intense situation. 

Finally Ronan lets out a long sigh, the pain from his wounds is finally subsided but the truth that they’re still bleeding is still there. Especially the one that Aster said got stuck in one of his main arteries. Shit……

 

“Peter, do you know how to cut the wound and take the bullet out?” He asks out of the blue, totally serious thou.

Peter is shocked and repeatedly shakes his head in a very comical way that Ronan breathes out small laugh, even in this kind of life and death situation his little bunny can still look so cute. 

Peter was taught so many things in his life but unfortunately performing an operation on injured person or cutting a freaking fresh wound isn’t one of them. He can only perform CPR and treat small cuts or minor burn wounds because they are basic first aids in kitchen but cutting a freakin’ wound open and rip the bullet out?! That’s totally another story and he wouldn’t risk doing it messily and have Ronan’s life on the edge with it.

 

“Aster can guide you each step if you agree to do it” Ronan offers, apparently he also can’t do it on his own, the wound is out of his vision. 

“She will?” Peter asks with tearful face, unsure. 

“Yes….”

Peter breathes hard as he looks at Ronan’s bleeding wound and it’s red blood everywhere. If he won’t do it, Ronan might just die from losing too much blood here. 

“.....is...is it possible to take you to the nearest hospital and let the doctors do it??” Peter asks because he isn’t sure he can do it.

‘It is critical to move his body without proper handling right now. It will cause him to lose more blood too much too soon and the nearest hospital is 20 miles away’ Aster replies fluently, 

That’s why Ronan has to sit and do nothing else to cause his heart to race and pump more blood out of his body.

“........okay” Peter says even though his voice is still shaking. 

He brushes tears out of his face sloppily with his sleeves. It’s only him here, no help seems to come anytime soon and Ronan’s life is on the edge, every second counts.

 

“....there’s a small blade...in my suit jacket” 

Peter looks for it and he finds it, it’s small portable knife but looks very practical and sharp. 

Then he carefully takes off Ronan’s shirt to see the wound properly that’s when he has to cover his mouth and gasps, immediately looks away. 

The fresh bleeding wound of gunshot and it looks severe. It’s on Ronan’s body and he wants to choke. 

Peter tries so hard to suppress his urge to puke and pass out, he can just squeezes his wet eyes shut and whimper. How is it possible for him to do it? He’s just a sandwich maker. 

That’s when warm hand touch his face.

 

“It’s okay…..Peter you don’t have to do it” Ronan talks to him with clear blue eyes, 

“But…..but……” Peter still tries to argue, the truth is his hand is all shaky and doesn’t even have strength to grab the knife properly.

“It’s okay…...you’re safe. That’s all that matters” 

Then his lips curve up into small relieved smile, apparently the morphine is working its way on him well right now so he is relaxed enough to say it out. 

“But….Ronan…..your wounds. You’re bleeding” 

“Just leave it, I’m sorry I have to make you see it” Ronan just says carelessly, 

 

“Actually…...I’m sorry for everything” 

“What..?” 

“I never wanted to leave you Peter, I love you…..”

“............” 

Tears roll down Peter’s both cheeks as he hears those words. 

He thought his world can suddenly stop.

Ronan just says that he loves him….?

 

“But my life...is too dangerous for an innocent one like you. I thought they would leave you alone if I walked away from you but I was wrong….They know who I really love and care for”

How could he say these things so fluently like this...Ronan would blame the morphine. 

“....I’ve done...so many bad things, Peter…. Cruel things… and I’ll never want any of those to even get near you…..” 

That’s when Peter sees tear in Ronan’s eyes. He touches Ronan’s hand that’s touching his face.

 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Peter…. Maybe it’s really time for me. But at least…..at least I’ve met you….I’ve loved you…..” 

Ronan looks right into his teary green eyes as he continues, 

“...you’re the brightest star I have ever seen… my savior… when I’m with you...I feel like I’m closer to heaven than I think I can ever be... I can’t let you suffer from what I’ve done…”

“no...Ronan..don’t say it. Don’t say it like that…”

Why Ronan’s saying things like he’s saying last will like this!!

 

“Just forget me, Peter. After this… just live your life the way you used to. The way that you deserve. But remember one thing….that you’re my great love and alway will be” 

More tears roll down Peter’s face. He looks into Ronan’s clearest blue eyes and he feels his eyes, his heart, and his whole body burn. 

 

“Aster, take Peter out of here” 

“What? What did you say?” Peter’s suddenly snapped out of his own trance, 

“Peter listen to me, Aster is downstair and she will take you out of here safely. Soon there will be people coming, it can be my enemies and I can’t let them find you here. You’ll have to go” Ronan says in one go, his subconscious is telling him to be functional, practical, if his enemies find them both here, they will be doomed. At least Peter has to get out of here alive and safe. 

At least, he’s already confessed his last words…..

 

“What about you?” 

“.....Leave me”

“What?! No!”

“Peter please….listen to me and leave….you will be safe. Aster…..”

‘.........................’

There is no response from his A.I.

“Aster, that’s an order. Take Peter out of here safely” Ronan repeats again firmly,

‘.......if that is your order…..master’ 

Listen to that tone, his A.I. is getting too smart and out of hand now. 

 

“I’m not going” Peter says firmly even with tears on his face.

“Peter don’t do this” 

“No, YOU don’t do this. Actually don’t you ever do this to me again. Don’t push me away and say it’s for my own sake. I’m sick of that crap!” 

That’s right, he’s sick of it and he won’t take it anymore.

“Peter…..”

“No!! I’m not leaving you here!! If you die, I’mma die with you!”

Ronan looks right into his lover’s tearful face, and it’s just so painful to see. 

 

“...don’t say that…”

“Don’t...push me away. We’ll figure things out...you’ll live…” 

Peter mutters through his whimper. He doesn’t even know how they will get out of here without Ronan losing too much blood...but he will figure things out. He will not let this man die right before his eyes!

That’s when Peter notices Ronan’s breathing becomes softer and softer.

 

“....Ronan…?” 

Shit….they were arguing so intensely that he forgot about his wounds. It’s blood all over and Ronan’s face is getting paler than minutes ago. Holy shit!!

He could talk like normally because of the pain relieving substance running through his body but still it keeps losing blood.

 

“Ronan look at me...Ronan?!” Peter’s both hands cover his face but his blue eyes aren’t focusing anymore and Peter feels pure horror swallowing his heart. 

“No...no…No!” Peter feels like he almost screams, 

“......Peter….go...please” Ronan repeats his words, almost breathlessly. 

“No….no….please...don’t die..don’t leave me...don’t leave me Ronan….. Please….”

 

Peter buries his face on Ronan’s uninjured shoulder and lets out ugly cry in agony. Like he’s in pain that he cannot do anything, that he will have to let Ronan die here, and that pain is killing him too.

Ronan’s arm holds him closer to him. 

At least, he will get to hold him close one last time. At least Peter is the last thing he sees before he breathes his last breath. 

His lips kiss on those golden locks of hair that he loves so much as tear roll down his own cheek.

Peter is so warm, he will live. While his body….is getting cold. 

 

“I love you…..I love you…..” Peter’s muttering against Ronan’s chest, crying all the tears in the world.

 

God please...somebody please..help Ronan...help him...help him. 

 

I can’t live without him…..

 

They just sit there, listen to each other’s heartbeat.

 

.

 

….

 

……

 

‘Master, I’ve detected an unknown party coming from above’

 

Aster’s voice alerts both of them all of sudden after their quiet moments together.

 

“Coming from above? Who?” asks Ronan, he’s still conscious, actually very conscious after hearing someone’s coming!

‘I cannot tell, master. But it appears that they’re travelling so fast from the East’

“They??”

‘There are two of them’

“!!!!!” 

Ronan’s arm holds on to Peter more tightly with caution. Who can it be? His men or his enemies? But the possibility of the latter is much more and he fears for Peter’s safety.

“Ronan?” Peter looks up to him with red wet eyes, 

 

‘Now they’re descending with parachute and it’s 200 meters above this place’ 

Shit….why the things he fears come so fast like this.

 

“Peter go now. Go!” Ronan commands,

“What?! No! Don’t you give me orders! Whatever it is we’ll face it together!!!” Peter being Peter, he won’t leave Ronan to die here alone and he’s stubborn as fuck. 

Ronan groans, he almost forgot how stubborn and persistent his little bunny is when it comes to standing his own ground. 

“Someone is coming...right? Okay...tell me how to shoot this thing….”

Peter reaches for Ronan’s gun and his eyes widen.

“No! Peter….your hands will not touch these things!” He quickly grabs his hand,

 

“Your hands...are innocent, they belong to the creator, not killer like me” He says firmly,

“.....but what if they kill you, Ronan….what if they kill us…..” Peter sniffs with teary eyes,

“....don’t worry Ronan. I won’t let you die alone” 

“What?.....Peter…!....” 

Peter even takes his earpiece and put into his own ear. 

He walks up with Ronan’s custom made gun in his hand, there’s still some ammunition left. 

“Peter come back!” 

 

Peter doesn’t even turn, he points the gun right in front of him. He will shoot any creature coming this way.

Has he ever shot anyone in his life? Nope. 

And his shooting skill? Not bad judging from how accurately he hit the target in the fair and got a big teddy bear home. 

But this is the real gun with real bullets that can really kill people.

Okay note taken, just come bitches. 

 

‘They already land on the rooftop’ 

Peter sniffles as he hears Aster’s report, it’s real and it’s happening. His face is still stained with tears but he will face it, he won’t back down. Enough with having Ronan protecting him all the time.

 

“Peter go downstair and leave!” Ronan shouts,

“Yeah keep shouting and let them know we’re here, Ronan” Peter says sarcastically, not so much heat in there thou.

‘Now they’re descending from the rooftop and get into the building’

Peter’s heart is beating faster and louder with every breath as some people are approaching them and can’t tell if they’re friendly or not, possibly not. 

 

‘They’re on this floor already’ 

Peter’s hands are shaking, he can do this, he can do this……

 

Suddenly someone is right behind him, 

“Keep your eyes on the target. Make sure you hit the vital spot” 

That is whispered into his ear, Ronan’s pointing another gun in his hand while his other arm holds on to him tightly. Red blood and all. If Peter wants to shoot people, he’d make sure that he does it properly.

Whatever it is, he will protect Peter. His gun is pointing to whoever coming towards them.

 

“....you should be resting you know?”

“And you should be leaving” 

Peter smirks inside, maybe they will die together here. 

 

See you next life, Ronan……

 

‘They are approaching and their movement is professional, master’ 

They both hold on to their guns more firmly, they will shoot anyone coming into oblivion. 

‘They’re right outside’

Peter’s hand is about to pull the trigger, if he sees any movement out there, he swears he will. 

But then,

 

“Boy ya in there?”

 

Hmm…..?....

The enemy nowadays calling other people ‘boy’? That’s new….Peter never imagined of it.

But wait….that voice sounds kinda familiar……??.....

Peter immediately looks up to Ronan who also looks extremely confused, close to horror. 

 

Footsteps approaching, revealing the owner of that voice as he comes closer to the room.

 

“There you are” 

 

Peter’s eyes widen as well as his mouth gasping in shock with the image before his eyes.

 

“............YONDU?!?!?” 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X'DDDD  
> Okay I’ve fulfilled my deed tonight.  
> Now it’s time to go back to my final paper proposal, help...... X’D 
> 
> Will try to be back ASAP! Peace!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! They're back!  
> Hope you enjoy this wild ride my dear readers! XD

/

/

/

 

“Yondu?!?! Is that really you or I’m just having hallucination?!” Peter shouts, still disbelief, 

“Hell yes it’s me boy and stop pointing those damn guns at me” Yondu answers, he would wanna jump to hide behind the wall but it’s totally not cool so he would just remain here casually acting all cool in front of his kid and his kid’s damn boyfriend. 

 

“How...wait...no way, this must be a trap. You can’t be my dad, he’s in Europe. You must be someone resembles him trying to fool us and actually coming to kill us” 

Peter wouldn’t fall for this too easily! He even points his gun so firmly to confirm his ground. He will take down this fake dad of his…..

“.........You peed on your mattress until you were twelve because you had bad dreams and crying like shit afterward” Fake Yondu says casually, 

And Peter can just blink, 

“And you started having wet dreams when you were like…….”

“Okay stop stop! I believe it’s real you now!” Pete quickly cuts him off before he can finish the whole sentence, 

Shit, that is his dad! The real one!

 

“I mean...Yondu?! Really?!?!” Peter lowers his gun but still can’t believe it, his dad just appeared out of nowhere into his and Ronan’s crisis just like this?! How can it possibly be?!

“In da flesh, boy” Yondu is still cool about it, he even crossed arms over his chest now.

“HOW?!?!” 

“We’ll talk about that later, let’s get your ass out of here first”

 

Peter is still in trance with the current situation but then the body behind him starts collapsing,

“Ronan! No!” Peter suddenly comes back to his sense, he tries to support him but still his body falls onto the ground, 

After realizing that they are not in danger then Ronan’s fatigue body just gave in, 

 

“Ronan talk to me!” Peter continues crying now as he sees the man’s condition, there’s trail of blood all the way from the wall he was sitting until here. It’s everywhere! Shit, Ronan is losing too much blood now!

“Is he dead?” Yondu asks casually, 

“Of course not! Come help him!” Peter almost screams at his dad, absolutely inappropriate to say something like that, but yep another solid evidence that’s the real Yondu.

 

“.....please….Get Peter out of here….” Ronan says with his almost breathless voice as he fixes his eyes to the man standing before them.

“That I will do” Yondu nods to confirm that, 

“No! I’m not going without him! Come help him first! Can you help getting the bullet out of him and stitching his wound?” Peter asks hurriedly. Ronan is dying here, how come his dad just stands there being all cool like that?!

“Not my field of expertise, son. If you want me to gut him like a fish, that I can do” 

“!!!!!!” 

 

Peter fixes his eyes at Ronan once more before pressing his crying face onto his chest.

“I’m not going! If Ronan dies here I’m gonna die with him!” 

He doesn’t care anymore, if his dad just appears here like a magician but only to save him and leave Ronan to die alone then he will not go! He would rather stay and die with him because it was him who caused all this!

Yondu just sighs with his boy’s stubbornness, but it’s nothing new actually.

Then a hand squeezes on Peter’s arm lightly,

 

“Go with him, Peter. Don’t die here with me. You deserve a good life, go live it. At least….do it for me” Ronan stares at him with his clear blue eyes, 

“No...I don’t want a life without you. I don't want it anymore. Come back and live with me, Ronan. I love you…..I love you….” 

Peter refuses to let go and keeps muttering his love to Ronan, he will absolutely not go if his dad would leave Ronan to die here! Can’t just physically drag his ass out of here too, he’s a big boy now, if he’s not going then he’s not going!

 

Yondu sighs again, why he has to witness something like this in front of his eyes. It is too sad, too dramatic, and too grossly sweet for his liking that he has to roll his eyes.

 

“As I said boy, the complicate stuff isn’t my field of expertise” He speaks again,

“But maybe someone else’s is……” 

 

Now that got Peter’s attention, at the same time somebody enters the room.

 

“All the levels are clear, captain” 

Said that somebody that Peter’s mouth gaping as well as his eyes widen. 

“Kraglin?!?!” 

 

What?! His other dad is here too?! What what what what? How could this be?

This seems too surreal and Peter starts to think that they’re already dead and this is his own imagination after life. 

 

Said imaginative Kraglin quickly comes in to examine the wound on Ronan’s shoulder, he even holds up a small flashlight. Peter is still gaping, seeing his other dad this close, still couldn’t believe if he is real.

“The bullet seems to get stuck in his main artery which seems to be subclavian. We have to remove the bullet and stitch his wound as soon as possible” Imaginative Kraglin said in one go, even his voice sounds exactly like the real one! 

“Pete, you’re not injured right?” 

Now he turns to ask him, at the same time fetching some kind of small piece of wire out of his pocket and unlock the handcuff that’s one side of it still hanging around Peter’s wrist because he didn’t have time to unlock them both. 

Kraglin just unlocks it so quickly and easily like a piece of toy and those handcuffs fall down on the ground just like that. 

Peter touches his own abused wrist that is now finally free. Shit….this is his real another dad!! Because it was him who taught Peter how to unlock it like that!

 

“...I’m... I’m not injured… I found a toothpick on the ground so I secretly grabbed it when the light was out and tried to unlock the handcuff but….Ronan was shot because of me anyway” Peter sniffles at the last sentence.

“It’s okay son, we’ll save him. And…..we’re proud of you” 

That’s small proud smile that Kraglin always has for him makes Peter want to cry like a baby even more. 

“You can really save him?” Peter repeats what he just heard, he’s curious and kind of restless, 

Because….last time he remembers his dads are chefs, not a surgeon, not even a doctor! If he would gut Ronan like a fish like Yondu just said then Peter is a little panicked. 

“I’ll try my best, son” Kraglin flashes him that smile again, that kind and confident smile, what?! 

 

“Tell me when you’re done. I’mma sit here” 

Peter sees Yondu is already sitting on a crate, boredly waiting as if he is waiting for his husband and kid to finish grocery shopping, what the?! 

“Don’t look at me like that. Today We had evening shift before we gotta get our ass here. The long evening shift in da kitchen is gruesome, boy. Didn’t even get enough sleep yep” 

Yondu clarifies as if sensing Peter’s disapproved look of him being so casual about...about every damn thing!! 

They were about to die and Ronan is literally bleeding to death here and Yondu is just sitting and massaging his own feet like nobody’s business?! What! But wait a minute, speaking about that.

 

“How did you guys get here?” 

Yep, that is an important question. Last time he remembers, his dads are chef working in Zurich which is in Europe. It is impossible to just suddenly be here just like this.

Or…..they lied to Peter, they just worked next town and asked somebody to send Peter a fake postcard from Zurich so that he would believe them. They just wanna be together without his grown up son so they don’t have to worry about forgetting to close the bedroom door anymore. But when they do vdo call, their surrounding looked quite real. Looked like Europe where people don’t speak English, again it might be next town where Peter’s never set foot in. Yep that must be it.

 

“We got some ride” Kraglin just answers casually,

What ride? They hitchhiked some car maybe, yep Peter thinks that. 

Now Kraglin just went up and fetched a gun from the dead man’s hand to examine it. That’s a gun in the dead man’s hand, hello?! The body’s head is shot open and there’s blood flooding, how could he just grab it like that?! Now he even takes it apart to examine the bullet, woh!!

“.30 carbine. Have to cut his wound open or else we cannot take it out” Kraglin clarifies and Peter gasps, 

“Somebody really hates him” Yondu adds some unnecessary comment and Peter turns to glare at him so fast and again not so approved! 

 

“....you can really do it?” asked Ronan who was quiet all these time because he was very exhausted but now he isn’t really sure whether  
Peter’s another dad can really help him or will just gut him open. He doesn’t want to be a dead fish. 

“Technically speaking, yes. And if you die here, Pete will blame himself for the rest of his life. So just stay still, I’ll try to finish it as soon as possible” 

Kraglin fetches something out of his jacket inner pocket and unwraps, it’s the collection of small blades, woh!! They’re all shiny and look really sharp. 

 

‘I’ve detected some vehicles heading to this building with high speed and they appear to be our enemy’s reinforcement’ 

Peter jumps at Aster’s sudden report. That’s right Ronan’s earpiece is still with him. 

“What?! Enemy’s reinforcement?! Now?!” Peter blurts out and he looks weird because it looks like he’s talking to himself. 

Oh no...why now?! They’re about to save Ronan! 

 

“Peter...go. Go now. Leave me here I won’t make it anyway” Ronan grabs his hand as he seems to understand the situation immediately, 

“No…..” Peter starts sobbing again, when he thought that Ronan could make it out alive with them and the bad news come again! 

“Take Peter out of here...please….” Now he turns to plead Kraglin who’s preparing his blades about to perform some serious business. 

“Relax, signore. Your increased heart rate will cause you to lose more blood” Kraglin is still calm, like inappropriately calm. How is this family even real?

Ronan’s enemy is the worst kind of people because that is what he is too. And they would just remain here like this?!

“Somebody comin’?” asked Yondu who’s cracking his toes lazily, what the?! 

 

‘I cannot disable them because they are very old-designed with no electronic devices that I can hack’ 

Said vehicles are jeep truck with shit load of weapons and even machine guns. Holy shit, somebody really want them dead. 

They really can hear the car engine from afar during a quiet night like this. 

 

“I’mma go take care of that” Yondu’s putting his feet back into his combat boot, erm…..

“You will go take care of that? What do you mean?” asked Peter, about to go insane anytime soon.

“Meaning I’mma take care of them, boy” Yondu slowly stands up from the crate and groans like old people. He’s even stretching and twisting his body left and right now that Peter sometimes sees him does in the morning. Peter is gaping, is his dad being real now? 

“Be careful, captain” 

“Aye aye” 

“!!!!!!” 

Even Kraglin is totally cool about it, this can’t be real! 

 

“Yondu!” Peter calls his dad before he walks out of the room, 

“Hmm?” Yondu glances back at them, shit he even looks sleepy!

“....whatever you do...don’t...don’t die okay?” Peter’s pleading his dad with his sad puppy eyes and everything. He cannot lose anyone he loves anymore, not right now, maybe forever.

And Yondu just nods,

“Not today boy” He waves his fingers before walking out of the room and hops down the stairs casually.

 

“What was he thinking?!” Peter still can’t believe what’s going on, 

“Don’t worry about him, son. Now let’s focus on our matter here. Help me pushing him down, make him stay still, okay?” Kraglin being Kraglin, still calm and composed, with a very sharp blade between his fingers. Shit….

Things about to get real here too, Peter can’t even look at Ronan’s bleeding wound directly and his dad is about to cut it open. For the love of God.

So Peter does as he was told, he grabs Ronan’s hand firmly, making sure Ronan is secured with him. 

“It’s okay...trust me….” He whispers to the man laying on the ground.

Well…..Peter isn’t really sure about it himself but like they have other choices so what he can do right now is just being here with him, holding him tight and getting through this together. 

He kisses Ronan’s forehead and the back of his hand that he’s holding. 

 

“Now I have to tell you….even with the substance you’ve injected into your body earlier…. This is going to hurt” 

Kraglin is being all seriousness, he wants to tell Ronan to be prepared of what is going to happen. He didn’t bring any anesthetic with him because they were in the rush. But if the man can tolerate it through the process, he will make it.

Ronan looks right back with his intense blue eyes despite how fatigue his body is.

“Do it” He nods,

Kraglin nods back. 

 

Peter suddenly feels scared for Ronan but he can’t...he can’t… He must be strong for him. 

And when the first cut of the blade lands on his wound. 

His body shudders and he grits his teeth tightly before screaming his lungs out. 

Peter tries holding him down with all the strength he possesses before pressing his tearful face down onto his chest while his eyes squeezing shut. He can’t bear to see this…..

 

/

 

Yondu walks down the stairs casually, trying to do it actively too but can’t, he’s a middle aged man, come on. 

Until he meets with a black supercar parking on the first floor.

 

“I remember you. You’re that man’s car” Yondu begins the conversation, well he kinda knows that some cars can talk because he has been on Milano once, quite spooky. 

‘..........I am the most powerful Artificial Intelligence in the world right now but I cannot detect your identity. How is that possible?’ said the A.I, 

She’s even scanning his face right now, nothing comes up on the data file. But she knows that this man is Peter’s adoptive father, few months ago she even ran about his biography and everything once but now, it is just empty. 

“Something better left undetected, woman” Yondu just simply says that, 

But the A.I knows one thing, this man is their ally for now. 

 

Before them, the group of enemy is heading their way. The freakin’ weapon truck that Aster cannot disable because it was too damn old, even with stick shift gear, primitive. 

But Aster will not just stay here and do nothing. She starts roaring that animalistic roar of the engine. 

‘I’ll see you later’ 

“Okay” 

And her headlights shine up before the car sprinting out with the most impressive speed ever. 

 

The shooter on the truck sees the black supercar coming out of the building and heading to them so damn fast like lightning but he is in position so he keeps firing his machine gun which can’t pierce through Aster’s skin before she crashes into the truck, so violently that it flips. 

But when she crashes into another truck, her velocity was decreased by the first impact, somehow she stops them from advancing.

Yep, crashing a $5 million supercar just like that, who cares. She will save her master with everything she possesses. And yes, with her titanium body and god’s mighty engine, she will cause havoc. 

 

“What a temper, somebody better not make that car angry” Yondu comments from afar, he even nods approvingly thou, 

 

Peter was startled with the crashing and gun firing noise right outside. Gosh...what a long night, he just wishes it just please end already now. 

 

“I almost got the first bullet, keep him still, Pete” Kraglin is now trying to grip the bullet with small surgical pincers.

While Ronan is breathing hard and shaking as he was putting up with all the pain throughout the process, somehow it starts to get numb.

“Hang in there, Ronan, hang in there. You can do this. Stay with me...stay with me… I love you...” Peter keeps whispering his words, as if they were magical spell to keep Ronan awake and fighting. 

And it actually works, Ronan musters all of his will and strength left within him to get through this. 

 

For Peter.

 

/

 

The raging supercar just keeps crashing into those trucks, they are five of them and she only got two down. That is when the other three decide to crash into her and cage her in before firing their machine guns at her.

Her body is bulletproof but there’s some limitation to it too. Her front windshield starts cracking a bit with the assault of those repetitive firing bullets. When they think they can finish the one driving in the car. The car’s engine starts roaring again.

 

‘I am an Italian masterpiece and the creation of the world’s most gifted benevolent genius. You think you can take me down?’ 

Then her four wheels starts screeching on the ground so violently the smoke starts to come out and sparkle of fire actually coming out of her exhaust pipe with the roaring engine like a raging beast. At the same time her body is shifting up from the low level that she lowered down to maximize her speed while driving. Finally the front wheels climbs up and run over the front truck and whoever on it.

Once she makes it out, she wastes no time and starts running into them with full force and pushing those truck together and drives them all the way until they fall into the water with the loud water splash and people shouting and screaming. 

 

‘American scrap’ 

 

/

 

The blood soaking second bullet was taken out and dropped on the ground and Peter has never been this relieved. 

 

“I’m gonna stitch him up now so at least the bleeding will stop and hopefully we can get him to the hospital as soon as possible” said  
Kraglin and Peter kisses Ronan’s hand with tearful face. 

“Ronan...you’re safe now. You will live...you will live….” 

Ronan is breathing softly, with the pain and everything he has been through in the process, he feels like he’s back from the death. 

Kraglin begins stitching him up, almost half way through and his senses start to pick up something. 

He looks around and above them.

 

“Krag?” 

“Hold this for me, Pete. I’ll be right back” He puts down the pincers and the needle that was sewing up the wound.

“Hold it? Wait, Krag where’re you going? What’s going on?” Peter starts to panic, looking at the pincers in his hand, hopefully he doesn’t have to finish the job by himself. 

“Somebody’s coming” Even Ronan can sense it too, as exhausted as he is.

“From above” Kraglin already got up and walks to the room entrance. 

“What?!” Holy shit, this is getting too much now. Bad people are coming for them again.

 

‘I’ve detected a group of people entering the place from the rooftop, suspecting they’ve come through the nearby building’ 

Aster reports, she was busy fighting with those damn savage trucks, some of them got off from the trucks and getting into the building now. Another group entering from nearby building and almost arriving where they are now. 

“Kraglin! Be careful! Someone is coming!” Peter fears for his dad’s life.

“I’m okay, son. Just try to stay down, k?” He just replies casually, listening to every faint sound of movement outside.

“Peter...give me my gun” said Ronan, as lightheaded as he is right now, if the target comes close enough he might be able to hit them.

He can’t get up yet but it’s okay, he will shoot them from where he lays here, he can do this. 

“But….but your wounds” 

“I can do this, trust me” Ronan tries to encourage him, 

 

Kraglin is standing all calm and focused until the footsteps approach closer and closer. A person emerges at their door with a gun in his hand pointing at them at the same time that Ronan finally got a gun too. 

He points at the intruder but he doesn’t even get to shoot when a blade flies through the air and sinks deep into his throat so fast nobody sees it coming. 

That unknown visitor twitches and chokes before falling down on the ground. 

The shouting is heard from outside the room, another person intruding and falling down on the ground also.

 

Peter is blinking while staying down with Ronan as he was told, what just happened? 

This time somebody’s hands holding a gun trying to shoot them aimlessly that Peter has to crouch down even more before the blade stick onto the man’s face that just partly emerged from the doorframe, the man screams voiceless before collapsing.

 

Peter is breathing hard with panic, those people coming in trying to kill them with guns and everything but they all fell lifelessly down like autumn leaves.

That was his dad’s doing? Because Ronan didn’t even get to fire any bullet yet. 

Peter tries to look more carefully, his dad is holding something shiny in his hands. They are freakin’ knife blades.

When the rest of those intruders just remain outside and shouting something vulgar, Kraglin walks up to them instead. 

The nearest one is stabbed right in the neck without getting any chance to scream. Blades are thrown out and landed perfectly on every person’s neck while he uses the body in front of him as a shield. 

 

He looks around, carefully searching for any intruders hiding but seems like there are no more. 

He pulls his knife out of the poor bastard’s neck, shakes the blood off a little and putting it back inside his jacket before walking back to his son in the room. 

 

Peter was relieved to see his dad is back and safe but…..

He glaces out to the motionless bodies in front of the room and outside, those people came to kill them and now they’re drowning in their own blood.

Peter slowly turns to look at his dad again, Kraglin his calm and kind dad, who continues stitching up Ronan’s wound as if nothing happened. 

 

“Erm….excuse me” Peter raises his palm like he’s a student in a classroom having a question for his teacher.

“Yes Pete” Kraglin still keeps patching up casually but also swiftly like he has been doing this his entire life. 

“Did you just kill those men?” 

“They came here to kill my son so yes, I’ve killed them to prevent that” He’s still all inappropriately calm, again.

“How?? I mean…..” Peter knows his dad is a great chef who’s very good at using knife but! Surely flying the blades into people’s heads so professionally isn’t one of chef’s qualification. 

Peter is zoning out with his own thoughts in his mind right now.

 

Kraglin and Yondu just suddenly appeared here even before Ronan’s men or anyone else? 

Kraglin is mysteriously very good at taking out bullet and even stitching the wounds up?

Yondu goes down to face the squad of enemy and even said he’ll take care of it? 

 

“......Krag, I’m totally glad to see you here but…….but is there anything I don’t know before?”

Peter can’t hold up his curiosity anymore, something is not quite right here, really extremely not right!

Kraglin just gives him small kind smile. He understands that his son will be full of questions in his head right now.

 

“Before we have you, Pete. We had….some kind of life” 

“What kind?” Peter pushes, he really wants to know….or maybe not?

“The kind that we gave up so we can adopt a wonderful child like you” Kraglin still flashes him that loving smile.

And Peter just looks at him with his clear green eyes.

Kraglin starts stitching up Ronan’s second wound as swiftly as the first one now.

 

“..........we were professional killers” 

 

Peter blinks, once, twice….what did his angelic dad just say? Or his ears just happened to hear something in the wind? There’s no wind in this room, Star Lord. 

 

“What?” 

Peter isn’t sure how his face is making now but surely it’s in between of comical and horror. 

 

“And your dad, was the best hitman in the history of New York” Kraglin continues, 

 

Best hitman….in the history…..of New York…..?

 

“WHAT?!?!”

 

/

 

Yondu is still standing where he is so casually, waiting to clean some of the remaining mess that the car woman missed out. 

As soon as his eyes catch the glimpse of the people getting near the building gate. His light-blue eyes turn focused and serious.

He spits on the ground before walking up himself, two hands grab something under his long deep red garb and pull out his two custom made guns with fiery red paint on their bodies. 

 

And starts shooting the heck out of it.

 

/

 

“Yaka arrow” Ronan speaks up as he is laying, being patched up,

“You know about him?” asks Kraglin,

“The best hitman in New York city. He never missed any target like he could control the bullets fired out of his gun like magic” 

Yaka arrow, the magical arrow in the old tales of native American.

 

The only man who achieved 5 stars in NY history.

 

“But he disappeared around ten years ago, some source said he already retired…..” 

His blue eyes glance up to the beautiful face next to him, he pieces up everything together and if what this man said is true then he knows now why the man retired. 

“Wait wait wait wait….you can’t be serious now. I mean...Yondu?! the best hitman...and you...you’re professional couriers?!”

“Killers” Kraglin corrects him,

“Yes, I mean that…..but….but….no way!!” Peter still doesn’t believe everything that he was told just now. 

“It’s okay if you don’t believe it. You can just pretend you didn’t hear anything from me. I think that’s even better actually” Kraglin flashes him kind sweet smile, so innocently as if the lifeless bodies on the ground have nothing to do with him. 

“That easily?!” 

 

/

 

After firing and all the bodies collapsing, Yondu walks up to them. His feet flips the nearest body up. Seeing a bleeding hole right in the middle of the unlucky bastard’s forehead, Yondu nods to himself approvingly.

His skill isn’t rusty yet, considered how long he hasn’t touched his guns all these years. 

 

/

 

Kraglin finally finishes patching and cleaning the wounds. 

 

“How are you feeling?” asks Peter,

“....still alive….hopefully” Ronan flashes him small exhausted smile, 

Peter just looks at him with his wet eyes before bending down to kiss him. 

Kraglin has to turn another way, pretending to pack up his tools. 

 

Warm lips pressing with Ronan’s, their kiss that they both miss so damn much. 

 

“Stay alive okay?” Peter says,

“....okay” Ronan looks right back into those wet green eyes. 

Their hands hold on to each other firmly.

“How are we going to take him to the hospital, Krag? Should we take him downstairs?” and call some Uber to pick them up maybe. 

“No son, let’s wait for our ride here. They should arrive soon” 

“They?” 

 

/

 

“Hey! Where are you swimming at! Die you ugly mole!” 

 

Yondu keeps shooting the poor bastards who could escape from those sinking truck but couldn’t come up from water because Yondu is shooting anyone surfacing from above like he’s playing hitting the mole game in the arcade. 

‘Savage’ Aster who’s parking nearby gives comments, 

“These a-holes try to kill ma boy! So don’t call me no savage!” Yondu still keeps shooting and he seems having fun. 

 

Suddenly Aster receives a signal, an unknown signal that she’s never encountered before. Even more, how could someone she doesn’t know contacting her like this. She’s an absolute A.I that nobody can hack into her system.

 

‘Who are you?’ 

‘Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, finally you answer! Okay, let me keep it short. My name is Mainframe and I’m sending someone to get my friends and your master out of there safely so please don’t hack their system and crash them down, k?’

 

The unknown cheery voice said everything in one go. 

 

Then the noise is heard, above the night sky the gigantic choppers is flying towards them. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are ratings for the hitman in the dark world of New York according to their skill and the targets they’ve finished.  
> Yondu is 5 stars.  
> Ronan’s skill might be around 3 stars but he’s not hitman, he just loves to kill his enemies X’D
> 
> Hopefully you like this chapter and I’ll see you soon!  
> //Hippo’s out


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeey  
> It's good to be back! Finally! XD  
> I would like to thank you each and everyone of you who's still reading this story until now. You have my gratitude.  
> Go ahead and read it! 
> 
> / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/

/

/

 

“I think they are near now” said Kraglin,

Peter just looks up here and there, he thinks he hears some kind of helicopter approaching too. 

Wait….he glances at his dad, if their ride that his dad was talking about is a helicopter then he honestly needs a freakin’ break! 

 

Yondu looks up to the giant chopper that is lowering down onto the building roof deck. 

 

‘That’s U.S. military stealth helicopter’ Aster comments after she runs the scan within 0.674 second. 

“It is” Yondu answers carelessly,

‘.....I think I can find the answer about all of your existence but I would rather not...not right now’ 

“As long as we’re on the same side there’s nothing to worry about, car” 

‘My name is Aster and I am an artificial intelligence, the very powerful one’ Aster corrects him, her tone sounds like she’s actually narrowing her eyes, not approved of that pet name give by Yondu.

“Then why can’t ya just shoot the hell out of those trash if ya that great”  
‘My creator do not allow me to kill intentionally or have the access to the deadly weapon. All I can do is protecting my master within my wisdom’

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Ya better get away from here” Yondu walks back into the building after making sure he killed all the ugly moles, both on land and in water, savage….

‘....I assume I have to entrust master Ronan with you….mysterious squad of stealth’

“Trust me, I wouldn’t do that if I have better choice” 

 

Yondu waves away as he disappears into the building. 

 

‘Peter’

“Yes?” Peter flinches before speaking into Ronan’s earpiece, he always forgot he has it, damn him.

‘I have run scanning over master Ronan’s body, his condition is stable but he needs blood transfusion, the sooner the better. I already informed the hospital in New York to prepare the operating room for him. You will just have to take him there’ Aster reports in one go, always so professional.

“And where is it?”

‘Your friend already got the information’

“My friend? Which one?” 

‘The one who speaks the same language as mine’

Peter just got more and more confused as conversation continues. Well he’s sure many people speak English. 

 

“Aster” Then Ronan speaks up.

‘Yes, master’

“Go to the safe place. I will see you later” 

‘Yes master. Please be safe’ 

Even Peter feels touched with these two’s conversation, he knows a long time ago that Aster is a trustworthy A.I but right now she’s even closer to human that listening to their conversation makes him believe she really cares about her master. 

 

“How are we going to take Ronan up to your ride?” 

Peter starts to worry, they don’t have no crib or even anything that they can move Ronan upstair without risking his body moving too much and opening the wounds again. He can’t walk by himself too.

 

“Leave that to me” 

Said a mysterious low deep voice that Peter doesn’t even notice when did the person approach them. 

He immediately turns and sees the person.

“Charlie!” 

 

Peter remembers the voice very well, it’s one of his uncles, the mountain man Charlie-27. 

Despite the gigantic size of his body, the man can move like a feline in the dark.

 

“Good to see you again, Pete. How are you?” The man pets his head all lovingly, his big hand can cover the boy’s head.

“I’m...I’m okay...maybe?” Peter feels a bit awkward to answer he’s okay. But wow...he never imagined to meet his uncle again in this scenario. 

“How come you’re suddenly here?” Yep, that’s a good question.

“I’ve come to rescue you of course” He eyes his beloved nephew whom he hasn’t seen at all these few years, thanks to the boy’s stupid dad. 

Peter can just blink his watery eyes, they want to talk and chat and hug forever, making up for all the time they have lost but there’s more important issue right now.

 

“So….this is your boyfriend?” Charlie motions to the injured man who’s lying on the floor.

“Arr..yeah” Alright, first topic after not meeting for a very long time, Peter’s boyfriend. 

“Okay let’s get him out of here” 

“How?”

 

Then Peter has to open his mouth and gasp when Charlie just lifts the man up in his arms with the easiest ease. 

Ronan is no better, his eyes widen with shock but he dares not moving at all. Nobody could ever lift him like this. 

 

“Hmm...your boyfriend is very handsome” Charlie compliments after seeing Ronan’s face clearly even though the man looks quite shocked he could pass out. 

Peter doesn’t know how to answer, yes Ronan is freakin’ handsome even when soaking wet with blood. It feels pretty awkward, he can just shrug. 

“Let’s move him up” Kraglin is already on the other side of them, supporting his injured shoulder.

“Good to see you again, Kraglin. You still look great all these year, share me some secret” Charlie talks casually while they start moving, too casually to be honest.

“Have a loving husband and a lovely kid” Kraglin smirks and Charlie snorts his small laugh.

“Guys…...” Peter can’t believe this, they are talking like this? Really? In this kind of deadly situation? And carrying injured Ronan like that? Unbelievable….

Doesn’t have to mention Ronan, he shut down his system already. He just wished that being carried by a humongous black man is just a dream he never dreamt. 

 

Then they move up to the roof deck where the chopper is waiting for them. Wow...the helicopter is a gigantic one when Peter sees it this close. 

Ronan is moved up first with the best caution thanks to Kraglin’s supervision. He is securely strapped on a patient’s cradle and Peter is nowhere far, holding his hand.

“Hang in there, k? We’ll take you to the hospital” 

Ronan just nods. 

 

Alright, so they will not question anything and everything right now. If someone is here to save them and get their asses out of here in one piece by whatever mean, they are happy. 

 

“Hurry up, old man” Charlie teases as he sees Yondu coming out onto the deck.

“Not as old as you” Yondu spits back but then they shake hands firmly before pulling in and patting each other’s back. A true sign of brothers. 

Then he jumps on and the door is closed. 

“We got everyone. Let’s move” Kraglin signals to the pilot, okay since when he knows how to do military signals, nevermind. 

 

Peter then feels the chopper is moving, hovering up in the air. He looks here and there, what da heck is going on in his life? How da heck he and Ronan end up on a freakin’ helicopter and even more, how da heck his dads are professional killers?! Well….they will talk about that later, after sending Ronan to the hospital they will have a long ass talk to do. 

 

“So you came by this choppers?” He turns to ask his dad who’s massaging his bare foot again, damn it Yondu!

“Nah….this thing ain’t flying across the continent fast enough” Now he’s cracking his toes, damn...that feels good. 

Peter can just frown. 

“Okay we are far enough” He hears someone talk, a pilot maybe? 

Then he hears something else coming from afar, it sounds like….a jet? A very very fast jet.

 

That sound comes nearer and nearer and the next thing he sees is the building that they were in it just now is suddenly blown up, lighting up the night sky with its massive explosion. Peter’s eyes turn into the size of dinosaur eggs as he’s witnessing the once used to be building collapsing down with such hell fire. 

 

‘Target terminated. Repeat. Target terminated’ Who’s that?

“Alright, thank you foxhound 1, foxhound 2” 

“We came by that, almost puked in the middle of the way” Yondu points out in the sky where the fighter jets are already disappeared. 

 

Peter quits questioning anything anymore. He just crouches down onto Ronan’s chest with the soft sweet murmuring,

“.....what the actual fuck…..”

“...Relax” Ronan comforts him, what?!

“You...are not the one who says that now” Peter reminds him who’s in more serious condition. 

Ronan just smirks as exhausted as he is, Peter almost sheds tears again. He is both freakin’ shocked and relieved that they end up like this.   
They are on the helicopter heading to the hospital to save Ronan. Yes, saving Ronan’s life first and he can freak the fuck out later. 

 

Peter just nestles onto him and Ronan’s uninjured arm holding him close. 

Not caring at all whether they are among other people.

 

“Can we just ditch him around here?” Yondu’s wearing the ugliest scowl.

“No, we cannot. Not when we came all the way to save him, captain” Kraglin can’t help chuckling with his husband’s extremely annoyed face right now. That unapproved curved down lips are very impressive. 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

In the luxurious hotel meeting room where it is guarded by supreme security. 

 

The long meeting table is surrounded by the head of each family. Some join because they are partly involved in this war, some join as witnesses. 

Right now they are awaiting the head of the two families who are the main participants of the incident. Finally the meeting room’s door opens, they expect to see the see Don Scosseni or Don Corleoni’s son. 

But instead, an old man walks into the room with grace despite his age, his every step is firm and strong. 

 

“...Don Corleoni” The room starts murmuring, some of them even stand up from the table as to pay respect to the Don’s arrival. 

Despite the rumour that he is about to retire, he still looks so damn intimidating that the air in the room suddenly changes. 

 

“Don Corleoni” One old man opens his arms and hugs him,

“It is such a good surprise to see you” 

“Thank you, Don Russo” They pat each other’s back, the look in Don Corleoni’s eyes means only business and things going to get very real. 

“I apologize that my son cannot join this meeting so here I am. I hope that you do not mind” 

“Not at all, Don Corleoni. Please take a seat” 

The Don is then led to the seat. Of course, nobody would dare to mind. 

 

But he isn’t alone, two beautiful girls accompany him as well as Korath.   
Gamora is in glittering green dress and high ponytail while Nebula is in dark blue dress and long silky ginger hair. Even though the two beautiful daughters of the Don look absolutely stunning but they have strong posture and serious expression. They are breathtaking but nobody would stare at them for too long, afraid their eyes might catch on fire or someone might shoot a bullet through their eye sockets. That someone might be Korath. Their head security who never look less frightening when he’s on duty. 

 

“Shall we start” Don Corleoni asks,

“Don Scosseni isn’t arrived yet and we cannot contact him” 

Actually NO ONE would want to oppose this man, Don Russo just points out the truth. Everybody looks quite nervous when the great Don is present. 

Don Corleoni looks around the room before he speaks again,

 

“I do thank you each and everyone of you for joining this meeting. I never wanted things to come this far, we just protect ourselves from any harm until Don Scosseni who isn’t here called for the truce…..” 

The Don eyes around the table as addressing, everyone is the head of the families from different cities, they all look composed and at the same time powerful. But the Don is the legend, so everybody respects him. 

 

“I have promised my late wife right beside her bed before she breathed her last breath…. That I would take care of our children, that I would never let any harm near them….” 

He pauses to show his grieve as speaking of his beloved wife. 

“But I couldn’t keep my promise. I lost our three sons to the war that we didn’t even start. Even my young grandchildren whom I love with all my soul……..” 

He looks around the room, he wants to show the deepest sorrow he has been through that he himself almost didn’t survive the stroke as soon as he received the tragic news. 

That his youngest son had to take care of everything and took the path he never wanted to choose. 

 

“Then I swore to myself that I will not lose any loved ones anymore. My son refuses to lose his loved one too that’s why he isn’t here tonight…..” 

The Don looks straight in everyone’s eyes before he continues.

“Gentlemen, we have lost too much already. I am a reasonable man as you all know me and I know everyone here is too. So I will give my word that I can end this and let everything be as the way it used to be as long as my family is left alone…. But I have one selfish request, my youngest son. He has lost too much already, he needs to be left out of this. If anyone cross him….then I cannot guarantee anything anymore…..” 

 

The room becomes silent as if acknowledging the Don’s speech.

 

“I do agree” Until a woman’s voice speaks up, everybody turns to her.

“We have lost too much in this power rivalry. How are we going to answer to our children when they ask why their parents aren’t here with them anymore” 

Low, calm yet powerful voice of the only lady on the table. The one who represents the House of Odin, Hela. 

She’s in deep green suit with raven long hair and smokey eyes, with a burning cigarette in her slim long fingers. 

 

“We should keep ourselves in peace for the sake of our children” 

And when she said that sentence, she knows everybody knows what she means. The youngest son of Don Corleoni is unlike any others, he inherited from his father well, maybe too well. 

A little shy boy that used to be in her memory was replaced by a cold hearted man after the lost of his young nephews. Hela admitted that she was both shocked and impressed. If he hasn’t stood up for his family and did what he did, his family wouldn’t survive the bloodshed era. The way he paid back to the ones had done his family wrong, his mercilessness, were impressive. 

 

Then Korath comes up to whisper something into the Don’s ear, he turns even more serious and nods.

 

“Lady and gentlemen, I will have to excuse myself. Please take my words as conclusion of this meeting and thank you for coming” 

The Don stands up and looks like he’s hurried to leave the place. The meeting should be done as he said.

 

Hela nods to him as the sign of respect, their families are close since old days. Then she eyes the Don’s daughter following him.

“I like your dress” Hela says kindly as her lips curve up into small smile. 

“....thank you” Gamora nods to her. This lady looks quite intimidating even among all the family heads. 

Then the Corleonis leave the meeting as promptly as they arrived. 

 

Soon the rest of the people decide they should be dismissed too even when the meeting is quite strange.

 

“Lady Hela, how are your parents doing?” One of the family heads asked as they prepare to leave, 

“They are doing fine, thank you for asking” Hela just smiles kindly, as kind as she can be.

“And your husband?”

“He’s out there, hunting, like always” She flashes her small smile as she smokes her cigarette, showing her dark long nails. 

“I have acres of land in Buenos Aires and I think he might be interested” 

“That sounds great. Send me the information and I will let him know” 

Everybody knows that her husband is always fond of collecting lands. 

 

Some of them stealing glance at the empty chair of Don Scosseni who was supposed to be here. 

Nobody breathe any word as they are leaving. They don’t want to predict the situation when they kind of sense something in the air. 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

In the middle of the sea,

 

A shipping boat is sailing on its way out to the ocean, just like everyday routine. 

 

An old man is sitting on the long bench with a cane in his hand, looking out into the calm sea. He looks calm and quiet especially in the middle of the night like this. Nobody speaks any word, especially another old man who was made to sit on the ship deck with his knees and hands. 

 

The phone is passed to the old man who’s sitting on the bench.

 

‘The job is finished. The delivery is done and the target terminated’ 

“Thank you, old friend” The phone is given back. 

 

The man who is sitting on the deck cannot really think of anything through now. He is also a powerful man in the city, how could he end up like this. 

 

“.....you know, my wife and I always love children” The old man with the cane begins speaking after a long uncomfortable quiet moment.

 

“So we adopt as many as we can…..we feed them, teach them, train them everything necessary to survive in this world” His strong accent continues casually, 

“I never wanted anything in return, I just want them to live happily. As we all know it’s a messed up world we’re living in, it’s dangerous but I want the best for them….” 

The other man glances up, he really doesn’t know where does this conversation go.

 

“And one day…. One of them came to me, the one I love dearly as my own son, said he wanna quit. Because he himself also adopted a child, which means…..my grandchild” 

 

An image of an innocent boy with beautiful green eyes and such angelic smile is playing clearly on his mind.

 

“We fell in love with him immediately the very first moment we met him” 

 

“Please! My lord! Please let me live! I never imagined to do anything against you!” The old man on the deck begs for his life,

He raises his hand up from the cane as a sign for him to stop,

“Who allows you to speak?” 

Then a bullet is shot through the man’s leg,

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” The man screams as he crumbles on the floor, bleeding. 

 

“Thank you” 

“So yes, my wife and I finally got a lovely grandson that we never imagined we would have” He continues just like that, 

“We watched him grow up, each day passed we love him more and more, until he becomes teenager…..”

 

_‘I made you lasagna, grandpa’_

A cheerful young teenage boy was holding a tray in his hands, he was excited to present the food that he cooked his best. 

 

“And one day, the boy’s father came telling us that they want nothing to do with us anymore. Because they want the best for their boy which I understand. I respect their decision and let them go. We don’t talk since then but my love for them never ceases, only increasing each time I think of them….”

 

The man is still whimpering and wriggling, trying to get hold of his bleeding leg.

 

“I also heard the news of my beloved grandson lately that he was with a great man and they were so happy and in love. Each time I see his smile, I feel like I can just leave this world behind with no worries at all, because we love him that much and only want the best for him….” 

Small smile appears on his lips, thinking of his precious boy’s happy smile.

 

Then he stands up from the bench with a cane in his hands and looks the man right in the eyes. 

 

“But you….you encourage Mancini’s bastard son to kidnap him because he happens to be your enemy’s precious one when he has nothing to do with this ugly war of yours…..” 

He speaks slowly, emphasizing each and every word, so the man would hear him clearly.

 

Another shot of bullet is shot through his chest. He doesn’t even have voice to scream and just collapses onto the ground.

The old man walks up with a cane and stops right in front of the wriggling body who starts to choke blood out of his mouth.

 

“That is what you get for harming my grandson and disturbing my retirement. Now go to hell and remember I am the one who send you there” 

 

Blood keeps flowing out of the mouth as the body slowly stops wriggling and breathing finally. 

 

The old man with light grey hair on his head here and there, his expression is indifferent. He isn’t alone, behind him is a small group of people, they also wear the same cold expression. Like killing and seeing a dead person in front of their eyes is totally a normal thing.

 

“Pops, Pete is safe and they are heading to the hospital” One of the men reports, 

 

The old man nods, at the same time a lady with beautiful long blond hair comes up to hold his arm.

 

“Sink this ship”

 

/

/

 

A helicopter is flying above the sea leaving the burning ship that slowly sinking into the sea behind.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue…….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. It's not the end yet X'D  
> Will try to be back ASAP as I always say.  
> Until then I'll see you!
> 
> Hippo flees


End file.
